Card Captor Sakura: Las Cartas Eternas
by Ela Morgenstern
Summary: amanece dejando atras la obscuridad de la noche que guarda los secretos dejando marcado a mas de uno, dando paso a un nuevo amanecer dorado que trae consigo demaciados cambios... despedidas y mas batallas por librar... onegai! reviews!
1. Capitulo 1: De Buena Fe

Todos los personajes (no todos, ya se darán cuenta cuales) son propiedad de mis admiradas chicas de clamp

 […] "comentarios de la autora"

(…) " indicaciones de acción"

"…" "pensamientos"

==== "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

el dialogo de cada personaje esta indicado con su inicial al principio

**************************************************************************************************************************

Era una fría madrugada, todo estaba oscuro aun y la paz era interrumpida por el ruido de unos veloces pasos que se acercaban a la laguna de una pacifica pradera aledaña a una gran y lujosa mansión oriental…

- Detenté,  no te dejare escapar!!!- 

Gritaba un chico de castaña cabellera y de ojos cafés penetrantes que corría detrás de una silueta que se movía velozmente intentando librarse del chico…

De pronto, se detuvo, esa extraña figura paro en seco frente al chico, el cual sin titubear saco su espada partiendo de un cristal negro que sujetaba en su mano

- entrégame el cofre ladrón! O pagaras las consecuencias- tomando posición de ataque 

haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias del joven, la extraña figura habría un cofre y saco su contenido: Una cadena de oro, con un dije que tenia la forma de un gran cristal opaco, casi color negro, se lo puso, y al entrar en contacto con el extraño empezó a omitir un tenue brillo para tomar después un bello color verde. El segundo era una especia de cinto blanco con piedras incrustadas, también opacas, y bordes dorados, en el cual estaban sujetados dos objetos: una pequeña flauta blanca, al parecer de marfil con detalles dorados, pero que parecía haber sido tallada de un árbol, y el segundo parecía el mango de una daga que, en el lugar de la hoja tenia también un cristal opaco como los anteriores. Al igual que la cadena, se lo puso y todas las piedras tomaron el mismo color verde esmeralda que el dije.

El extraño tomo la daga y al contacto, la piedra de esta empezó a brillar transformándose en una espada, y apuntando con esta al sorprendido muchacho que aun seguía en su posición de ataque 

- si los quieres, ven por ellos- dijo apenas en un leve susurro

- eso are!!!- avanzando para atacar 

pronto comenzó una reñida batalla, al poco rato los dos estaban visiblemente cansados 

- esto tiene que terminar- 

- si…pero no seré yo quien pierda - decía el chico de cabellos castaños secándose el sudor y recuperando su pose de batalla .

- … ya lo veremos - murmuro el intruso tomando también una extraña pose de batalla ante el asombro del chico 

los dos avanzaron, uno contra el otro, en un ultimo encuentro de sus espadas, al final el intruso quedo de pie y el pobre muchacho de ojos cafés callo al suelo con una herida en el costado

- eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme - alejándose poco a poco del chico herido

- rayos…-

======================================================

"Card Captor Sakura: Las Cartas Eternas"

Capitulo 1

"DE BUENA FE: carreras y reencuentros "

La luna brillaba frente a la inmensa torre…cartas volaban por todas partes….Pero no las mismas, estas eran negras con una cruz sangrante en el reverso; en un edificio frente a la torre se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños, casi rubios, observando el suceso, mientras en la torre se encontraba un extraño ser el cual su rostro no podía distinguir, al momento de tomar una de las cartas empezó a recitar:

"Doce ad vera efigies unus hic et nunc in primis ad nutum magister dixit: exequatur desiratum"

"(Enseña la verdadera imagen única aquí y ahora, ante todo, según su voluntad el maestro ha dicho: cúmplase lo deseado)"

la tierra empezó a temblar y las cartas brillaban, el suelo bajo ella se partió en dos y empezó a caer hacia el vacío 

***

la mañana estaba tranquila y los pétalos de los cerezos que estaban en flor invadían todo el paisaje

Poco a poco el aula se iba llenando con los estudiantes que llegaban apresurados a la primera clase del día. 

T- Buenos días Sakura-chan -  saludaba a su amiga quien había llegado mas temprano para hacer el aseo del salón

S- Buenos dais Tomoyo-chan - decía cabizbaja su amiga 

T- Que te sucede…regresaron esas horrendas pesadillas? - diciendo esto ultimo en vos baja

S- Si…pero esta vez fue diferente…la persona no era la misma … y las cartas… - un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al decirlo - se sentía un aura distinta a su alrededor…maligna…- 

T- Cálmate Sakura -chan, todo estará bien, ya veras…-

- Sakura! Tomoyo! Buenos días! - decían un grupo de chicas que se acercaron a ellas

T- buenos días rika, naoko y chiharu, donde se habían metido?

Sakura Kinomoto era una chica de 17 años poseedora de una gran belleza admirada por los chicos, querida y respetada por unas por su gran corazón y bondad y envidiada por otras; tenia una cabellera castaña casi rubia que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de grandes y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda  y una tez blanca que la hacia aparentar una fragilidad inexisten.

Tomoyo es la mejor amiga y prima de Sakura, poseedora de una belleza solo comparable con la de su amiga: Tenia una larga cabellera negra con destellos morados, unos profundos y dulces ojos lilas y  con la vos mas hermosa que jamás se haya escuchado. 

                 La mañana paso rápido y la hora de salida había llegado…

T- a donde vas Sakura? - decía Tomoyo al ver alejarse a su amiga

S- quiero dar una vuelta por el bosque, para despejar la mente…-

T- hoy tengo practica con el grupo, si me esperas, podemos ir juntas al terminar…-

S- no te preocupes, estaré de vuelta para cuando termine el ensayo y regresaremos juntas a casa…-

T- pero…- decía con cara de preocupación

S - se cuidarme sola, ya no soy una niña, deja de preocuparte por mi - decía esto mientras se alejaba hacia la parte trasera del colegio dejando a su preocupada amiga atrás

T-  hay Sakura…- la chica podía sentir la tristeza y preocupación de su amiga, lo cual hacia que se preocupara mas por ella

Cerca de los terrenos de la escuela se encontraba una arboleda ya muy conocida por la chica de ojos verdes, por que ese era su eterno lugar de meditación y su refugio en los momentos de tristeza. Ella solía tener muchas pesadillas, la más común era con una extraña figura, de la cual solo distinguía los ojos que poseían un extraño brillo, cálido, penetrante, casi mágico…sentía una gran atracción hacia esa persona, sentía que la conocía, la extrañaba, pero como podía extrañar a alguien que nunca había visto? En ese sueño, esa persona le daba un pequeño osito de felpa  de un color negro grisáceo con un listón rojo en el cuello y lo único que pudo oír de sus labios, que se movían sin dejar oír ni una palabra fue un tenue "nos volveremos a ver…"

Sin darse cuenta como, llego hasta las orillas de una pequeña laguna situada justo a la mitad de la arboleda

Al llegar vio a un chico sentado en un tronco cerca de la orilla del lago, al acercarse noto que  estaba herido en el brazo y sangraba mucho

S- Disculpa… te encuentras bien? Puedo ayudarte?… - decía acercándose al chico

- no necesito ayuda, gracias - dijo en un tono cortante y grosero, sin siquiera voltear a verla

S- no deberías ser tan grosero, yo solo quiero ayudar - decía la chica con ceño fruncido pero con un tono sereno de voz, a la vez que sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo  

- Que haces? - el chico observaba incrédulo a la chica que le ponía el pañuelo como si fuera una venda 

S- Preferirías seguir desangrándote? - levanto la mirada para toparse con los ojos del chico 

Sakura quedo atónita, perdida en esos obscuros y penetrantes ojos cafés, había algo…algo en ellos que hacia que no pudiera dejar de verlos, un sentimiento cálido que la llenaba a pesar de que su mirada era fría y dura, tenían in brillo muy especial….

S- ya…ya esta - fue lo único que la chica pudo decir al salir de su estupor - así ya no seguirás desangrándote - un leve tono rosado había aparecido en las mejillas de Sakura, quien volteo el rostro para que el chico no pudiera verla, el cual la miraba sin comprender

- gracias…- dijo el chico con un tono serio y cortante

S- Disculpa…acaso nos conocemos? -  decía la chica con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos

- Lo dudo mucho, nunca antes había estado aquí - decía con el mismo tono serio y distante

S- Ya veo -  estas palabras desecharon cualquier rastro de esperanza del rostro de la chica - "pero esa mirada…esos ojos…ese brillo… deja de estar pensando tonterías Sakura!! El ya te lo dijo, nunca antes había estado aqui, vete haciendo a la idea, es solo un sueño, un SUEÑO…"- la expresión de la chica cambio ante este auto regaño,  

- Te encuentras bien? dijo cambiando el tono serio a uno de preocupación ante el extraño comportamiento de la chica de la cual no conocía ni su nombre

S- Estoy bien, no te preocupes - decía cabizbajamente - bueno, basta de charlas y vamonos!! - acto seguido se levanto recuperando sus ánimos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro 

- A donde? -  decía el chico notablemente intrigado

S- A mi casa, ahí podrán curarte esa herida-

En ese instante se escucharon pasos a través de la arboleda

- debe de estar por ahí!!! - 

- Sigan buscando - 

- No podemos regresar hasta que aparezca!!! - 

- Busquen en el lago, rápido!! - 

- "me están buscando" - pensó el muchacho preocupado, mas que por el, por la chica que estaba a su lado y que amablemente lo había ayudado sin siquiera conocerlo

S- deben de estarme buscando - dijo la chica que a la vez observaba su reloj - ya es muy tarde, de seguro Tomoyo se preocupo y mando que me buscaran…esto me ocasionara un gran regaño …-

- "Por que habrían d buscarla a ella?" - se preguntaba intrigado y sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica 

S- será mejor que nos vallamos par que te cure esa herida -  decía mientras volteaba para ver al chico que estaba detrás de ella, pero para su sorpresa, el ya se había marchado, sin decir nada

S- a donde fue?…-

En ese instante tres mujeres se acercaron a la chica, las cuales estaban notablemente preocupadas, todas vestían de la misma forma: de traje negro de falda, camisa blanca y una corbata negra, con gafas obscuras y un comunicador.

El chico de ojos cafés que antes se encontraba al lado de Sakura ahora se encontraba en la copa de un árbol, observándolo todo y con la guardia en alto por si algo llegara a ocurrir, por si algo LE llegara a ocurrir 

- Señorita, que hace usted aquí?  Decía uno de las mujeres notablemente preocupadas

- "las conoce?! se sorprendió demasiado ante la familiaridad con la que trataba la chica a esas mujeres 

- esta área es muy peligrosa en estos momentos -

S-  no se preocupen, solo daba un paseo… acaso Tomoyo las envío a buscarme? 

- "no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dicen… rayos"

- No… venimos a buscar a un intruso que irrumpió en la casa esta mañana, creemos que puede ser peligroso- 

S-  Que sucedió, todo esta bien ? 

- su hermano salió herido de una pelea que tubo con el intruso al tratar de detenerlo -

S-  Que?! Pero no se supone que ese es su trabajo?! Que tenia que estar haciendo mi hermano peleando con ese intruso, como permitieron eso?!!!! -  la chica estaba notablemente enfadada y preocupada

- demonios, no pudo oír nada - decía el chico desde el árbol - rayos…me duele mucho - 

el chico se alejo, hasta perderse entre las sombras de la arboleda, sin imaginar quien era la chica que lo había ayudado

T- Sakura!!!,- corrió preocupada hacia su amiga que acababa de llegar a la sala- donde te habías metido, prometiste que regresaríamos juntas y nunca llegaste, me tenias muy preocupada - 

S- No te preocupes Tomoyo, estoy bien, es solo que me entretuve mas de la cuenta - Sakura trataba de calmar a su amiga, cuando sonomi entra a la habitación - buenas tardes tía, como se encuentra mi hermano?-

SO- el esta bien Sakura- chan, no te preocupes, solo fueron algunos golpes y raspones -

S- Pero como es posible que ese tonto se enfrentara a ese tipo solo, pudo haber estado armado.- En los ojos de Sakura se podía ver una gran preocupación - para haber dejado herido a mi hermano no pudo haber sido un simple ladrón

SO- Crees que vengan a recuperarlas Sakura- chan?- preguntaba una intrigada sonomi

S- si hubieran querido recuperarlas hubieran venido por ellas desde que todo comenzó… -

SO- tienes razón , será mejor que reforcemos la vigilancia -

S- Dígame tía…por que será que nuca intentaron recuperar las cartas? - 

SO-  No lo se Sakura, tal vez no les interesaban tanto…- sonomi salió del cuarto al momento de decir esto, y se recargo en la puerta cerrada, con una expresión de tristeza y preocupación por la pregunta que le acababa de hacer su querida sobrina - si lo intentaron, pero es mejor que no lo recuerdes, tu pobre y dolido corazón no lo soportaría…

Para ese entonces sonomi ya estaba enterada de todo sobre los poderes mágicos de Sakura, las cartas clow y los guardianes; por que desde que su padre murió en un accidente en una excavación cuando ella tenia 12 años, ella y su hermano se fueron a vivir con Tomoyo y su madre, por petición de esta, quien era prima de la madre de Sakura. En poco tiempo le tomaron mucho cariño tanto Sakura como su hermano (algo raro no?) pero aun conservaban su antigua casa, la cual visitaban y se quedaban a dormir ahí con mucha regularidad por los grandes recuerdos que tenia para ellos. 

al siguiente día, cuando llegaron el colegio , Tomoyo y Sakura bajaron del auto y junto con ellas dos mujeres, las dos de traje negro y gafas obscura.

T- sahorí, Hino, será mejor que vayamos solas, si las ven con nosotras nuestros compañeros podrían sospechar algo - Tomoyo daba seria las ordenes a sus guardaespaldas mientras se disponía a entrar al colegio - pero manténganse cerca por si las necesitamos - 

- si señorita - las dos mujeres subieron a auto y se alejaron

las dos chicas entraron al edificio de la preparatoria Seijou 

C- sakura, tomoyo, esperen!!! - tras las dos chicas aparecieron su amiga Chiharu y Yamasaki, su novio y amigo desde la infancia

 T Y S- buenos días chicos!! - respondieron las dos chicas en coro con una gran sonrisa cuando se acercaron sus amigos, junto con sus amigas naoko y rika, ellos eran un grupo desde que entraron en la primaria de tomoeda 

C- Ya oyeron la noticia? - chiharu daba pequeños saltos  de emoción  mientras platicaba con sus amigas

N- Te refieres a lo del chico nuevo? -  sin darse cuenta una chica de lentes y cabello café oscuro hasta los hombros se les unió al pintoresco grupo metiéndose como si nada a la conversación

T-  Buenos días naoko, en donde dejaste a rika? Siempre llegan juntas no? saludaba Tomoyo que, a diferencia de sus amigos, no se sorprendió ante la repentina llegada de la chica

N- Buenos días, me dijo que hoy llegaría mas temprano por que tenia algunas cosas que hacer, pero díganme, estaban ablando del chico nuevo? Me han dicho que es bastante guapo… - esto ultimo dicho con un tono bastante pícaro dirigiendo una especial mirada hacia Sakura y Tomoyo que eran las chicas mas asediadas por los chicos del colegio

C- Takashi me contó que ayer fue a los entrenamientos del club de fútbol para apuntarse en el equipo - la muchacha no paraba de dar saltitos hasta que se pego al brazo de su novio que siempre mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la boca, incluso cuando es ahorcado por la chica de las coletas cada que contaba una de sus fantásticas historias

S- y como es?- Sakura, que estaba notablemente intrigada por la llegada del chico nuevo, por fin había pronunciado palabra desde que llego al colegio.

H- BUENOS DIAS SAKURA-CHANNNNN!!!!! - un grito potente y estruendoso se oyó por todo el corredor seguido por una chica de cabello rubio- cobrizo en una alta cola de caballo  que corría velozmente hacia sakura para terminar abrasándola a ella y a Tomoyo por el brazo

T- Buenos días Hayama - ni Sakura ni Tomoyo se sorprendieron ante la llegada de la chica por que ya era muy común el saludo tan afectuoso de su parte

H- Buenos días Tomoyo-chan! - la chica se soltó de Sakura para abrasar con los dos brazos el que tenia sujetado de Tomoyo - muchas gracias por el vestido que me prestaste, estaba realmente hermoso -

T- No hay de que, para eso están las amigas, además me gusta mucho diseñar hermosos vestidos y que mis amigas puedan usarlos!!! - Tomoyo miraba a Sakura, recordando su pasado como card captor y los extravagantes vestidos que confeccionaba para su amiga a la cual le  había salido una gran gota por la actitud de su amiga cuyos ojos parecían dos grandes estrellas 

S- cambiando de tema, de casualidad ya viste al chico nuevo Hibari?- 

H- no, pero todas las chicas dicen que es muy guapo...-

T-¿por qué todas dicen lo mismo? – 

De repente Hibari paro en seco sin dejar de observar con sus enormes ojos hacia la entrada del salón, y por su expresión estaba notablemente sorprendida

H- No Puede Ser….- 

S- Que sucede Hayama? - Sakura seguía sin entender  y Tomoyo empezó a grabar con su vídeo cámara (de donde salió, no se ñ_ñU)

H- Es…es…ES ÉL, ES ÉL!!!!!!! - la chica salió corriendo por todo el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta del salón en donde se encontraba recargado un chico alto de cabello castaño y alborotado

H- NIHAO!!!!!!!! - tras el escandaloso saludo se colgó del cuello del pobre y sorprendido muchacho que casi cae por el peso, de no ser por que ya estaba acostumbrado U_U

- hi…Hibari…Hibari Hayama??!!!! - el muchacho estaba notablemente sorprendido, pero aun así no perdía su porte serio y frío

H- no puedo creer que estés aquí!!! Es increíble!!! Pensé que nunca volvería a verte!!! - nadie entendía ni "j" de lo que decía, ya que estaba hablando en chino (mandarín, pues ¬_¬U) - 

- disculpen jóvenes…podrían seguir con su "efusivo" encuentro después de la clase? – 

S - buenos días profesora - Sakura había notado que aquel chico era el mismo que había desaparecido ayer de la arboleda con el brazo herido, por lo cual no pudo evitar la curiosidad de acercarse, intento frustrado por la llegada de su maestra

Todos entraron al salón para iniciar la clase, pero antes, el pobre chico tendría que pasar por el más grande temor de todo alumno nuevo (o por lo menos eso pienso yo ^^): Presentarse ante el grupo

- como ya se habrá enterado la mayoría, un nuevo alumno ingresara a la clase

Un barullo general se oyó a la entrada del joven, en especial por parte de las chicas. Era alto (como ya había dicho)  de cabello castaño y alborotado, de mirada fría y seria por parte de sus profundos ojos cafés y una  gran presencia y elegancia, lo cual hacia que luciera mucho mejor el uniforme que consistía en  un pantalón negro y un saco azul claro, una corbata negra con el escudo de la escuela en la punta inferior y camisa blanca

- pasa por favor… el viene de Hong Kong…-

De repente, Tomoyo se sobresalto al verlo entrar ,sus ojos se abrieron hasta el tope y expresaban el miedo que invadió a la chica que decía el nombre del chico al mismo tiempo que la maestra , pero en voz baja… de lo cual Hayama se percato y se quedo muy sorprendida "acaso lo conoce?…"   

 - …Shaoran, li Shaoran… Pasa a sentarte… hay un lugar Vacío al lado de la srita. Hayama - 

T- Sakura?- Tomoyo se encontraba sentada a un lado de su amiga, la cual al parecer no le prestaba atención alguna al estar embobada mirando al chico nuevo que ahora estaba frente a ella - estas bien Sakura- chan? - la preocupación no había desaparecido "lo recordara?…"

S- he?…si, claro que estoy bien…- en ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo ya que su asiento estaba justo detrás de Sakura… 

 SH- gracias… - dijo Shaoran en voz baja al pasar al lado de Sakura, de modo en que solo ella escuchara, ella se sonrojo tenuemente justo cuando el chico se sentó detrás de ella

T- "esto no me gusta nada…algo malo va a pasar…" -  a leguas se notaba  que a Tomoyo no le cayo nada bien la llegada del muchacho, y menos después de haber visto como su amiga se sonrojaba tan solo por su presencia

                La mañana transcurrió tranquila tras la llegada de Shaoran al grupo, a pesar del cruce de miradas, Sakura parecía no expresar ningún sentimiento, como si el chico no existiera, lo cual le causo un gran alivio a Tomoyo, y gracia y curiosidad al chico que  no dejaba de mirarla clavando sus ojos marrones en la figura de la chica, lo cual le ponía los pelos de punta a su amiga Hayama, ya sabia que él tramaba algo y  el que el tratara así a Sakura para ella era como "Jugar con fuego". Y  su reacción no se hizo esperar. 

Profe -  el análisis de una obra literaria consta de bla bla bla bla bla bla       (y mucho maaaaaaaaas bla  ¬¬)

H- "que tanto le mira?!!!!!, este chico me va a sacar canas verdees!!!!" - claramente Hibari no estaba poniendo atención a la clase (quien lo hace? NADIE  n_n, no me miren así, es la verdad! ¬¬) mientras escribía una nota, la cual le aventó a Shaoran a quien casi le saca un ojo con la susodicha 

*Nos vemos  en el patio trasero a la ora del descanso, es IMPORTANTE!!, así que no me salgas con alguna de tus excusas y no faltes por que si no ya te las veras conmigo _!!! , no se a que viniste, QUIERES QUE TE MATEN ANIMAL?!. Atte.: tu querida amiguita Hibari Hayama  ^-^ *

SH- "cuando dejara de ser tan exagerada…"- el chico hizo churro la nota y se la regreso a su amiga aventándosela y dándole en la cara con ella 

Todos el la escuela estaban haciendo los respectivos preparativos para las competencias escolares, que este año tendrían como cede el plantel de la preparatoria Seijou. Los dos fueron recorriendo las instalaciones viendo como todos iban de un lado a otro preocupados por "como se vera esto?" o  "como quedara lo otro?" a diferencia de ello, Hayama no tenia que preocuparse por nada por que no pertenecía a ningún club, por lo cual solo ayudaba ocasionalmente a sus amigas en sus labores, en especial a Tomoyo en sus ensayos y a Sakura en sus entrenamientos. Y cuando no hacia nada, tomaba esas tres horas libres para escribir, escribir y escribir. Ella siempre llevaba consigo una bolsa color blanco, con un par de alas amarillas con diamantina dibujadas, que se colgaba en la cintura (como un cinturón); en ella siempre traía una libreta  de pasta un tanto gruesa con un pequeño cristal verde en el centro, y debajo de el tenia "ANGEL" grabado en letras manuscritas color dorado, como si se tratase de un hilo. 

De un momento a otro todos dejaron sus labores para poner atención al un sonido que recorría toda la escuela, una voz…. una melodiosa voz que inundaba cada rincón del lugar  llenando de nuevos ánimos a todos los chicos con sus alegres ritmos

todokete kono koe wo

tsutaete ima sugu ni

isoide koko ni kite

kanjite mada minu chikara

shinjite hoshii no

yume no tsudzuki ga hora

utatte'ru ashita e no MERODI-

SH - que pasa? -

H- al parecer ya comenzaron los ensayos del "coro" de la escuela - 

la chica se percato de que al parecer a su amigo le había extrañado aquel suceso que ya no era nada extraño para los estudiantes, por que todos los día se escuchaba la misma voz a la misma hora desde que se comenzaron los preparativos para las competencias; primero, para poder ensayar y ,segundo, para entretener un poco a los chicos que se la pasaban trabajando y entrenando. 

SH- esa voz…yo…- 

H- sucede algo li-chan?…-

SH- ya la he oído antes….  -

H- he? No lo creo… se supone que es la primera vez que vienes a Japón, no?-

SH- pero …yo… me suena demasiado familiar…-

todokete kono koe wo

tsutaete ima sugu ni

isoide koko ni kite

fushigi na natsukashii kodou

kikoete-iru deshou?

tooi kioku wo ima

tsunaide'ku monogatari ga hajimaru

                Shaoran empezó a caminar como si estuviera siguiendo la música, la cual lo conduciría a la respuesta a todas sus preguntas… En un lugar muy remoto de su mente, el recordaba esa voz, como si  de un susurro se tratase, pero ahí estaba, siempre presente en sus sueños… de alguna forma era la clave para responder a sus preguntas y descifrar algunas incógnitas que mas de una vez le quitaron el sueños…

ienakatta kotoba

ryoute ni afurete'ru [1]

kokoro no DAIARI-

mekureba itsudemo

anata ga soba ni ita no

A cada instante se acercaba mas al lugar donde provenía esa voz… estaba totalmente seguro de que ya la había escuchado… tal vez hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero estaba seguro de ya haber escuchado antes tan melodiosa voz que despertaba en el un cierto sentimiento de nostalgia del cual el no comprendía por que… por que habría de causarle nostalgia algo que nunca antes había escuchado?, en especial siendo la primera vez que estaba en Japón… (o por lo menos eso creía)

mienai yakusoku de

deatta watashi-tachi

oshiete sono wake wo

ano hi no chikai wo ima mo

oboete-iru deshou?

miageta kono sora ni

doko made mo

kibou no niji wo kakeyou

todokete kono koe wo

tsutaete ima sugu ni

isoide koko ni kite

kanjite mune no binetsu wo

wakatte-ita deshou?

yume no tsudzuki ga hora

utatte'ru ashita e no MERODI-

al llegar al lugar de donde provenía la voz se topo con el gimnasio de la escuela, que en esos instantes estaba siendo ocupado por  el coro de la preparatoria seijou (que de coro no tiene nada, mas bien parece grupo o banda ¬¬)

koi suru kiseki

himitsu wo hodoite

anata no moto e hashiru

todokete sono koe wo

tsutaete ima sugu ni

hajimete mita you na

Entro sigilosamente al gimnasio, solo para encontrarse con lo que nuca creyó, la misma chica que había demostrado miedo ante su presencia, la que le había dedicado esas miradas asesinas y frías, comparables solo con las suyas, la misma que lo había tratado con desprecio e indiferencia en ese escaso momento en que se encontraron estaba parada al centro del escenario, cantando, era ella la poseedora de la voz que retumbaba en su mente cada noche desde hacia ya mucho tiempo 

shiranai kagayaku mirai

sagashi ni ikimashou

nanimo osorenaide

issho nara kujikezu ni ikeru kara

todokete kono koe wo

tsutaete ima sugu ni

isoide koko ni kite

kanjite mune no binetsu wo

wakatte-ita deshou?

yume no tsudzuki ga hora

utatte'ru ashita e no MERODI-

H - lo has hecho muy bien Tomoyo- Chan!!!! - la chica entro al lugar dejando atrás, en la puerta,  a su sorprendido amigo (el cual no lo demostraba y seguía con su cara seria de pocos amigos)

T- gracias Hibari, pero, creí que ya te habías ido a tu casa - decía la chica que bajaba del escenario para dirigirse hacia su amiga

H- no, es que me quede mostrándole el lugar a li-Chan-

T- li-Chan? - la chica volteo ligeramente y vio a Shaoran recargado en la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos peor que las anteriores - ya veo…entonces por que no me acompañas? Estaba a punto de ir a ver a Sakura…- claramente no le presto atención al chico e hizo como si ni existiera 

H- YA EMPESO LA CARRERA??!!!- decía la chica mientras zangoloteaba a la pobre Tomoyo con una cascada de lagrimas (como las del señor Tendo, en Ranma n_n )

T- en un rato mas, pero quiero llegar antes para darle ánimos!! -  al decir eso Tomoyo saco su cámara de vídeo y  le aparecieron un par de estrellas por ojos  (U_U nunca cambia)

H- VAMONOS O NO LLEGAMOS!!!! - decía mientras jalaba de un brazo a Tomoyo hacia afuera del edificio dejando atrás al pobre li que no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía -QUE ESPERAZ LI-CHAN? VAMONOS!!! - 

SH- deja de llamarme asi!! Sabes que no me gusta!!, no soy un niño!! – 

                Llegaron pronto a la pista de la escuela, donde estaban reunidos todos los integrantes de los equipos de atletismo para realizar las eliminatorias y elegir a los que representarían a la escuela en las competencias. cuando llegaron estaban a punto de comenzar las eliminatorias de pista… los tres chicos se sentaron en las gradas cercanas a la pista para poder ver mejor, aunque el pobre de li todavía no entendía el entusiasmo de las dos chicas por una simple carrera, cuando ella apareció, a mitad de la pista estaba Sakura preparándose para la carrera. Llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas que en el frente decía "seijou" en letras azules y en la espalda tenia "Kinomoto" en color negro con borde azul y abajo el numero 1,  y un shorts (bastante corto diría yo) color azul con las orillas blancas (todo cortesía de "tomoyo`s factory" n_n). 

                Shaoran la miraba fijamente … su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, no podía apartar la vista de aquella imagen… su cabello sujeto con una cinta se movía al ritmo del viento… ella se lo retiraba de la cara con una delicadeza que la hacia parecer un ángel que se rompería en cualquier momento… eran una chica realmente hermosa, con un cuerpo bien formado y una cara angelical… ante estos pensamientos se sonrojo notablemente, hasta que sus dos acompañantes lo hicieron salir de su estupor 

T y H- SAKURA- CHAN!!!!!! - las dos chicas gritaban como locas desde las gradas, una moviendo los brazos como haciendo señas para que Sakura las viera y la otra filmando con su cámara cada movimiento de su amiga, como lo había hecho desde siempre 

S- chicas, que bueno que vinieron- decía Sakura mientras se acercaba a sus amigas - HOOOEEEE!!!, estoy muy nerviosa…- al parecer la chica aun no se había percatado de la presencia de li, el cual había volteado el rostro levemente para que no se notara su sonrojo    

H- no tienes por que estarlo Sakura!!! Sabemos que eres la mejor de todas y que ganaras el primer lugar amiga!!!- 

SH- la verdad es que creo que, comparándote con el aspecto de las demás chicas, no tienes ni la mas mínima oportunidad de ganar Kinomoto…-

H- que?!

S- bueno…yo…- las palabras de li habían surtido efecto en la chica, desanimándola y poniéndola mas nerviosa…cuando

T- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA…- al contrario que a Sakura, las palabras de li a Tomoyo solo le causaron una explosión de risa la cual no pudo contener y cayo de centón el las gradas en las que se encontraban

 T- por favor, no me hagas reír, nunca ha habido alguien que le haya podido ganar a Sakura cuando de correr se trata, NADIE! - esto ultimo dicho fuerte y claro, al mismo tiempo que miraba a li, (el cual se había acomodado a un lado de su amiga), con una mirada retadora la cual el chico regreso y empezaron a salir chispas entre ellos dos por el duelo de miradas

S- pero…Tomoyo, yo…- 

T- no tienes por que preocuparte por nada, tu solo ve y da tu mejor esfuerzo, en el peor de los casos podrías usar tus "otros recursos"- guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

S- TOMOYO!!! Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, y mucho menos frente a tanta gente - lo ultimo dicho ya en voz un poco mas baja ,para que nadie mas las escuchara (a excepción de los metiches de Hibari y li ) - seria injusto que ganara de esa forma - la pobre se había enojado ligeramente (cosita de nada n_n)

T- cálmate Sakura, además sabemos que nunca las has necesitado, solo ve y gana, por mi, y para demostrarle a "este" que eres la mejor

S - gracias Tomoyo!- decía mientras bajaba de las bancas

T- Los milagros pueden ocurrir…-

SH- yo no creo en los milagros-

T - crees en la magia? - 

SH- si…pero que tiene que ver eso? - decía un tanto sorprendido por las palabras de la chica

T- creer en la magia es creer en los milagros…-

Todos en la pista estaba tomando sus lugares para empezar la carrera…Tomoyo sabia que a su querida amiga no se le habían ahuyentado los nervios (en especial por el tremendo HOEEEE! Que se oyó en la pista unos momentos antes y el cual le saco una gota a mas de medio publico) 

En ese momento, el grupo de porristas de la preparatoria seijou empezaron a acomodarse en las gradas, de forma ascendente, justo a un lado de donde se encontraban Tomoyo, li y Hibari, todas vestidas con sus uniformes de gala, que constaban de una blusa sin mangas, los bordes blancos y cuello alto  (como los de los típicos uniformes de secundaria japoneses)abrochado con un prendedor en forma de ala que tenia una piedra azul cielo, con el escudo de la escuela en el pecho de lado izquierdo y  "angel`s" del lado derecho bordado en color blanco brillante. Con una falda patolada en color azul igual al de la blusa, con bordes blancos. La capitana de las porristas se acerco a Tomoyo y e extendió la mano en forma de saludo, al cual ella correspondió

Cap - Todo listo Daidouji, empezamos cuando quieras-  

T- muchas gracias por su ayuda, estoy segura que así podremos levantarle los ánimos aunque sea un poco - 

Cap- no tienes por que agradecer, si es por Kinomoto, te ayudaremos con gusto- la capitana se formo junto  a sus compañeras - PREPARENCE!!!! FORMACION DAIJOUBU!!!!…. Lista Daidouji?

T- por supuesto… - Tomoyo se acerco y se paro justo en el centro de la formación que parecía una v invertida, y una de las chicas le acerco un megáfono (altavoz) y par sorpresa de todos Tomoyo empezó a cantar (a cápela)

T- It's all right  daijoubu  DAIJOUBU  daijoubu

kiseki datte okoseru

Here we go  ikou yo  ikou yo  ikou yo  tsubasa hiroge

kitto  nani ka ga  nani ka ga  doko ka de  deaeru hi o matteru

DO! DO! DO! DREAMING! DREAMING! 

 soshite tobira ga hiraku 

yo...

tras la melodía de Tomoyo, las porristas empezaron a moverse, haciendo una rutina bastante vistosa y coreando a Tomoyo

Todo esta bien, todo esta bien, todo esta bien, todo esta bien!!!

Los milagros pueden ocurrir!!!

Aquí vamos, aquí vamos, aquí vamos, aquí vamos!!!

Despliega tus alas!!!

Todos las veían atentos, incluso Sakura, la cual se había puesto roja por el acto de "apoyo" de parte de su amiga y sus compañeras. La carrera esta a punto de empezar, todos los participantes tomaron sus lugares y los espectadores miraban atentos. Se oyó la señal de inicio y todos empezaron a correr velozmente, excepto Sakura que iba un tanto lenta a comparación de los demás y se estaba quedándose hasta atrás del grupo

SH- se los dije, no tiene oportunidad - 

En ese instante un bastón de Porrista se estrello con gran fuerza en la cabeza de Shaoran 

SH -  pero que demo…?!-

Porrista 1 - como te atreves a decir eso??!! -

Porrista 2 - mejor no le hagan caso a ese tonto, vamos chicas, hay que darle ánimos!!!-

 Así, las chicas continuaron apoyando a Sakura la cual empezaba a tomar un ritmo más veloz rebasando a varias de las chicas

- Todo esta bien, todo esta bien, todo esta bien, todo esta bien!!!

Los milagros pueden ocurrir!!!

Aquí vamos, aquí vamos, aquí vamos, aquí vamos!!!

Despliega tus alas!!!

Kinomoto, Kinomoto, Kinomoto ganara!!!

El final de la carrera se acercaba y varias de las corredoras ya se veían cansadas, totalmente contrario a Sakura, la cual se veía cada vez más veloz y pronto se coloco en la primera posición 

SH- imposible…- serio, pero por dentro un tanto sorprendido 

T- te lo dije, no tienes por que sorprenderte…- sin siquiera voltear a verlo, y regocijándose por el enfado del chico

SH- quien esta sorprendido?-  al parecer el sentimiento de desagrado es correspondido…huy ¬_¬

T- además, todo buen deportista sabe que no hay que empezar con todo, hay que guardar las fuerzas para la recta final, donde se necesitaran las más posibles, verdad?- Tomoyo no podía evitar el sentirse…feliz?…por dejar en ridículo al joven li, el cual estaba  notablemente enfadado por ello

SH- es verdad…- (que humillación!!!)

Al finalizar la carrera, para sorpresa de muy pocos y regocijo de muchos, Sakura llego en primer lugar, después del tremendo baile de celebración por parte de las porristas por la victoria de Sakura (la cual termino más roja que un semáforo o una tutcipop  juntos) se fue a los vestidores y quedo de verse con Tomoyo y co. en la entrada de la escuela.

H- así que eso era lo que estuviste planeando Tomoyo… quien lo diría - decía Hibari muy divertida al ver la repetición en la cámara de Tomoyo (ella se encargo de grabar todo mientras esta cantaba) 

T- así es, llevábamos ensayando desde hace dos semanas para que todo saliera bien para las competencias, pero sucedió algo de imprevisto y sabia que si no hacia algo Sakura perdería todos sus ánimos y estaba en riesgo su victoria, así que me comunique rápido con la capitana de las porristas y le pedí que vinieran - se giro un poco de forma en que quedara frente a Shaoran - soy capas de hacer cualquier cosa  con tal de ver a Sakura feliz - dando mayor énfasis a esas palabras y dedicándole una mirada asesina a Shaoran, el cual se la regreso, y dejando a Hibari un tanto impresionada

SH- *como…como sabia que esto sucedería, es muy rara, para haber podido organizar todo eso debió haberlo hecho horas antes, lo cual habría sido anticiparse a mis actos, como si supiera exactamente lo que diría…que extraño - sus dudas se manifestaron en su rostro al cual se torno mucho mas serio para regocijo de Tomoyo, la cual parecía leer sus pensamientos y le dedico una sonrisa de victoria la cual lo irrito mucho, parecía como si esta chica tuviera un don especial para hacer enfadar al joven de ojos cafés.

H- al parecer todas las chicas de la porra aprecian mucho a Sakura, no? - eso era algo que se notaba a simple vista, la pobre de Hibari solo intentaba iniciar una "buena" conversación en un ambiente tan hostil, mientras tanto saco su libreta del bolso y empezó a escribir *relación entre Tomoyo Daidouji y Shaoran li* -" será mejor que investigue, esto me huele muy raro "- acto seguido, en la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo aparecieron unas letras de la nada, sin que ella las escribiera: "déjame revisar, esto tardara un poco, te aviso los resultados en cuanto termine."

T- así es, todas le agradecen mucho su ayuda - 

SH- ayuda? - 

T- así es, Sakura pertenece al club de atletismo, pero aun así ayuda a la porra con sus rutinas… -

H- y al club de natación, al de tenis, al de básquet y soquer femenil…- dijo guardando su libreta, sin darle mayor importancia, como si fuera de lo mas común en el mundo

T- tiene una habilidad nata para cualquier deporte, cocina muy bien y es muy inteligente- al parecer a Tomoyo le alegraba mucho presumir a su amiga

 (se lo estará restregando en la cara al pobre de Shaoran?)

S- basta Tomoyo, me estas avergonzando - sakura se acerco a sus amigos - disculpen por la tardanza…   por cierto, no tienen planes para esta tarde chicos? - dijo refiriéndose a hibari y a li

H- no, por que? - dijo adelantándose a Shaoran y abrasándolo del brazo, quien iba a decir algo, aparentemente para rechazar la notoria invitación de Sakura

S- es que hace unos momentos estaba hablando con mi hermano por teléfono, y me pidió que las invitara a venir con nosotros a la fuente de sodas para celebrar…- al decir lo ultimo su mirada se cruzo con la de Shaoran, el cual la miraba pensativo - nos acompañaras li? - decía brindándole una tierna y dulce sonrisa causando que el se sonrojara levemente 

SH- que?…yo…esta bien  "que me esta pasando?…mi corazón late deprisa…esa sonrisa…por que…" -

S- será mejor que nos vayamos ya, o mi hermano se va a enojar si lo dejamos esperando… -

H- tu…tu hermano? - Hibari se puso notablemente nerviosa…

S- así es…no me pusiste atención?, el fue quien nos invito junto con Yikito- la verdad Sakura no entendía nada y se le formaron varios signos de interrogación

H- es que…yo…yo no…es que recordé que tengo algo que hacer, Shaoran y yo tenemos algo que hacer…- la expresión de la chica cambio notablemente y bajo la vista

SH- a si? Que cosa que yo ni sabia?…- el pobre no es bueno mintiendo y menos cuando lo agarran de sorpresa

H- gracias, eres de mucha ayuda Shaoran- nótese el sarcasmo - esta bien, iremos, pero solo por que tu me lo pides Sakura- chan- pura resignación en las palabras de Hibari, pobre…

Los 4 chicos se dirigían ya hacia la fuente de sodas por un camino alumbrado solo por la luz del sol del atardecer. mientras Sakura platicaba con Tomoyo, Hibari y Shaoran iban atrás de ellos, la primera con una cara sumamente pensativa, lo cual a su amigo le pareció muy extraño

SH- que te sucede?-

H- he?, no, nada-

SH- si no te pasara nada estarías colgada de mi brazo y no dejarías de hablar, miento?- 

H- es que…-

SH- quien es? - 

H- quien?

SH- el chico que te tiene así, y no lo niegues, tu comportamiento te delata- el chico cerro los ojos y se puso a pensar adelantándose unos pasos a su amiga, súbitamente se dio vuelta (claro Sakura y Tomoyo se adelantaron un poco, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba) - No me digas que es el hermano de Kinomoto??!!! - lo ultimo dicho mas que como pregunta, como regaño

H- pe…pero que esas diciendo??!!- se sonrojo notablemente y no pudo disimularlo, en especial por su expresión de "ya me cacho"

SH- es el único chico que se ha mencionado, y justo después de eso fue cuando empezaste a actuar extraño- que observador el muchacho ¬¬

H- pues si, es el…pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie!!-

SH- de acuerdo…pero…cuantos años tiene? - el chico había regresado al lado de su amiga e iba caminando sin verla , con la mirada perdida en el cielo y las manos en las bolsas

H- yo…creo que es mayor que ella por 7 años- al decir lo ultimo incogio los hombros esperando un regaño de parte de Shaoran

SH- tiene 24 años??!!- claro, el muchacho se sorprendió, pero pronto recupero su aspecto y tranquilidad anterior pero aun así medio enfadado - y como lo conociste?-

H- veras…fue una tarde, en casa de Sakura, cuando fui para trabajar en un proyecto para la escuela, hace ya algún tiempo… - 

///////////////////////flash back////////////////////////

S- puedes poner tus cosas ahí - señalándole el sofá frente a ella, suena el teléfono - espérame un momento, ahora regreso

H- claro - sentándose  y dejando sus cosas a un lado…toma una foto de nadeshiko de la mesa frente a ella para verla

S- hay dios…ahora que hago??!!!- Sakura regreso a la sala algo preocupada

H- que sucede Kinomoto, estas bien? - en ese entonces, Hibari acababa de llegar a la ciudad, por lo que trataba mas formalmente a Sakura, ya que la acababa de conocer.

S- es que mi hermano va a allegar tarde y me pidió que hiciera cena por que un amigo suyo vendrá a cenar y acaba de empezar a llover y toda la ropa se ensucio y tengo que volverla a lavar, Yukito no tarda en llegar y no se por donde comenzar…hoeee - decía la pobre Sakura totalmente desesperada por tanto trabajo (eso sin contar su tarea de la escuela)

H- dime donde esta la cocina por favor…- Hibari se paro, se quito el saco y se remango la blusa el uniforme (que era de manga larga)

S- que? -  un tanto sorprendida

H- yo haré la cena, y tu lavaras la ropa, así acabaremos mas rápido y tendremos tiempo de hacer nuestro trabajo, no crees?

S- muchas gracias!! - decía mas aliviada después de la ayuda brindada por su amiga

Paso un rato desde que Sakura empezaron cada una con sus labores, Sakura lavando ropa y Hibari preparando la cena.

Sakura le mostró donde estaba todo en la cocina y le pidió que se sintiera como en su casa, a lo cual Hibari respondió animadamente prendiendo la radio de la cocina (con un volumen considerado) sintonizo una estación y cantaba y bailaba mientras preparaba la cena. Rato después…

H- chikyuu no hajimari butai souchi RAPURASU seiun Kankyakuron fuhen no gensou nazotoki tokei… - bailaba con la espátula en la mano la niña

T- MOUNSTRO!! ya llegue…- entro en la casa y llego hasta el comedor- ???- se quedo totalmente pasmado al ver a Hibari bailando

H- Kinomoto?,- sin voltear- bueno, como sea, donde esta la pimi…hay dios…- esto ultimo lo dijo poniéndose totalmente roja al darse la vuelta y ver a Touya que la estaba observando con una cara muuy seria - hay…yo…este…bueno…- golpeándose en la frente con la palma de la mano -"trágame tierra"-

S- que decías Hayama?…ha, hola hermano, creí que llegarías mas tarde- Sakura se acerco a su hermano - déjame presentarte, ella es Hibari Hayama, vino por que tenemos que hacer un trabajo para la escuela… Hibari, el es mi hermano mayor… - 

T- Touya Kinomoto…

H- mucho gusto… haa…bueno… será mejor que yo me vaya, creo que es un poco tarde ya…pero creo que lo mas correcto será que primero termine la cena- 

T- déjalo - dijo poniéndose un mandil, y lo mas extraño de todo, sonriéndole! - yo terminare la cena, ustedes comiencen con su trabajo-

H- pero…- saliendo de la cocina

T- les avisare cuando este lista - entrando a la cocina 

***Mas tarde***

S- por fin terminamos!! - dejando las cosas en la mesa (estaban en la sala)y estirándose

H- creo que será mejor que ahora si me vaya, ya es muy tarde y deben de estar preocupados por mi en casa… - decía viendo su reloj y levantándose

T- no deberías irte sola, es muy peligroso…- Touya iba entrando a la sala con una bandeja e te

H- no se preocupen, estaré bien, puedo cuidarme sola…- se puso su saco y recogió todas sus cosas

T- espera…te acompañare - dijo mientras se ponía su chamarra

H- pero…-

T- vamos - decía mientras habría la puerta

/////////////////////// fin del flash back ///////////////////////

SH- ya veo…y que tanto hicieron mientras llegaban a tu casa? - dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y con cara de desconfianza

H- SHAORAN!!!

S- apresúrense, ya llegamos!! Grito Sakura desde lejos

Todos entraron a la fuente de sodas y se acercaron a la barra en donde estaba sentados dos muchachos

T- hasta que llegas monstruo! - Touya volteo brindándole una sonrisa a Hayama, quien estaba a un lado de Sakura - hola, gusto en verte de nuevo -

H- ho..hola..- algo sonrojada

S- cuantas veces debo decirte que no soy ningún monstruo hermano!!! - decía notablemente enfadada, con una enorme vena en la frente 

Y- vamos to-ya, se supone que vinimos a festejar la victoria de Sakura - volteando hacia Sakura y brindándole una de sus sonrisas tan características  - muchas felicidades Sakura- chan!… y en donde esta Tomoyo- chan? -  dijo volteando para todos lados buscando a la inseparable amiga de Sakura

T- aquí estoy, buenas tardes joven Yukito, Touya-san - decía mientras se acercaba y saludaba con una pequeña reverencia, para este entonces, Tomoyo trataba con mas confianza a Touya, con el cual se llevaba muy bien, aunque aun lo trataba con respeto por la diferencia de edades

T y Y- buenas tardes - también con una reverencia

S- por cierto, les quiero presentar a alguien, acaba de ingresar a la escuela y es viejo amigo de Hibari, por eso vino con nosotros - la chica se volteo y le hizo una seña a Shaoran para que se acercara - su nombre es li Shaoran, y viene desde Hong Kong - 

Al verlo, Touya y Yukito se sorprendieron mucho… la expresión de Touya se volvió muy seria, su mirada se lleno de furia, como llamas ardiendo y apretó los puños ,de igual manera, Yukito también se puso muy serio y sus ojos se tornaron de un violeta muy claro por unos instantes, y después regresaron a la normalidad, Shaoran también se sorprendió mucho al verlo ahí y su mirada se volvió muy seria y fría

T- que demo…- Touya no alcanzó a terminar la frase por que repentinamente Tomoyo se interpuso entre el y Shaoran

T- disculpa Touya, podríamos hablar un momento, usted también joven Yukito… por favor, vamos a afuera…

T-  de acuerdo, vamos - dijo en un tono muy cortante y serio 

Y- claro…-

Los tres salieron del local dejando a una sorprendida Sakura y a li que siguió con la mirada al muchacho hasta que este salió del local (si las miradas mataran)… un momento después, Hibari dejo solos a Shaoran y Sakura con la excusa de que tenia que ir al baño… sin mas que hacer, se sentaron en una mesa a esperar a que sus amigos volvieran, y al parecer, tardarían un rato

S- por que? -  Sakura sabia que aquel momento a solas con li era el ideal para aclarar algunas cosas

SH- por que, que?- 

S- por que te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte, o agradecerme la ayuda…me preocupe mucho sabes…  - 

SH- como puedes preocuparte por un extraño al que acabas de conocer en una situación por demás extraña?…- al parecer Shaoran esperaba ese por que se notaba muy tranquilo - eres demasiado confiada Kinomoto… -

S- estabas herido, recuerdas? - Sakura demostraba la misma tranquilidad que el chico, como si aquella conversación fuera de lo mas normal - hubieras preferido que te dejara ahí, desangrándote?

SH- cero que tienes razón… pero ese tipo…el que acaba de salir con Daidouji…quien era?-

S- hay, lo ciento, creo que no termine de presentarlos por la interrupción de Tomoyo- decía la chica dándose golpecitos en la frente con la palma como diciendo *que tonta soy* - el chico de lentes es Yukito Tsukishiro, una amigo de mi hermano desde hace mucho tiempo… y el chico alto de cabello negro era mi hermano mayor, Touya - 

SH- tu hermano? - 

S- así es… sucede algo? - la verdad es que Shaoran se quedo bastante pensativo y muy serio… 

SH - no, nada… es que… no se parecen mucho "que excusa tan tonta!!" - la verdad es que si había sido una excusa muuy tonta

Pasaron un rato platicando y ordenaron algo de tomar, ya que ni Hibari salía del baño, ni Tomoyo, Touya y Yukito regresaban… de cierta forma los dos se sentían muy a gusto el uno como el otro… reían y platicaba como si fueran viejos amigos - "es muy extraño, hay algo en ella que me resulta extrañamente familiar... algo cálido... por que?"

S- eres de Hong Kong, cierto?

SH- así es…- decía mientras tomaba de su café… bueno…que quieren que haga…así es el…no tiene nada de malo tomar café no? ¬¬

S- y por que razón viniste hasta Japón? - dando un sorbo a su soda

- intercambio escolar? - 

SH- no… asuntos familiares pendientes… - 

T- ya regrese… - Tomoyo se acerco y se sentó al lado de Sakura

S- y donde están Yukito y mi hermano?

T- me pidieron que los disculpara, tu hermano recibió una llamada e su trabajo y tubo que ir, el joven Yukito lo acompaño, y dijeron que pidiéramos lo que quisiéramos, que ellos se encargarían de la cuenta… - 

De repente Shaoran se quedo muy pensativo, levanto y salió del lugar, Sakura y Tomoyo lo siguieron notablemente sorprendidas para ver que pasaba… encontraron al joven parado frente a la puerta mirando al cielo muy concentrado

SH- esta comenzando …

El cielo se empezó a obscurecer repentinamente y truenos resonaban por todos lados… una fuerte tormenta eléctrica se acercaba a la región de tomoeda, por no decir que ya estaba sobre ella

SH- debo irme…tengo algo importante que hacer "estoy seguro de que estará ahí…para que más los querría…"  - Shaoran empezó a alejarse

S- entonces no querrás esto de vuelta? - decía mostrándole un cristal negro con una cuerda roja en uno de los extremos, la cual acababa de sacar del bolso

SH- mi… pero como es que tu… - se dio una vuelta completa y Sakura se lo arrojo

S- lo encontré tirado en la arboleda el otro día… supuse que seria tuyo -

T- en la arboleda??!!- notablemente  sorprendida 

SH- despídanme de Hibari - el chico salió corriendo dejando atrás a las dos chicas

T- te sucede algo Sakura? - Tomoyo veía a su amiga la cual tenia los ojos abiertos hasta el tope con una clara expresión de miedo y preocupación

S- es imposible… esa presencia… otra vez… - 

Canciones utilizadas en este capitulo:

1) Ashita e no MERODI-; Melody to Tomorrow 

2nd Movie Theme

Sung by: CHAKA  
Lyrics: CHAKA  
Composition/Arrangement: Washisu Shirou

2) Tobira wo Akete; Open the Door 

2nd Op. Theme

Sung by: ANZA

3) Last Evolution  
(Shinka Kakumei Zenya); Last Evolution  
(Eve of the Evolution Revolution) 

Duel song (EP. 10) (de Utena, o mejor conocida en algunos lugares como "el anillo mágico")

Notas de la autora:

El primer capitulo de mi fic terminado!!! Por fin!!!

He esperado para escribirlo mucho tiempo… llevaba haciéndolo desde hace ya como 2 o 3 años, pero nada en concreto, hasta que hace poco decidí escribirlo y poder compartirlo con todos los que se dejaran!!

La verdad es que es un proyecto un tanto raro  (Yo diría mucho), en especial por el echo de que Sakura no recuerda a Shaoran, y el tampoco a ella…pero los demás si que lo recuerdan (me refiero en especial a Tomoyo… si las miradas mataran, nos quedaríamos sin mi lindo mocosito!!! ¬¬ exagero…) que fue lo que paso??… bueno… todo se descubrirá a su tiempo…  y por el titulo, ya se han de imaginar a lo que se enfrentan esta vez verdad?. Este fic ocurre después del final del anime junto con el del maga (mas en el del manga, pero como no me lo se bien, también en el del anime, que es muy similar, aunque casi no se nota), por lo cual en la trama se ve como si no hubiera ocurrido todo lo de la segunda película…en este caso… li nunca volvió a Japón (cállate animal! No cuentes o si no ya no tendrá chiste!!- … como ven yo me regaño sólita)

Bueno pues, ahí los dejo sacar sus propias conclusiones y ojala les guste

Cerezo Astorya

mailto:chepame@hotmail.com


	2. Capitulo 2: Falsas Verdades

Todos los personajes (no todos, ya se darán cuenta cuales) son propiedad de mis admiradas chicas de clamp, de las cuales me considero fan # 1, en especial de mi querida sensei: sempai Mokona Apapa  
  
[.] "comentarios de la autora"  
  
(.) " indicaciones de acción"  
  
"." "pensamientos"  
  
==== "cambio de escenario o situación"  
  
-.- diálogos de los personajes  
  
el dialogo de cada personaje esta indicado con su inicial al principio  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
"falsas verdades"  
  
Truenos resonaban por todas partes, el ambiente era tenso y se olía el peligro y el miedo en el aire. un chico de traje color verde estaba arrodillado en el suelo visiblemente herido y cansado. de repente empezaron a caer truenos frente a el.uno tras otro tratando de alcanzar al muchacho el cual los esquivaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban  
  
- dios del fuego, ven a mí!! - dijo mientras una gran llama de fuego salía de una carta frente a su espada, tratando de dañar a aquello que lo atacaba,  
  
- nunca lograras dañarme - dijo, casi en un susurro, una figura misteriosa que apareció de entre las ya casi desvanecidas llamas, sin ningún rasguño o lesión alguna - dime donde esta. - dijo igualmente en un susurro apenas audible, acercándose al chico que yacía en el suelo mal herido, y sujetándolo del cuello intentando ahorcarlo  
  
- a.a quien. te .. refieres..no sé.de que.me .hablas - casi no podía hablar por la fuerte presión que ejercía la extraña figura en su cuello  
  
cada vez apretaba mas fuerte la garganta del muchacho con su amarillenta y brillante mano, era una criatura verdaderamente extraña, con forma femenina, de un color amarillo pálido, pero a la vez muy brillante, desprendiendo a su alrededor una aura un tanto electrizante. la vista del chico se fue nublando poco a poco, hasta que con un golpe de espada en el abdomen de la criatura la obligo a soltarlo  
  
- insolente - decía notablemente tranquila, mientras la herida se regeneraba rápidamente y se acumulaba gran cantidad de energía en torno a su mano, la cual tenia apuntando con el índice hacia el joven de ojos castaños  
  
- rayos. - estaba seguro de que este ataque si lo alcanzaría, por que ya no le quedaban mas fuerzas para esquivarlo, no tubo mas que cerrar los ojos y esperar a que lo alcanzara el impacto  
  
- muere.-  
  
- ESCUDO!!! -  
  
una voz misteriosa apareció de la nada, el chico abrió los ojos y noto frente a el un campo de energía rodeándolo, con la figura de un escudo rosa en el centro de este  
  
SH- pero quien. - decía sin comprender lo que sucedía  
  
estas bien? - una chica con alas de ángel y un extraño traje color morado y blanco de dos piezas con adornos de estrellas se acerco a el ,era Sakura  
  
li??!! - la pobre se sorprendió mucho al vera que era su nuevo amigo el que estaba peleando con esa extraña criatura - eso quiere decir que tu.-  
  
Sakura- chan, has estado increíble!!! Fue una estupenda entrada.!!! - Tomoyo ce acerco a ellos con su inseparable cámara de vídeo en mano, y no pareció ni un poco sorprendida al ver a Shaoran, el cual llevaba un traje verde de manga corta con un par de alas dibujadas en la espalda, guantes verdes, y una especie de boina con un ala pequeña al frente también de color verde  
  
SH- QUE RAYOS HACEN AQUI??!! ES MUY PELIGROSO!!! - Shaoran se incorporo, pero se sujetaba su brazo derecho, el cual tenia bastante herido  
  
S- lo mismo te digo, en ves de regañarme deberías darme las gracias por salvarte- y dicho esto se lanzó a hacer frente a la criatura  
  
- insolente - apresuradamente se lanzo hacia Sakura, la cual ya estaba preparada para enfrentarla  
  
- conviértete en cadenas de justicia!! VIENTO!!! - la estrella del báculo empezó a girar y de la carta salió una extraña figura femenina, de un amarillo y verde pálido, se dirigió hacia la criatura y la inmovilizo  
  
la extraña criatura trataba de resistirse, pero viento la apretaba cada vez mas, de repente, una gran descarga de energía hizo que viento la dejara en libertad regresando a su forma de carta  
  
SH- .pero si esas son. LAS CARTAS CLOW!!! - Shaoran estaba notablemente sorprendido, mientras Tomoyo vendaba su brazo herido con su pañuelo(no que no lo tragaba pues ¬¬ hay chamaca, quien te entiende)  
  
T- te equivocas - dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo - esas son las cartas Sakura.-  
  
SH- que??? -  
  
S- FUEGO!!! - fue la siguiente carta de Sakura, la cual se abalanzo sobre la criatura envolviéndola en llamas  
  
- KIAAA!!! - un tremendo grito de dolor se oyó por parte de la criatura  
  
SH- pero yo hice lo mismo y no le ocasionó ningún daño!!! - se notaba visiblemente enfadado  
  
T - no te asombres, la magia de Sakura es mas poderosa que la tuya, eso es todo - a Tomoyo no parecía asombrarle nada, al contrario, estaba feliz de poder presumir a su amiga restregándole en su cara a Li que una chica era mas poderosa que el  
  
De repente la criatura salió de entre las llamas, notablemente herida, y se abalanzo nuevamente hacia Sakura, acorralándola contra un árbol y ahorcándola lo mas fuerte que podía, Sakura intentaba zafares, pero la extraña criatura era mas fuerte que ella, ni siquiera podía usar alguna de las cartas para librarse  
  
T- SAKURA!!! - Tomoyo estaba notablemente, intento ir a ayudar a su amiga  
  
SH- que crees que haces??!!!- Li se lo impidió sujetándola fuertemente del brazo, provocando que soltara su cámara y que esta se rompiera  
  
Dejando atrás a Tomoyo, Shaoran corrió para ayudar a Sakura, sin saber el por que, el verla en aquella situación hacia que le hirviera la sangre, y afloraba una gran necesidad de protegerla. En su mirada se notaba su furia, pero la criatura ni siquiera le permitió acercarse,  
  
- no podrás - una voz se escucho en el aire.casi como un susurro, la cual distrajo a Shaoran al escucharla -¿dónde esta el cielo? -  
  
con un leve movimiento de su brazo, la criatura lanza por los aires al joven, que por la distracción anterior no pudo anticipar el movimiento  
  
T- estas bien Li? - Tomoyo se acerco para ayudarlo a levantarse (quien te entiende mujer?!! No que no lo tragas pues??!!)  
  
SH- escuchaste eso? - Li se paro ayudado por Tomoyo  
  
T- que cosa? -  
  
-¿cuál es el infierno? - una voz , casi un susurro, se oía por los alrededores, muy levemente -¿dónde están las almas que no tienen cuerpo? -  
  
SH- ahí esta otra vez - el chico intentaba sentir la presencia del dueño de aquella voz, pero le fue imposible  
  
T- que te sucede?, "ya le afecto tanto golpe"-  
  
- creo que ya es hora de terminar con este juego - la vos se hizo mas clara y fuerte, seguida por el claro sonido de una flauta, cuya melodía era algo triste y melancólica.  
  
De repente la criatura soltó a Sakura y se levanto llevándose las manos a las orejas puntiagudas  
  
- NOOO!!! Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Detenté!!!! Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! -  
  
la criatura no paraba de gritar y el dolor que sentía era evidente, De repente la melodía se detuvo, y de la copa de un árbol bajo una extraña figura de notable apariencia femenina, cubierta con una capa blanca que no dejaba ver su rostro, de costuras doradas y adornos en color verde, guardo la flauta en su cinturón y de el tomo una especie de daga sin hoja con un cristal en su lugar, la cual empezó a brillar y se convirtió en una espada, la empuño firme y fuertemente, la criatura la miro con recelo, extendió su mano, la cual tomo una forma alargada y afilada, casi como una espada  
  
- esta vez no te será tan fácil  
  
la criatura se abalanzó contra la desconocida, la cual con agilidad bloqueo el ataque con su espada (que mas bien parecía un sable) y una feroz batalla comenzó. Tomoyo, seguida por Li, corrió hacia Sakura la cual estaba muy malherida y aun en el suelo  
  
T- estas bien Sakura- chan? - Tomoyo la ayudo a levantarse  
  
S- estoy bien, no te preocupes -  
  
T- en donde estará kero, ahora seria de mucha ayuda. no se habrá dado cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo? -  
  
SH- así que era por esto que sentía una extraña presencia a tu alrededor Kinomoto. - decía el joven chino sin despegar la mirada de la batalla entre los dos extraños - creo que matare dos pájaros de un tiro después de todo -  
  
S- que dices? - Sakura se preocupo por las palabras del chico, sintió cierta desconfianza y un muy mal presentimiento  
  
La conversación de los jóvenes fue interrumpida por la caída de la extraña criatura cerca de ellos ,la chica se acerco para dar el ultimo golpe, pero la criatura le hizo lo mismo que a Li, la mando a volar con un extraño movimiento, pero a diferencia de el, esta dio un ágil giro y cayo de pie en una extraña pose de batalla  
  
- yo me encargo!!- se escucho una voz proveniente de detrás de la chica , y de repente unas extrañas ráfagas de luz pasaron por los costados de esta, la cual permanecía tranquila y nada sorprendida, las ráfagas se impactaron contra la criatura provocando una gran explosión luminosa y dejaron a esta muy herida y arrodillada en el suelo  
  
- ya te habías tardado demasiado, lux - dijo la extraña chica sin voltear siquiera, en ese momento, a su lado llego una pantera de pelaje abundante y de un plateado brillante, con una collar que le cubría todo el cuello (como una armadura) y por atrás le llegaba un poco abajo de la cabeza, en la parte trasera tenia una joya de color amarillo, con una símbolo bastante extraño  
  
- quería ver si eras tan fuerte como presumes.no crees que ya es hora de que dejes de jugar? - decía mientras volteaba a ver a la chica  
  
- creo que tienes razón - dicho lo siguiente saco del interior de la capa una cadena, se la quito y la tomo entre sus manos extendiendo estas frente a ella, cerro los ojos, se concentro, y un extraño brillo de color verde claro la rodeo apareciendo bajo ella una insignia mágica parecida a la de clow, solo que sin el sol y la luna y en el centro una cruz con varias enredaderas rodeándola - Doce ad vera efigies unus hic et nunc in primis ad nutum magister dixit: Exequatur desiratum!!! - El dije empezó a brillar y se elevo de las manos de la chica, convirtiéndose en un cetro parecido al de Sakura, pero de color blanco y verde, y en vez de la estrella tenia una extensión con el centro hueco , dentro un cristal parecido a una lagrima y en la punta de dicha extensión se encontraba una cristal puntiagudo, de color verde  
  
- llego tu hora Tunder!! - la pantera parecía muy entusiasmada por la idea de capturar dicha criatura  
  
- clama lux, déjame hacer mi trabajo -  
  
- entiende, capturando a esta carta se incrementaran mis poderes!!! -  
  
S y T- CARTA??? -  
  
- n.no te.no te será tan fácil !!!- la criatura se incorporo reuniendo las pocas fuerza que le quedaban y se preparo para atacar, cuando de pronto pasaron por un lado de la extraña chica varios cristales de un color solo comparable con la oscuridad de la noche, los cuales se dirigieron hasta la criatura, dejándola clavada en el árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella y absorbiendo su energía par que ya no causara mas daño  
  
- no creo que se vaya a quedar ahí todo el día esperando a que la selles- decía una joven que llego al otro lado e la extraña chica, tenia el cabello largo y lacio a excepción de los mechones que le caían por la frente hasta la parte baja de la cara, casi llegando al cuello, los cuales eran ondulados, casi rizados; llevaba un vestido de cuellos alto y abierto, pero con los hombros descubiertos, con un cristal negro en el pecho, el vestido era largo y suelto, pero pegado al cuerpo, constaba de dos piezas (una sobre otra) la inferior era de color blanco apelado, y la superior era de color negro, llevaba una tiara muy delgada, con una insignia al centro de la frente con la forma de una luna con un cristal negro brillante en el centro de esta  
  
- eres una aguafiestas Ater!! - decía la pantera con un rostro de falsa indignación el cual causo la risa de la extraña joven  
  
de repente, la chica dejo de reír y su mirada se volvió seria y decidida, alzo su brazo derecho con el cual sostenía el báculo y lo dirigió hacia la criatura, y nuevamente el circulo mágico se formo debajo de la chica  
  
- regresa a tu verdadera forma y brinda tus poderes divinos a tu nuevo dueño .- el cristal del báculo empezó a brillar al igual que la criatura - Exequátur desiratum!!! - la criatura empezó a brillar y tomo la forma de una carta negra, la cual permaneció florando por unos instantes mas dejando ver su forma , tenia la imagen de la criatura impresa en ella y con *tunder* escrita con letras doradas y en la parte trasera un circulo mágico en color dorado, pero con solo la cruz en el centro, la cual se veía como si estuviera sangrando  
  
- sirviente de los dioses al que a sido otorgado el poder celestial, purifica tu alma y libera tu ser de la maldad que te ha invadido para así cumplir con tu promesa de proteger la eternidad!!! - la carta empezó a brillar nuevamente, esta ves de ella se desprendía un humo negro, el cual fue absorbido por el cristal en forma de lagrima del báculo, al dejar de brillar la carta mostró su verdadera forma, la cual era muy parecida a la anterior, solo que de color blanco, con los bordes verdes y el circulo mágico era el mismo que el que había aparecido hace unos instantes la extraña chica  
  
SH- así que esta era *el trueno* , debí suponerlo- dijo sin prestar atención a las sorprendidas chicas - debo imaginar que es de las mas poderosas-  
  
- te equivocas descendiente de clow- la extraña chica dejo escapar una risa burlona por debajo de la capa que le cubría el rostro - la verdadera diversión apenas comienza - la chica, junto con sus guardianas desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche  
  
S- que significa esto??!!! - a Sakura se le veía notablemente aturdida, aun en los brazos de Tomoyo, se levanto, y se dirigió hacia li, con una mirada de confusión, rabia y sobretodo miedo - imagino que tu podrías explicarme algo sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir, al parecer sabes mas de lo que dices ya que no te sorprendiste ni un poco -Sakura recupero un poco la tranquilidad, pero aun conservaba esa mirada seria y penetrante, que la había caracterizado desde hace algunos años  
  
SH-... - Shaoran no presto atención y empezó a avanzar  
  
S- a donde crees que vas? Aun no he terminado con tigo!!!!! - Sakura empuño el báculo - a que se refería esa chica al decirte descendiente de clow???!!!  
  
SH- mantente a raya Kinomoto, mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendí por el echo de que una chica como tu sea la nueva dueña de las cartas clow, pero esto no es algo que te incumba, eso no impedirá que recupere lo que por derecho me pertenece -  
  
S- que poco observador eres , Shaoran li - la expresión de preocupación de Sakura desapareció, dejando lugar a una sonrisa burlona y un tanto presuntuosa que enfado bastante a Shaoran, saco una carta de su bolsillo y se la mostró - vez? Este no es el circulo mágico de clow, hace ya 7 años que las cartas clow fueron cambiadas a cartas Sakura -  
  
SH- como es posible? - las palabras de Sakura sorprendieron notablemente al chico  
  
S- si tanto las quieres, por que no viniste por ellas cuando se rompió el sello del libro? -  
  
T- Sakura...- se veía notablemente preocupada por su amiga, ya que muy pocas veces dejaba aflorar su lado duro  
  
SH- no lo se... yo.... - Shaoran se veía tan preocupado e impresionado como Sakura, estas eran incógnitas que se tenían desde hace ya mucho tiempo y todo daba a entender que se responderían pronto..muy pronto.  
  
H- Shaoran!!!!, Sakura!!!!, Tomoyo!!!! - el chico de ojos cafés fue abruptamente interrumpido por los histéricos ritos de Hibari que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos - en donde diablos se habían metido?, me tenían muy preocupara, como es posible que me hayan dejado abandonada en la cafetería???!!!  
  
S- que haces aquí Hibari??!! - notablemente asustada de que su amiga descubriera su secreto  
  
H- que diablos te paso Shaoran??!!- Hibari corrió hasta Shaoran y saco su pañuelo para disponerse a limpiar la sangre del rostro del chico  
  
SH- calma Hibari, estoy bien - trataba de quitarse de encima a su amiga  
  
H- otra vez lo mismo verdad?- la chica no espero respuesta y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita amarrada con un listón rojo de apariencia algo vieja - será mejor que tu conserves esto, lo necesitas mas que yo -  
  
SH- no, si te lo di fue por algo, quédatelo tu - el chico empezó a avanzar de nuevo  
  
H- sigues sintiendo esa presencia a mi alrededor Shaoran? -los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas  
  
SH- Hibari...yo...no, deje de sentirla desde antes que dejaras Hong kong - el chico se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a su amiga  
  
H- entonces ya no lo necesito, tómalo tu, no me perdonaría que algo malo te sucediera por mi culpa - con una mano se secaba las pocas lagrimas que caían por su mejilla y con la otra le acerco el amuleto a li  
  
SH- ya te dije que no, el que haya dejado de sentirla, no quiere decir que estés a salvo del todo, y si llegara a regresar?, que pasaría si no traes contigo el amuleto?- el chico se empezó a alejarse dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca  
  
H- ERES UN TESTARUDO SHAORAN!!!!!- la chica grito con todas sus fuerzas  
  
T- pero...que es lo que sucedido aquí? - a Tomoyo si que le sorprendió la conversación entre los dos chicos  
  
Hibari permaneció por unos momentos viendo a Shaoran alejarse, se seco las lagrimas y se dirigió hacia Sakura y Tomoyo quienes la miraba algo sorprendidas  
  
H- si quieren, podemos regresar a la cafetería , ahí podremos hablar mas a gusto -  
  
ya de regreso en la cafetería  
  
S- entonces, tu podrías explicarme quien es realmente li Shaoran, verdad? -  
  
H- podría decirse que si... nosotros hemos sido buenos amigos desde mi estancia en Hong Kong... bueno, al principio parecía como si no le hubiera caído muy bien que digamos, se comportaba muy serio y distante.... y mucho peor fue cuando se entero que me hospedaría en su casa... -  
  
T- te quedaste en su casa?, Cuanto tiempo? -  
  
H- veras...fueron como... - empezó a contar con los dedos - alrededor de 2 años y 3 meses -  
  
S- pero si eso es mucho tiempo!!, y que sucedió con tu familia? -  
  
H- Bueno... hace ya 14 años que murieron mis padres en un accidente... - el rostro de la joven entristeció levemente - desde entonces vivo con el hermano de mi madre -  
  
T- y eso que tiene que ver con tu estancia en hong kong? -  
  
H- como mi tío es un hombre muy ocupado no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, la verdad es que a veces me ciento un tanto sola, por lo que me inscribí en un programa de intercambio escolar que me llevo hasta hong kong y a la residencia li, ya que la madre de Shaoran se había ofrecido a recibir al estudiante de intercambio en su casa -  
  
T- pero que yo sepa esos programas de intercambio no duran tanto tiempo -  
  
H- es cierto, solo duro 8 meses, lo que paso fue que para ese entonces Shaoran y yo ya éramos muy buenos amigos y la verdad es que ni el quería que yo me fuera, ni yo tenia la mas mínima intención de regresar tan pronto a casa, y de pronto, sin decir nada mas, la señora li me ofreció que me quedara mas tiempo con ellos.... solo regrese dos meses a casa, por asuntos pendientes con mi tío, y después regrese a hong kong  
  
T- eso explica que tu supieras sobre li...-  
  
H- sobre que es un hechicero? -  
  
S- así es... me gustaría que me contaras algo sobre eso...si no te molesta claro... -  
  
H- claro... - dio un sorbo a su te - Shaoran tiene 4 hermanas mayores, y es el único hombre de la familia por lo cual esta destinado a convertirse en futuro líder del clan li... cuando lo conocí era un chico demasiado serio... tenia muchos amigos, pero aun así parecía muy solitario... había cierta expresión en el que daba la impresión de que añorara algo, muchas veces le pregunte, pero el me contestaba que no sabia... que simplemente sentía un gran vació en su corazón... - después de decir eso le dirigió una fugaz mirada acusadora Tomoyo, la cual se sorprendió un poco - es un gran hechicero y sobretodo muy fuerte, experto en artes marciales chinas... siempre ha sido muy popular entre las chicas, me imagino por que les parece muy misterioso... -  
  
S- ya veo... pero eso no es precisamente lo que quería saber, - tomo un poco de su refresco  
  
H- tu usas la magia del mago clow, no es verdad Sakura? -  
  
S- bueno...yo... -  
  
H- no tiene por que darte pena, ni mucho menos miedo de que conozca tu secreto, como puedes ver, estoy muy familiarizada con este tipo de temas... -  
  
S- pero que tiene que ver eso? -  
  
H- creo que ya debes de saber que clow era de origen chino verdad? -  
  
S- así es... kero me dijo que la madre de clow era china, y su padre era ingles -  
  
H- pues es por eso, Shaoran es descendiente directo de clow por parte de su madre -  
  
S- con razón me pareció familiar su apellido... pero no creí que....- Sakura se notaba muy confundida y miles de pensamientos inundaban su cabeza  
  
T- que sucede Sakura? -  
  
S- por que si le interesan tanto no intento recuperar las cartas cuando se liberaron??!!, por que hasta ahora??!!!, no entiendo, no tiene sentido!!-  
  
H- calma Sakura.... la verdad eso no lo se, de lo que estoy segura es de que el no tenia idea de que las cartas clow habían sido liberadas... pero.... no se el por que nunca me quiso, o tal vez no pudo, contarme lo que sucedió en ese entonces... tengo entendido que ocurrió un accidente en un entrenamiento de magia... con el consejo de ancianos, no estoy segura de nada, esas son puras cosas que escuche a través de las hermanas de Shaoran, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta... eso es lo único que te puedo decir - empezó a beber su te  
  
T- "sabe mas de lo que dice saber" - la mirada de Tomoyo se torno desconfiada por un instante al percatarse de que Hibari le ocultaba algo  
  
De repente, la conversación e las chicas fue interrumpida por una figura que se acerco a ellas  
  
A- Hibari, debemos irnos, ya es muy tarde- era una chica de alrededor de unos 22 años, de cabellera de un café muy oscuro, ondulada y larga hasta la espalda, vestía de traje de falda negro y corbata negra también con una cruz blanca en el centro  
  
H- eres un poco inoportuna, sabias Ayako? - la pobre puso cara de resignación y se levanto - chicas, ella es Ayako kuroi, es algo así como mi guarda espaldas -  
  
A- mucho gusto señoritas... - no termino la frase al no saber los nombres de las chicas (pero que maleducada eres Hibari... tuts, tuts, tuts ¬¬)  
  
H- Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji, ellas son las amigas de las que ya te había contado -  
  
T y S- mucho gusto - las dos chicas se levantaron saludaron al mismo tiempo con una pequeña reverencia a la cual la joven respondió  
  
Las chicas se despidieron de Hibari y se emprendieron la marcha para regresar a casa. Hibari y Ayako subieron al auto, el cual se puso en marcha  
  
A- que tanto hablaste con esas chicas? -  
  
H- no te preocupes, no saben mas de lo que deben.... -dijo acomodándose en el asiento del auto de forma mas cómoda y estirándose- que cansada estoy... hoy fue un día verdaderamente pesado... por cierto, donde dejaste a lenis? -  
  
A- la lleve a casa antes de recogerte, estaba también muy cansada -  
  
H- de que si no hizo nada? - la chica recupero su postura inicial- ya llego la información que necesito? -  
  
A - se comunico con nosotras hace algunas horas, todavía no tiene lo que le pediste, pero dijo que descubrió algunas otras cosas que no cuadran en todo este asunto, en especial, por que faltan hojas de uno de los libros -  
  
H- que??!!!, pero de cual??!!, como es posible eso??? - Hibari dio prácticamente un brinco en el asiento del auto de la impresión - quien pudo haberlas tomado?, nosotros somos los únicos con acceso a los libros... a menos que... -  
  
A- exacto, alguien o algo borro su memoria, y de alguna forma al hacerlo consiguió las hojas -  
  
H- que dijo Ayami de todo esto? -  
  
A- piensa lo mismo que yo, se quedo en casa para investigar si hay alguna forma posible de obtener acceso externo a los libros... si acaso existiera, es seguro que esa persona la haya utilizado, no crees?- de repente, Ayako detuvo el auto y bajaron  
  
H- que hacemos aquí? -  
  
A- buscar pistas -  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura iban llegando a su casa, siendo recibidas por una mucama  
  
- buenas noches señoritas- dijo acompañada por una pequeña reverencia la cual correspondieron las recién llegadas- el joven Touya la esta esperando en la sala señorita Tomoyo -  
  
muchas gracias, podrías llevarnos un poco de te, por favor? -  
  
- enseguida señorita - dio media vuelta y se marcho  
  
S- que querrá decirte mi hermano? -a la pobre de Sakura se le hacia verdaderamente extraño que su hermano quisiera hablar con Tomoyo a solas  
  
T- es que le pedí que me ayudara con unos problemas de matemáticas que aun no entiendo - dijo mientras caminaban por el vestíbulo, [eres muy buena mintiendo Tomoyo... por eso me caes tan bien ^_^]  
  
S- bueno, yo iré a darme un baño y me acostare a dormir.... estoy verdaderamente cansada!!! - dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras  
  
T- buenas noches Sakura- chan - Tomoyo la veía desde el pie de las escaleras  
  
S- buenas noches! -  
  
Tomoyo se quedo unos momentos observando a Sakura y su rostro entristeció un poco -"por que tiene que suceder esto precisamente ahora?" - dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hasta la sala donde Touya la esperaba, al llegar, lo encontró parado frente a la ventana observando el cielo  
  
T- buenas noches Touya- san, para que querías hablar conmigo? - se paro a un lado del sofá quedando frente a Touya, quien estaba dándole la espalda  
  
T - podrías explicarme que rayos esta pasando?, que diablos hace el mocoso aquí? - la vos de Touya se oía severa, demostraba su notable enojo, Tomoyo permaneció tranquila, pero notablemente seria  
  
T - estoy tan sorprendida como tu, su llegada fue inesperada, en especial por que todos creíamos que el...  
  
T- que había muerto,  
  
To-... -  
  
T- pero si no esta muerto, entonces que fue lo que sucedió? -  
  
To- no lo se, pero el tampoco recuerda nada, pude darme cuenta desde el primer momento en que lo vi... -  
  
T - entonces... - Touya volteo y se dirigió a sentarse en el sofá - mis sospechas eran correctas - se observo la mano, la cual traía vendada - fue el... -  
  
To- a que te refieres... no estarás insinuando que el... -  
  
T - el ladrón que entro a la casa, era el.... su rostro estaba cubierto, pero forma de pelear.... es inconfundible... -  
  
To- como puede ser posible? - el rostro de Tomoyo se lleno de temor - pero para que?, que es lo que buscaba? -  
  
T - no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, solo se que menciono algo sobre recuperar algo -  
  
T- así que fue por eso que Sakura menciono la arboleda... - Tomoyo frunció el ceño y cerro los ojos en forma pensativa - de pura casualidad usó su espada? -  
  
T- así es... en ese momento fue cuando lo herí en el brazo con una de las espadas del estudio, por que la pregunta? -  
  
T- debió haberlo visto ahí, por que hace rato, antes de que se marchara Sakura le entrego su espada, debió haberla recogido en la arboleda - Tomoyo se sentó a un lado de Touya - lo que me preocupa mas es que Sakura sabe ya sobre los poderes de li, y que es descendiente de clow, eso podría despertar mas su curiosidad... debemos hacer algo, y pronto  
  
T- a que te refieres?, que fue lo que sucedió - Touya se sobresalto un poco por el desatinado comentario de Tomoyo  
  
T - eso no importa ahora, ,lo mas seguro es que ella te lo contara mas tarde, lo primordial es mantener al margen de esto a Sakura -  
  
S- estaba hablando de mi? - Sakura entro repentinamente a la habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta, lo que le causo un gran sobresalto a Touya y a Tomoyo  
  
T- solo le estaba contando a Touya lo que paso esta tarde - como siempre Tomoyo era muy buena mintiendo y recupero la tranquilidad al percatarse de que Sakura no había oído mas de lo debido - creía que estabas dormida ... -  
  
S- lo intente... - Sakura entro a la sala y se sentó junto a Tomoyo - pero se me espanto el sueño, y precisamente quería contarle a mi hermano lo que había pasado  
  
Sakura contó todo lo sucedido esa tarde a Touya, en especial lo sorprendida que estaba de enterarse que li era un hechicero descendiente directo de clow, y la platica que tuvieron después con Hibari en la cafetería, sonomi llego, pidiendo explicaciones del por que ninguna contesto las llamadas que les había hecho, por lo cual tuvieron que repetir la historia una vez mas...  
  
S- y eso fue lo que paso tía... - Sakura se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y estiro los brazos, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, y la pobre estaba notablemente cansada  
  
K- SAKURAAAAAA!!!! - un peluche halado entro volando a la sala con una cascada de lagrimas en los ojos, y se dirigió directo a Sakura, a la cual le salió una gran gota en la nuca seguida por una cara de resignación  
  
S- que sucede kero? -  
  
K- como es posible que estén comiendo pastel y no me hayas avisado??!!!! - dijo el guardián revoloteando por toda la sala  
  
SO- no te preocupes cerberos - dijo sonomi mientras ponía una caja en la mesa de centro - te he traído un pastel para ti solo - destapo la caja mientras kero se abalanzo hacia ella  
  
K- PASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!! - el peluche revoloteo alrededor de sonomi - muchas gracias, por fin alguien que reconoce todo mi esfuerzo!!! - decía aun con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
S- no exageres kero - sirvió una rebanada del pastel al pobre de kero que se la trago de un solo bocado - además, se podría saber donde estuviste esta tarde cuando mas te necesitábamos??!! - dijo mientras recibía el plato del guardián quien le pedía una segunda rebanada  
  
K- a que te refieres? - dio una mordida a la rebanada, esta vez, comiéndosela con mas calma  
  
Una vez mas Sakura tubo que repetir la historia... por que no se pudo esperar a que todos estuvieran reunidos para decirla una sola vez? ¬-¬ quien la entiende...  
  
Tras escuchar el relato, el rostro de kero se torno serio (y milagro, dejo el pastel a un lado!!!) y se sentó frente a Sakura con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados  
  
K- ya veo...  
  
S- entonces, podrías decirme donde estuviste que no te dignaste en ir a ayudarnos? -  
  
K- la verdad es que yo no sentí ninguna presencia en ese momento... -  
  
T- pero como, se supone que tu puedes sentir la magia de las personas, no? -  
  
K- así es, y yue también... y me imagino que el tampoco sabe nada, cierto? -  
  
S- ahora que lo dices, el tampoco fue... que extraño -  
  
K- una barrera....-  
  
===============================================================  
  
era media noche y el viento soplaba jugando con las cortinas de su habitación... el chico yacía dormido desde hacia varias horas vencido por el cansancio, pero ni en sus sueños su rostro expresaba tranquilidad....empezó a moverse intranquilo, su rostro denotaba una gran frustración sin siquiera percatarse de que estaba siendo observado  
  
- que estará soñando -  
  
- averígualo, por eso estamos aquí -  
  
una de las figuras abrió frente a si un libro que sostenía en brazos y sus hojas empezaron a cambiarse solas hasta que se detuvieron a mitad del libro, y empezó a recitar  
  
- "ayer soñé que veía  
  
a dios y que a dios hablaba;  
  
y soñé que dios me oía...  
  
después soñé que soñaba."-  
  
la voz de la extraña figura sonó como un susurro, a su alrededor aparecieron varios destellos de luz de color azul, casi blancos los cuales inmediatamente avanzaron hacia el balcón del departamento, introduciéndose en el, colocándoos encima del joven e introduciéndose en el...  
  
todo estaba oscuro... el chico corría desesperado, gritando, sin siquiera poder escuchar el mismo lo que decía... de repente todo se ilumino y llego a un parque solitario, empezó a caminar y llego hasta unos columpios... encontró a una persona sentada en uno de ellos meciéndose lentamente  
  
- por que te fuiste... por que me dejaste... - era una niña de alrededor de 11 años, estaba llorando  
  
- te encuentras bien?- Shaoran se acerco un poco, quedando detrás de ella, la cual parecía no darse cuenta... como si el no estuviera ahí  
  
****  
  
- espero que logres lo que buscas - la joven que acompañaba a la chica le cerro los ojos , que se veían vacíos y sin vida por el trance, y le quito el libro de sus manos  
  
***  
  
- te extraño... te extraño mucho - la niña empezó a llorar y dejo caer un osito de felpa que tenia en las rodillas... el joven se acerco a recogerlo, pero la niña se adelanto y lo levanto, se arrodillo y abrazo el osito empezando a llorar de nuevo, el joven se arrodillo junto a la niña para poder ver su rostro... pero esta se levanto bruscamente, se seco las lagrimas y abraso el oso mas fuertemente - no importa cuanto tiempo, yo te esperare... esperare a que decidas regresar a mi lado... Shaoran...- las palabras de la niña sorprendieron muchísimo a li ¿estaba llorando por el?, como era posible, ¿quién era?... algo que la vida le había enseñado a Shaoran era que los sueños eran mas que simples ilusiones, antes de que li pudiera hacer algo la niña echo a correr y el la siguió, estaba decidido a saber quien era, por que lo conocía, y lo mas importante, ¿por que lloraba por el? Acaso ella...  
  
de repente perdió de vista a la niña y se encontró nuevamente en la oscuridad... pero esta vez, frente a el apareció una chica de su misma edad, con el cabello corto y ondulado de un color negro intenso, vestida de una forma verdaderamente extraña... con una blusa de manga larga, pegada, de cuello alto y abrochada por cintas color rojo hasta el fin de la misma, la cual llegaba hasta su cintura dejando un gran vuelo en la parte trasera, como si de una cola se tratase; con una falda negra muy corta y pegada y unas botas extrañas en color crema y detalles negros que le llegaban hasta muy arriba de la rodilla. Empezó a avanzar acercándose a Shaoran, el cual dio unos pasos hacia atrás  
  
- no tengas miedo - la voz de la chica se oía como un suave susurro  
  
SH- eres tu... -  
  
- no tengas miedo -  
  
SH-¿Donde estamos? - Shaoran estaba notablemente sorprendido... tal vez hasta asustado  
  
- estamos dentro de ti... en tu mente... en tus sueños -  
  
SH- si estamos en mis sueños... que hace tu aquí? - el chico recupero la calma, pero seguía a la defensiva  
  
- vine para mostrarte lo que alguien trata de ocultarte... has perdido lo mas importante para ti y quiero ayudarte a recuperarlo... -  
  
SH- como puedes ayudarme a recuperar lo que tu me has robado? -  
  
- te refieres a esto? - dijo señalando su cinturón, en el que estaban incrustados la daga y la flauta - deberías ordenar tus prioridades li... -  
  
SH- a que te refieres -  
  
- dímelo tu... este es tu mundo... tu tienes el control- empezó a acercarse a Shaoran y le extendió su mano - guíanos por tus recuerdos perdidos, en lo mas recóndito de tu ser no lo has olvidado... algo tan fuerte no es fácil de eliminar, y menos contra tu voluntad -  
  
SH- no se de que me hablas - ignorando la mano que le tendió la joven  
  
- no huyas de tus sentimientos... no le mientas a tu propio corazón... ábrele las puertas al pasado y no lo ignores... - la chica empezó a correr y Shaoran la siguió  
  
- ESPERA!!!! Detente!!! -  
  
- RAYOS!!! - frente a la chica apareció una esfera luminosa parecida a un portal, la cual la obligo a detenerse abruptamente y empezó a desvanecerse convirtiéndose en pequeñas esferas luminosas  
  
***  
  
-rayooos!!! - la chica despertó abruptamente y notablemente enfadada  
  
- que sucedió -  
  
- alguien interfirió en mi conjuro, perdí el control... rayos!!! Esto nunca había pasado -  
  
***  
  
- que tengas dulces sueños, mi querido descendiente - una figura velaba los sueños del joven li, su pálida sonrisa era lo único que se lograba distinguir en la oscuridad de la noche... - estoy seguro de que este te agradara mas... - el joven levanto un poco su enorme báculo el cual empezó a brillar  
  
****  
  
Shaoran atravesó el portal luminoso, el cual lo llevo a un lugar desconocido apareciendo ahí con su viejo traje de batalla, una gran torre iluminada por la luna, rodeada por grandes edificios... y en uno de ellos que se encontraba frente a la torre estaba una chica con una vestimenta muy parecida a la que el usaba, pero esta en color rosa, y en vez de pantalones llevaba una falda patolada con un shorts debajo... por lo demás era exactamente igual a la suya ...flores de cerezo empezaron a caer por todos lados... Shaoran no dejaba de mirar a la joven que se encontraba frente a el, pero no podía distinguir su rostro  
  
-Shaoran... -  
  
Sh- quien eres?!!- Shaoran grito desesperado, era ella, la que siempre lo llamaba en sus sueños... estaba ahí , tan cerca que decidió saltar para averiguar por fin quien era  
  
- muy pronto... - fueron sus únicas palabras, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el suelo empezó a temblar y se partió en dos cayendo Shaoran al vació  
  
Sh- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- el pobre despertó cubierto en sudor y desesperado - otra vez era ella... estoy seguro de que era la misma chica... pero la niña... argg, diablos... no se que me pasa... por que no deja de atormentarme??!!! -  
  
Después de haberse calmado volteo a ver el reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana, ya no tenia caso que regresara a dormir y decidió salir a correr para poder despejarse la mente y pensar en el extraño sueño que tuvo  
  
Shaoran llevaba corriendo ya casi una hora desde que salió de su casa, la verdad es que ese extraño sueño no dejaba de atormentarlo dando vueltas en su cabeza... sin darse cuenta como llego hasta un parque  
  
- este lugar... - empezó a avanzar recorriendo el lugar hasta llegar frente a una enorme resbaladilla con forma de un pingüino con corona - este lugar es... - siguió avanzando hasta toparse con unos columpios que estaban frente al pingüino, y en ellos estaba sentada una chica, Shaoran se acerco lentamente  
  
- quien esta ahí??!! - la chica volteo con brusquedad al sentir su presencia - li!!!- era Sakura quien se sorprendió al ver al muchacho - que es lo que quieres??!! - dijo sacando su llave por encima de su cuello, aun recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior por lo cual mantenía la guardia en alto  
  
SH- cálmate Kinomoto - dijo sentándose en uno de los columpios dándole la espalda - no he venido para pelear... la verdad no se ni por que he venido - Shaoran se veía notablemente preocupado e intranquilo, Sakura guardo la llave y se sentó a un lado de el quedando del lado contrario, de modo que pudiera ver su rostro directamente  
  
S- que te sucede? - al notar el estado del muchacho se preocupo  
  
SH- creí que después de lo que sucedió ayer ya no te atreverías a dirigirme la palabra -  
  
S- ya vez... las cosas cambian... -  
  
SH- eres demasiado confiada - Shaoran empezó a mecerse  
  
S- no creo que vayas a hacerme nada verdad?, que ganarías con eso - ella empezó a mecerse también  
  
SH- es verdad... al parecer has ganado esta... aunque de haber sabido que las cartas fueron liberadas no habrías podido vencerme - dijo en tono burlón meciéndose mas rápido  
  
S- tal vez tengas razón, pero las cosas sucedieron así por alguna razón, no lo crees? - cada vez se mecía mas rápido, tratando de seguir el ritmo de Shaoran, como si fuera una competencia, de repente sus miradas se cruzaron y una imagen fugas de unos ojos verdes muy profundos e intensos aparecieron en su mente, era la misma chica que estaba en la torre en su sueño, Shaoran se detuvo repentinamente ante la mirada extrañada de Sakura  
  
S- que sucede?, estas bien? -  
  
SH- otra vez... - la mirada de Shaoran denotaba una gran preocupación  
  
S- aun no me has dicho que haces aquí tan temprano-  
  
SH- pase una mala noche y salí a correr, eso es todo - respondió en tono cortante y desvió su mirada  
  
S- ya veo...por que presiento que no me estas diciendo toda la verdad?-  
  
SH- y por que presiento yo que esto no te incumbe? -  
  
S- que grosero, y yo que me preocupo por ti - dijo enfadándose - a Hibari si le hubieras dicho la verdad, cierto? - La mirada de Sakura entristeció un poco y bajo la cabeza  
  
SH- es diferente, a ella la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, a ti te acabo de conocer hace tres días- la actitud de Sakura lo sorprendió un poco, no entendía por que se preocupaba tanto por el, que era casi un extraño para ella... pero aun así no soportaba ver esa mirada triste en sus ojos, lo hacia sentirse mal, con un gran deseo de protegerla.. tratar de hacerla feliz y borrar esa mirada triste para siempre, así fue desde el primer momento en que la vio - "has perdido lo mas importante para ti y quiero ayudarte a recuperarlo..."- que habrá querido decir con eso  
  
S- es verdad... lo ciento -dijo con una sonrisa fingida, solo hace tres días lo había conocido, pero para ella era como si lo conociera de mucho antes... en especial su mirada... ese brillo en sus ojos... -  
  
- viniste a rendirle cuentas al rey pingüino, pequeña flor?-  
  
S- no puede ser... -Sakura se quedo helada, y Shaoran solo miraba a la persona que se encontraba frente a el, de repente ella se levanto de un brinco y sin averiguar quien era dio media vuelta y avanzo rápidamente ante la mirada del sorprendido Shaoran  
  
S- Eriol!!!! - Sakura abrazo fuertemente al joven de gafas y cabello azulado, quien correspondió a este y le brindo una de sus cálida sonrisa  
  
E- que haces aquí tan temprano, pequeña flor? - dijo separándose un poco de la chica  
  
SH- "pequeña flor?, que cursi suena" - sin saber por que, a Shaoran le molestaba tremendamente ver la familiaridad con que Sakura trataba a ese tipo - creo que ya debo irme - se levanto del columpio y se disponía a irse  
  
E- no me presentas a tu amigo, querida Sakura? - la mirada del chico se torno un poco mas seria, pero aun mostraba su característica sonrisa - soy Eriol Hiragisawa, un viejo amigo de Sakura, mucho gusto - dijo tendiéndole la mano  
  
SH- Shaoran Li - dijo cortantemente, con voz seria y fría  
  
S- tengo una idea, por que no vienen los dos a desayunar a mi casa? -  
  
****  
  
ya rumbo a la casa de la familia Kinomoto  
  
S- aun no me has dicho que haces aquí Eriol, a que se debe tan repentina visita?  
  
E- he venido a arreglar algunos asuntos que requerían de mi presencia - De repente volteo a ver a Shaoran - y como es ustedes dos se conocieron li? -  
  
SH- podríamos decir que tu "pequeña flor" es demasiado confiada Hiragisawa - dijo tratando de no meter al tema el incidente del día anterior  
  
S- no te preocupes li, el ya sabe todo sobre las cartas clow, fue el precisamente quien me ayudo a capturarlas... siempre estuvo conmigo desde el principio - mientras decía esto se abrazaba al brazo de su amigo  
  
SH- ya veo- esto hacia que a li le hirviera la sangre sin razón aparente  
  
S- ya llegamos - dijo pasando rápidamente la reja de la cerca dejando a los dos chicos atrás  
  
E- creí que iríamos a la residencia Daidouji - dijo mientras entraba después de Sakura  
  
SH- que tendría que hacer ella en casa de Daidouji? -  
  
S- es que allí vivo desde hace ya 5 años, desde que mi padre murió, pero mi hermano y yo solemos quedarnos a dormir aquí los sábados - dijo ya no tan animada  
  
SH- lo ciento... yo no... -  
  
S- no te preocupes - diciendo eso abrió la puerta dejando pasar a sus amigos - Hermano, ya regrese!!!- grito mientras se quitaba los zapatos  
  
T- ya te habías tardado monstruo!- dijo mientras bebía un vaso de agua el cual escupió al ver quien la acompañaba - pero que demo...- en la ultima parte se contuvo y recupero la compostura - Hiragisawa, cuando llegaste - [por poco y la riegas Touya ¬¬]  
  
E- ayer en la noche, gusto en verte Touya-  
  
T - lo ciento, buenos días... - dijo dirigiéndose a li  
  
SH- Shaoran li, Buenos días - sus miradas se cruzaron, aun no podía creer que aquel tipo que lo hirió fuera el hermano de Sakura  
  
S- Eriol y li se quedaran a desayunar, no te molesta verdad hermano? - mas que pregunta, eso parecía afirmación  
  
T- no, que va - el sarcasmo era notable - ayúdame en la cocina Hiragisawa - dijo lanzándole una mirada de "urgente, tenemos que hablar" que Eriol entendió a la perfección y lo siguió sin decir nada dejando a Sakura y a Shaoran solos lo cual no duraría mucho  
  
K- Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! En donde estabas? Me tenias muy preocupado.. que tal si te encontrabas con el moco.... - era kero, que se quedo petrificado antes de poder terminar al ver que Shaoran estaba ahí, tomo la pose de un muñeco de felpa y cayo al suelo - Sakura... por que no me avisaste - dijo quedito y entre dientes, sin abrir la boca  
  
S- déjate de payasadas kero, li ya lo sabe todo, no tienes que fingir frente a el - después se dirigió hacia Shaoran que se encontraba todavía en la entrada - que haces ahí? Pasa!, mira, el es kero, el guardián del sello de las cartas -  
  
SH- vaya guardián - dijo agarrando a kero, que seguía como muñeco, por las alas - mas bien parece un peluche viejo... AUCHHHHH!!! - EXACTO! Kero mordió a li y este lo aventó sepa a donde  
  
K- como te atreves a decirme peluche viejo, mocoso insolente!!!- dijo con una enorme vena en la cabeza la cual estaba del doble de su tamaño  
  
SH- a quien le dices mocoso , peluche? -  
  
S- por que no te calmas ya kero?!!! - dijo Sakura interponiéndose en el duelo de miradas del guardián y de li  
  
K- pero sakurira!!! El empezoooo!!! -  
  
S- tu le dijiste mocoso primero kero, además el es un invitado!!!  
  
E-todo esta bien? - dijo mientras entraba a la sala con una bandeja de te - haa, buenos días cerberos, parece que amaneciste de mal humor -  
  
K- si claro.... - kero se fue volando con rumbo a la cocina  
  
T- ya esta listo el desayuno!!! - grito desde la cocina - deja eso peluche!!! Es para el desayuno!!!! - al parecer kero ya empezó a hacer de las suyas  
  
S- será mejor que vayamos a desayunar antes de que kero se termine todo - se levanto y dejo su taza de te en la mesita y con una enorme gota en la nuca  
  
El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, si no contamos una que otra mirada asesina entre Touya y Shaoran, después de eso todos pasaron a la sala  
  
S- HOEEEE!!!-  
  
SH- que sucede Kinomoto- medio espantado por el gritote de Sakura  
  
S- Se me había olvidado que tenia que ir a la escuela hoy!!! - últimamente se le olvida todo no?  
  
E- pero si hoy es domingo -  
  
S- si pero tenemos que terminar de preparar la escuela para el festival de la próxima semana... hoeeeee!!! ... voy a cambiarme, espérenme por favor - Sakura salió corriendo y subió las escaleras  
  
E- sigue siendo igual de despistada -  
  
SH- "este tipo ya me arto... su risita me da escalofríos" -  
  
Los dos se dirigieron a la sala a esperar a Sakura y Touya se les unió junto con kero  
  
T- y cuanto piensas quedarte Hiragisawa - dijo sentándose en el sillón frente a el  
  
E- no lo se exactamente... me quedare hasta que se arreglen los asuntos que ya te comente... y estoy seguro de que eso le dará mucho gusto a Nakuru, no crees? -  
  
T- claro -al pobre Touya le salió una enorme gota en la nuca, eso fue una puñalada trapera!!  
  
SH- y que asuntos son los que tienes que arreglar si se puede saber Hiragisawa - dijo mientras tomaba su taza de te, que metiche eres Shaoran  
  
H- bueno... no creo que haya ningún problema en que sepas - su mirada se torno profunda y misteriosa (como de costumbre ¬¬) y dejo escapar una risita medio malévola - dado que eres descendiente directo del mago Clow, cierto? -  
  
SH- como lo sabes? - dijo sin perder la tranquilidad, pero su mirada se torno mas seria  
  
E- bueno, todos saben que la familia li es una de las mas prestigiadas en china, en especial por su descendencia directa del famoso mago Reed clow, el mas poderoso de todos los tiempos -  
  
T- modestia Hiragisawa - [no creo que la conozca he Touya?]  
  
E- lo ciento - dijo con su típica risita  
  
SH -....- el pobre se quedo con cara de ¿what?  
  
E- como iba diciendo... he venido por que...-  
  
H-SAKURA KINOMOTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!, QUE DIABLOS ESTAS ESPERANDO??!!! SE NOS HACE TARDE!!! - El pobre Eriol fue interrumpido por un estruendo proveniente de afuera de la casa  
  
T- quien hace tanto escándalo- Touya se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta  
  
H- SERA MEJOR QUE TE APRESURAS, NO ME QUEDARE TODO EL DUIA ESPERANDOTE KINOMO...TO...hay dios... - la pobre se quedo helada al ver salir a Touya... ya se imaginaran que se puso roja como un tomate  
  
T- ha... eres tu Hayama, buenos días, que te trae aquí tan temprano? - Como siempre que la veía , Touya le brindo una de sus sonrisas únicas [como es posible??!!!! El único que las había visto alguna vez era Yukito]  
  
H- he..bueno...este yo...venia a ver si Sakura ya estaba lista -  
  
T- pasa, iré a ver si ya esta lista - dijo entrando a la casa  
  
S- no será necesario, ya me voy - Sakura salió y se detuvo trotando en la entrada - li, Eriol, no vienen? - dijo esperándolos en la entrada  
  
E- claro, no vienes li? -  
  
H- Shaoran?!, que haces aquí tan temprano??!! - como siempre que lo veía, se lanzo y se agarro del brazo de su amigo  
  
SH- bueno... es una larga historia, te la contare después - los dos empezaron a avanzar dejando atrás a Sakura y a Eriol  
  
E- se ve que se llevan muy bien -  
  
T- que tiene que ver ese mocoso con Hayama? - se le veía un tanto irritado al pobre  
  
S- son amigos desde hace tiempo, por que lo preguntas hermano? La verdad no le presto mucha atención  
  
T- no, por nada, mejor ya vete o se te va a hacer tarde monstruo -  
  
S- QUE NO ME DIGAS MONSTRUO!!!  
  
La preparatoria seijou era un caos total en esos instantes, ya que la gran parte de los alumnos se encontraban haciendo los últimos preparativos para el festival que se llevaría a cabo en una semana para celebrar el cierre de las competencias escolares, que se llevarían a cabo durante toda la semana (por lo cual se suspenderían las clases regulares)  
  
H- apúrate Sakura!!, Tomoyo debe de estar esperándonos!!! - Hayama corría lo mas rápido que podía, seguida por Sakura, Eriol y li, que la rebaso fácilmente  
  
SH- vaya, te has vuelta bastante lenta!! - para Shaoran , retar a su amiga era uno de sus juegos favoritos, en especial al momento de restregarle su victoria en la cara  
  
H- eso me huele a reto Shaoran!!- Hibari acelero quedando hombro con hombro con Shaoran, el cual la miraba divertido, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no "jugaban" así - y sabes que nadie me reta sin recibir su merecido - decía con un tono burlón  
  
SH- y donde quedo el de las otras 50 veces que te he vencido?!! -  
  
S- podrían esperarse ustedes dos??!!, parecen un par de niños!!! - a pesar de que Sakura era muy veloz, el seguirle el paso a esos dos era muy difícil  
  
E- déjalos, parece que se están divirtiendo mucho! -  
  
Tras una larga carrera, los cuatro llegaron a la entrada de la escuela encabezados por Hibari quien llego dando saltos y gritando victoriosamente  
  
H- gane!!! Gane!!! Trágate tus palabras li Shaoran !!!-  
  
SH- FUE TRAMPA!!!! - li se encontraba verdaderamente enojado  
  
H- a que te refieres, yo no tengo la culpa de que te tropezaras con ese bote de basura- dijo poniendo una cara de perrito arrepentido - no seas mal perdedor li-chan!!-  
  
SH- que no me digas li-chan! , sabes que me choca- li agitaba las manos mientras le gritaba a su amiga que solo sacaba la lengua con cara de niña  
  
S- por que no dejan de pelear, tenemos cosas que hacer!- Sakura empezó a avanzar junto con Eriol dejando a los otros dos atrás peleándose  
  
Hibari y Shaoran siguieron peleando durante todo el camino, Sakura y Eriol los dejaron atrás dirigiéndose al patio trasero de la escuela, que era donde se estaba montando el escenario donde se presentarían varias obras de teatro y el grupo musical de la escuela, justo a un lado de una pequeña cafetería que estaba montando el salón de Sakura, - "ese es el mejor lugar para montarla, ya que todos los que asistan Irán a ver los espectáculos, y así tendremos mas clientela!!"- Tomoyo había tenido una gran idea al aconsejar montar ahí la cafetería y no en su salón, , aunque en realidad la idea había sido de sonomi, quien presto varias pantallas gigantes a la escuela para el evento, ya que así todos podrían admirar la actuación de su querida hija!! [bueno, es de familia no? ¬_¬]  
  
Cuando llegaron al lugar, todo era un desastre ya que Tomoyo no aparecía desde hace ya buen rato y todo mundo la estaba buscando para poder comenzar con el ensayo, sin mencionar que ella tenia los uniformes que usarían sus compañeros como camareros de la cafetería [que esperaban, ella nunca dejaría que su querida Sakura usara cualquier traje, ya la conocen u_uU]  
  
H- que sucede chicos, por que tanto escándalo? - Hibari se acerco a chiharu, que corría de un lado a otro como una histeria ya que la habían nombrado coordinadora de los espectáculos  
  
C- Tomoyo no aparece, y nos estamos retrasando mucho en los ensayos!! - la pobre estaba apunto de un ataque de nervios  
  
H- cálmate, Shaoran y yo iremos a buscarla - dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda a chiharu, y acercándose a Shaoran que la miraba con cara de "iremos keemosabi?"  
  
SH- y quien dijo que te voy a acompañar? - Shaoran frunció el seño mientras su amiga lo jalaba del brazo  
  
H- yo digo, y ya deja de quejarte y camina!!! -  
  
Hibari y Shaoran dieron varias vueltas alrededor de la escuela, rato después Shaoran se quedo en la entrada de los vestidores esperando, ya que su amiga fue a buscar a Tomoyo -tal vez se esta probando su traje- le dijo, es ese momento, escucho unos ruidos extraños cerca de donde se encontraba y decidió ir a investigar  
  
T-si, estaré al pendiente, ya cálmate, mientas yo este aquí el no podrá hacer nada.... si... ya te dije que lo vigilare bien, ya despreocúpate y vete a trabajar que mi madre debe de estar muy enojada, se supone que la junta de hoy es muy importante no?- era Tomoyo que se encontraba hablando por teléfono al otro lado del edificio, con una expresión muy seria, y con el entrecejo fruncido, estaba notablemente irritada  
  
SH- de que estará hablando?- aquella conversación había despertado su curiosidad  
  
T- de acuerdo, solo una ultima cosa Touya-san, dile al joven Yukito que se mantenga alerta por si sucede algo... debemos mantener a Sakura alejada, así el riesgo será menor... aja... si... nos veremos en la tarde... si, ya hablaremos con mas calma... adiós - Tomoyo colgó el teléfono y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Shaoran - LI!!! - el ver al chico frente a ella la espanto - "cuanto habrá escuchado" me asustaste... que haces aquí?!- Tomoyo recupero la tranquilidad aparentando que nada sucedió, pero no logro engañar del todo a Shaoran  
  
SH- Hibari y yo vinimos a buscarte - se acerco lentamente a ella, que guardaba su celular en el bolso - tienes a todo mundo preocupado - dijo mirándola desconfiadamente, mientras ella pasaba por enfrente de el  
  
T- en serio?... entonces será mejor que me vaya, no debo hacerlos esperar mas...- el tono de la chica era arrogante, pero algo que había notado Shaoran era que solo lo usaba con el  
  
SH- y que era tan importante como para que dejaras esperando a media escuela?- dijo mientras caminaba a su lado  
  
T - creo que eso es algo que no le incumbe joven li - dijo con un tono serio pero cortes, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a verlo, al parecer su sola presencia la molestaba bastante  
  
SH- acaso Kinomoto se encuentra en problemas? -  
  
T- no le dijo su madre que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? -  
  
SH- desde pequeño siempre he sido muy desobediente, señorita Daidouji - Tomoyo se irrito aun mas por el tono usado por el chico, la estaba imitando, y eso lo consideraba como una ofensa!!! Tomoyo avanzo mas rápido, alejándose varios pasos de Shaoran y después se detuvo, haciendo Shaoran lo mismo y quedando detrás de Tomoyo, quien cerro puños cerrados y se mordió el labio  
  
T- ya una vez te hice desaparecer de nuestras vidas y lo volveré a hacer si es necesario, no me provoques...- la voz de Tomoyo era casi inaudible y llena de coraje, Shaoran casi no puso entender lo que dijo, pero si pudo sentir su aura llena de furia en contra suya, sin decir nada mas Tomoyo se alejo dejándolo atrás con la palabra en la boca, notablemente intrigado y con una mirada seria y fría  
  
H- Shaoran... a donde va Tomoyo?- Hibari se acerco a su amigo, el cual al darse cuenta de su presencia recupero su expresión despreocupada, para no despertar sospechas en ella  
  
SH- va a reunirse con los demás - sin decir mas empezó a avanzar dejando a Hibari atrás -"es una chica demasiado misteriosa"-  
  
-piiiiiiiii.....piiiiiiiiiii- De repente, el teléfono de Tomoyo volvió a sonar  
  
T- bueno?, habla Daidouji -  
  
T -# soy yo, olvide decirte que Hiragisawa esta aquí, debe de estar con Sakura...# -  
  
T- Hiragisawa?!!, aquí?!!, pero como?!!, cuando llego?! - Tomoyo se sobresalto y se sonrojo levemente dejando algo impresionados al par de mirones de Shaoran y Hibari  
  
T- # eso es lo de menos ahora, será mejor que hables con el #-  
  
T- si pero ... -  
  
T-# no te preocupes esta mañana ya lo puse al tanto, ya sabe lo del mocoso, el podrá ayudarte a alejarlo de Sakura... pero estoy seguro de que sabe algo mas de lo que esta sucediendo...trata de averiguar que es # -  
  
T- esta bien, hablare con el, nos vemos en la tarde - colgó el teléfono mientras continuaba avanzando, con la mirada clavada al frente, pero sin ver, ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos "Eriol..." -  
  
C- donde demonios te habías metido Tomoyo??!!,ya estamos muy retrasados por tu culpa!!- dijo acercándose a Tomoyo que acababa de llegar junto con li y Hibari  
  
T- lo ciento chiharu, pero surgieron unos imprevistos, me temo que no podré ensayar con ustedes hoy, y los trajes ya los tienen los chicos- de repente desvió su mirada para clavarla en los enigmáticos ojos azules del joven Hiragisawa, que se dirigía hacia ella con esa peculiar sonrisa suya, que se torno mas tierna junto con su mirada, al verla  
  
E- acaso sucede algo malo Daidouji? -  
  
T- he?, no, nada malo Hiragisawa - la chica se sonrojo levemente al sentir la mirada del Eriol - me da mucho gusto verte... cuando llegaste?, si nos hubieras avisado hubiéramos ido a recibirte al aeropuerto... -  
  
E- llegue esta mañana. Además no quería causar molestias -  
  
T- pero si no es ninguna molestia... -  
  
S- eso mismo le decía yo, pero ya vez como es de testarudo - Sakura llego al lado de Eriol abrazándolo del brazo ante la cabizbaja mirada de Tomoyo, la cual les dio la espalda para que no se notara su sonrojo, mas que de pena, de enfado  
  
T- será mejor que nos vayamos... - la vos de Tomoyo era seca y cortante, claramente trataba de ocultar su enfado -"haré cualquier sacrificio con tal de no ver sufrir a Sakura"-  
  
S- pero, que pasara con el trabajo? -  
  
T-no te preocupes por eso, ya mañana nos pondremos al corriente - empezó a avanzar dejando atrás a los demás, siendo seguida de cerca por Hiragisawa, quien entendió claramente sus intenciones  
  
H- no les molesta que vayamos con ustedes? - ella y li, el cual la seguía callado y pensativo se unieron al grupo - es que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer -  
  
S- claro...a donde iremos Tomoyo? -  
  
T- a casa, a donde mas - dijo cortantemente, en ese instante Eriol se situó a su lado  
  
E- eso no estropeara tus planes...que no se supone que lo que quieres es alejarlo de ella?-  
  
T- no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, si le prohíbo venir estando con Hibari sospechara algo, no olvides quien es... me imagino que ya debes de saber de que quiero hablar contigo Hiragisawa...-  
  
E- la flor de cerezo se encuentra en problemas de ser devorada por el lobo feroz... -  
  
T- si así lo quieres decir...-  
  
E- estas segura de que lo que haces es lo correcto?-  
  
T- no lo se... pero no permitiré que derrame una sola lagrima mas por su culpa... - la vos de Tomoyo se endureció  
  
E- aunque sacrifiques tu propia felicidad?-  
  
T- si es necesario lo haré...-  
  
al legar a la residencia Daidouji...  
  
T- bueno, pasen, están en su casa - dijo situándose en la entrada de la residencia recibiendo a sus invitados  
  
H- vaya!!,es una casa enorme! - los ojos de Hibari parecían estrellas gigantes por lo sorprendida que estaba de ver tan hermosa casa  
  
SH- no se de que te sorprendes... - su tono era un tanto arrogante  
  
H-no te pongas así Shaoran, el que la residencia li sea tan o mas grande que esta no es para que presumas -  
  
T- por que no les muestras el jardín a nuestros invitados Sakura? -  
  
S- pero... y ustedes? -  
  
T- Hiragisawa y yo estaremos en la biblioteca hablando de algo importante -  
  
S- esta bien pero...- claramente Sakura no estaba conforme con la respuesta de su amiga  
  
E- no te preocupes Sakura, mas tarde te pondremos al tanto de todo-  
  
S-de acuerdo!! -  
  
SH- ese tipo me da escalofríos -  
  
H- cállate, te pueden oír-  
  
SH- eres una exagerada...  
  
mientras Sakura llevaba a li y a Hibari al jardín, Tomoyo y Eriol se dirigían a la biblioteca, los dos con una expresión muy seria y Eriol con la mirada clavada en su acompañante que estaba frente a el conduciéndolo por los pasillos de la enorme residencia  
  
E- bueno, ya estamos aquí... que es lo que querías decirme? - dijo cerrando la puerta tras el al entrar  
  
T- necesitamos tu ayuda Hiragisawa, es muy importante que mantengas alejado a li de Sakura-  
  
E- por que?,dices que ninguno de los dos recuerdan nada verdad?, no veo que haya peligro en todo caso...-  
  
T- que no entiendes?!!, Sakura puede recordar en cualquier momento si sigue cerca de el  
  
E- como lo sabes?.... como fue que Sakura perdió la memoria Daidouji? - de su rostro se borro la sonrisa tornándose serio sin dejar de mirar a Tomoyo la cual desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo  
  
T- que tiene que ver eso? para que quieres saberlo? - tenia miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si le decía lo ocurrido a Eriol, de lo que el podía pensar de ella después de eso... pero, que había que ocultar?, solamente trataba de ayudar a Sakura y salvar su felicidad dándole una nueva oportunidad de rehacer su vida lejos de aquel que la destruyo haciéndola sufrir, ella no hizo nada malo, es mas, la rescato de vivir de una vida llena de dolor y amargura  
  
E- Daidouji...- Eriol se acerco a Tomoyo preocupado por la actitud de la chica que veía por la ventana el jardín donde Sakura se encontraba con Shaoran hablando amenamente  
  
T- siéntate Hiragisawa, te contare todo... -  
  
Sakura y Shaoran seguían caminando por el jardín platicando llegando hasta un árbol de cerezo que estaba al fondo del jardín que se encontraba inundado de pétalos  
  
SH- un cerezo...- Shaoran tomo un pétalo en su mano recordando las imágenes de su sueño-es muy hermoso-  
  
S- es verdad... mi tía lo mando plantar en honor de mi madre -  
  
Sakura permaneció observando un momento a Shaoran que se encontraba muy pensativo y serio - te encuentras bien li?-  
  
SH- si...es solo que...por aquí hay alguna torre o algo parecido? -  
  
S- ha?- la pregunta tan rara de Shaoran sorprendió un poco a Sakura sacándole dos grandes dignos de interrogación sobre la cabeza - te refieres a la torre de Tokio? -  
  
SH- sabes donde esta? -  
  
S- por supuesto... para que quieres saberlo?-  
  
SH- no, por nada... en donde esta Hibari?- dijo en un intento de cambiar la conversación un tanto extraña  
  
S- dijo que iría al baño pero ya se tardo... no me sorprendería que se haya perdido... -  
  
En ese mismo instante dentro de la residencia Daidouji Hibari se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos recorriendo el lugar cuando de repente suena su celular (por que aquí todos tienen un celular y yo no??!! Injusticia!!! Ya ni por que yo escribo la historia!!!)  
  
Piiiiiiiii,piiiiiiiiiii  
  
H- habla Hayama, quien es? -  
  
A- #soy Ayako, en donde estas?!!, quedaste de regresar temprano para...# -  
  
H- calma Ayako, no voy a poder ir, estoy en la residencia Daidouji - dijo interrumpiendo abruptamente a su amiga  
  
A- #pero que demonios haces ahí??!!#- su voz fácilmente se pudo oír por todo el pasillo por el grito que dio notablemente enfadada - es muy peligroso!! -  
  
H- es mas fácil hacer las cosas desde adentro que irrumpiendo como un par de ladronas, además así nadie sospechara nada ya que estoy en el baño, o eso se supone, y como la casa es tan grande es muuy fácil perderse aquí... - dijo con un tono bastante pícaro - solo me falta dar con los cuartos de Tomoyo y Sakura, tal vez ahí encuentre alguna pista -  
  
A- #ya revisaste el despacho?# -  
  
H- si, es lo mas obvio y esta limpio, no encontré nada -de repente se escucharon unos pasos cerca del pasillo donde se encontraba- dudo que Sakura haya tenido algo que ver, así que revisare primero la habitación de Tomoyo... alguien viene, será mejor que cuelgue -  
  
A-# esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado, por cierto #-  
  
H- me lo dices luego, adiós!! - colgó el teléfono dejando a Ayako con la palabra en la boca -cuando dejara de preocuparse tanto... a veces llega a ser un fastidio...- una presencia hizo sentir un escalofrió a Hibari y de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, lo que hizo que se asustara y se volteara dando un brinco asustada -hayyyyyy!!! -  
  
T- te encuentras bien Hayama? -  
  
H- Kinomoto!, que haces aquí?... - Hibari estaba sorprendida y se puso un tanto roja  
  
T- pues se supone que aquí vivo.., y tu que haces aquí?, por que no estas con Sakura y li en el jardín? -  
  
H- ha?!, es que... vine a buscar un baño y me perdí al regresar... es una casa demasiado grande - estaba un poco nerviosa ya que los ojos de Touya la observaban fijamente, quizás con cierta desconfianza, pero no era eso lo que la ponía en ese estado, sino el, ese chico alto y tan serio, de hermosos labios y de obscuros y penetrantes ojos que la envolvían con cada mirada y con cada sonrisa que le brindaba así era desde del primer momento en que lo vio...  
  
T- vamos, te acompañare... pero antes debo ir a recoger unos papeles al despacho...-  
  
H- claro...- los dos empezaron a avanzar con rumbo al despacho sin hablar y con una que otra mirada de soslayo por parte de Hibari que no podía evitar el ponerse nerviosa al lado del chico que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que lo vio y al que creyó que nunca volvería a ver después de esa noche de tormenta, pero no debía olvidar quien es, el hermano de su amiga Sakura, y eso podría traerle varios y grandes problemas  
  
T- y que es lo que hacías aquella noche en el parque con esa lluvia?... pudiste haberte enfermado...- entraron al despacho y Touya le indico un asiento a Hibari mientras se dirigía al escritorio para buscar lo que necesitaba  
  
H- ese día acababa de llegar a la ciudad y me perdí al tratar de regresar a casa...estaba bastante asustada...- por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo ver en la del joven que ciertamente no le estaba creyendo del todo y eso la inquieto un poco mas de lo que ya estaba por su sola presencia - pero en ese instante llegaste tu y me ayudaste -  
  
T- y de donde eres?...- muchas preguntas venían a la mente de Touya sobre aquella extraña chica que no pudo hacer cuando la volvió a ver en su casa con su hermana  
  
H- soy japonesa pero vivía en Paris y cuando murieron mis padres me mude con mi tío a Inglaterra...-  
  
T- y como es que conoces a li? - esto ya parece un interrogatorio y hacia a Hibari sospechar que algo intentaba conseguir con esa conversación... pero aunque fuera el, no se iba a dejar de un hombre... la verdad es que siempre había sido un tanto orgullosa en ese aspecto  
  
H- por intercambio escolar, me hospede en su casa cuando estuve en hong kong, y nos hicimos buenos amigos...hay alguna razón en particular para que el no te agrade, Kinomoto?- esa pregunta Touya no se la esperaba y debía ser cuidadoso en la respuesta ya que no podía negarlo por la franca acusación de Hibari que lo hacia entender que era mas que obvio en su actitud hacia Shaoran  
  
T- es verdad, no me agrada del todo... no me agrada nadie que se acerque a mi hermana - y eso no era mentira, ya que el joven Kinomoto siempre había sido demasiado celoso y sobre protector con su hermana, pero Hibari no se conformaba con esa respuesta  
  
H- en serio?... y que hay de Hiragisawa?- Hibari empezaba a enfadarse por la actitud tan desinteresada de Touya y sobre todo por que ella era muy sobre protectora con su amigo Shaoran al que le tiene un gran cariño a pesar de todo...a pesar de ser quien es - el si te agrada para Sakura? -  
  
T- es diferente-  
  
H- en que puede ser diferente?! Es un chico no?! - Hibari se levanto prácticamente de un brinco, ese comentario la había irritado de verdad, que diferencia podría haber entre Hiragisawa y Shaoran que hicieran a Touya comportarse así con el? Y no solo a el sino también a Tomoyo... ahora mas que nunca debía descubrir ese misterio y llega al meollo del asunto. De repente la mirada de Hibari se desvió hacia unos papeles amarillentos y arrugados que aparentaba haber sido arrancados de algún lugar que extrajo Touya de un cajón -"puede ser que..." -  
  
T- sucede algo Hayama? -  
  
H- no, nada... -dijo en tono cortante y seco, Hibari salió de la habitación notablemente enfadada y cerro a puerta de un portazo, mientras caminaba sacó su celular y marcó  
  
L-# quien habla?#-  
  
H-ya te he dicho que nunca contestes el teléfono len... hay olvídalo, luego te regaño, donde esta Ayako?-  
  
L- #salió con Ayami, que querías? #-  
  
H- nada, solo diles cuando regresen que se preparen, tendremos trabajo esta noche-  
  
L- #por supuesto que habrá trabajo... localizaron otra y tendremos que ir a buscarla ya que no se mantiene en un área fija... es demasiado escurridiza #-  
  
H- saben cuales esta vez?-  
  
L- no con certeza...-  
  
H- entonces nos veremos esta noche en la torre? -  
  
L-# SIP, creo que ese será un buen lugar para empezar la casería!!!#-  
  
H- si, si, adiós y no te comas todo lo que halles en el refrigerador oíste?!- Hibari colgó y siguió caminando con rumbo a la salida hacia el jardín (pues no que se había perdido?) sin darse cuenta de que una pequeña figurita voladora la observaba cuidadosamente detrás de una de las cortinas  
  
Ya en el jardín, Hibari se reunió con Sakura y Shaoran que todavía se encontraban frente al cerezo pero no hubo tiempo de dar excusas ya que Tomoyo y Hiragisawa llegaron pronto a reunirse con ello y por sus rostros al malo estaba sucediendo  
  
S- que sucede Eriol?-  
  
E- nuestro querido amigo Tsukishiro se acaba de comunicar y quiere que vayamos a reunirnos con el a la torre de Tokio-  
  
S- a la torre? - la seriedad de Eriol advirtió a Sakura que algo malo estaba sucediendo y que no se trataba de Yukito, sino de Yue...  
  
H- entonces será mejor que yo me vaya -  
  
E- por que no nos acompañas?, siendo amiga de li tal vez puedas ayudarnos un poco... - dijo con su sonrisa misteriosa y malévola mientras sostenía en sus brazos al peluche anaranjado que tenia el entrecejo fruncido  
  
H- bueno... yo...-  
  
SH- vamos Hibari, acaso tienes miedo?- obviamente li la estaba retando y disfrutaba haciéndolo, sabia perfectamente que nunca despreciaría un rete con tal de no quedar en ridículo, pero no lo hacia solo por eso, sino por que al verse obligado a ir prefería que alguien conocido los acompañara y así no le partiría la cara a Hiragisawa la próxima vez que se acercara a Sakura o que se riera de esa forma tan chocante para el  
  
En la cima de la torre de Tokio se encontraba un hombre alado de larga cabellera plateada y ojos violetas vigilando los alrededores por si la presencia regresaba. De repente su mirada se desvió a varios niveles debajo, en donde alcanzo a observar una extraña figura, sin dudarlo bajo para ver de quien se trataba encontrándose a una joven de larga cabellera rubia, casi blanca, de ojos dorados y vacíos, como perdidos en la infinidad, que usaba un vestido largo de dos piezas (una sobre otra) la superior blanca y la inferior de un color perla amarillento, con los hombros descubiertos y cuello alto, con un cristal en el pecho color blanco amarillentos y una tiara con la misma figura que el cristal  
  
AL- así que tu eres Yue, el juez...- dijo la chica sin siquiera voltear a verlo  
  
Y- como lo sabes-  
  
AL- la luna es tu regente, y aunque no esta presente su poder te protege...-  
  
Y- quien eres? - su mirada expresaba desconfianza pero no por eso perdía su porte serio y frió  
  
AT- la pregunta seria quien somos - dijo una voz proveniente de atrás del guardián quien se volteo abruptamente al escucharla encontrando frente a el a la chica de larga cabellera negra y profundos ojos obscuros - será mejor que no se entrometan en esto Yue, no es su asunto -  
  
Y- cualquier cosa que perturbe la paz de mi ama es mi asunto - Yue volteo un poco la cabeza para percatarse de que la chica de ojos dorados había desaparecido como el viento  
  
AT- si sigues insistiendo tu ama podría pagar las consecuencias... -  
  
Y- me estas amenazando?-  
  
AT- no, no es amenaza, te estoy advirtiendo, déjame decirte que yo no seré tan amable como lo fue Albus al irse - la chica levanto un poco su mano y en su palma se formaron varios cristales negros y brillantes  
  
Y- Albus?, te refieres a tu amiga?- Yue no se inmuto ante la notable amenaza de ataque de la chica  
  
AT- así es, y mi nombre es Ater, y perdona que deba dejarte pero debo ir a reunirme con ella- con un ágil movimiento ater lanzo los cristales en contra de Yue el cual los esquivo rápidamente y cuando volteo la chica ya no estaba  
  
El grupo de chicos se encontraba recorriendo las calles de tomoeda en el auto de Touya (claro que el no lo sabe jejeje ¬_¬)  
  
S- en donde la sintieron la ultima vez?!-  
  
E- cercana a la torre de Tokio -  
  
H- Shaoran... no me ciento muy bien...- desde hace unos instantes atrás Hibari parecía un poco mareada y con mal aspecto  
  
SH- que te sucede Hibari... Hibari??!!!- en ese instante Hibari se desmayo en los brazos de su amigo  
  
S- li? Que sucede? Hibari esta bien?!-  
  
SH- no...se desmayo...será mejor que detengas el auto Hiragisawa -  
  
E- no será necesario que lo digas li... - Eriol freno en seco sacudiendo a todos en el auto para evitar chocar con una joven que se encontraba frente a ellos de una apariencia muy extraña  
  
SH- es una de ella...-  
  
COMENTARIOS DE LA ATOLONDRADA Y TRAUMADA AUTORA:  
  
POR FIN LO TERMINE!!!!,me quedo un poco mas largo que el capitulo anterior... pero bueno, y como casi no pongo situaciones especificas este fic me va a salir muuy largo, y el comentario que puse antes de que apareciera la cardcapor, la de la dichosa voz, es la que aparece en la canción "solo buscamos" del álbum "de noche en la ciudad" de Alex sintek ^- ^ es que me gusta mucho y me pareció algo adecuada para ese instante aunque solo sea un coro de la canción:  
  
¿dónde esta el cielo? ¿cuál es el infierno?  
  
¿dónde están las almas que no tienen cuerpo?  
  
Dentro y en la misma vida existen los que se castigan,  
  
Eternos están los avernos  
  
Que parecen tenernos, y nos ponen a sufrir en carne propia  
  
Lo que sabemos es que aquí nada tenemos  
  
H - ya déjate de tonterías Astorya y termina el capitulo!!!  
  
A- no te pongas histérica Hayama, cual es la prisa?-  
  
H- es que en el próximo capitulo me prometiste una cita con Kinomoto-san!!! -  
  
A- nunca dije eso!!! -  
  
H - mentirosa, me voy a poner en huelga y haber quien te...mfbmfmfmfmfmf!!! - Astorya le tapo la boca a Hayama  
  
A - haber si así te callas y dejas de decir disparates!! -  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!  
  
Cerezo Astorya  
  
mailto:chepame@hotmail.com 


	3. Capitulo 3: Las Cartas Eternas

Todos los personajes (no todos, ya se darán cuenta cuales) son propiedad de mis admiradas chicas de clamp, de las cuales me considero fan # 1, en especial de mi querida sensei: sempai Mokona Apapa  
  
[.] "comentarios de la autora"  
  
(.) " indicaciones de acción"  
  
"." "pensamientos"  
  
==== "cambio de escenario o situación"  
  
-.- diálogos de los personajes  
  
el dialogo de cada personaje esta indicado con su inicial al principio  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
Las Cartas Eternas  
  
El grupo de chicos se encontraba recorriendo las calles de tomoeda en el auto de Touya (claro que el no lo sabe jejeje ¬_¬)  
  
S- en donde la sintieron la ultima vez?!-  
  
E- cercana a la torre de Tokio -  
  
H- Shaoran... no me ciento muy bien...- desde hace unos instantes atrás Hibari parecía un poco mareada y con mal aspecto  
  
SH- que te sucede Hibari... Hibari??!!!- en ese instante Hibari se desmayo en los brazos de su amigo  
  
S- li? Que sucede? Hibari esta bien?!-  
  
SH- no...se desmayo...será mejor que detengas el auto Hiragisawa -  
  
E- no será necesario que lo digas li... - Eriol freno en seco sacudiendo a todos en el auto para evitar chocar con una joven que se encontraba frente a ellos de una apariencia muy extraña  
  
SH- es una de ella...-  
  
Una niña de extrañas ropas se encontraba parada frente al auto con una sonrisa malévola y ojos verdes de mirada cínica, con un leve movimiento de su brazo bajo una larga enredadera que tomo en su mano y de manera de látigo, lo lanzo contra el auto rompiendo el vidrio obligando a los chicos a baja  
  
- que lastima, esperaba a alguien mas - sin mas que decir la niña di un pequeño salto hacia atrás y desapareció en una ráfaga de pétalos  
  
S- espera, no huyas!!! - Sakura trato de detener a la criatura en vano ya que esta ya se había ido y ella ni siquiera había liberado la llave..creo que se tardo un poco  
  
E- calma Sakura, será mejor que te comuniques son Daidouji y le digas que mande a cerberos y a spinel, los necesitaremos para rastrear a la criatura -  
  
SH- será mejor que llevemos a Hibari a un lugar seguro -  
  
H- no será necesario Shaoran... ya estoy bien-Hibari acababa de despertar y se encontraba en los brazos de su amigo  
  
S- te sientes mejor Hibari?- Dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga que se estaba incorporando  
  
E- que fue lo que te sucedió Hayama? -  
  
H- no lo se... de repente me sentí un poco mareada y luego todo se obscureció - al ponerse de pie Hibari se tambaleo un poco cayendo nuevamente en los brazos de Shaoran  
  
SH- será mejor que la llevemos a su casa -  
  
E- no hay tiempo - esta vez su sonrisa tierna y su expresión tranquila que aparentaba saberlo todo fue sustituida por una expresión de seriedad y preocupación, al ver a Hibari sus ojos acentuaron una gran desconfianza -será mejor que venga con nosotros después pasaremos a dejarla- dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Sakura - vamos, esta vez tendremos que ir a pie -  
  
S- si!-  
  
SH- Hibari... - estaba notablemente preocupado por su amiga y en su mirada lo demostraba, esto hizo sentir un poco mal a Sakura quien los observaba y luego se marcho con una mirada triste siguiendo a Eriol  
  
H- no te preocupes Shaoran, vamos, tienes trabajo que hacer, estoy segura de que pronto recuperaras lo que te pertenece!- trataba de fingir optimismo, pero por dentro era un mar de problemas que necesitaban solución y pronto -"ahora que hago??!! Como me comunico con Ayako o Ayami??!!"-  
  
No muy lejos de ahí la batalla ya había empezado, pero esta vez no era la extraña chica la que peleaba, sino Ater, y Albus la observaba desde las ramas de un árbol  
  
At- donde demonios esta esa niña que no aparece??!!-Ater trataba de detener a la niña que esquivaba los ataque muy ágilmente - eres demasiado escurridiza!!!-  
  
Ay - y tu demasiado desesperada Ater - la actitud de Albus era impresionante o tal vez irritante ya que ni en esos momentos tan difíciles perdía su tranquilidad y frialdad comparadas solo con las del juez Yue,[aunque para mi que el se ve mas expresivo ¬¬]  
  
S- ahí esta!!- Sakura se acerco corriendo al lugar y si pensarlo dos veces libero la llave y se preparo a atacar- LIBERATE!!!... fuego!!! - una ráfaga incandescente se abalanzo rápidamente contra la niña pero lo único que logro fue liberarla de la ataduras que había conseguido hacerle Ater unos instantes antes huyendo enseguida entre una ráfaga de pétalos  
  
AT- ESCAPO!!!, niña tonta vez lo que ha hecho??!! La liberaste!!!- En ese mismo instante varias flechas luminosas se dirigían directo a Ater y esta apenas pudo esquivarlas - te dije que se mantuvieran al margen de este Yue, solo echan a perder las cosas- ni siquiera volteo a verlo, solamente empezó a avanzar mientras Eriol Shaoran y Hibari llegaban al lugar  
  
Y- vuelve a hablarle de esa forma la próxima no fallare -  
  
E- calma Yue... además esa criatura no se ha ido de aquí, puedo sentir su presencia... ustedes no?- Sakura y Shaoran asintieron - esta cerca será mejor que la busquemos-  
  
AT- no se entrometan!!!- Ater alzo su brazo frente a ella y en la palma se formo una gran cantidad de cristales, estaba dispuesta a atacar, se quedo observando unos momentos a Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, y en especial a Hibari la cual expreso una negación con su rostro antes de desmayarse nuevamente  
  
SH- Hibari!!, les dije que deberíamos llevarla a su casa!- Shaoran pronto acudió a ayudarla junto con Sakura, y al levantarla se le cayo un pequeño anillo  
  
AT- no es bueno que seas tan amable con tus rivales- dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible mientras cerraba los ojos y los cristales de su tiara y de su pecho empezaba a brillar desprendiéndose de ella una ráfaga obscura que aumento su tamaño hasta ser invisible a la vista - así nadie saldrá herido y no habrá mas metiches indeseables -  
  
S- se encuentra bien?!-  
  
E- o deberían preocuparse por eso ahora, hay cosas mas importantes que ella- en el rostro de Eriol se notaba la desconfianza hacia Hibari y recogió el anillo que rodó hasta el, y en la frente de Ater apareció una vena grande mientras observaba a Eriol con una cara que demostraba mucha rabia  
  
- ya llegaste, por fin podré divertirme un rato - la extraña criatura reapareció frente a todos entre otra ráfaga de pétalos mirando hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, Shaoran y Hibari  
  
E- toma li, se le callo a tu amiga, pónselo...- dijo lanzándole el anillo a Shaoran el se lo puso a Hibari al atraparlo  
  
- no me digas que tienes miedo de mi y ahora huyes...jejeje, eres una cobarde-  
  
E- li, quítale el anillo -  
  
SH- para que -  
  
E- solo hazlo-  
  
AT-"que pretende este mocoso??!!"- a Ater se le hincho aun mas la vena mientras Albus solo observaba con la mirada clavada en el joven Hiragisawa  
  
AL- así que tu eres la reencarnación de clow -sama... ya veo -  
  
Li retiro el anillo y la criatura volvió a dirigir su vista a Hibari la cual seguía inconsciente en los brazos de su amigo  
  
-deja de estar jugando Dux y muéstrate ahora!!!- la criatura saco nuevamente su látigo y lo alzo para dirigirlo hacia Shaoran y Hibari, pero algo lo detuvo en el aire sobre ella  
  
D- a quien buscabas "florecita"?- sobre ella, en las ramas de un árbol se encontraba la dichosa Dux, que era la misma chica del sueño de Shaoran y la que capturo la carta en la anterior ocasión, La nueva card captor  
  
De un ágil salto la chica bajo del árbol jalando el látigo hacia ella haciendo caer a la criatura ante la mirada de asombro de todos, en especial de Hiragisawa que no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí después de haber pasado lo que paso con su pequeño experimento del anillo.  
  
-COMO TE ATREVEZ?!!!- flor estaba furiosa , puso sus palmas en el suelo y sus ojos brillaron fugazmente, en ese instante la tierra empezó a temblar saliendo de ella varios y enormes tallos que aprisionaron a Eriol ,Sakura ,Shaoran ,a los guardianes y a la dichosa dux quedando Hibari desprotegida en el suelo -pagaras caro tu osadía Dux, no te será tan fácil atraparme como a las demás, no volverás a encerrarme!!!!! -la niña se llevo las manos a los oídos como si tuviera miedo, de repente de los tallos surgió una fuerte corriente eléctrica  
  
D-que rayos estas esperando Albus??!!! Ayúdanos!! Haaaaaaaaa!!!- el dolor era intenso ya que no solo era la corriente eléctrica sino también las espinas que salían de la planta y que cada vez se hacían mas grandes dejando caer la sangre de los que se encontraba atrapados  
  
Albus no dijo ni una palabra, solo bajo y se poso a un lado de Hibari , dirigió su vista hacia flor y, sus ojos brillaron fugazmente y una ráfaga plateada se impacto contra ella causándole varias heridas y haciéndola caer, las descargas se detuvieron y aprovechándolo Yue logro liberarse y liberar a Sakura , Shaoran y Eriol con varios cristales que lanzo contra las plantas que inmediatamente desaparecieron  
  
Y- te encuentras bien?- Yue se acerco a Sakura sosteniéndola para evitar que cayera  
  
S- e...estoy bien...haaaay - Sakura resentía las heridas  
  
Yue dejo a Sakura con Eriol y Sin pensarlo dos veces saco su arco y apunto a la niña que yacía en el suelo bastante herida - solo por esta vez las ayudare -  
  
AT- no será necesario juez, no seas terco, ya te dije que no te entrometiera!!- el cristal de la tiara de Ater empezó a brillar e inmediatamente los tallos que las ataba a ella y a Dux se evaporaron en un pequeño estallido y nuevamente ato a la criatura con varios lazos que se desprendían de la palma de su mano  
  
D- ya te habías tardado mucho Ater - la chica saco su dije de entre sus ropas y lo libero -Doce ad vera efigies unus hic et nunc, in primis, ad nutum, magister dixit: Exequátur desiratum!!! - manejándolo con una increíble destreza lo apunto hacia flor la cual inmediatamente se transformo en una corriente de pétalos y se libero de las ataduras de Ater - esto requerirá medidas drásticas -la chica bajo su báculo el cual se encogió mientras brillaba y lo guardo en su cinto  
  
SH- por que no usa sus armas -  
  
E- no puede usar algo que no puede tocar...-  
  
La chica volteo a ver a Sakura fijamente y de repente del bolsillo de esta una carta salió volando  
  
S- espera!!!!- estaba notablemente sorprendida al igual que erio y li que solo pudieron ver como la carta volaba hasta las manos de Dux  
  
D- tus hermanas te han extrañado bosque - efectivamente era la carta bosque la que fue arrebatada a Sakura, la chica tomo la carta y la puso frente a ella en la palma de su mano, inmediatamente empezó a flotar y a brillar -sirviente de los dioses, castiga la maldad y desata tu poder divino a través de mi ser!!!!- la carta empezó a brillar mas intensamente cambiando su forma de carta Sakura tornándose de color blanco con bordes verdes y letras doradas y el circulo mágico ya no era el de Sakura, sino el de Dux, en ese instante la carta brillo mas intensamente y se transformo en una pequeña esfera que rápidamente se introdujo dentro del enorme dije que llevaba la chica colgando en su pecho, seguido por un destello segador que pronto se disipo, todos los cristales de la ropa de la chica empezaron a brillar de un verde muy intenso y un símbolo de una cruz con una enredadera apareció en todos ello  
  
S-imposible... -Sakura apenas y podía detener las lagrimas, le habían robado un de sus cartas y eso era imperdonable -NOOOOOO!!! BOSQUE!!!- quería ir y recuperarla, de darle su merecido a esa desconocida por robarle eso tan preciado lo que era suyo pero Eriol la detuvo, ya que en ese estado no podría hacer nada contra ella  
  
D- calma Kinomoto, desde un principio bosque no fue tuya y tu bien lo sabes, reencarnación de clow- Dux puso su mano en el suelo y cerro sus ojos concentrándose, un aura blanca la rodeo rodearla y paso luego esta al suelo, inmediatamente la tierra empezó a temblar y a romperse saliendo de ella varias y grandes raíces que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia arriba donde aprecio la carta flor, que empezó a huir seguida de cerca por las raíces que terminaron atrapándola y tirando de ella llevándola hasta donde estaba Dux encerrándola dentro de una especie de jaula  
  
Y- parece que esto ha terminado- dijo acercándose a Sakura que estaba aferrada a Eriol totalmente herida física y emocionalmente [nunca fue una niña muy fuerte que digamos U_U]  
  
-será mejor que nos vayamos ya-  
  
S-NO!,debo recuperar a bosque -  
  
AT- no lo lograras nunca a menos que ella así lo desee - dijo pasando por un lado de Sakura dirigiéndose hacia su ama-que esperas, captúrala ya-  
  
D- no puedo, todavía tiene demasiada energía, si la transformo así no podrá ser purificada del todo y en el intento podría contaminar el cristal, no puedo arriesgarme - la chica tomo su báculo nuevamente el cual creció al instante de tocar su mano y tomo otra carta de la funda - esto será mas que suficiente, y no sufrirás mucho... fuego!!! -la carta se convirtió en una gran llamarada que se dirigió hacia la jaula envolviéndola completamente y solo dejando oír los gritos de dolor de la criatura  
  
S- espera!!- Sakura logro safarse de Eriol y se dirigió hacia Dux - detente!!!! cuando yo intente hacer eso no sufrió ningún daño, además, estas dañando también a bosque!!!- Sakura empuño su báculo y se disponía a ataca a Dux, la cual no le presto ni la mas mínima atención  
  
D- estas cartas solo pueden ser detenidas por el poder de sus iguales, fueron diseñadas con esa habilidad, y no te preocupes por bosque , ella esta dentro de mi, no sufrirá ningún daño, solo recuperara todos sus poderes los cuales al parecer perdió cuando estaba contigo pasando de ser la mas fuerte de las cartas eternas a una simple, débil e inservible carta clow - su tono era calmado, pero en esto ultimo con un cierto tono de desprecio  
  
S- pero como te atreves??!!-  
  
D- hazte a un lado!!- la chica lanzo a Sakura haciéndola caer y con una indicación de su mano una pared de raíces apareció frente a ella cubriendo un ataque de espinas que iba en contra de ellas -ese ataque fue demasiado débil creo que con eso será suficiente - el fuego se disipo y la carta regreso con su dueña, la chica apunto su báculo hacia la criatura - regresa a tu verdadera forma y brinda tus poderes divinos a tu nuevo dueño: Exequátur desiratum - el cristal del báculo empezó a brillar al igual que la criatura que tomo la forma de una carta negra, la cual se dirigió hacia la chica -sirviente de los dioses al que a sido otorgado el poder celestial, purifica tu alma y libera tu ser de la maldad que te ha invadido para así cumplir con tu promesa de proteger la eternidad!!! - nuevamente el vapor que desprendió la carta fue absorbido por el cristal, de repente la chica empezó a brillar y de su dije salió una esfera luminosa que inmediatamente se transformo en la carta bosque, la tomo junto con la nueva carta y las guardo en su funda -listo, Ater, será mejor que nos vayamos -la chica empezó a avanzar seguida por la vista de Sakura , Shaoran, Eriol y Yue, con una indicación de la chica Albus tomo en brazos a Hibari y la siguió  
  
SH- a donde llevan a Hibari?!!-  
  
At- la curaremos y la llevaremos a su casa, ya que ella no tiene poderes mágicos las heridas pueden ser muy peligrosas para ella- dijo mientras se elevaba para seguir a Albus y perderse de la vista de los incrédulos chicos  
  
Y- según recuerdo ella no fue atacada por esa criatura -  
  
E- así es, ,es muy raro que tenga esas heridas siendo la única que no fue atacada, en cambio, esa chica no tiene ninguna después de recibir los mismos ataques que nosotros... - Eriol empezó a caminar dejando atrás a Shaoran y a Sakura la cual era ayudada por Yue ya que estaba casi en shok por lo que había sucedido -Yue, lleva a Sakura a casa, yo tengo cosas que hacer, y por favor dile a Daidouji que se comunique conmigo lo mas rápido posible-  
  
Y-de acuerdo - Yue tomo a Sakura en sus brazos y emprendió el vuelo  
  
SH-iré a buscar a Hibari, quiero ver si esta bien- li salió corriendo dejando solo a Eriol que lo seguía con su misteriosa mirada  
  
E -te preocupas demasiado por ella mi querido descendiente, eso te traerá muchos problemas y te dañara, espero que no sufras demasiado -  
  
Esa noche, en la residencia Daidouji, todos esperaba fuera de la recamara de Sakura, la cual aun no recuperaba el conocimiento.  
  
T- pero como es que sucedió esto??!!- Touya estaba notablemente preocupado esperando fuera de la habitación ya que Tomoyo estaba con Sakura -como pudo Yue permitir esto???- dijo dirigiendo sus reclamos hacia la identidad falsa del juez  
  
Y- Yue no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, si Sakura esta en ese estado es por la fuerte impresión que sufrió cuando le robaron la carta bosque -  
  
T- y como fue que sucedió eso?-  
  
Y- es una larga historia, después te daré los detalles, lo mas importante ahora es buscar información sobre las dichosas cartas que esa chica esta recolectando...-  
  
T- por lo menos sabes como se llaman?-  
  
Y-ella las llama las cartas eternas... me imagino que Hiragisawa ya debe de estar investigando -  
  
T- Yue o cerberos saben algo sobre ellas?-  
  
Y- no lo se, recuerda que muchos de nuestros recuerdos fueron sellados por clow -  
  
T- y el mocoso?-  
  
Y-no lo se, cuando todo termino fue a buscar a Hayama -  
  
T-ya veo...parece quererla mucho - Touya frunció el ceño y cerro los ojos recargándose en una pequeña mesa que estaba frente a el  
  
T- te sucede algo Toya?- dijo usando su tono dulce sobreentendiéndose la preocupación que sentía hacia su amigo, no solo por la actitud de este  
  
AT- te encuentras bien?-  
  
D- si, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, gaste demasiada energía- la chica se sentó en un sillón a mitad de la obscura sala notablemente cansada -y donde esta?-  
  
AT- Albus la llevo a la recamara, esta bien, fueron solo rasguños y uno que otro golpe , al parecer el amuleto del chico li la protegió bastante bien -  
  
D-como estará el?-  
  
AT- no debes preocuparte por eso ahora, hay cosas mas importantes-  
  
D- suenas igual que Hiragisawa...además sabes perfectamente mis sentimientos hacia el Ater, no puedo permitir que nada le suceda...-  
  
AT- si, lo se, aunque no creas que me agrada mucho que digamos...-  
  
D- nunca h necesitado que me des permiso para nada -  
  
AT-si, pero al parecer la reencarnación de clow esta muy al pendiente de la situación y nos esta pisando los talones...por lo menos la barrera sirvió para mantener alejados a los otros tres guardianes-  
  
D- Eriol Hiragisawa... Habrá que tomar medidas drásticas con respecto a el para que no interfiera en nuestros planes... y creo que habrá que hacerle una visita a la joven Kinomoto...-  
  
AT - que ganas tu con todo esto Dux?, lo que haya sucedido con ellos dos en el pasado no tiene nada que ver con nuestra misión, solo pierdes el tiempo...-  
  
D-pero me divierto...además así podré descubrir el por que de su sufrimiento-  
  
S- Tomoyo...-sonomi acababa de entrar a la habitación de Sakura notablemente preocupada- aun no despierta? -  
  
T- no, que habrá sido lo que sucedió?...el joven Yukito no ha querido decirme nada, hable con Hiragisawa pero no me dijo nada al respecto, y li... a el no lo he vuelto a ver desde que se fue esta tarde...-  
  
AT- estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?-  
  
D- claro, esta vez solo echare un vistazo, no pienso intervenir-  
  
L- y a que se debe el cambio de opinión?- la felina se sentó a un lado de su ama, que estaba sentada en la cornisa de la residencia frente a la de la familia Daidouji, vigilando el movimiento interno  
  
D- y tu que haces aquí?-  
  
L- vine a cuidarles las espaldas...Albus me mando a avisarles que entraron dos presencias mas en el área, las dos carecen de poder alguno, o eso parece...pero pueden estar inmiscuidos, los investigamos?-  
  
D- tengo una leve idea de quien se trata y no será necesario desperdiciar nuestro tiempo en eso, refuerza la vigilancia en la zona solamente, tenemos que estar atentas, podría aparecer en cualquier momento y pasar frente a nuestras narices sin que nos diéramos cuenta, es muy hábil y mas con las cartas en su poder...- el rostro de la chica se volvió serio y frunció el seño expresando el miedo que sentía de solo pensar en esa persona  
  
L- como que tiene las cartas en su poder?!,cuantas??!!-  
  
D-creo que solo son dos... pero...- su voz se corto, no podía siquiera pensar en aquellas cartas... el miedo y la rabia la invadía de solo recordar lo que representaban para ella: la muerte de sus seres mas queridos y el tener que luchar con sus miedos mas profundos...  
  
eso era lo que mas le pesaba de haber aceptado la misión que solo le había acarreado desgracias incluso antes de que todo iniciara...para ella esto no es solo una simple captura de cartas, es una lucha contra reloj con la persona que le destruyo su vida, la que solo la utilizaba para recolectar las cartas y luego matarla para apoderarse de ellas, lo cual no permitiría, ya que eso significaría el fin de la vida sobre la tierra... la historia se repite, y los recuerdos regresan abriendo viejas heridas  
  
la noche estaba tranquila y el cielo despejado, con la luna llena brillando resplandeciente iluminando la ciudad. Por fin la tranquilidad regreso a la residencia Daidouji, con todos sus habitantes placidamente dormidos sin percatarse de la figura que vigilaba el lugar  
  
AT- lux ya se fue... hay sucesos demasiado recientes como para que vengas a hacer de las tuyas ahora no crees?...-  
  
D- no lo creo... algo me dice que ella esconde algo y quiero averiguar que es...en especial si se trata de algo entre ellos dos-  
  
AT- no vinimos a este lugar para que te pusieras a jugar con la vida de las personar Dux!!!... si ese li no hubiera aparecido podrías concentrarte mas en tu misión... es mas, debiste haberlo eliminado el día que le robaste las armas-  
  
D- pero apareció!!... y ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Ater... es demasiado valioso para mi como para dañarlo y solo quiero que sea feliz...- su rostro entristeció, pero en pocos minutos recobro su fría expresión y dirigió su mirada a uno de los balcones de la residencia- es hora...-  
  
Ater coloco un el libro frente a Dux la cual solo paso su mano sobre el y las hojas empezaron a cambiarse solas, al llegar a la pagina coloco la palma de su mano sobre la hoja y recito:  
  
Tal vez la mano, en sueños  
  
Del sembrador de estrellas,  
  
Hizo sonar la música olvidada  
  
Como una nota de la lira inmensa,  
  
Y la ola humilde a nuestros labios vino  
  
De unas pocas palabras verdaderas.  
  
De sus ojos desapareció expresión alguna y entro en un profundo trance... destellos luminosos aparecieron a su alrededor e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia el balcón para entrar a la habitación.  
  
Sakura yacía placidamente dormida en su habitación color rosa adornada con un sinfín de muñecos de felpa, la mayor parte regalos de sus innumerables admiradores... pero de todos ellos sobresalía un pequeño oso grisáceo con un listón rojo con el que Sakura acostumbraba dormir. Las luces la rodearon desvaneciéndose lentamente sobre ella...  
  
Ya lo había decidido, esta vez no intervendría así que solo observaría los sueños de la joven Kinomoto para tratar de descubrir o que la perturbaba. Se encontraba en una habitación, claramente la de una chica, al voltear se encontró con una Sakura de aproximadamente 10 años notablemente triste que sostenía en sus brazos un oso de felpa de color rosa con alas, el único problema es que no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía entre sollozos...  
  
S- hoy se va y no se cuando volveré a verlo.. soy una cobarde... no pude confesarle lo que ciento por el... no le di una respuesta... - con el dorso de su mano limpio las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y esbozo una fingida sonrisa -será mejor que deje de llorar y me de prisa o no llegare a la estación...-puso el oso frente a ella y lo observo  
  
detenidamente-espero que así puedas comprender lo que siento por ti...con el podrás recordarme por si nunca volvemos a vernos... -  
  
esas fueron las únicas palabras que alcanzo a escuchar, repentinamente todo obscureció y al iluminarse apareció en un lugar completamente diferente, en una estación de tren, al voltear solo pudo observar, a lo lejos, como la pequeña Sakura le entregaba el oso alado a un niño, que minutos después abordaba el tren que Sakura persiguió hasta que este se perdió de vista..., minutos después la niña se dio vuelta y sus miradas se cruzaron, en ese instante todo a su alrededor desapareció quedando en un vació total en el que todo a su alrededor brillaba de un tenue color rosa. Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía Dux dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia Sakura que ya no era una niña, sino la chica de 17 años que ella conocía.  
  
D- pero que sucedió aquí?!- la chica estaba notablemente sorprendida por el cambio tan repentino y sobretodo por el poder tan grande que se sentía a su alrededor -en donde estamos?...-  
  
S- estamos dentro de mi...-  
  
D- pero como?...se suponía que solo observaría tus sueños, no que intervendría en ellos!-  
  
S- pero si esto no es un sueño... o por lo menos eso creo...-dijo en un tono un tanto inocente  
  
K- apaga ya la luz Sakura- kero se levanto de su camita y se dirigió hacia Sakura, que brillaba de un rosa intenso- sakurita, que te pasa??!!!-  
  
S- por que estas aquí, Que es lo que buscas?!!... acaso quieres quitarme las demás cartas??!!-  
  
D- por que querría hacer eso... es solo que yo...- no podía decirlo, confesar sus sospechas sobre ella y Shaoran seria un grave error ya que no la dejaría en paz y la vigilaría mas  
  
S- entonces por que robaste a bosque?- esta vez Sakura estaba calmada, solo buscaba respuestas, no la atacaría  
  
D- creo que al menos mereces una explicación de eso...-  
  
T- Sakura!!!...pero que le ocurre peluche, que sucede??!!- el chico estaba totalmente aterrado al ver el estado de su hermana, al igual que Tomoyo y sonomi que acababan de llegar despertadas por los gritos de kero  
  
T-que es lo que le sucede a Sakura kero?-  
  
K- no lo se- se separo de Sakura para dirigirse a la ventana- pero creo que ellas tienen algo que ver- Touya se paro junto a el para ver en el techo de una residencia contigua a Ater sosteniendo a una inconsciente Dux  
  
T- creo que lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar...-  
  
S- por que robaste a bosque?-  
  
D- no la robe, solo regreso con su dueño-  
  
S- a que te refieres?!- dijo notablemente sorprendida ante tal aclaración  
  
D- estas son las cartas eternas- la chica saco de su funda una de las cartas, la cual empezó a flotar sobre la palma de su mano- fueron creadas con el propósito de proteger mi mundo, y el tuyo...-  
  
S- pero...a que te refieres... acaso tu no...-  
  
D- yo provengo de la ciudad de los dioses, es la que se encarga de velar por la seguridad y paz de este mundo... mi misión es sellar estas cartas que son las únicas con el poder de defender nuestros mundos, pero también son capaces de destruirlo fácilmente- el rostro de Sakura mostraba su gran sorpresa ante las palabras de Dux - yo soy la ayudante directa de Kamisama, el dios del Japón, algo así como lo que ustedes conocen como un ángel...-  
  
S- u... un ángel?!-  
  
D- esa es solo una forma de llamarnos en la tierra, el protector de cada parte del mundo es denominado como dios, y sus ayudantes directos, como Ángeles... en fin... hace mucho tiempo se desato una gran batalla contra una criatura maligna, muy poderosa, que quería apoderarse de mi mundo, nada podía detenerlo, hasta que un gran hechicero creo las cartas eternas, con un poder tan grande que pudo doblegar fácilmente a la criatura, mas no destruirla... así que tuvo que sellarla, convirtiéndola en una mas de las cartas y contaminando a las demás con su maldad imposibilitando su huso posterior- la mirada de la chica se endureció notablemente mientras miraba la carta... llena de rabia...de tristeza -estas cartas solo pueden ser manejadas por mujeres, ya que su alma es mas pura, mi familia fue atada al destino de estas cartas obligando a toda mujer que naciera a convertirse en su guardiana...después de eso se decidió que se crearan cartas parecidas para proteger la tierra de un posible ataque, para mantenerla a salvo... es así que el mago clow fue otorgado con la capacidad de crearlas ya que se creyó que el, como el mas poderoso de la tierra, seria el mas indicado para manejarlas y decidir su destino; no hace mucho tiempo, el creador de la criatura que nos ataco se presento para tratar de apoderarse de las cartas aprovechándose de la maldad que las inundaba...-le era difícil continuar su relato, su voz se entrecortaba y un par de lagrimas pasaron fugazmente desapercibidas por sus mejillas -pero su intento fue frustrado por la en ese entonces dueña de las cartas, que le entrego su poder a ellas, haciéndolas resistir al poderoso llamado-  
  
S- murió?-  
  
D- no... solo ligo su destino a ellas, como una unión mágica, purificándolas aparentemente de la maldad que las había inundado... después de eso ella abandono nuestro mundo y vino a la tierra... poco después murió, nadie sabe como, pero eso provoco que el odio y maldad despertara nuevamente en las cartas; afortunadamente lograron sellarlas nuevamente, pero hace poco fueron liberadas y es mi deber sellarlas y purificarlas, para que no vuelvan a causar ningún daño-  
  
s- pero entonces... que tiene que ver bosque en todo esto?-  
  
D- originalmente bosque era las mas poderosa de las cartas eternas, ya que estas se basan principalmente en el poder de la naturaleza, pero cuando la dueña de las cartas estuvo en este mundo conoció a clow y a sus cartas, y no las considero tan poderosas, pero si llenas de bondad, por eso le dio a bosque... sabia que con el su poder disminuiría, pero que estaría a salvo de la maldad de sus hermanas y en el momento indicado regresaría a ser lo que era para pelear a nuestro lado... ese momento a llegado... y espero que seamos aliadas y no tener que eliminarte Kinomoto... -  
  
S-entonces no eres nuestra enemiga...- por esto Sakura se sintió mas aliviada pero aun tenia muchas preguntas que necesitaba respuesta  
  
D- no... pero espero que no intervengas en esto, ni tampoco tus guardianes-  
  
S- por lo menos dime por que estas aquí, en mi mente... si querías saber algo debiste habérmelo preguntado -  
  
D- no creo que pudieras responderme... recuerdas algo de lo que soñaste?-  
  
S- la verdad es que desde hace mucho que no puedo recordar lo que sueño-  
  
D-en esos sueños esta la clave- la chica se acerco a Sakura y con su dedo señalo hacia su corazón- lo sientes?... un sentimiento tan fuerte y poderoso no puede ser eliminado tan fácilmente... solamente esta dormido... debes tratar de despertarlo... las respuestas están mas cerca de lo que te imaginas... ese vació... la soledad...la tristeza... todas tiene una razón... estas lejos del ser amado... te lo arrebataron de forma inesperada y tu deber es luchar contra eso y contra todos los que se interponen... recupéralo...- de repente todo a su alrededor se obscureció...la chica desapareció dejando sola a Sakura  
  
AT- estas bien?... que fue lo que ocurrió que armaron tanto escándalo allá adentro?,...-  
  
D- nada... solo que Kinomoto despertó y me descubrió...- la chica se libro de los brazos de su guardiana e intentaba ponerse de pie estando un poco aturdida  
  
T-debo imaginar que ustedes fueron las responsables de todo esto?...- Touya se encontraba recargado en la chimenea de la residencia detrás de ellas  
  
D- pero... que haces aquí?!,como te diste cuenta?!- no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la presencia del joven Kinomoto que se acerco a ella lentamente, pero inmediatamente Ater se interpuso entre ellos  
  
AT- será mejor que nos vayamos ya...- dijo sin despegar la mirada del joven... para ella había algo en el que lo hacia especialmente peligroso para ella y en especial para su ama  
  
T- la chica que se llevaron esta tarde... esta bien?- esa pregunta hizo sonrojar aun mas a Dux que se encontraba detrás de su guardián escuchando atentamente cada palabra que el Touya decía  
  
AT- como sabes tu de eso?-  
  
T- me lo comentaron esta tarde... también me comentaron sobre el robo de la carta...- ese comentario rompió todo el encanto del ambiente e hizo enfadar un poco a la chica que inmediatamente dio media vuelta y se disponía a marcharse  
  
D- ella esta bien... y sobre bosque deberías preguntarle a tu hermana, ya no quiero dar mas explicaciones Kinomoto "a veces eres demasiado irritante!!"- la chica se alejo del lugar seguida por su guardiana dejando a Touya notablemente sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica  
  
La felicidad se respiraba en el ambiente ya que la preparatoria seijou había resultado ganadora en gran parte de los eventos que se efectuaron en días anteriores, en especial Sakura que gano las competencias de pista en atletismo (alguien se esperaba lo contrario?¬¬ díganme quien para patearlo!! Cof cof, perdón, continuemos) e involucrando de ultimo momento al pobre de Shaoran que se vio forzado a participar en los eventos de artes marciales (si alguien duda que fue por gracia y obra divina de Hibari díganmelo para volver a patearlo!!).  
  
Todos se encontraba en el salón de clases platicando sobre los recientes eventos muy animadamente, esa era la ultima clase ya que saldrían temprano para asistir a las competencias que se realizarían ese día, excepto por una persona... Hibari se encontraba en una de las esquinas del salón observando el nublado cielo por la ventana... notablemente triste... melancólica... añorante...sus ojos se cristalizaron dejando escapar una solitaria lagrima por su mejilla que limpio con el dorso de su mano ya que era demasiado orgullosa como para dejar que la vieran llorar..  
  
SH-... Hibari...que sucede...- el chico se veía notablemente preocupado por su amiga, no era normal verla tan cabizbaja, ya que no le gustaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos  
  
H- ha?... si, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi Shaoran... es solo que...- no podía casi pronunciar palabra por el riesgo de estallar en llanto, así que prefirió dejar a su amigo con la palabra en la boca y salir rápidamente del salón  
  
SH- Hibari...-  
  
S- que le sucede a Hibari...acaso ocurre algo malo, li?..- dijo acercándose al joven que seguía con la mirada a su amiga aun cuando ya no podía verla por las paredes del salón  
  
SH- no lo se...- ahora fue el quien dejo a Sakura con la palabra en la boca ya que se fue persiguiendo a su amiga para tratar de saber el por que de su comporta miento, o en todo caso, consolarla  
  
H- que es lo que me esta pasando?... no debería de ser así... - Hibari se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, el cielo se nublaba cada vez mas y el viento soplaba...empezaba a hacer algo de frió...  
  
SH- estas bien?... me imagino que debes de estar congelándote...- dijo mientras se quitaba su saco y lo dejaba caer sobre su amiga disimuladamente  
  
H- Shaoran.. yo... es solo que...- no sabia que decir, el siempre había sido muy bueno con ella, en ese momento no era la excepción, y no quería preocupar a su amigo  
  
SH- no te preocupes, no haré preguntas... solo me sentare aquí a tu lado a hacerte compañía, no tienes por que dar ninguna explicación... además ya debió haber empezado la clase y dudo que nos dejen entrar...- Shaoran se sentó a un lado de su amiga, quien lo miraba tiernamente; el odiaba verla sufrir, así que el solo sentarse y permanecer callado sin hacer nada en contra de aquello que causara el sufrimiento de su amiga le era una tarea muy difícil de cumplir y ella lo sabia  
  
H- gracias...-su voz se escucho como un susurro, podría decirse que la sola presencia de Shaoran a su lado era la mejor medicina contra la tristeza y soledad de su corazón, eso la hacia sentirse mejor... seco sus lagrimas y lo abrazo apoyándose en el buscando el calor y cariño de sus brazos... que era lo que mas le hacia falta en ese momento...  
  
Shaoran se sorprendió un poco ya que ese no era un comportamiento muy habitual por parte de Hibari, pero aun así correspondió el abrazo, cerro los ojos y rodeo a Hibari con sus brazos atrayéndola mas hacia el, como tratando de protegerla... dándole a entender que mientras el estuviera cerca nada le pasaría...lo cual ella entendió perfectamente. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio uno al lado del otro muy tranquilamente, parecía como si estuviesen dormidos  
  
SH- ya me vas a decir que es lo que te sucede?...- no falla... al parecer la curiosidad le gano al pobre  
  
H- Shaoran!!!... dijo falsamente enojada mientras se incorporaba para regañar a su amigo -prometiste que no harías ninguna pregunta... -  
  
SH- bueno, esta bien...es solo que...- Shaoran se incorporo un poco y la miro tiernamente a los ojos acomodando el cabello que le cubrían el rostro mientras disimuladamente acariciaba su mejilla, lo que hizo sonrojar un poco a Hibari - sabes que odio verte sufrir...-  
  
S- ... lo se...- dijo mientras se recargaba nuevamente sobre Shaoran - pero aun así no creo que puedas hacer nada contra un recuerdo...- fingió una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el torso de su mano- es que... hoy se cumplen ya 17 años de la muerte de mi madre... y creo que ese no es un recuerdo muy grato que digamos-  
  
SH- creo que debí quedarme callado... -  
  
H- no te preocupes... solo mantén la boca cerrada por la siguiente media hora y te perdonare... -  
  
T- donde estabas Sakura?!...por poco y no llegas a la clase - desde que Sakura regreso al salón se veía algo enfadada... sin mencionar que se salvo de quedarse castigada en el pasillo  
  
S- si lo se, no tienes por que regañarme...-  
  
T- te sucede algo...?-  
  
S- no, estoy bien - dijo cortantemente  
  
T- y a donde fuiste que llegaste tarde?-  
  
S- seguí a li hasta donde estaba Hibari, quería ver si estaba bien...- Sakura volteo el rostro hacia la ventana, no tenia ganas de hablar al respecto, estaba notablemente enfadada  
  
La hora de la salida llego, Shaoran y Hibari regresaron al salón para que recoger sus cosas, al entrar se toparon con Sakura que, al verlos, no pudo mas que dirigirles una mirada dura y fría y pasar de largo sin decir ni una palabra seguida por Tomoyo, que se veía igual de sorprendida que Hibari y Shaoran, después de recoger sus cosas decidieron seguirlas (bueno, lo decidió Hibari y obligo a Shaoran) topándose con una preocupada Tomoyo en la entrada de la escuela...  
  
H- Tomoyo... donde esta Sakura?...-  
  
T- la verdad no lo se... venia siguiéndola, pero cuando llegue aquí no estaba...- se le veía notablemente preocupada por su amiga, no sabia lo que podía pasar, en especial sin conocer el motivo de su enfado -ustedes saben que fue lo que sucedió?... no es normal ver asi a Sakura...-  
  
H-la verdad no se a que te refieres-  
  
SH- bueno...creo que yo ya debo irme... -  
  
H- habíamos quedado en que me acompañarías a mi casa!.-  
  
SH- te llamare en la tarde para ver como sigues Hibari- dijo sin hacerle caso a su amiga mientras se alejaba  
  
H-SHAORAN!!!...-  
  
La habitación estaba obscura, iluminada solamente por la chimenea encendida cuyo fuego se reflejaba en los anteojos del joven sentado frente a la chimenea en un antiguo sillón... serio... pensativo... miles de cosas, en especial recuerdos cruzaban por su cabeza...  
  
S- por que no se va a descansar amo.. no ha dormido en toda la noche- Spinel se acerco junto al joven ingles que miraba fijamente las llamas, retiro el libro que sujetaba y lo puso a un lado  
  
E- y no lo haré hasta que pueda descifrar su secreto...- su voz era fría y seria, de su rostro había desaparecido ese chico risueño y misterioso -"las cartas eternas...las protectoras... solamente pueden ser utilizadas por seres de alma pura... Ángeles... guardianes de la humanidad y ayudantes de los dioses.. " ese fragmento es el único que he encontrado hasta ahora en todos los libros de clow que tengo en mi poder...por que?... estoy seguro que hay algo mas... pero donde... -  
  
N- te estas obsesionando con eso Eriol... ni siquiera fuiste hoy a la escuela por quedarte revisando esos libros...- Nakuru entro a la habitación, estaba notablemente preocupada por Eriol, nunca antes lo había visto así... con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos- lo haces por Sakura, verdad? -  
  
E- no solo por ella Nakuru...por todos... tengo las sospechas de que estamos siendo burlados... pero para demostrarlo primero tengo que saber "que, por que, y quien"...- el joven ingles se levanto, se acerco a la ventana y corrió las cortinas... por primera vez se sentía impotente al no saber que contra que se enfrentaban... muy dentro de si sabia que en el pasado se había enfrentado a algo parecido, pero no lo recordaba...- será mejor que se estén muy alerta, mantén los ojos bien abiertos Nakuru, investiga a cualquier persona con un aura significativa... debemos desenmascararla... y la mejor forma es empezar por los guardianes; Spinel... te llevare a la residencia Daidouji mas tarde, permanecerás ahí junto a cerberos por si algo llega a pasar...-  
  
N/S- si amo...-  
  
N- por cierto Eriol, tenemos visitas, esta esperándote en el recibidor... y creo que te agradara verla...-  
  
Solo había un lugar en el que se sentía tranquila, tal vez segura... en el que podía pasarse horas solo mirando su reflejo en el agua de la laguna... la arboleda siempre había sido su lugar de reflexión; El viento empezó a soplar cada vez mas enfriando sus enrojecidas mejillas, no entendía por que el haberlos vistos juntos, de esa forma, la molestaba tanto... podría decirse que no tenia derecho de sentirse así, ella era su amiga... y el... un chico que acababa de conocer hace algunas semanas... pero por que?... por que tenia que sentirse así, como si le desgarraran el corazón cada vez que los veía especialmente juntos... pero esa ocasión fue la gota que derramo el vaso, su forma de hablarle, tan tierna... la mirada dulce de sus ojos... ese brillo mágico de sus ojos marrones que la hacían perderse en ellos  
  
SH- kinomoto... kinomoto... te encuentras bien?- era Shaoran que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella -supuse que estarías aquí- en cierta forma estaba preocupado por ella por la forma en que se había comportado, así que decidió seguirla y asegurarse que estuviera bien..aunque el solo echo de tenerla cerca le aceleraba el corazón de una forma inexplicable-la verdad es que me p...preocupaste hace un momento- dijo un tanto sonrojado  
  
S- no tenias por que haberte molestado li, estoy bien... es solo que... me sentí un poco mal... -  
  
SH- acaso ocurre algo?-  
  
S- es que... anoche la vi en mis sueños...-  
  
SH- ya veo...- dijo duramente- y que fue lo que sucedió?, te dijo algo en especial...?-  
  
S- la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien... desde hace mucho tiempo que no puedo recordar lo que sueño... -mentira!, si lo recordaba ya que eso no fue un sueño, solo que no quería decírselo a el... [coha pacha aquí?.. eres niña mala Sakura ¬¬]- y tu por que persigues a esa chica?- dijo volteando a ver directamente a li ... con lo que le dijo la noche pasada ya no creía que fuera una mala persona  
  
SH- quiero recuperar algo muy importante que me robo...- su mirada se torno fría y dura  
  
S- ya veo... y que tiene que ver Hibari en todo esto?...-  
  
SH- que?- creo que esa pregunta lo agarro un poco en curva...- a que te refieres?-  
  
S- como es que ella se entero sobre tu secreto?... sobre que eres hechicero?-  
  
SH- como vivió por mucho tiempo en mi casa no hubiera sido raro que se enterara... pero yo mismo se lo dije... durante un tiempo sentí un aura demasiado extraña a su alrededor, le dije todo y le di un amuleto especial para que se protegiera...-  
  
S- ya veo... debes quererla mucho...- no quería... no quería verlo a los ojos, así que dio media vuelta y se perdió en la infinidad del azul del agua ... - me imagino que el volver a ver a Hibari te ha hecho mucho bien...-  
  
SH- a que te refieres? - dijo un tanto sorprendido por las palabras de la joven, mientras se acercaba a ella, quedando frente a frente, uno del otro  
  
S- por que la primera vez que te vi, en este mismo sitio, parecías una persona muy seria, fría y distante... ahora es todo lo contrario... te vez mas alegre y mas abierto hacia las personas...- Sakura desvió su mirada de la del tratando de que no se notara el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas- la quieres mucho, verdad?... mas que como a una amiga...-  
  
SH- ... kinomoto...-  
  
S- lo ciento, creo que eso es algo que no me incumbe - en su voz se notaba la tristeza, ya no quería tenerlo cerca... el causaba tal efecto en ella que no podía comprender... y aumentaba a cada instante... deseando verlo... tenerlo cerca... pero sin saber por que... "en esos sueños esta la clave, lo sientes?... un sentimiento tan fuerte y poderoso no puede ser eliminado tan fácilmente... solamente esta dormido... debes tratar de despertarlo... las respuestas están mas cerca de lo que te imaginas... ese vació... la soledad...la tristeza... todas tiene una razón... estas lejos del ser amado... te lo arrebataron de forma inesperada y tu deber es luchar contra eso y contra todos los que se interponen... recupéralo..." por que precisamente ahora... en ese instante regresaban esas palabras a su mente, quiso salir corriendo, pero Shaoran la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el evitando que se fuera, quedando frente a frente, perdiéndose en sus miradas... sin darse cuenta la distancia ente ellos se fue acortando lentamente, hasta unirse en un tierno beso...Sakura estaba completamente sorprendida por eso, pero aun así le correspondió, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, en especial esa imagen que siempre veía en sus sueños, ella con su traje de batalla color rosa frente a la torre de Tokio, y frente a ella una persona, un chico de extrañas ropas y unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos marrones que la llamaba sin cesar.  
  
Duraron así unos cuantos minutos, lentamente se fueron separando...  
  
- LI SHAORAN!!!!! - el grito de una estruendosa voz se hoyo por toda la arboleda espantando a los pájaros, y casi causándoles un paro cardiaco a Sakura y a Shaoran que estaban mas rojos que un tomate por o que acababa de ocurrir -QUE CRES QUE ESTAS HACIOENDO??!!!-  
  
una nube de polvo se dirigió hacia Shaoran haciéndolo caer, al dispersarse se pudo notar a una chica que estaba sobre el abrazándolo del cuello  
  
E- calma meiling, no tienes por que exagerar así... no estaba haciendo nada malo... verdad? - era Eriol, que se unía al grupo con su característica sonrisa, y muy divertido por la escena  
  
SH- me... Meiling??!!- Shaoran se puso de pie quitándose de encima a la muy enojada meiling li -en donde te habías metido?! Te desapareciste en cuanto llegamos aquí y luego sales saltándome encima de la nada...-  
  
M- el que tiene que darme una explicación eres tu Shaoran!!... como es que te encuentro aquí a solas con ella y en una situación como esa!!! - comentario que hizo sonrojar de mas a Sakura y a Shaoran  
  
S- Eriol... podrías explicarme que esta pasando aquí?...- Eriol no respondió, solo le dirigió una sonrisa muy divertido, inmediatamente Meiling se levanto y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Sakura, notablemente enojada  
  
M- y en cuanto a ti...-en sus ojos se notaba la furia que sentía, la chica tomo a Sakura del cuello de la blusa -...kinomoto Sakura...- estaba a punto de ahorcarla pero Eriol intervino sujetando la mano de Meiling  
  
S- como es que sabes mi nombre?...- la chica permaneció siendo observada por los brillantes ojos de la chica china que no le despegaba su mirada de encima...de repente soltó a Sakura y se relajo un poco  
  
M- Hiragisawa me lo dijo...- se dio media vuelta y se acerco a Shaoran, lo tomo del brazo -vamonos ya Shaoran, hay muchas cosas que hacer...- Shaoran se rehusó a avanzar, quería quedarse con Sakura, pero no podía decirlo, simplemente le dirigió una mirada acecina a su prima que rápidamente capto el mensaje, y conociendo a su primo, no era bueno llevarle la contraria -esta bien, has lo que quieras, pero antes toma... léela con cuidado y yo no me hago responsable de lo que pase después- Meiling le entrego una carta a Shaoran y se alejo -nos veremos después Hiragisawa...- dijo pasar por un lado de Sakura, a la que no le dirigió ni la mirada. rápidamente Sakura se acerco a Shaoran, que estaba leyendo la carta que su prima le dio... no puso pronunciar ni una palabra... estaba totalmente asombrado... Eriol se acerco a Shaoran, esa carta le causaba algo de curiosidad ya que Meiling no se la había mencionado, "... la muerte de Clow-sama..." fue lo único que pudo distinguir por sobre el hombro de Shaoran dejándolo notablemente sorprendido...  
  
la noche estaba a punto de caer, Tomoyo paseaba de un lado a otro del despacho muy intranquila ya que era tarde y Sakura no regresaba, cada cierto tiempo se asomaba por la ventana -Eriol... donde estas?...- un rato antes Eriol la había llamado para avisarle que iría a buscarla junto con otra personas, el nombre de li Meiling resonaba en su cabeza, sabia que ella mas que nadie buscaría una respuesta a todos los enredos en los que estaban inmiscuidos...  
  
- señorita Tomoyo... hay una señorita en la entrada que la busca... - su corazón se acelero, prácticamente ya sabia de quien se trataba... quien era la persona que la buscaba y el miedo de enfrentarla era demasiado  
  
T- viene el oven Hiragisawa con ella?-  
  
- no, viene sola...-  
  
T-esta bien... hazla pasar- dijo seriamente... minutos después so oyeron unos pasos en el corredor, seguidos de un par de toques a la puerta -pase...- la puerta se abrió y justo frente a Tomoyo se encontraba li Meiling, ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña china atrabancada de los chonguitos, al contrario... ahora, aparte del hecho de haber crecido con el paso de los años, se veía totalmente diferente, ahora usaba el cabello suelto y un poco mas corto, sin mencionar que bestia de una forma menos llamativa, pero al típico estilo chino como siempre  
  
M- Daidouji... - no termino la frase cuando se abalanzo a abrazar fuertemente a su amiga, Tomoyo correspondió el abrazo, las dos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, Meiling había empezado a llorar...- por que?... por que tubo que cambiar tanto?... desde ese maldito accidente...nada fue igual... -  
  
T- de que hablas Meiling?...- las palabras de su amiga la sorprendieron bastante, ya que ella no conocía esa parte de la historia... -ese accidente fue donde li perdió la memoria?...-  
  
M- si...-  
  
T- por que no me lo cuentas?-  
  
Eriol, estando aun muy intrigado, decidió acompañar a Sakura a su casa(prácticamente obligo a Sakura con esa tierna pero a veces maléfica sonrisa suya, como es posible que no tengas fuerza de voluntad niña!!!!) dejando a li solo en la arboleda, aun pensativo y muy serio leyendo la carta enviada por su madre...  
  
"...así es hijo mío, al leer uno de los libros escritos por Clow Reed encontré varias notas en su interior.. parece como si el las hubiera escrito para una persona muy importante para el...te las mando anexas a esta breve carta, léelas con cuidado, espero te sirvan en tu misión y que te den alguna pista sobre la muerte de Clow... "  
  
Anexado a las cartas venían varias hojas algo viejas y un pequeño pergamino que parecía haber sido cortado de algún lado, lo tomo y lo abrió  
  
"...llegue a casa de mi viejo amigo Clow después de un largo viaje, tenia muchos deseos de platicar un rato con el y tener una de esas discusiones sin sentido tan divertidas. toque varias veces a la puerta de la gran mansión ... nadie me respondió así que decidí entrar, no había nadie... repentinamente se oyó un grito desde el jardín y rápidamente salí a investigar, tarde un poco por lo grande del lugar, pero al salir encontré lo que nuca hubiera creído y querido ver en toda mi vida... ahí estaba, a mitad del jardín, era hermosa... siempre me lo había parecido, desde el momento en que apareció por la puerta junto a Clow... pero en ese momento su hermoso rostro de tez fina y blanca estaba manchado de sangre... la sangre de mi querido amigo Clow el cual yacía en su regazo y sujetaba entre sus brazos, apenas y dejó escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos, su rostro se torno inexpresivo y su mirada fría; no me acerque mucho, la verdad su presencia me daba un poco de miedo, ella se levanto y paso junto a mi sin siquiera voltear a verme... me acerque a el aunque ya no había nada que hacer, había muerto y era inevitable...deje escapar unas cuantas lagrimas, lo tome en brazos, lo lleve hasta su habitación y lo recosté en su cama, a mi mente regresó la imagen de aquella chica y salí rápidamente a buscarla pero no la encontré en ningún lugar, me dirigí rápidamente hacia la entrada y salí a buscarla... pero tampoco encontré nada, pero todo el jardín estaba cubierto de plumas brillantes y blancas que pronto se desvanecieron ante mis ojos dejando un olor dulce y muy peculiar en todo el jardín... el mismo olor de aquella chica, que estoy seguro que fue la responsable de toda esta tragedia..."  
  
Meiling ya se había calmado un poco y ahora se encontraban las dos sentadas en el sofá del despacho  
  
M- todo ocurrió hace 4 años... Shaoran estaba algo triste por que había pasado mucho tiempo y no había recibido respuesta por parte de kinomoto, precisamente ese día estaba entrenando con los ancianos del consejo, estaban enseñándole varios hechizos de un muy alto nivel... el no estaba poniendo mucha atención, y por un descuido todo se salio de control... Shaoran quedo muy mal herido y no despertó en dos semanas... poco a poco se fue recuperando, y nos fuimos dando cuenta de que tenia ciertas lagunas mentales, pero no sabíamos a ciencia cierta que tanto había olvidado... hasta que un día...  
  
M- Shaoran, puedo pasar?... te traigo el almuerzo...-  
  
S- pasa mei... por cierto... puedo hacerte una pregunta?...- Shaoran , que estaba acostado, se levanto un poco y tomo un muñeco que estaba junto a el -es tuyo este oso de felpa?-  
  
M-Shaoran... yo...- no pudo decir nada, el que no recordara quien le había dado ese oso solo significaba una cosa...  
  
T- así fue como el la olvido? - Tomoyo se levanto y se dirigió al librero, con la mirada perdida en los libros como si estuviera buscando algo -así que esa fue la razón de que el no regresara... - pasaba su mano por los libros, hasta que paro en un de apariencia muy vieja y lo saco  
  
M- por que nada parece sorprenderte Daidouji- la verdad no podía entender la actitud tan fría que tenia Tomoyo hacia todo esto...  
  
la tarde cayo en tomoeda y pocas horas faltaban para que anocheciera completamente, Shaoran se encontraba en su recamara, sentado en su escritorio junto a una pila de libros, todos escritos por Clow...trataba de encontrar mas datos, quien era esa chica de quien se hablaba en el pergamino, o tan siquiera el nombre del misterioso amigo de Clow... tras recorrer varios libros encontró uno que mas bien parecía un cuaderno de observación, ya que junto con las notas venían varios dibujos descriptivos; pasaba rápidamente las hojas ya que solo hablaban de hechizos... algo le llamo la atención al llegar al final, encontró varias hojas con una escritura muy extraña que nunca antes había visto, y junto a ellas había una mas, un dibujo...  
  
CAPITULO 3 TERMINADO!!!!!!!!  
  
si, me quedo un poco mas corto que el otro pero eso era inevitable... yo solita me he enredado... y no puedo dar muchos avances así que aquí los dejo, solo puedo decir:  
  
Touya es un asalta cunas!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo en una desgraciada, no puedo que pueda ser tan cruel!!! (aunque no lo aparente, y eso que es mi personaje favorito... ¬¬)  
  
Eriol ahora no tiene mucha vela en este entierro (solo regar las cosas entre Sakura y Shaoran y divertirse a sus costillas) pero ya verán después...  
  
Shaoran es demasiado lindo!!!...creo que me excedí... aunque es parte de la historia...  
  
como que Dux siente algo por Shaoran??!! y por que le gusta tanto jugar con Sakura y con Shaoran??!!  
  
la llegada de Meiling fue demasiado inesperada y luego luego se puso a lloran con Tomoyo, su llegada fue demasiado tajante... pero luego ya se acomodara el personaje...  
  
gracias por leer esta tarugada de fic...  
  
hasta el próximo capitulo  
  
Cerezo Astorga  
  
mailto:chepame@hotmail.com 


	4. Capitulo 4: Un Camino a la Verdad?

Todos los personajes (bueno, no todos, ya se darán cuenta cuales) son propiedad de mis admiradas chicas de clamp, de las cuales me considero fan # 1, en especial de mi querida sensei: sempai Mokona Apapa (si, ya se que solo se usa una, o sensei o sempai, pero todo eso es poco para describir mi admiración hacia la gran maestra mokona apapa!!!)  
  
[.] "comentarios de la autora"  
  
(.) " indicaciones de acción"  
  
"." "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"  
  
==== "cambio de escenario o situación"  
  
-.- diálogos de los personajes  
  
el dialogo de cada personaje esta indicado con su inicial al principio  
  
A= AYAKO  
  
AY= AYAMI  
  
Lo pongo para distinguirlas, por que las dos tiene el nombre casi idéntico  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
"¿Una Camino A La Verdad?"  
  
La mañana estaba mas tranquila que nunca, era raro ya que últimamente habían ocurrido muchos incidentes, Yukito tenia una hora libre y caminaba por los inmensos jardines de la universidad con una enorme bolsa de panes al vapor buscando un buen lugar para almorzar, esta vez Touya no lo acompañaba por que el si tenia clase. los recientes sucesos lo tenían muy distraídos, principalmente por que estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Sakura.  
  
Iba tan distrito que al no fijarse cuando dio la vuelta a uno de los edificios choco con una chica que iba pasando  
  
- Rayos... mi trabajo...-la chica estaba notablemente tranquila a pesar que el trabajo que había hecho durante toda la mañana estaba regado por todas partes con riesgo a arruinarse, sin mencionar al montón de libros que también llevaba  
  
Y- te encuentras bien?, déjame ayudarte con eso- los dos empezaron a recoge todos los papeles y los libros junto con la bolsa de panes(que por suerte había resultado sana y salva), una vez terminado Yukito le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse -permíteme... lo ciento... creo que todo esto fue mi culpa, es que iba muy distraído-  
  
- también yo iba muy distraída, así que creo que fue culpa de los dos- dijo brindándole una leve, pero tierna sonrisa  
  
-Soy Yukito Tsukishiro mucho gusto-  
  
Ay- yo soy Ayami Shiroi, mucho gusto- la chica era alta (pero no mas que Yukito) de cabello rubio y largo atado al final por una cinta café, de tez blanca y fina... de sus ojos no puedo decir nada ya que siempre los mantiene cerrados, usaba una blusa de manga larga con un escudo bordado en el dorso del brazo derecho y bordees cafés en los puños y cuello de la blusa, falda con poco vuelo (pero sin patoles) hasta las rodillas, calcetas altas con una franja café al final y zapatillas igualmente cafés  
  
Y- tu no perteneces a esta universidad cierto? - eso era notable por que ella llevaba un uniforme un tanto peculiar, y en la universidad de Tomoeda no se usaba uniforme  
  
Ay- así es, yo soy del colegio privado para mujeres Sant. Saimon - los dos empezaron a caminar mientras platicaban  
  
Y- eso queda demasiado lejos... casi al otro lado de la ciudad... entonces que es lo que te trae por aquí?  
  
Ay- vine a la biblioteca... tengo que presentar una investigación para una de mis materias de Psicología y no encontré los libros necesarios en el colegio... llevo aquí toda la mañana trabajando-  
  
Y- ya veo...ya almorzaste?-  
  
Ay- ahora que lo dices, no... de tanto trabajo ya hasta se me había olvidado...-  
  
Y- no te gustaría acompañarme, hay suficiente para los dos...- dijo haciendo alusión a la enorme bolsa llena de panes al vapor  
  
Ay- será un placer - las sonrisas de Ayami eran verdaderamente hermosas, lo que contrastaba con la seriedad y soledad que inundaba su rostro al no contar con el brillo de sus ojos  
  
un poco mas tarde, ya que Hibari regreso a su casa de clases, daba vueltas por la habitación echando humo por las orejas y quebrando cuanto se encontrara a su paso  
  
H- COMO PUEDE SER ESTO POSIBLE!!!!-PERO COMO SE ATREVIO... ME LAS VA A PAGAR ESA... ESA... ESA!!!-  
  
A- ¿a quien te refieres? -Ayako entro a la habitación al escuchar todo el estruendo- no te había escuchado hablar así de alguien desde que dejaste hong kong-  
  
H- ESA ENGENDRO, DESGRACIADA, ARPIA, MALNACIDA, ESTUPIDA, IMBECIL, VIBORA, AGGGGG YA NO ME QUEDAN MAS INSULTOS!!!!!  
  
A- cualquiera diría que viste a la propia li Meili...- no acabo de pronunciar el nombre cuando un florero salio disparado directamente hacia ella, esquivándolo a duras penas -PERO QUE TE PASA NIÑA??!!!-  
  
H-NO VUELVAS A PRONUNCIAR ESE NOMBRE EN MI PRESENCIA!!!!-  
  
A- pero que fue lo que paso?!- una enorme gota había aparecido en la frente de Ayako  
  
/////////////////////////////// FLASH BACK //////////////////////////////  
  
Profesor- antes de comenzar las clases, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera- el profesor hizo una indicación con la mano y la chica entro al salón - su nombre es li Meiling, ella viene de hong kong, me imagino que ya se conocen verdad joven li?-  
  
L- así es,- dijo con un tono de voz prácticamente de resignación - es mi prima -volteo de reojo para ver a Sakura, la cual se veía muy asustada y confundida... sin duda no había olvidado el incidente de hace dos días... lo mas raro tanto para Shaoran como para Sakura fue que cuando voltearon a ver a Tomoyo esta le brindaba una gran sonrisa a la recién llegada Meiling, la cual le correspondió abiertamente, lo que le pareció muy raro a su primo  
  
El profesor terminaba de presentar a Meiling, cuando de repente se oyó un estruendo en el pasillo y la puerta se abrió súbitamente haciendo un gran escándalo  
  
H- lo ciento... es que se me hizo un poco tarde - Hibari casi no podía respirar por la tremenda carrera que tubo que hacer para llegar a tiempo, y todo se puso peor después de eso...  
  
M- Hayama??!!"pero que esta haciendo ella aquí??!!"-  
  
PROF- casi no llega srita Hayama... srita li, usted tomara el lugar de Hayama, es el que esta al lado del joven li, y usted, srita Hayama, se sentara al principio de la fila, pero entes se irá castigada al pasillo por llegar tarde!!!!-  
  
H-QUEEEEE??!!-  
  
=== A la hora del almuerzo ===  
  
Hibari caminaba por los patios de la escuela buscando a Shaoran que se suponía almorzaría con ella, además que quería una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo  
  
H-SHAORAN!! DONDED ESTAS SHAORAN?!...-al dar la vuelta en uno de los edificios alcanzo a ver a su amigo junto con Sakura, los dos igual de rojos por lo que tuvo que esconderse rápidamente detrás de un árbol  
  
SH- kinomoto...yo... la verdad no se que decirte... es solo que...-  
  
S- así esta bien, mejor no digas nada... y por favor llámame Sakura-  
  
M- no deberías tomarte tantas confiancitas kinomoto!- Meiling llegaba al lugar de los hechos, supuestamente muy enojada, seguida por Tomoyo, haciendo que los dos se pusieran nuevamente rojos  
  
T- no tienes por que enojarte Meiling, además el que no debería tomarse esas confianzas es el, no crees?- ante el comentario las dos chicas empezaron a reírse dejando a Shaoran y a Sakura perplejos  
  
H-"se tratan con demasiada familiaridad esas dos... como será que se conocen...??!!"- la verdad ese echo había dejado demasiado intrigada a Hibari como para darse cuenta de que Meiling ya estaba a un lado de ella  
  
M- dime Hayama, piensas seguir escondiéndote ahí todo el día como el asqueroso bicho rastrero que eres?-  
  
H- como te atreves....- dijo con una enorme vena hinchada en su frente  
  
SH- que haces aquí Hibari?- dijo Shaoran acercándose a ellas, al verlo, Hibari corrió a colgarse de su brazo como tanto le chocaba a Meiling y a poner su carita tierna de borrego a medio morir  
  
H- se suponía que almorzaríamos juntos Shaoran, no lo recuerdas?...-  
  
SH- bueno... es que yo...- cada que Shaoran la miraba ponía sus ojitos tiernos, sacándole la lengua después a Meiling cuando el volteaba a ver a Sakura, que paso a un lado de ellos sin voltear a verlos  
  
S- podrías acompañarme a buscar a Eriol, Tomoyo?-  
  
T- claro, vienes Meiling? -  
  
M-claro!-  
  
H- pero que le pasa a Sakura... esta demasiado rara, no crees Shaoran?- el no le contesto, ya que seguía a Sakura serio y con la mirada notablemente de furia, el solo echo e pensar que iría con Eriol le hacia hervir la sangre  
  
////////////////////////// FIN DEL FLASH BACK ///////////////////////////  
  
A- Solo por eso están tan enfadada?... no será mas bien por que te están bajando al chico li?- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su ostro, por que a pesar de todo, una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba era ver a Hibari de mal humor, le resultaba muy divertido...  
  
H - pero que rayos estas diciendo? Te parece poco??!!! esa arpía...esa maldita desgraciada me dejo totalmente en ridículo en la clase de deportes!!-  
  
A- huy que dolor que dolor que pena... que trágico - nótese el claro sarcasmo  
  
H- lo bueno es que kinomoto la dejo mas humillada, je, le dio su merecido - dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a su amiga - lo que me pareció mas extraño fue que eso no le molesto del todo, digo, si se enojo bastante, pero en condiciones normales hubiera hecho un berrinche del tamaño del mundo y hubiera ido a quejarse con Shaoran... pero al contrario, después de eso solo se fue a sentar junto a Tomoyo, con la que platico amenamente todo el día...-  
  
A- y que tiene eso de malo? -  
  
H- hoy fue la primera vez que ellas dos se vieron... o por lo menos eso creo... dime Ayako... aun no ha llegado la información que pedí?-  
  
A- nada, no hemos recibido ninguna noticia después de la de los libros... habrá ocurrido algo?-  
  
AY- si algo hubiera ocurrido ya nos hubiéramos enterado- Ayami acababa de llegar, dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se sentó junto a Hibari  
  
A- tu tan alegre como siempre, donde te habías metido hermanita? Llegas demasiado tarde-  
  
AY- estuve toda la tarde con el joven Tsukishiro-  
  
A H - QUEEEEE??!!-  
  
Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Tomoyo platicando con su prima mientras esta terminaba de arreglarse ya que habían invitado a Eriol y Meiling a cenar, claro, teniendo que incluir al no muy apreciado Shaoran ya que no lo podían dejar fuera de la reunión habiendo invitado a su querida prima. Sakura curioseaba por la habitación viendo lo que sui prima tenia en las repisas topándose repentinamente con una llena de videos etiquetados como "Sakura's Collection" haciendo que le saliera una gran gota en la cabeza recordando su pasado como card captor donde su prima se obsesionaba grabándola y haciendo hermosos pero raros trajes para sus batallas, algo que le llamo la atención fue que algunos de dichos videos estaba marcados como "pendientes"  
  
S- Me prestarías uno de tus videos para verlo después, Tomoyo?- dijo mientras tomaba uno de la repisa para verlo  
  
T- por supuesto, toma el que quieras... también tengo algunos otros guardados como "Sakura en san Valentín" o "Sakura en el campamento de verano" - sus ojos se tornaron dos enormes estrellas mientras recordaba aquellos momentos en los que filmaba como loca a su amiga (no creo que haya cambiado mucho)-por cierto Sakura... ya no falta mucho para mi cumpleaños, que te parecería hacer una fiesta de disfraces?-  
  
S-eso seria magnifico!-dijo mientras se acercaba a su prima a la que tomo de las manos y la levanto dando vueltas y brincos alegremente-además así podría ponerme nuevamente alguno de los trajes que diseñabas!-  
  
T- entonces esta dicho, le propondremos la idea a mi madre en la cena!-  
  
S- cenara con nosotros mi tía?- antes de salir tomo uno de los videos de la repisa para verlo mas noche en su cuarto  
  
T-así es, ella insistió, me dijo que había pasado mucho tiempo trabajando y hacia mucho que no cenábamos juntos, y se puso mas contenta cuando le dije que Eriol vendría-  
  
Las dos chicas bajaron encontrándose a una mucama en las escaleras que les anuncio que los jóvenes li había llegado y las esperaban en la sala, al escuchar eso Sakura se puso un tanto seria y bajo rápidamente ante la sorpresa de Tomoyo  
  
T- que sucede Sakura?- dijo al alcanzar a su prima que se salía con rumbo al jardín  
  
S- por que no me habías dicho que invitaste a Shaoran también?- no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco  
  
T- creí que era obvio que vendría al haber invitado a su prima... a donde vas?- la verdad estaba un poco intrigada por el comportamiento de su prima que había sido un tanto extraño desde hace unos días  
  
S- al jardín a esperar la llegada de Eriol, le podrías avisar cuando llegue que lo espero afuera Tomoyo?- su tono fue un tanto suplicante, su prima no podría rehusarse aunque eso no le gustara del todo..  
  
Al bajar a la sala, Tomoyo recibió a sus invitados muy alegremente, inclusive con Shaoran, al cual le sorprendió mucho esta actitud ya que generalmente cada que se encontraban ella tenia pinta de querer acecinarlo, al instante se noto la ausencia de Sakura  
  
M- y donde se encuentra tu prima Tomoyo?-  
  
T- esta un poco indispuesta, salio al jardín a tomar un poco de aire-  
  
SH- se encuentra ella bien Daidouji?- la verdad no pude evitar angustiarse un poco, aunque le pareciera extraño  
  
T- si, ella esta bien, además esta esperando la llegada de Eriol, al parecer esta preocupada por el por que no ha a ido a la escuela estos días- la verdad no era la única preocupada y ante el comentario su rostro entristeció un poco, al igual que sucedía cuando el joven ingles estaba cerca o con el solo echo de mencionarlo  
  
M- ah! Te refieres a ese tal Hiragisawa? La verdad tengo muchos deseos de conocerlo, aunque por todo lo que me has contado de el no dudaría que es un inglesito estirado cualquiera...- comentario que extraño mucho al Shaoran...la verdad a sus ojos Tomoyo y su prima se llevaban demasiado bien como para haberse conocido apenas hace unas horas  
  
SH- como que con todo lo que te ha contado de el? Si desde que se conocieron a lo mucho se han visto 4 horas? Además tu fuiste con Hiragisawa el otro día a la arboleda no? -  
  
M- bueno... me refería los correos electrónicos que me había escrito... además a Hiragisawa solo lo he visto esa vez, casi ni hable con el - dijo de un modo un tanto fingido, la verdad es que había metido las 4 patas al hablar de mas y le hacia señas a Tomoyo con la mirada para ver si ella podía arreglar el desastre  
  
T- que no te lo habíamos dicho? Tu prima y yo nos conocimos hace unos años en un Chat en el Internet, fue una verdadera sorpresa que ella viniera aquí sin avisar y enterarme que tu eres su primo, además yo le di la dirección de Hiragisawa por equivocación, por eso fue que ella me busco allá y el la llevo a la arboleda-  
  
La luna brillaba iluminando la ciudad en la obscura noche y el viento soplaba fríamente jugando a su antojo con las hojas de los árboles... en lo alto de la torre de Tokio se observaban varias siluetas vigilando los alrededores, repentinamente apareció una enorme pantera plateada que al volar despedía un brillante y hermoso destello, bajo junto a su ama que se encontraba sentada a la horilla de la torre, observando fijamente la ciudad, tranquila y serena con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de la noche  
  
L- sabia que te encontraría aquí... por que siempre estas en esta vieja torre sin hacer nada? Eres extraña sabias?....- la pantera se poso junto a su ama que la acaricio detrás de la oreja  
  
D- es que este es el mejor lugar para vigilar... desde aquí puedes ver toda la ciudad...-  
  
L- sin mencionar que se parece mucho a ese monte en el que -no pudo terminar su comentario por una palmadita en la cabeza que le dio su ama, la cual se levanto y se alejo de la orilla  
  
D- cállate lux, tus comentarios no son muy oportunos que digamos sabes?-  
  
L- aun guardas muchos recuerdos de tu vida pasada, verdad?... eso no es bueno tomando en cuenta que tu corazón humano es demasiado sensible...- la enorme gata siguió acostada como si nada a sabiendas de que sus comentarios no dejarían muy contenta a la chica que estaba parada detrás de ella algo enojada por las palabras de la felina guardiana, aunque a pesar de ellos no perdió la compostura  
  
D- bien sabes que esos recuerdos no son míos! Solo me fueron otorgados para poder cumplir mi misión, yo soy yo y nadie mas!!! A mi no me vengas con vidas pasadas o futuras, yo solo conozco la que estoy viviendo ahora, y si mi corazón es humano a ti que mas te da?!  
  
L- eso nos incumbe a todas, sabes que lo primordial es cumplir nuestra misión, la cual te fue otorgada desde antes de nacer, y ese corazón tuyo interfiere mucho en esto tratándose de nuestros enemigos, en especial de cierto joven de ojos cafés... estas enamorada de el desde que lo conociste y eso es muuuy malo...-  
  
D- ya cállate! No tienes por que meterte en mis asuntos!!! Yo no elegí esta misión desde u principio... es casi como una maldición para mi, si , lo se, no soy humana del todo, pero no por eso dejare de sentir lo que ciento... y que si me enamore de el, eso no es algo que te incumba, ademase ellos no son nuestros enemigos!-  
  
L- todo aquel que no este con nosotros representa una amenaza latente para nuestros fines, por lo cual es nuestro enemigo... y que si te descubren? Todo se echaría a perder, no podrás continuar trabajando tranquilamente y podrías poner en peligro a todos los que te rodean y habitan este mundo, eso es lo que quieres querida dux?-  
  
D- ya cállate lux! Soy tu ama y por lo menos deberías respetarme un poco, yo se lo que hago y no deberías cuestionarme!-  
  
L-eres mi ama mas no mi creadora, cuando tu mueras vendrá alguien mas a remplazarte, no te creas tan especial, por lo menos yo conozco cual es mi misión, que al igual que la tuya es evitar la destrucción de este mundo, nosotras te seguimos por que es nuestro deber proteger a aquella persona que sea elegida para controlar el poder de las cartas, tu tienes ese poder, y te cuidaremos hasta que llegue el momento del fin, ya sea para bien o para mal y cumpliremos nuestro deber, pero si tu sigues metiéndote en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia y usando tus poderes para meterte en la mente de las demás personas no podremos hacer nada por ti mi querida amiga, te estas desviando del camino y todo por seguir a tu torpe corazón humano, ya lo dijiste, no eres humana del todo... pero posees sus defectos... si no los tuvieras serias un ser perfecto como lo fueron tus antecesoras...  
  
D- a excepción de una persona, que se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos tontamente al igual que yo... lo cual fue lo que ocasiono el principio de todo este embrollo, eso es lo que me quieres decir verdad?- la chica dio media vuelta y se recargo en su felina amiga recostándose en ella y cerrando los ojos aparentando dormir  
  
L- así es, el eslabón débil de una poderosa cadena...-  
  
D- fue el débil por sus actos humanos, pero el mas poderoso sin duda, no lo niegues, si no lo hubiera sido no habría podido controlar la consecuencia de sus acciones... aunque ella no tuvo toda la culpa de esas desgracias... fue una mas de los títeres de ese demonio que, al igual que a ella, nos manipula para conseguir sus fines para después matarnos y alcanzar sus malignos objetivos... no podemos evitarlo... debemos seguir nuestro destino inevitable, pero a la hora de la historia no nos dejaremos vencer, lucharemos contra el...lo detendremos...-  
  
L- aunque en el intento pierdas la vida y finalmente no sirva de nada el sacrifico y nuevamente se repita la historia haciendo sufrir a mas gente?-  
  
D- algún día tendré que morir después de todo... y si esta tragedia no termina con nosotros será una verdadera lastimas, por eso haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para que eso no ocurra y todo termine aquí, así nadie mas sufrirá... es por eso que me meto en la mente de esas personas, para poder arreglar hasta el mas mínimo detalle de toda esta enredadera que al paso de los años se complica mas involucrando a nuevos inocentes... es por eso que la historia no acaba y se repite una y otra ves... ese es el error que mis antepasadas cometieron... no se fijaron en arreglar los desastres causados por esa persona en ese momento, solo se preocupaban por el pasado, dejando a un lado el importante presente que es pieza importante de este juego... ella lo sabia muy bien... intento arreglarlo, lo hubiera logrado si esa persona no hubiera intervenido arruinando todo...-  
  
Sakura se encontraba aun en el jardín esperando la llegada de su querido Eriol, bueno, mas bien evitando la mirada de Shaoran que según ella se encontraba en la sala con Meiling y su prima... la pobre estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de en que momento el chico de castaña cabellera y profunda mirada se situó tras ella observándola., al darse cuenta de que el estaba ahí su corazón empezó a palpitar aceleradamente...los recuerdos de aquel día en que se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos regresaban a su mente inundándolo de deseos de repetir aquel bello pero fugas momento...  
  
S- pronto será el cumpleaños de mi prima Tomoyo... pensamos realizar una fiesta de disfraces en su honor... y me gustaría que tu y tu prima nos acompañara...- a que venia ese comentario? La verdad no tenia nada que ver, solamente se sentía un poco incomoda, tal vez apenada de ser observada por Shaoran  
  
SH- será un placer acompañarte ese día...-  
  
S- ha?...- Sakura se dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el joven chino que le brindo una dulce mirada- pero si yo no...- al parecer el joven había malinterpretado la intención de su invitación -lo que yo quería decir es que...-Shaoran sello sus labios con su dedo impidiéndole terminar la frase  
  
SH- lo se, no digas nada por favor... solo prométeme que me concederás la primera pieza de la noche...- este comentario había sorprendido a Sakura, la que estaba totalmente sonrojada, pero a la vez alagada, aun así no podía permitir que Shaoran se burlara de ella, aun no había olvidado lo ocurrido en la azotea de la escuela, esa era la misma dulce mirada con la que veía a Hibari  
  
S- claro... "¿acaso este chico será un casanova?... la verdad no lo parece... pero aun así debería estar atenta y no puedo permitirme enamorarme de un chico como el que solo jugaría con mis sentimientos"- ¿enamorarse? ¿por qué había pasado precisamente esa palabra por su cabeza?...-pero me imagino que Hibari también querrá bailar con tigo, no crees?, tendríamos que preguntarle, no fuera que se vaya a enojar... ya que ustedes son tan buenos amigos -  
  
SH- por que insistes con eso Sakura?-... acaso... estas celosa?- el tono pícaro de Shaoran, claro, sin perder su porte serio, hizo enojar un poco a Sakura, no le gustaba que jugaran con ella  
  
E-¿por qué habría de estar celosa mi pequeña flor?- la repentina llegada de Eriol sorprendió mucho a los dos chicos, sin prestar atención a Shaoran se dirigió hacia Sakura dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa -se que llegue un poco tarde, pero no es para que te encelaras- Eriol paso su brazo por la cintura de Sakura lo que enfado aun mas aparte del comentario al joven chino que no hacia mas que observar y preguntarse por que se tomaba tantas confianzas hacia Sakura, la cual había salido ya de su estupor  
  
S-que bueno que llegaste Eriol, ya habías tardado mucho, llegue a pensar que no vendrías- dijo separándose de el un poco apenada por el comportamiento del ingles y por la mirada asesina que Shaoran dirigía a Hiragisawa que había llegado en el momento menos oportuno, y no era el único  
  
T-lo mismo digo Hiragisawa, pensé que ya no vendrías y que te habías arrepentido- al grupo se habían unido Touya, Yukito, y atrás de ellos Tomoyo y Meiling que no aguantaron la curiosidad de ver lo que sucedía  
  
E-como crees que faltaría en un día tan importante... la verdad estaba impaciente por llegar, solo que surgió un pequeño imprevisto que me retraso- todos, menos Touya y Yukito, estaban un poco extrañados al no saber lo que sucedía hasta que Tomoyo tomo la palabra en todo el alboroto  
  
T- a que te refieren Eriol, que es tan importante?-  
  
E- pensé que tu primo ya se los había dicho...-dijo dirigiéndole una de sus tan peculiares miradas a su amiga  
  
T- no había tenido tiempo, pero creo que ahora es buen momento... Hiragisawa aprovecharía esta reunión para pedir formalmente la mano de Sakura...-  
  
H- cada noche es lo mismo desde que llegue aquí... igual de fría y llena de soledad- Hibari caminaba muy pensativa por las calles de regreso a su casa después de haber realizado algunas compras, observaba a todas partes, aburrida y sin saber que hacer -vaya... pero como llegue aquí? Ni siquiera me di cuenta por donde caminaba... será mejor que me de prisa o me agarrara la lluvia a media calle y yo que olvide mi sombrilla- el cielo se había obscurecido mucho y se oía el leve sonido de truenos resonando a lo lejos anunciando que llovería en cualquier momento  
  
L-MAUUUUUU!!!- una pequeña cabecita se asomaba por sobre el bolso de la chica  
  
H- calma lenis, non falta mucho para llegar, no seas desesperada- su mirada se aparto de su pequeña mascota cuando vio frente a ella, recargada en un árbol a cierta persona... un tanto pensativa -kinomoto san?... que haces a estas horas aquí... y vestido e esa forma?- el chico dio media vuelta encontrándose frente a el a la amiga de su hermana, la cual lo veía un tanto extrañada... tendría que ver algo el cigarrillo que estaba en su boca?, o por la vestimenta tan formal que llevaba  
  
T- ha?... eres tu Hayama...- tiro su cigarrillo y lo apago - es que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, por eso vine aquí... digamos que las cosas en casa se pusieron un poco...incomodas, y tu que haces tan tarde fuera de tu casa? No deberías ir por ahí tan tarde sola, además empieza a hacer frió-  
  
H- me mandaron a comprar algunas cosas para la cena -dijo señalando la bolsa que llevaba- y me retrase un poco por perseguir a mi gatita que se escapo-  
  
T- ya veo... entonces te acompañare- esto ya se le ha hecho costumbre  
  
H-gracias!- la chica un tanto apenada intento ponerse en marcha junto al joven kinomoto, pero los nervios la hicieron tropezar con una de las raíces del árbol cayendo en los brazos de su acompañante quien logro sujetarla a tiempo -"a pesar de todo es muy calido"- Hibari enrojeció... especialmente al sentir como el joven la abrasaba tiernamente... ninguno de los pudo decir nada ya que una fuerte lluvia rompió el encanto del momento atrapándolos a medio parque, Touya la soltó y la tomo de la mano empezando a caminar  
  
T- será mejor que nos refugiemos en la resbaladilla mientras pasa la lluvia- una ves debajo del rey pingüino todo fue silencio, Touya cubrió a Hibari con su gabardina para que no se resfriara, y se recargo en la pared a esperar, mientras ella se sentó en la parte alta... los minutos pasaron y el silencio seguía reinando haciendo un poco incomoda la situación... -vamos, di algo, esto esta muy callado-  
  
H- que quieres que diga? Apenas te conozco, la verdad no se que decir...- y eso era verdad, a pesar de haberlo visto varias veces antes no habían hablado mucho en esas ocasiones, prácticamente apenas lo conocía...  
  
T- así que te gustaría saber mas de mi?-  
  
H- bueno yo....-  
  
T-que te gustaría saber?- esa pregunta era muy tentadora para Hibari, ya que aquel chico le resultaba muy misterioso, desde el mismo instante en que lo conoció, que fue en una tarde muy parecida a esa cuando recién llego a la ciudad  
  
H-como... como fue que me enconaste aquella noche en la arboleda? ya que estaba en un lugar demasiado apartado como para que me digas que solo paseabas por ahí...- esa pregunta sorprendió un tanto a Touya que dudo un poco la respuesta  
  
T-bueno, creo que a ti no puedo mentirte...- el mostró una sonrisita "tonta" mientras se rascaba la cabeza dado que lo habían acorralado y sabia perfectamente que no podría escapar -podría decirse que alguien me pidió que te ayudara- Touya volteo a verla, la chica lo miraba un poco incrédula, pero al notar su mirada sobre ella se volteo rápidamente y levemente sonrojada -creerás que soy un loco...-  
  
H-claro que no... es solo que me sorprende... no conocía a nadie por aquí que pudiera querer ayudarme... es mas, nadie sabia que yo estaba ahí, no crees que eso si es extraño, kinomoto?- la chica seguía mirando la lluvia que poco a poco comenzaba a tranquilizarse  
  
T-es verdad... pero por esa arboleda abundan muchos espíritus...- el tono de Touya era serio y sereno, como siempre que hablaba de ese tema  
  
H-espíritus?, no sabia que tu tuvieras pode...-  
  
T-y no los tengo- el chico interrumpió a Hibari, la verdad no le gustaba tocar ese tema- solamente estaba caminando de regreso a casad y sin darme cuanta llegue a ese lugar... era como si algo me llevara ahi sin darme cuanta, me empujaba para que te ayudara... será mejor que ya nos vayamos, ya se detuvo la lluvia- su tono añorante llamo la atención de Hibari, que intentaba bajar de donde estaba -te ayudare- la tomo de la mano, y al intentar bajar Hibari resbalo cayendo en los brazos de Touya que la sujeta contra el poniendo mas roja que nunca a la chica que levanto la mirada y nuevamente se topo con los ojos del chico observándola tiernamente, lentamente y sin decir nada la distancia entre ellos se fue acortando hasta unirse en un tierno pero apasionado beso, el chico la apisonaba contra sus brazos acercándola cada vez mas a el impidiéndole escapar como lo había intentado al principio, antes de rendirse por completo a sus sentimientos... después de unos momentos se fueron separando lentamente, deseando a la vez no hacerlos y quedarse así, pero la pequeña tormenta se había detenido hace ya unos minutos  
  
H-c..cre...creo que ya debo irme- rápidamente se libro de los brazos del chico que ya no la sujetaban tan fuertemente como minutos atrás, estaba totalmente sonrojada y apenada por lo que había pasado, pero no arrepentida, por que aunque no lo dijera y lo negara, había esperado que sucediera desde que lo vio por primera vez  
  
T-espera, Hayama...- en vano intento detenerla, la chica ya se había echado a correr, casi tropezándose al recoger sus cosas, no pudo mas que verla partir hasta perderse a través de los árboles del parque -hice algo malo?- el también salio de su refugio para regresar a su casa... se sentía realmente extraño, y mas por que no comprendía como había sucedido todo eso... un extraño sentimiento recorría sus adentros...  
  
Ya en su casa, Hibari estaba aun muy confundida por lo que había sucedido, mientras se quitaba los zapatos pensaba y pensaba sin encontrar las respuestas que quería... como había sido posible que eso sucediera... Touya la beso, y ella no pudo resistirse, era como si algo mas fuerte que ella la obligara... se levanto y tomo sus compras dirigiéndose a la cocina -ya llegue!!- entro a la cocina y vio a Ayako preparando parte de la cena  
  
A-ya te habías tardado mucho niña!-al ver a Hibari que dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa le lamo la atención lo sonrojado de su rostro- que te sucede niña? Tienes fiebre? Tal ves será por la empapada que te diste-puso su mano en la frente de la sorprendida chica que rápidamente se alejo de ella muy nerviosa  
  
H-no me pasa nada... es... es que... es solo que- jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos sin saber que decirle a su amiga, cuando entro repentinamente Ayami con lenis en brazos... un silencio se apodero de toda la casa, todo en calma tanto interna como externamente y la paz se respiraba en el ambiente ... hasta que...  
  
AY-QUE TU QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dio un tremendo golpe contra la meza, en su cabeza tenia una vena hinchada y estaba roja del coraje -COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACER ESO??!!! PUES QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA?!!!-  
  
H-no tienes por que gritarme así- la pobrecita estaba aterrorizada y refundida en una esquina por los gritos que pego la histérica de Ayako, Ayami solo la observaba con una mirada fría, pero recriminatoria a la vez... se aceros lentamente a la chica que la veía con miedo  
  
A-cometiste un gran error-  
  
Touya apenas había regresado a su casa y el ambiente seguía tan pesado como cuando salio, los jóvenes li se habían marchado reto después de que el salio de la casa, Hiragisawa estaba con Tomoyo en el estudio y Sakura hacia un buen rato los había dejado solos alegando no sentirse bien (y quien si con tremenda impresión!!), decidió mejor no molestarlos, y se dirigió directamente hacia su cuarto... entro y se cambio su ropa por una mas cómoda pijama, todavía daba vueltas por su cabeza lo sucedido horas atrás y todavía no se explicaba como es que sucedió (creo que no es el único confundido por aquí...), sin mencionar la mirada recriminatoria que Sakura le dirigió después de enterarse de las intenciones de Hiragisawa, el cual todavía no obtenía respuesta, Sakura presentía que su hermano estaba detrás de esto, y estaba en lo correcto, su hermana era su adoración así que esa mirada de desprecio le pesaba mucho, le dolía...  
  
-sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal...-  
  
una voz se escucho por la habitación, dulce y acogedora... el chico se levanto rápidamente asombrado y empezó a recorrer toda la alcoba con la mirada sin encontrar nada, cuando se escucho nuevamente  
  
-tu pobre hermana ya ha sufrid demasiado como par que ahora tu le hagas esto... Touya...- una suave mano tomo por la mejilla al sorprendido chico y levanto lentamente su cabeza- ayúdala... ayuda a tu hermana a superar todo esto, pretéjela y permite que sea feliz...- no lo creía, nuevamente estaba frente a el... una ves mas podía contemplarla después de haber pensado que nunca mas oiría su melodiosa voz ... no pudo contenerlo mas y una solitaria lagrima recorrió su mejilla  
  
-Mamá...-  
  
Tomoyo estaba muy callada y Eriol solo observaba como paseaba su vista por la infinidad de libros de la habitación a sabiendas que solo lo hacia para evitarlo, pero no hacia nada, solo permanecía sentado en el sofá mientras ella le daba la espalda permitiendo que el chico la contemplara hasta cansarse, ella estaba demasiado consternada y sorprendida, sin mencionar furiosa por lo sucedido esta tarde, no podía creer que las cosas llegaran a tal punto, todo se le había escapado de las manos...  
  
E-por que no dices nada? Estas demasiado tranquila- Tomoyo serró de un golpe el libro que aparentaba leer y lo dejo sobre el escritorio, aun sin decir nada, no sabia que decir, y menos que sentir... -sabes perfectamente que tu nos orillaste a esto Tomoyo...- no dijo nada todavía -di algo, no me voy pasar toda la noche esperando a que te decidas a dirigirme la palabra...- su sonrisa misteriosa había desaparecido, su tono de voz, su mirada y su expresión habían cambiado radicalmente, por unas mas serias, igual de tranquilas, pero mas se notaba el enojo en su mirada en y su tono duro, pero calmado  
  
T-nadie te esta obligando a permanecer aquí... Hiragisawa...- esa era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo en que Eriol la llamaba por su nombre, lo que la hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba -además, yo nunca te dije que le pidieras a Sakura que se casar contigo, yo solo...- no pudo continuar por intentar detener las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, repentinamente sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Eriol, que tiernamente limpio las lagrimas con su mano  
  
E- me pediste que alejara a Sakura de Li... y eso es lo que estoy haciendo- el chico se acerco mas a ella impidiéndole escapar poniendo sus manos contra la pared a la altura de su cabeza, acorralándola -dijiste que por ella eras capaz de sacrificar tu felicidad, así que solo cumplo tus deseos- Eriol no apartaba su penetrante vista de los ojos de la chica que lo miraba sorprendida -haces sufrir a muchos mas con esto de lo que crees... deja de jugar Tomoyo... eres demasiado egoísta....-el chico no dejaba den mirarla a los ojos en todo momento- el que sacrifiques tu felicidad por ella no quiere decir que también debas sacrificar la mía - los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa de las declaraciones del ingles que la miraba tiernamente, haciéndola rendirse a sus pies -déjala ser feliz querida Tomoyo, para que tu también puedas serlo...- la tomo por la barbilla y levanto ligeramente su rostro para besarla mientras su otra mano seguía recargada en la pared , ella no se resistió, cerro sus ojos y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos correspondiendo el beso...  
  
Ya eran mas de las 12 de la noche, la casa estaba tranquila y callada, Sakura por fin se había decidido a salir de su cuarto y bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua topándose en las escaleras con su hermano, que iba de subida  
  
T-ya es muy tarde como para que estés despierta monstruo...- por primera vez Sakura hizo caso omiso del comentario de su hermano y paso de largo sin siquiera volverlo a ver dejando muy sorprendido al pobre Touya, sabia que su hermana estaría molesta, pero no tanto como para no dirigirle ni la mirada -Sakura...-  
  
S-mañana...- la chica se detuvo pero no volteo a verlo-me iré a casa.... me quedare allá por un tiempo... no se cuanto-  
  
T-entonces iré contigo...-  
  
S-NO!... quiero estar sola... necesito pensar hermano... además.... ya no puedo confiar en nadie en esta casa...- tenia ganas de echarse a llorar en los brazos de su hermano, y que el le dijera que todo estaría bien, pero no podía, y menos después de lo que sucedió esa tarde sabiendo que el tenia parte de la culpa, que el y Hiragisawa se habían puesto de acuerdo en eso  
  
T-como puedes decir eso....-se había preparado para confrontar a su hermana, sabia que le reprocharía sus actos, pero nunca pensó que dejaría la casa y menos que se alejaría de el de esa forma, bueno, estaría en la casa que fuera de sus padres, estaría muy cerca.... pero a la vez muy lejos  
  
S-como puedes tu preguntármelo... después de lo que hiciste... se muy bien que tu estas detrás de la proposición de Eriol.... por que hermano?! No te interesa lo que siento acaso?!... y además de eso encuentro a Eriol y a Tomoyo besándose esta tarde en el estudio!! Por que todos se burlan de mi de esta forma tan cruel??!!!!- tal vez no amaba a Eriol, pero le dolía que el precisamente, su gran amigo, jugara así con ella, las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin que ella pudiera detenerlas... no podía mas y se echo a correr, salio de la casa cerrando la puerta de un golpe que se escucho por todo el lugar despertando a todos, rápidamente llegaron al lugar alterados por el escándalo Tomoyo y sonomi, con kero en sus brazos un poco adormilado  
  
SO-que es lo que sucede Touya?!- el chico no le respondió, ni siquiera la miro, solo observaba fija y tristemente la puerta principal de la casa  
  
TO-y Sakura? Donde esta? Seguirá dormida?-  
  
T-se fue...- se dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras -se fue de la casa y no se cuando regresara... tal vez no regrese...-  
  
SO-pero que disparates estas diciendo??!! Como que se fue??!!-  
  
T-esta muy enfadada y dolida conmigo, con Hiragisawa y con Tomoyo, será mejor que dejemos las cosas así hasta que se tranquilice -Tomoyo y su madre estaba sorprendidas, no daban crédito a las palabras del chico  
  
TO-hay que ir por ella rápido! No sabe lo que hace... algo malo puede pasarle-  
  
T-no habrá problema... estará en nuestra casa... mañana temprano empacare sus cosas y se las llevaré-el chico se dio vuelta para ver a Tomoyo duramente -por favor, no busques a Sakura, será mejor que la dejemos por un tiempo... no la presiones cuando la veas en la escuela...solo déjala-  
  
TO-pero como podría hacer eso??!! Sabes como quiero a Sakura! No puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras ella sufre!... debo ayudarla-  
  
T-después de ver como tu y Hiragisawa se besaba en el despacho non creo que le queden muchas ganas de hablar con tigo ... - sus palabras dejaron helada a Tomoyo, Touya solo dio media vuelta y subió a su cuarto, kero que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura, tomo la llave de y el bolso donde guardaba las cartas y salio rápidamente a buscarla  
  
Sakura corría desesperadamente sin pensar a donde ir... solo corría lo mas rápido que podía par alejarse de aquellos que la lastimaban, lloraba sin parar y recuerdos regresaban a su mente... cuando libero el libro de las cartas para después conocer a Eriol que se presentaría como su rival queriendo quitarse las y después le ayudaría a capturarlas y a cambiarlas alegando que esa era su misión desde un principio, convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo y gran confidente... el como Tomoyo le regalaba esos lindos trajes hechos especialmente par ella , como la cuidaba, aquellas veces que saliera a recorrer las tiendas y pasaban todas las tardes juntas... se detuvo repentinamente, apretó sus manos contra su pecho y seguía llorando, se dio cuanta que todos los recuerdos, los sentimientos ... estaban huecos... no representaban nada -acaso todo fue mentira?... por que... por que no puedo sentir nada...?- las lagrimas dejaron de salir, su mirada seguía triste, pero su rostro parecía mas tranquilo y sereno.... incluso inexpresivo... se limpio el rostro y recorrió el lugar con la mirada para saber donde estaba... sorprendentemente par ella estaba en un paraje , junto a una laguna en el centro de la arboleda que ella ya tanto conocida -pero... como llegue aquí?...-  
  
-debe ser un lugar que te guste mucho...- un chico le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la tomo, quedo frente a frente al chico asombrada por la belleza de este y el aura de paz que emanaba  
  
S-quien eres tu?- el chico solo sonrió ligeramente a la pregunta y tomo su otra mano dulcemente  
  
-seré quien tu desees que sea...-  
  
K-sakuritaaaaaaa!!!! Donde estas??!!!- kero volaba alrededor de toda la arboleda, (donde había sentido la presencia de su ama) buscando a Sakura, pero era inútil ya que unos minutos atrás había desaparecido su rastro, lo que lo tenia muy preocupado. Había pasado ya casi una hora desde que comenzó a buscarla y ya se estaba desesperando, por lo que saco el celular del bolso de Sakura para llamar a yue y lo ayudara a buscarla, cuando, repentinamente, el lugar se lleno con na presencia muy familiar... era su ama que se estaba acercando -Sakura!!!! Donde estas??!!!- el guardián estaba desesperado y revoloteaba por todas partes esperando a que su ama apareciera  
  
S-calma kero, aquí estoy...- la chica salio de entre unos matorrales por atrás de kero, el guardan al verla se abalanzo sobre ella, pero inmediatamente se separo un poco  
  
K-te encuentras bien Sakura?-  
  
S-si, es solo que me perdí al entra aquí... será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ya es muy tarde -  
  
K-entonces toma esto que esta muy pesado -kero le entrego su bolso y la llave, Sakura le sonrió y le agradeció el haberse preocupado por ella...  
  
S-en recompensa mañana tendrás todo un paquete de dulces para ti solo kero-  
  
K-viva!! Dulces!!!-  
  
Ya habían pasado dos días sin que Tomoyo tuviera noticias de Sakura, sabia donde estaba, pero Touya le había prohibido buscarla, por lo menos mientras le pasaba el enfado, se la había topado varias veces en las tiendas que solían frecuentar juntas los fines de semana, pero Sakura se alejaba rápidamente de ella con el rostro serio e inexpresivo, como si no la hubiera visto. Tomoyo llego temprano a la escuela para poder hablar con su prima cuando llegara, pero para su sorpresa no llego a la primera clase, tampoco Eriol llego.  
  
M-Tomoyo... que sucede, estas muy seria...-  
  
T-estoy preocupada por Sakura....-al oír eso, Shaoran se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a las chicas  
  
SH-le sucedió algo?..-  
  
T-se fue de casa hace dos días, no nos dirige la palabra ni a su hermano ni a mi...-  
  
M-debe estar muy enfadada... que fue lo que sucedió?-  
  
SH-tiene algo que ver lo de la cena del otro dia?-  
  
T-ESO ES ALGO QUE A TI NO TE INTERESA!- Tomoyo dio un golpe con la palma en el escritorio de su asiento y se levanto para salir del salón, la puerta se abrió antes de que ella lo hiciera y Sakura entro sin siquiera voltear a ver a su prima, no se veía enfadada, pero si muy seria, y fría.... paso de largo a Tomoyo, y Meiling, a Shaoran solo le dirigió una mirada seria, dejo sus cosas en su lugar y salio de nuevo del salón seguida por la mirada de todos los presentes, al salir se topo con Eriol que también iba llegando, Tomoyo salio del salón al igual que los dos Li para ver lo que sucedía.  
  
Sakura seguía frente a Eriol que la miraba un poco extrañado, ninguno de los dos decía nada, ella siguió s camino y paso de largo a Eriol, el cual volteo a verla mientras ella solo se dirigía a las escaleras  
  
E-Sakura...- Hibari llego corriendo al lugar con cara de espanto y se paso en seco junto a Eriol que miraba a Sakura alejarse  
  
H-Shaoran, que sucede?!-  
  
SH-de que hablas?-  
  
E-tu también lo sentiste verdad?- la pregunta agarro en curva a Hibari que se quedo callada y con una sonrisita tonta  
  
H-de que hablas Hiragisawa?-  
  
E-tu misma lo acabas de insinuar, sentiste algo, no e verdad? -  
  
SH-de que hablan?-  
  
E-creí que no tenias poderes Hayama- Eriol se acerco a Hibari que estaba un poco nerviosa, la observaba desconfiadamente  
  
SH-ella solo puede ver y sentir espíritus, así como el aura y poder de las personas, nada mas...- el hico se interpuso entre su amiga y el ingles mirándolo desafiantemente. Eriol le dio la espalda para observar de nuevo el lugar donde había estado Sakura  
  
E-ya veo...podemos hablar u momento Daidouji?- Tomoyo asintió y junto a Eriol se alejaron del grupo  
  
M-esos dos no hacen nada mas que hablar... y a ti que te pasa Hayama?!- al voltear a verla Hibari estaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana tratando de observar a Sakura que estaba recargada en uno de los árboles del patio  
  
H-que le sucede a Sakura?- volteo rápidamente hacia Shaoran que la vio con cara de "y a mi que me preguntas..."  
  
SH-lo único que sabemos es que esta de malas, se fue de su casa y no habla ni con su hermano ni con Daidouji desde hace dos días-  
  
H-con un demonio...- la chica frunció el seño y salto por la ventana (no fue tanto, están en el segundo piso nada mas)  
  
SH-pero que haces?!- Shaoran la siguió igualmente por la ventana  
  
M-acaso están locos ustedes dos?!- Meiling no tuvo otra opción mas que seguirlos también por al ventana (que no saben par que sirven las escaleras?!)  
  
Al llegar al lugar los dos primos vieron como Hibari miraba atenta a Sakura, que estaba inmóvil recargada en el árbol, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera pensando, al notar su presencia Sakura abrió los ojos y los miro ingenuamente... empezó a caminar y se detuvo frente a sus amigos  
  
S-mejor regresemos al salón , ya va a empezar la clase-  
  
Los tres se quedaron con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza, la verdad Sakura estaba actuando muy extraña, pero no quedo otra opción mas que seguirla de regreso al salón. La mañana transcurrió tranquila, pero lo mas raro ocurrió a la hora de educación física, Sakura se sentó bajo un árbol, sin hacer nada durante toda la clase, lo que le acarreo un castigo teniendo que quedarse después de clases.  
  
Eriol se quedo después de clases esperando a que Sakura entrara al salón de castigos, cuando ella llego la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a otro salón vació para poder hablar con ella  
  
S-eso me dolió Hiragisawa! Deberías tener mas cuidado!!- Eriol había aventado prácticamente a Sakura a una de las sillas, se veía notablemente molesto  
  
E-desde cuando me llamas Hiragisawa?!-  
  
S-desde cuando eres tan brusco?!-  
  
E-desde cuando eres tan fría con Tomoyo?!-  
  
S-desde cuando empezaron a jugar conmigo?!!-  
  
E-de que hablas?- su pequeño duelo de preguntas había acabado y Sakura lo tenia acorralado, su rostro mostraba la furia que sentía, apretaba cada vez mas fuertes sus manos contra su falda y bajo la vista para que no pudiera ver las apocas lagrimas que no podía detener y escapaban de sus ojos...  
  
S-desde cuando me engañas?!....creí que eras mi amigo...que podía confiar en ti... al igual que Tomoyo.... y los dos me engañaron-  
  
E-que quieres decir?!- sus palabras dejaron sorprendido al ingles  
  
S- BIEN SABES DE QUE HABLO!!!... primero me propones matrimonio... y después te encuentro besando a mi prima, a mi mejor amiga... - los ojos de Eriol se abrieron denotando mas su impresión, el silenció reino en el lugar,  
  
E-Sakura... yo...- tomo a Sakura dulcemente por el hombro, realmente estaba apenado por lo que había ocurrido y sobre todo por que ella lo estaba mal interpretando todo... -"lo mejor seria decirle la verdad de una buena vez"- pensó...  
  
S-NO ME TOQUES!- la chica alejo a Eriol de ella y se levanto bruscamente, tenia los ojos llorosos y muy rojos, le dirigió una ultima mirada de desprecio al chico y salio del salón dando un portazo dejando a Eriol sentado en el suelo y recargado en la pared pensando... en ese instante Tomoyo se asomo por la puerta y las miradas de los dos chicos se cruzaron, las dos tristes, llenas de arrepentimiento. Hibari paso de largo a Tomoyo, ella intento detenerla pero no pudo decir nada ante una mirada fulminante que le mando antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, después de eso Meiling se reunió con Tomoyo, a la que le dio a entender que también habían escuchado todo (quien no, con tremendos gritos ¬¬...) Hibari corrió para alcanzar a Sakura en el salón de castigos, pero tal fue su sorpresa al no encontrar la dentro cuando abrió la puerta, la maestra le indico que Sakura no había llegado aun, Hibari solo asintió y salio corriendo nuevamente, Meiling la vio y la siguió  
  
M-a donde vas Hayama??!!"pero que se trae esta, esta actuando muy raro"- Hibari no contesto, estaba demasiado ocupada con sus propios pensamientos, ceo que nada mas le importaba mas que encontrar a Sakura, habían llegado ya al ultimo piso de la escuela, cerca de la azotea, todos los salones estaba desocupados o los usaban de bodegas, Hibari se detuvo repentinamente frente a uno de los salones causando que Meiling se resbalara, dudándolo, Hibari abrió la puesta , pero no había nada Meiling se levanto y al igual que su compañera entro en el lugar -espera Hayama!- Hibari con una seña le indico que se callara, lo cual hizo enfadar a Meiling, pero aun así se callo, las dos chicas se abrieron paso hasta las ventanas entre todos los escombros, cada una abrió una y Hibari salto a la rama de una árbol que estaba pegado al edificio -¿pero que rayos estas haciendo?... no se quien esta mas loca, tu por hacer todo esto o yo por seguirte...- Meiling también salio por la ventana hacia la rama, y se poso junto a Hibari, quien con una seña le indio que volteara a ver hacia la azotea  
  
-desde cuando eres tan callada?...- al voltear a ver a donde su acompañara le indico sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una gran vena se hincho en su frente -pero como se atrmsmfmsmfsmfsmfs- Hibari tapo la boca de Meiling para evitar que las descubrieran... en la azotea se encontraba Sakura, abrazando tiernamente a un chico de cabello castaño y alborotado  
  
H-pero como rayos llego ahí?-...  
  
-no te preocupes mas, mientras yo este aquí nadie mas volverá a dañarte- Sakura solo asintió, el chico la abrazo mas fuertemente atrayéndola mas hacia el -yo te daré la felicidad que mereces...- Sakura levanto el rostro para poder ver a los ojos al chico que le brindo una tierna sonrisa -...are realidad todos tus sueños...-  
  
M-Shaoran!!!- las dos chicas habían regazado al salón donde Shaoran se había quedado, inmediatamente Meiling se lanzo a Shaoran abrazándolo por el cuello, con cara de puchero, pero a la vez enojada -como te atreviste!!..-  
  
SH-pero de que hablas??!!- el chico estaba un tanto descolocado asi que volteo a ver a Hibari con cara de "y esta que trae?"  
  
H-calma Meiling -dijo mientras se sentaba en su lugar , junto a ellos- ese no era Shaoran- Meiling soltó a su primo y se puso frente a Hayama con los ojos entrecerrados, con cara de desconfianza  
  
M-como estas atan segura... era idéntico a el..-  
  
H-lo se...- Hibari le sonrió y le toco la nariz con el dedo, lo cual le chocaba a Meiling, por lo menos por parte de Hibari, por que si hubiera sido otra persona.... -por si no te diste cuenta ese chico tenia el fleco diferente al de Shaoran-decía mientras acomodaba el fleco de Shaoran de la forma como la tenia el chico -lo vez, el tenia en partido mas a la derecha, como el de Tsukishiro... además el tenia un poco mas corto el cabello de los lados y un tanto mas levantado, como en picos...- mientras Hibari jugaba con el cabello de Shaoran Meiling solo asentía a todo lo que Hayama le decía, mientras a Shaoran le salía una gran vena en la cabeza  
  
SH-podrían dejar mi cabello en paz!!!-  
  
H-calma, clama, no exageres, ni que batallaras tanto peinándote- las dos chicas se echaron a reír dejando al pobre chico con cara de resignación...  
  
SH-podrían dejar de reírse y decirme que esta pasando??!!-  
  
M-nada, solo que vimos a kinomoto en la azotea muy acaramelada con un chico que se parece mucho a ti...-  
  
En ese preciso instante entro Sakura en el salón y Shaoran se le quedó viendo con un rostro entre sorprendido y enfadado  
  
S-que sucede??-  
  
En ese mismo instante, en otro lado de la escuela se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo, intentando hablar, solo que Tomoyo no ponía mucho de su parte  
  
E-debemos decirle la verdad de una vez antes de que esto se complique mas-  
  
T-no, no lo haremos, si lo hacemos si se complican mas las cosas... esperaremos...-  
  
-no pueden esperar mas, Sakura esta en un grave peligro!!- una misteriosa voz recorrió todo el lugar , asombrando a los dos chicos que miraban por todos lados para buscar a la persona que les hablaba -deben buscarla, es la única que puede salvar a Sakura...-  
  
T-no... no puede ser...- Tomoyo había fijado su mirada a un punto frente a ella, estaba muy impresionada y casi no podía contener las lagrimas mientras cubría su boca con las manos, Eriol volteo e inmediatamente comprendió el estado de su acompañante al ver frente a ellos a una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y obscuros de una hermosa mirada color esperanza  
  
E-a quien se refiere, a quien debemos buscar?!-  
  
-tu bien lo sabes...- inmediatamente la figura desapareció en un parpadeo, al igual que como apareció, la pobre Tomoyo aun no podía recuperarse de la impresión y Eriol la sujetaba para que no cayera  
  
E-debemos hablar rápido con Touya y Tsukishiro...- Tomoyo, que ya se había recuperado un poco, solo asintió y los dos empezaron a caminar  
  
La hora de la salida había llegado y todos los estudiantes salían felizmente de las instalaciones de la preparatoria seijou, en la entrada se encontraban Touya y Yukito que acudieron al urgente llamado de Eriol  
  
Y-esperas ver también a Sakura, verdad?- Yukito volteo a ver a su amigo que se encontraba recargado en uno de los pilares de la entrada, con un rostro muy serio  
  
T-si... pero no me sorprendería que ella no volteara ni a verme...-  
  
Y-sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal...-  
  
T-lo se , pero solo lo hice para protegerla...-  
  
Y-de que? De la persona que mas la ha querido en la vida?-  
  
T- y quien mas la ha hecho sufrir también, solo quería evitar que eso sucediera de nuevo... cuando regreso creí que venia por ella-  
  
Y-hasta que nos enteramos que el tampoco recordaba nada.... no te has puesto a pensar que todo lo que están haciendo tu y Tomoyo esta mal? tal vez debieron dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, y así no estaríamos inmiscuidos en este lió...- Touya miraba fija y pensativamente a su amigo, hasta que algo los saco d e su guerra de miradas  
  
-vaya... que gusto volver a verte Tsukishiro!- una chica se acercaba alegremente hacia los dos chicos ,haciéndolos voltear, mientras Yukito esbozaba una de sus tiernas sonrisas Touya miraba con desconfianza a la chica que se acerco a ellos  
  
Y- a mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo, y te dije que me llamaras Yukito... y que te trae por aquí Ayami-Chan?- comentario que hizo que Touya pusiera cara de "y esta tipa quien es??!!" antes de que la chica pudiera responder se hoyo un estruendoso grito proveniente del interior de la escuela  
  
H-Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!- ante la sorprendida mirada de los dos chicos Hibari llego corriendo y se le colgó del cuello a Ayami  
  
T/y-Hayama?!-  
  
H-hu?... ha!- al ver a los dos chicos Hibari se agarro del brazo de si amiga y se sonrojo un tanto al ver a Touya, ante el cual Ayami expreso su desagrado  
  
Y-ustedes se conoce?-  
  
H-si, Ayami es mi prima- Hibari se soltó de su prima e hizo una pequeña reverencia a Yukito-le agradezco las amabilidades que tubo con Ayami el otro día- mientras Hibari repetía las reverencias y Yukito seguía diciendo "no fue nada" Touya la miraba con desconfianza y ella no dejaba de fruncir el seño, hasta que Yukito interrumpió  
  
Y-eso explica que te encontráramos aquí- dijo dirigiéndose a Ayami y brindándole una dulce sonrisa, que ella correspondió, lo que hizo enfadar mas a Touya, quien era observado por Hibari, cuando se dio cuanta le dirigió una mirada tierna haciéndola sonrojar, Ayami se dio cuenta y (no se como, no me pregunten, solo soy la autora) se puso detrás de ella abrazándola y malencaradamente hacia el joven kinomoto  
  
A-bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos... nos veremos después- las dos empezaron a caminar, Ayami jalaba a su prima mientras esta agitaba el brazo despidiéndose dejando a la pobre Hibari con cara de "¿what?", en ese mismo instante salieron del edifico Tomoyo y Eriol, seguidos por Meiling y Shaoran , el cual no puso muy buena cara al verlo  
  
E-me da gusto que hayan venido amigos...- su enigmática sonrisa no se hizo esperar, mientras todos lo observaban un tanto confundidos  
  
T-por que nos llamaste Hiragisawa?-  
  
E-aquí no es el lugar apropiado para hablar, vayamos a mi casa, ahí estaremos mas cómodos.... por favor, ven con nosotros li- el chico solo asintió comprendiendo de lo que se trataba  
  
T-por que tiene que venir el mocoso con nosotros?!- una gran vena se hincho en la frente de Shaoran, nunca nadie le había llamado mocoso y sin recibir su merecido, ni siquiera sus hermanas, y era todavía peor viniendo de ese sujeto  
  
E-li tiene mucha información que podría servirnos...-  
  
H-por que hiciste eso?! Que te sucede?! Acaso estas locas o que?!- Hibari estaba sentada en la banca, frente al rey pingüino (por que será que van tan seguido a ese lugar?) muy exhausta por todo lo que la había echo correr Ayami, la cual estaba parada frente a ella con una expresión muy seria  
  
A-no quiero que vuelvas a verlo Hibari...-  
  
H-a quien?!- no puso mucha atención en las palabras de su amiga por lo cansada que estaba, se concentró mejor en masajearse los pies  
  
A- a Touya kinomoto...-  
  
H-de que estas hablando?... a que viene eso- la chica no dio mayor importancia y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo  
  
A-ya has causado muchos problemas con esa relación, así que será mejor que termines con eso de una vez antes de que los daños sean irreversibles Hibari- la aludida se coloco nuevamente el zapato y se levanto sin hacerle caso a Ayami, que no perdía la compostura ni la seriedad, aunque realmente la chica la sacaba de quicio con su indiferencia, Hibari empezó a caminar con una expresión muy seria, y Ayami la siguió de cerca -no creas que por esto me olvidare de este asunto-  
  
H-ni creas que por esto cambiara mi respuesta...-  
  
Todo el grupo estaba reunido en casa de Eriol, a excepción de Shaoran que acababa de llegar tras haber echo una escala previa en su casa  
  
E-me alegra que por fin llegaras li, por favor toma asiento...- dijo al ver entrar al joven chino a la sala, señalándole amablemente un lugar desocupado al lado del joven kinomoto, Shaoran solo frunció el seño y prefirió quedarse de pie junto a su prima  
  
T-por que nos reuniste aquí Hiragisawa?!-  
  
E-creo que es mas que obvio que todos tenemos un problema en común en estos momentos... bueno, tal vez unos mas que otros- dijo acomodándose las gafas y mirando de soslayo a Shaoran  
  
TO-te refieres a Sakura verdad?-  
  
E-así es, pero nuestro pequeño problema se extiende mas aya de lo sucedido hace algunas noches... nuestra querida Sakura ha adaptado una conducta demasiado extraña y me temo este relacionada con nuestra amiga-  
  
Y-eso quiere decir que corre un grave peligro...- por un instante los ojos de Yukito se tornaron de un violeta claro acentuando una fría mirada  
  
M-de que están hablando todos ustedes? No entiendo nada!...- Meiling desesperada se levanto rápidamente y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación con muy confundida-primero-este ha sido uno de los días mas raros de mi vida... primero me encuentros Hayama espiando a kinomoto en la azotea con un chico muy parecido a Shaoran, y después ustedes insinúan que esta en un grave peligro por culpad e la tipa rara de las cartas misteriosas- la chica se calmo un poco y se sentó nuevamente-ojala nunca hubiera salido de china- todos los presentes, a excepción de su primo quien ya conocía los detalles, la miraban entre asombrados e incrédulos por las palabras de la chica a la que le salio una gota en la nuca por la forma en que todos la miraban, en especial Touya que le lanzaba un amenazador "explícate " con la mirada.  
  
Tras haber explicado toda su travesía con Hibari a trabes de la escuela y como encontraron a Sakura en la azotea y con la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella, Eriol retomo la palabra, con una mirada seria, siempre dirigida hacia Tomoyo, quien permanecía callada  
  
E-antes que nada debemos conocer a nuestra contraparte... y creo que para eso necesitamos tu ayuda Li... tu debes saber mas de lo que nos has dicho...- Shaoran solo cerro los ojos y asintió, su prima le sello el asiento, quedando justo frente a Eriol que lo miraba impaciente por saber lo que el chico tenia que decirles, y empezó a impacientarse por el silencio del joven li -no tenemos tu tiempo li! Sakura esta en un gran peligro, no podemos solo quedarnos sentados aquí esperando a que se te ocurra abrir la boca!!- Eriol apretaba los puños sobre los que tenia su barbilla, cerro los ojos y frunció el seño notablemente enfadado, mas de lo que nadie lo hubiera visto antes  
  
T- y tu como sabes eso Hiragisawa... quien te lo dijo?- Tomoyo palideció ante la pregunta de su primo, Eriol solo se tranquilizo y recupero su expresión anterior  
  
E-... una persona apareció para pedirnos que ayudáramos a Sakura lo mas pronto posible,  
  
T-a mi me dijo exactamente lo mismo la noche que Sakura dejo la casa...- el comentario de Touya dejo un poco desconcertado a Eriol, aunque la reacción paso desapercibida por todos los presentes  
  
Y-y quien es esa persona?... tal vez sepa algo sobre todo este asunto, nos seria de gran ayuda...- una sola mirada de Touya hizo reaccionar a Yukito que comprendió al instante y se puso algo serio.  
  
E- ya veo ... también menciono que la tal Dux es la única persona que puede hacer algo...  
  
E-les pedí que vinieran para tomar entre todos la decisión de que es lo que haremos con respecto a ella y a Sakura... es por eso que debemos conocer mas sobre esa chica, y para eso necesitamos de tu ayuda li, y de toda la información que tengas...- Shaoran asintió, tomo la mochila que había traído consigo de su casa y saco un cofre, de madera fina y detalles dorados en las esquinas, en la parte superior tenia una cruz blanca con un pequeño cristal verde en el centro que tenia dentro una especia de ranura, y con varias enredaderas alrededor de la cruz, todos lo veían fijamente, un tanto extrañados sin saber que tenia que ver el viejo cofre en el asunto, al contrario de Eriol, que se mantenía serio con los ojos clavados en la insignia de la tapa, y Meiling que estaba sorprendida viendo lo que para ella era un objeto demasiado preciado  
  
M-eso es... eso es...- no podía creer lo que veía, las únicas veces que había logrado verlo fue en las pocas reuniones del concilio que por alguna razón se realizaron en la mansión li  
  
E-la insignia mágica e las cartas...- Eriol impresionado pasaba la mano por la figura de la tapa -como es que lo obtuviste- quiso abrir el cofre, pero al tomarlo entre sus manos el cristal de la tapa empezó a brillar segándolo levemente, dejando caer la caja accidentalmente, la que se abrió a la mitad, todos voltearon a verla... un tanto de decepcionados...  
  
Y-esa vacía...-  
  
M-así es... hace casi tres meses el cofre fue robado de la mansión li...- Meiling tomo la caja y la cerro para devolvérsela a su primo  
  
SH-... solo pude recuperar el cofre, esa extraña chica se llevo su contenido...-  
  
TO-fue la dichosa Dux?-  
  
SH-así es... desde ese entonces la he seguido para recuperar el tesoro que contenía el cofre, hasta que dejo china para venir a Japón en busca de esas cartas...-  
  
T-y ese tesoro era...-  
  
SH-las armas que usa para capturar las cartas...- todos lo observaron un tanto sorprendidos, a excepción de, como ya había dicho, su prima y Eriol, que mas bien lo veía un tanto preocupado, Shaoran abrió nuevamente el cofre mostrándoselo a los presentes -en este cofre era donde se guardaba la espada y la flauta que ella usa para capturar las cartas, y el cinto para guardarlas, el collar.... y la llave...- nadie dijo nada, las aclaraciones del joven li los dejaban sorprendidos ¿cómo era [posible que capturara las cartas sin tener una llave para sellarlas?  
  
N-eso es imposible, ella no pudo sellar las cartas sin una llave...- Nakuru acababa de entrar a la sala con una bandeja de te en las manos  
  
TO-tal vez apenas empezaría la recolección de las cartas...- dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose a Shaoran para comprobar su teoría  
  
SH-te equivocas, ella había capturado a dos cartas en hong kong antes de nuestro encuentro... a viento y a fuego... y antes de eso a tierra y a hielo... fue con ellas con las que capturo a las otras dos-  
  
Y-pero como es posible eso... Hiragisawa, como reencarnación de Clow que eres deberías saber algo al respecto...- Yukito no dudo y se transformo en Yue, volteo a ver a los li creyendo que se sorprenderían pero fue todo lo contrario, Meiling lo veía como lo mas normal del mundo, tal vez Shaoran si se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo demostró, solamente lo miro seriamente de soslayo  
  
SH-esa es otro asunto que quería hablar contigo... podrías explicarme eso de la reencarnación de Clow- Shaoran se recargo en el sillón y cruzo los brazos mirando a Hiragisawa notablemente enfadado, casi parecía que estuviera haciendo una rabieta, la verdad no le gustaba la idea que un tipo tan chocante e irritante fuera la reencarnación del mago mas poderoso y su antepasado, Eriol solamente lo volteó a ver y le sonrió cerrando los ojos , haciendo rabiar mas a Shaoran el que quería romperle esa cara de despreocupado que tenia  
  
E-eso lo discutiremos después, mi querido descendiente- ahora tenemos asuntos mas importantes- el comentario de Hiragisawa lo hizo enfurecer, pero su prima lo calmo oportunamente- por favor cuéntanos como dices que capturo las cartas-  
  
SH-no lo se con certeza, la verdad no pude ver todo lo que sucedió por que llegue después de que capturara a fuego, que fue la segunda en aparecer causando grandes destrozos en la ciudad, al terminar de sellarla casi se desmaya por las heridas que le causo la pelea... lo mas probable es que hubiera muerto si sus guardianes no interfieren -  
  
T-y que paso con la otra carta que dijiste que capturo antes de esa?-  
  
SH-no lo se, también llegue después de la captura... su presencia no se sentía por ningún lado, hasta que de repente una gran cantidad de energía se dispersaba como una explosión...-  
  
S-una barrera...- Spinel se unió al grupo posándose en el respaldo del gran sillón rojo de Eriol  
  
T-eso fue lo mismo que nos dijo el peluche...-  
  
S-cerberos me dijo que lo mas probable es que sus guardianas pueden crear una barrera mágica para que su presencia no fuera detectada por tros hechiceros... por eso el joven li no pudo sentir las presencias a tiempo, a excepción de cuando sellaba las cartas, momento en que expulso una gran cantidad de poder que la barrera no pudo detener...-  
  
SH-eso mismo creo yo...-  
  
M-entonces para que necesita las armas si puede manejarlas sin ellas...-  
  
SH-por que sin la llave no puede purificarlas, y era muy riesgoso para ella usarlas en ese estado, ya que era posible que al invocarlas la atacaran y se liberaran nuevamente, además de que sin la llave se necesita usar mas poder para capturarlas, y con el báculo todo se le facilita ya que la energía que requiere es menos ya que concentra su poder en un poto fijo...sin el cada atasque es como lanzar varios para ver cual de ellos logra atinar a la presa, con el es un tiro certero... además de que las armas hacen mas fácil la captura ya que, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, ella casi no usa las demás cartas para enfrentar a la que quiere capturar, lo evita para que no sufran una posible contaminación, prefiere luchar frente a frente con ellas, para eso necesita la espada, y la flauta tal parece que produce un sonido que las cartas no soportan y ayuda a neutralizarlas... y como ya saben, el collar le sirve para absorber su poder...-  
  
T-vaya... como es que sabes tanto sobre nuestra amiguita li?...-  
  
SH-digamos que he estado investigando,,, y todavía falta la mejor parte- al decir esto Shaoran deja sobre la mesa varios papeles que tomaron Eriol y Touya  
  
T-un dibujo?... que tiene que ver esto?- Touya miraba mas y mas la imagen pero no encontraba la relación con su asunto, levanto la mirada y vio a Eriol que leía atenta y sorprendidamente otro de los papeles que les entrego Shaoran, al terminar lo arrugo en su mano y se levanto para dirigirse a la ventana dejándolo tirado en el suelo, estaba notablemente conmocionado y confundido  
  
E-donde conseguiste esto li?...-  
  
SH-mi madre los envió hace algunos días... y lo otro lo encontré en este libro, junto con otro escrito, que aun no he podido descifrar - Shaoran dejo el libro y el escrito en la mesa, y Touya le dio la imagen a Eriol que la miraba seria y concentradamente- dime.... que vez ahí? Crees que sea...-  
  
E-la amiga de Clow?... no lo se, pero, o nuestra amiga Dux es mucho mayor de lo que aparenta, o no es la única morena de ojos claros y cabello corto que ha tenido una relación con Clow o su descendencia- Eriol volteo a ver a Shaoran con una mirada un tanto picara, que desconcertó un tanto al muchacho, al regresar a su lugar Eriol tomo el libro y empezó a pasar las paginas, topándose al final con un separador -y esto?- el ingles empezó a leer mientras todos lo observaban esperando una respuesta  
  
SH- espero que puedas traducirlas, tal vez nos sean de ayuda...- Eriol le lanzo una mirada un de enfado tallándose después los ojos en signo de cansancios  
  
E-que te hizo pensar que yo podría traducir esta escritura li?-  
  
SH-no lo se, tal vez el que res un persona muy culta e instruida... además de la reencarnación de Clow, que es el que básica e indirectamente nos tiene enredados en este asunto- el sarcasmo de Shaoran era notable, y mas de uno en la sala ya se estaba cansando de esta situación, Touya estaba decidido a irse de una vez, no quería seguir escuchando al mocoso y a Hiragisawa hablando, lo mejor era actuar para poder encontrar alguna respuesta...pero no pudo hacer nada ya que en ese momento empezó a temblar, Touya protegió a su prima y Meiling e aferro del brazo de Shaoran, pronto el suelo dejo de estremecerse y los 3 Nakuru, Yukito y spi tomaron su forma de guardianes y tanto Eriol como Shaoran permanecieron alerta esperando el siguiente movimiento, ya que lo ocurrido momentos atrás no era normal, una extraña aura rodeaba la casa  
  
SH-que esta sucediendo?.. esta energía me es muy familiar...-  
  
E-... hay algo muy extraño...-  
  
============================================================================ =====  
  
-todos los traidores deben morir... yo te protegeré... nadie mas volverá a dañarte...yo are realidad todos tus sueños - 


	5. Capitulo 5: Un Camino a la Verdad? 2da p...

Todos los personajes (bueno, no todos, ya se darán cuenta cuales) son propiedad de mis admiradas chicas de clamp

[…] "comentarios de la autora"

(…) " indicaciones de acción"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

********** "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

el dialogo de cada personaje esta indicado con su inicial al principio

A= AYAKO

AY= AYAMI

Lo pongo para distinguirlas, por que las dos tiene el nombre casi idéntico

**************************************************

CAPITULO 5

 "¿Una Camino A La Verdad?"

2da parte

SH-que esta sucediendo?.. esta energía me es muy familiar...-

E-... hay algo muy extraño...-

************************************

-todos los traidores deben morir... 

************************************

el melodioso sonido de una flauta empezó a inundar el ambiente... y casi inmediatamente la tierra dejo de moverse para sorpresa de los habitantes, que salieron rápidamente pero no había nada, solo una figura ya conocida sentada en las ramas de un árbol

SH-tu otra vez!- La chica bajo de un salto y Shaoran saco su espada tomando retadoramente posición de batalla demostrando la poca confianza que sentía hacia la visitante, ella estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo cuando Eriol se interpuso entre ellos

SH-calma li... este no es el momento para pelear... ahora mas que nunca necesitamos de su ayuda...-

RM-primero debería decirnos que paso aquí!!- rubí moon estaba impaciente y enojada, al igual que los otros guardianes, solo que estos no lo demostraba, solo permanecían callados y atentos

D-alguien quería deshacerse de ustedes y yo solo les salve la vida, eso es todo- dijo en tono arrogante y despreocupado mientras colocaba su arma en su lugar

T-pero quien?...- 

D-no se preocupen por eso, yo me encargare de todo...- 

M-pero como que no nos preocupemos, por si no lo recuerdas quisieron MATARNOS! M-A-T-A-R-N-O-S- la chica no presto atención a los comentarios de Meiling, la cual seguía gritando, hasta que perdió la voz tras un movimiento de la mano de Dux (que bueno que ella lo hizo primero, yo ya estaba lista para golpearla! ¬¬), tras acabar con la molestia se dio media vuelta para irse, pero los tres guardianes le cerraron el paso por orden de Eriol, la chica solo puso cara de fastidio y se tallo los ojos, se dio media vuelta  para quedar frente a frente con Eriol

D-ahora que demonios quieres Clow? Ya me estas hartando!... ya vine, hice mi trabajo y ahora me toca irme, no puedo hacerla de niñera de una bola de payasos las 24 horas!!!-

E-necesitamos tu ayuda,,,-

D-dime algo que no sepa...-

E-Sakura se encuentra en problemas!, y tu eres la única que puede ayudarla....- la seriedad regreso al rostro de la chica, que observaba atentamente a Hiragisawa, y a los demás presentes que igualmente la vigilaban... permaneció sin decir nada y se dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda nuevamente

D-ahora no puedo hacer nada por ustedes... nadie puede hacer nada... solo queda esperar.... todo llegara a su debido tiempo-

TO-pero como nos pides que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados mientras Sakura se encuentra en peligro??!!-

D-eso debieron haberlo pensado antes, ya que ustedes son los culpables de lo que le sucede... ustedes mismos la arrojaron a la boca del lobo- dux dio vuelta nuevamente y ce acerco a Tomoyo, con una mirada fría y dura-especialmente tu, Daidouji, tu has sido la causa del mas grande de sus sufrimientos, y sabes perfectamente a que me refiero- la chica dejo a Tomoyo totalmente perpleja, y se marcho por entre los árboles, de la misma forma en que había llegado

************************************

_ '...Soledad..._

_es__ el camino oscuro a mi corazón_

_se__ ha convertido en mi forma de vivir_

_un__ sentimiento que aun me hace sentir_

_un__ mundo triste y solo para mi_

_al__ ritmo de los recuerdos..._

_me__ gustaría decir  que esto es un sueño... _

_solo__ un sueño,_

_y__ que al despertar te veré a mi lado..._

_sonriéndome__..._

_pero__ la verdad es _

_que__ me esta prohibido quererte..._

_me__ esta prohibido sentir_

_llenándome__ de una inmensa soledad_

_que__ oprime mi corazón que exige estar cerca de ti..._

_elévame__ hasta la luna_

_donde__ el brillo de tus ojos se refleja_

_haciéndome__ caer en un profundo trance_

_impidiéndome__ olvidarlos y desear volver a verlos _

_una__ vez  mas..."_

AT-así que aquí estabas- Ater entro a la gran y obscura habitación encontrándose con  su ama, quien ojeaba un gran y antiguo libro ya muy conocido para ella, lo tenían en un taburete alto frente al ventanal de la habitación que se encontraba en la parte mas alta del lugar –ahora que tienes pensado hacer?-

D-...- no respondió, solo cerro el libro y se sentó en el sillón que tenia cerca, se froto los ojos en signo de cansancio y empezó a quitarse las botas haciendo muecas por la batalla que le causaba- odio estas cosas, son muy incomodas!!-

AT-tu misma elegiste tu vestuario, no te quejes- la chica solo hacia una mueca de "ya se, ya se, no me regañes!" mientras su guardián le alborotaba el cabello divertida,. Ater se acerco al libro y con un movimiento de su mano se abrió en la pagina en que lo tenia abierto anteriormente Dux, quien estaba terminando de despojarse de su atuendo de batalla y cambiándolo por una mas cómoda   bata negra con bordes dorados –no se por que sigues atormentándote con esto....lo lees una y otra vez .... –mientras leía  pasaba sus manos rozando cada palabra con  una profunda mirada llena de tristeza -...tu no cometerás sus mismos errores.... esta vez será diferente... no permitiremos que caigas.... estaremos contigo a cada momento y cuidaremos cada uno de tus pasos-

D-así como la cuidaron a ella?- Ater solo cerro sus ojos ante las palabras de su joven ama y miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, recordándole que en ocasiones pasadas habían fallado con su misión logrando solo retrasar lo inevitable...   –...date cuanta de que esas palabras son un reflejo de mi vida...- las palabras de la chica la alteraron un poco y volteo a verla, pero ella ya había salido de la habitación.... volteo de nuevo hacia el libro y  lo miro con un rastro de dolor en y amargura – tu fuiste quien mas ha sufrido desde que todo comenzó y tu muerte no será en vano...por esa promesa que te hice y por la pequeña que sigue tus pasos....esta será la ultima batalla... pera todos....-

=============================================

C-Tomoyo... te encuentras bien?- dijo chiharu acercándose a Tomoyo y ofreciéndole una taza de te 

T-si, estoy bien gracias-

C–no te vez muy bien, Por que no descansas un poco, nosotros nos encargaremos de atender a la gente, tu solo prepárate para tu turno en el escenario...-

T-esta bien... te lo agradezco mucho...no sabes si ya llego Sakura?-

C-esta con naoko y Hibari vistiéndose-

T-y Meiling?- 

C-afuera con los chicos arreglando todo – chiharu dejo sola a Tomoyo para regresar a sus actividades, mientras su amiga miraba por la ventana

 la preparatoria seijou estaba de fiesta, por fin había llegado la noche del festival que tanto habían esperado, y preparado. puesto tras puesto era recorrido en los terrenos del colegio por los visitantes los visitantes, comprando, comiendo, o simplemente pasándosela bien, en el gimnasio se preparaban los alumnos que actuarían en la noche en el gran escenario, ya fuera en obras de teatro, recitales o como Tomoyo, que cantaría junto con el grupo de la escuela, para armonizar la noche mientras los visitantes comen en la pequeña cafetería que era organizada por sus compañeros de salón y estaría frente al escenario, los cuales serian los meseros.... o mientras se entretenían en los juegos mecánicos que se pondrían en la parte posterior de la escuela.... 

Hibari se encontraba en uno de los salones vacíos junto con Sakura Poniéndose los trajes que usarían en la noche como meseras todos por cortesía de "Tomoyo's Factory".. que consistían en una blusa blanca y un corbatín del mismo color del vestido: verde-azul, con la horilla blanca; el vestido era de manga corta, dejando sobresalir la de la blusa, el cuello era en "v"muy sencillo  tapado por el cuello de la blusa, de falda corta a las rodillas, amplia, con otra parte blanca abajo estilo crinolina haciéndolo verse un poco ampón, terminando con un mandil blanco... cosa aparte es que algunas de las alumnas decidieron usar patines para atender las mesas... unas por rapidez y otras, como Hibari (a lo mejor la única) por diversión (por loca diría yo)

H-como me veo Sakura?!- felizmente daba vueltas y vueltas para lucir el vestido, ante Sakura, que la veía sonriendo

S-te vez muy bien...- 

H-tu también te vez muy bien!- a pesar de estar sonriente, Sakura se notaba seria, apagada, había perdido ese brillo tan característico suyo...-te sientes bien Sakura?... - puso la mano en la frente de Sakura para asegurarse de que no tuviera temperatura, pero esta la retiro rápidamente

S-no te preocupes... estoy bien Hibari- Sakura trataba de fingir una sonrisa, pero no se veía nada bien, se notaba cansada y tenia ojeras en los ojos, parecía no haber dormido nada bien

H-entonces vamos!- dicho eso tomo a su amiga por las manos y la jalo para llevársela corriendo, la verdad esa chica nunca dejaba de sorprender por esa espontaneidad ocasional que la caracterizaba. Rápidamente llegaron afuera, donde se encontraban sus compañeros acomodando las mesas y sillas, y otros preparando el sonido en el escenario contiguo

Shaoran y Eriol ayudaban a sus compañeros, y junto con todos ellos eran supervisados de una manera esclavista por Meiling, que no paraba de grita, que no paraba de gritar "hagan esto, muevan aquello" y cosas por el estilo mientras permanecía cómodamente sentada tomándose una limonada y sus demás compañeras se terminaba de arreglar y platicaban entre ellas

M-vaya! Hasta que aparecen!- la joven china se reunió con sus amigas, y sus gritos hicieron voltear a Shaoran, que se sonrojo tremendamente al ver a Sakura, Eriol se dio cuenta y coloco otras 5 sillas en el montón que el ya estaba cargando y por poco cae, las 3 chicas lo miraron y no paraban de reírse de el

********************

A-en donde se supone que esta esa niña... llevamos casi media hora buscándola y ni sus luces... mis pies me están matando!!1?- Ayako y Ayami acababan de llegar a la preparatoria, Hibari les había regalado los pases para el evento y claro, no se lo podían perder! (por que eso ni a mi me convence?...¬¬)

AY-deberías dejar de quejarte...- ella miraba la nota mientras seguía caminando dejando atrás a Ayako. Recorrió el lugar mirando de un lugar a otro hasta que una voz conocida la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Y-necesitas ayuda?- tras de ella estaba Yukito mirando por sobre su hombro la nota, y al verlo su expresión cambio completamente a una mas dulce... podría decirse....

A-Tsukishiro... que haces aquí?.... – 

Y- vinimos a ver a Tomoyo.... y a Sakura claro...- con ese vinimos se refería a Touya, que se acerco a ellos con no muy buena cara –me imagino que tu y tu amiga vinieron a ver a Hibari.... no les gustaría acompañarnos? – Yukito le ofreció la mano y Ayami la acepto sin renegar, a lo que Touya y Ayako , que estaban atrás de ellos, fruncieron el seño.... pero no les quedo otra que seguirlos

***********************

M-ya veras Hayama, me las pagaras!!!!!!- Meiling corría tras la pobre de Hibari que llevaba en las manos un balde de harina, y claro, Mei traía toda la cara blanca 

H-jajajajaja.... fue un accidente!! Lo ciento!!- Shaoran las observaba con una gota en la cabeza, Tomoyo solo sonreía al igual que Eriol. Meiling casi la atrapa pero Hibari se escudo detrás de Sakura, la cual estaba distraída

S-hoeeee?!-

H-ayúdame!!- a duras penas y podía aguantarse la risa, en especial al ver a Mei como cucaracha de panadería, hasta que la pobre de chiharu se arto y se acerco a pararlas

C-podrían calmarse ustedes dos?  Nos costo mucho trabajo organizar todo como para que ustedes lo destrocen en un segundo con sus jueguitos!!!- ahora eran Meiling y chiharu quienes perseguían a la pobre de Hibari quien empezó a correr nuevamente hasta que se tropezó con y soltó sin querer el bote de harina que le callo en la cabeza a 

H-kinomoto!!- la pobre tenia una cara de espantada que no podía con ella, el solo se quito el bote de encima, se sacudió toda la harina y permaneció serio viendo a la pobre chica a la que casi le da un ataque cardiaco

T-creo que esto es tuyo...- la verdad no podía enojarse con ella, quien sabe por que, simplemente no podía, el solo verla lo hacia sentirse bien... era como...

H- yo... lo siento mucho...- tomo el bote con una sonrisita nerviosa y el le sonrió tiernamente, dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes... el volteo a ver a Sakura, el cual lo miro, pero inmediatamente alejándose de ahí, Shaoran la vio, y la suyo, ahora si Touya no pudo evitar poner la peor cara que tenia "como se atreve ese maldito mocoso del demonio?!"

Ayako paso junto a Hibari quien al miro extrañada

H-a donde vas?

A- a dar una vuelta por ahí... no me siento"muy bien que digamos- dijo dando mas énfasis a las ultimas palabras, Hibari volteo un poco preocupada hacia donde se habían ido Sakura y Shaoran, que era precisamente por donde se fue Ayako, hasta que algunos de sus compañeros llegaron para llamar a los chicos ya que tenia que ir ocupando sus puestos en la cafetería, las personas empezaban a llegar y el trabajo empezaba.

*************************

la noche estaba muy animada, los chicos no paraban de ir de mesa en mesa atendiendo a la gente, sin contar que Hibari estuvo a punto de caerse como 4 veces por atrabancada, a Sakura se le vio mas animada que en días anteriores, verdaderamente se estaba divirtiendo esa noche y se olvido de sus múltiples penas, Tomoyo terminaba de dar los últimos toques para el espectáculo y Meiling estaba tras la caja registradora cobrando (ellos cobraban para recaudar fondos para el coro de la escuela, aunque los precios eran sumamente bajos) Yukito y Ayami había ido a recorrer juntos el lugar un rato regresando después junto a Touya quien estaba sentado en una mesa tomándose un café, se sentaron en la misma mesa y Touya le dedico una mirada fría a la pobre Ayami que le sonrió fingidamente y puso los muñecos de felpa que Yukito había ganado y le había regalado junto a ella en otra silla, pronto también se unió a ellos Ayako, pro decidió sentarse en otra mesa, Ayami tenia la intención de ir con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería separarse de Yukito, con el cual platicaba animadamente... era algo muy extraño, en especial tratándose de ella, una "corazón de hielo"

Touya no apartaba la vista de Hibari, disimuladamente, y se dio cuanta cuando llego junto a Ayako en una mesa cercana a tomar su orden, a los pocos momentos se sentó mientras su amiga hablaba y hablaba, en su expresión se volvió seria e intento levantarse, pero Ayako la detuvo diciéndole que no con la cabeza, lo cual al parecer le dio mucho coraje a la joven y lo siguiente que le dijo, acompañado de una mirada de reojo hacia Touya de la cual el se percato, empeoro el animo de la joven  que bruscamente soltó la mano que su amiga le sujetaba y se alejo furiosa

No podía evitarlo, cada que alguna de las dos tocaba ese tema, que últimamente era muy seguido, se ponía furiosa... que derecho tenían ellas de intervenir en su vida???... Hibari llego a una de las mesas bacías y se dejo caer con pesadez recargando su rostro sobre sus brazos... por que no podía ser feliz alguna ves? Saber siquiera que es la verdadera felicidad... si sentía algo por esa persona no era incumbencia de ellas... pero... que era lo que sentía?...solo una gran confusión... una calidez cada que se le acercaba... acaso el había encontrado el camino para entrar en su corazón? Terreno sagrado, lugar prohibido... nunca penetrado por nadie, y el, con una sola mirada destrozo esa infranqueable barrera dejándola a merced de su tierna sonrisa y su penetrante mirada... pero su destino estaba marcado ya, nunca podría ser feliz a su lado, aunque quisiera, "el amor es un sentimiento prohibido para, ti que no le traería mas que desgracias"... eso es lo que siempre le repiten esas "carceleras" como llamaba a su prima y su guardaespaldas... ¿algún día acabaran las lagrimas y el sufrimiento?... algún día podré ser feliz?" esas eran las peguntas que siempre rondaba su mente… y la respuesta estaba en ella misma... ella era la única que podía hacer sus deseos realidad... ese era su destino y tenia que aceptarlo... debía sufrir... debía llorar... debía estar sola... debía sentir ese inmenso dolor... debía soportar todo, y lo haría, si gracias a ese sacrificio, si el dejar todo, significara que nadie mas sufriría en el futuro, que todo acabaría, aquí, con ella...

Sus ojos se sentían pesados, y de ellos salio una delicada y solitaria lagrima... tanto pensar la aturdió, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, como si estuviera sola... una hermosa pero melancólica melodía de piano empezó a sonar, seguida por una dulce y fina voz

_In the World of sad dreams_

_Whit nobody to love_

_If I can't ever stop living_

_… what can I do?_

_I love and I lost everything…_

_… but yet I still searched._

_The beautiful of continuing to protect…_

_… but that's is just an illusion_

esa melodía… tan triste y melancólica ya la conocía… en algún lugar... resonaba en su cabeza con fuerza... cada palabra... cada verdad... reflejando su vida propia en papel... en aquel libro viejo que atesoraba como a su vida

_you__ strength and kindness…_

_… may be able to protect the true emotions._

_Peoples__ hearts change…_

_… so I want to believe it_

_so__ that I can live tomorrow_

_don't__ cry anymore_

_I am here whit you  _

Levanto la vista, entre asustada y sorprendida, para encontrarse a su amiga, a Tomoyo,  sobre el escenario, rodeada de luces de colores... era ella quien cantaba con gran sentimiento... su corazón le dio un vuelco, lleno de sentimientos encontrados... solo significaba una cosa... 

_Right now, only the uncertain future…_

_…sends our hearts into confusion_

_but__ because peoples hearts can change_

_… I won't give up on something _

_I hold dear even again_

_now__ I can live without worries_

_now__ I don't cry_

_lets__ start walking right now._

La joven no pudo detener las lagrimas, volteo a ver a su prima, a Ayako...ninguna de las dos jóvenes se había percatado, ni siquiera volteaban a ver a Hibari que estaba talmente perdía, sin saber que hacer, volteaba a todos lados como pidiendo ayuda... un sentimiento calido la invadió al sentir una mano en su hombro que la volteo lentamente, aun un poco intranquila se topo con los ojos del joven kinomoto que la miraba preocupado, se había percatado de su extraño comportamiento y se acerco a ella tratado de averiguar que sucedía.... ella negó con la cabeza,,el era a la ultima persona que necesitaba cerca en ese momento de tanta confusión, se puso muy nerviosa y trato de alejarse, pero en eso se tropezó con una las sillas y cayo torciéndose el tobillo por culpa de los patines que aun llevaba puestos.

**************************** 

Touya llevo a Hibari a la enfermería, todo era silencio mientras el retiraba el calcetín del pie de la joven y buscaba una venda para vendarlo

T-no te veías muy bien que digamos...por que no quieres contarme lo que te sucedió?... –  la chica se sobresalto un poco al haber recordado, además del echo de la presencia del joven que la atendía tan dulce y delicadamente, tratando de causarle el menor dolor posible

H-no... no paso nada.. – 

T-estabas casi aterrorizada, además de llorando y me dices que no paso nada? ... –la volteo a ver de reojo, trato de decir algo pero permaneció callada y aparto la vista del joven... -acaso no confías en mi?- el sentir el taco del joven la puso un poco mas nerviosa, lo que empeoraba la situación para la pobre

H- ...apenas te conozco...- el soltó una pequeña risita con tono irónico, siguió pensado sin decir nada dejando que el continuara con su trabajo –kinomoto... podría hacerte una pregunta?- las palabras salieron si que ella se diera cuenta

T- hu?- 

H-alguna vez as querido mucho a alguien, pero te das cuenta de que ese sentimiento no era real - el joven no entendía lo que le quería decir, así que solo permaneció escuchando- que no es tu corazón el que late por ese alguien?-

T-la verdad no entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres... pero... por que no intentas descubrir lo que sientes realmente?- la chica lo miraba un tanto incrédula, pero atentamente, esperando a que continuara –piensa en lo que sientes cada que estas con esas personas, que es lo que realmente sientes por ellos...-ella asintió varias veces, comprendiendo lo que quería decir, y sigue pensando... –pero... a que viene la pregunta?- Hibari se sonrojo violentamente y volteo su rostro para que el no lo notara, Touya termino de vendar el pie 

T-ya esta listo, puedes ponerte de pie, pero intenta no recargarte en el pie derecho, podrías las timarlo mas- muy tarde, la niña bajo de un salto y del dolor se tambaleo, pero el alcanzo a sujetarla –cero que necesitaras ayuda...- ella asintió, mientras el joven la tomaba de la cintura y colocaba el brazo de Hibari como abrasándolo ya que por estar mas alto ella no lo alcanzaba, lo cual solo logro que esta se sonrojara mas.

********************************

al otro lado de la escuela, en la rueda de la fortuna se encontraban Ayami y Yukito, sentados uno junto a otro, el mirando la hermosa luna a través de los cristales, y ella con su cabeza recargada en el hombro del joven de cabellos plateados, con una expresión tranquila

Y-es una noche muy hermosa...- sin pensarlo, Yukito tomo la mano de la joven

A-así es...-ella se sonrojo un poco, sin saber por que... 

Y-Ayami-Chan...-

A-hu?-parecía no poner mucha atención, el movimiento de la canastilla y el calor desprendido por el joven a su lado la arrullaban tiernamente

Y-me gustaría poder verte mañana otra vez...- apretó un poco mas fuerte la mano de la joven que sin darse cuenta se sonrojo levemente, y correspondió tomando también, tiernamente, la mano de Yukito, que sonreía 

A-mañana, pasado, y todos los días que tu quieras....- se dio media vuelta y se abrazo del joven Tsukishiro que la rodeo con sus brazos y mientras ella parecía dormir tranquilamente

*******************************

al llegar Hibari junto a todos sus compañeros estos la rodearon peguntando si estaba bien y demás cosas, ella solo asentía, estaba muy nerviosa por la presencia del joven kinomoto, este la dejo una silla, y junto a ella llegaron Meiling y Tomoyo, que se veían preocupadas, después Shaoran que llego regañándola y al ultimo Hiragisawa seguido por Sakura que paso de largo a todos y llego junto a Hibari que la miraba extrañada, en ese instante volteo a ver a Tomoyo... ahí estaba... con sus hermosos lilas, mirándola ... por un instante creyó ver a otra persona en su lugar...un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordarlo... pero... aun así, eso era un señal... las piezas del rompecabezas se iban armando poco a poco... y todo se escapaba pieza a pieza de sus manos

T-toca algo para nosotros, por favor- ;a voz de su amiga la hizo salir de sus pensamientos –recuerdo que tocas maravillosamente el piano, me gustaría volver a escucharte- y así era, en una ocasión anterior, en casa de Tomoyo, les había interpretado ya una melodía

-pero... yo...- no pudo decir que no, estaba apenada, pero todos sus compañeros se lo pedían entusiasmados, incluso Sakura, que la ayudo a pararse

S- vamos, queremos escucharte tocar- llevo a su amiga hasta el escenario y la ayudo a llegar hasta el piano, mientras ella se acomodaba Sakura se sentaba en una silla cercana. Hibari volteo a ver al Publio que la miraba un tanto curioso, y sus amigos fascinados, la ponían muy nerviosa y no sabia que tocar, entonces sus ojos se toparon nuevamente con los de Touya.... entonces llego a su mente.... una hermosa melodía que alguien le enseñara una vez... y empezó a tocar... era lenta.... muy bella... se notaba la dulzura en el ambiente... tocaba cada tecla con delicadeza y mucho cuidado. volteo a ver al publico, en especial al joven kinomoto, que para su sorpresa la miraba un tanto... impresionado?... asustado?...

Repentinamente las bocinas estallaron, toda la gente asustada corría para refugiarse, las luces reventaban y caían una tras otra, la tierra empezó a temblar y las mesas caían

Shaoran corrió rápidamente al escenario para ayudar a Hibari y a Sakura, tomo a Hibari en los brazos, pero Sakura ya no estaba, Meiling corría junto con Tomoyo y Eriol para refugiarse, todo estaba fuera de control y una presencia muy extraña en el ambiente...

E-es esa presencia otra vez...- Shaoran llego junto al joven Hiragisawa, y dejo a Hibari junto a las demás chicas, 

*********************

en el techo se encontraba Sakura, vendo hacia abajo, con un rostro frió e inexpresivo.... junto a ella llego un chico de cabellos rebeldes color castaño, la abraso por detrás 

-creo que les arruinamos su diversión querida Sakura...-

-se merecen eso y mas...-Sakura hizo varios ademanes con su mano dirigiéndolos hacia abajo donde se encontraban sus compañeros

**********************

Ayami y Yukito llegaron corriendo junto a Hibari y a Tomoyo que cuidaba de su amiga

Y-se encuentras bien?...- Tomoyo asintió, pero Hibari se veía muy seria, Ayami se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse 

A-donde esta Ayako?-

H-no lo se, se me perdió de vista-

A-que haremos... esto se esta saliendo de control- hablo en voz baja, que ninguno de los dos acompañantes oyó por estar observando a su alrededor

-yo no puedo hacer nada...- en ese instante la tierra empezó a temblar.... a partirse en dos...grandes pilares de fuego ascendían de las entrañas de la tierra destrozando todo a su paso convirtiendo todo a su alrededor en un infierno

tanto Shaoran como Eriol trataban de apagar los incendios, pero no bastaba con ellos dos nada mas, era demasiado, necesitaba ayuda, y pronto.... y para colmo de males el cielo empezó a resonar dejando uno que otro trueno a su paso

SH-solo esto nos faltaba....- 

E-tierra... fuego.... ahora trueno...- dijo tratando de combatir a los soldados de barro que se empezaban a formar a su alrededor y que los atacaban ferozmente

SH-a que te refieres??!!-

E-es el poder de las cartas...-

SH-insinúas que....-

********************************

AT-mas rápido gata!!!- Ater volaba a toda velocidad seguida por lux

L-calma, ella debe estar haciéndose cargo ya-

AT-no lo creo no he sentido su presencia...- al levantar la vista vio como una sobre saltaba de edificio en edificio –que fue eso gata?-

L-que cosa?... y ya deja de llamarme así- lux miraba de un lado para otro pero no veía nada, las dos aterrizaron en el tejado de uno de los edificios cercanos

-lo lamento.... pero su presencia me estorba...- al instante cayeron las dos desmalladas sin siquiera darse cuanta de lo que sucedía

********************

Yukito había dejado a Ayami con su prima, mientras el buscaba a Sakura, a Shaoran o a alguien mas.... tal fue su sorpresa al ver la batalla que libraban los dos jóvenes hechiceros que inmediatamente salio Yue destruyendo cuanto lo atacara con sus cristales 

E-donde esta Sakura yue?!!- la ayuda del ángel les permitió descansar un poco, pero nuevamente seguían apareciendo los monstruos que los rodeaban –su magia a aumentado mucho en estos años...-

Y-que insinúas??!!!- el pobre se exalto con la aclaraciones de Eriol,

E-calma , además es la única respuesta que encuentro para esto....-

********************

_"todos los traidores deben morir.... nadie mas te dañara.... yo cumpliré todos tus sueños... llenare tu vida de felicidad..."_

Hibari se exalto notablemente y trato de pararse pero ni Touya ni Ayami se lo permitieron, la chica se enfureció y le lanzo una mirada fulminante a su prima que la soltó muy seriamente y con el seño fruncido, Tomoyo ya no se encontraba con ellos por haber ido a buscar a Sakura

T-que haces??!! No puedes caminar aun, quédate quieta- el joven kinomoto trato de detenerla pero ella safo el brazo que le había sujetado y se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

AY-eres una terca...- con su típica frialdad Ayami también se alejo de kinomoto

********************

-NAVAJAS DE HIELO!!!!- por los costados de Shaoran y Eriol pasaron varios espirales blancos girando rápidamente y destruyendo todo a su paso ...

SH-vaya...-

D-no tienes que agradecer li- dijo un tanto sarcástica la card captor acercándose al joven chino y a hairaguisawa, los que la miraban uno con el ceño fruncido y el otro seriamente

-NO TE ENTROMETAS!!!!- el estruendo se oyó por todo el lugar y la joven fue lanzada por los aires gracias al impacto de un fuerte golpe de aire. 

D-vaya... que... carácter- el golpe le había echo un poco de daño y se levantaba con dificultad

-esta pelea es ente ellos y yo, no tienes ningún derecho a interferir!!!- varios ataques iguales se dirigieron hacia Dux, pero esta los esquivo con suma facilidad

-vaya! No te sulfures! Yo solo vengo por lo que me pertenece- al caer nuevamente frente a los muchachos su expresión paso de una despreocupada a una muy decidida y las joyas de su traje birlaron de un azul muy claro –Tormenta de Nieve!!!- una ventisca helada empezó a soplar a su alrededor trayendo consigo grandes cantidades de copos de nieve que inundaban todo e lugar

Touya, Tomoyo, Meiling y los otros tres guardianes llegaron al lado del joven Hiragisawa y de Shaoran que permanecían observando la actuaron de su "amiga" ante su atacante

-que tonterías estas haciendo...?- frente a ellos apareció de la nada la guardiana del amanecer de mirada vacía y expresión mas fría que la nieve que los cubría –de que te sirve cubrir todo de nieve?-

-vaya, hasta que llegas, donde están Ater y lux?-

-tu deberías saberlo...tu eres nuestra ama- Dux la miro extrañada... donde se pudieron haber metido?

-tu prioridad ahora es vencer a esa chica loca y recuperar la carta...- Shaoran se acerco rápidamente hacia la guardiana que lo miro como si un bicho se tratase

-a que chica se refieren??!!- dijo un tanto alterado

-NO ME IGNORES!!!- trueno tras trueno cayeron con dirección a la card captor, pero esta los esquivo con gran facilidad dando brincos hacia atrás

-no tienes algo mejor para mi?.... vaya, así nunca lograras matarme, en especial después del entrenamiento de Albus jajajajajaja-

***************************

S-como se atreve a burlarse de mi....- su mirada era mas seria que de costumbre y su rostro lucia mas que demacrado, junto a ella permanecía recargado en la cerca ese chico de ojos marrones que siempre la acompañaba, miraba al cielo y sonreía, la chica se disponía para sacar otra carta de su bolsillo

-NOO!!!!- dos voces se oyeron por todo el lugar, tanto Sakura como el chico se veían muy extrañados , del bolsillo de la chica salieron dos destellos rosados que tomaron, frente a ellos, forma femenina

-ALEJATE DE ELLA!!!-

-LE HACES DAÑO!!!-

S-Dark, Light! Regresen!- Sakura se veía seria y molesta, ero las dos catas se negaron

-NO!- dijeron juntas –no obedeceremos tus ordenes.... no eres nuestra ama....d ate cuenta.... NO ERES TU MISMA!!!-

Sakura parecía no escucharlas, todas sus cartas salieron de su bolsillo y la rodearon brillando de un rosa intenso

-que hacen??!!! Regresen!!!- 

-ALEJATE DE ELLA!!1 REGRESANOS A NUESTRA AMA!!!- el sonido de las voces parecía torturar a la pobre Sakura que se presionaba las manos contra  los oídos tratando de no escucharlo, no aguanto mas y callo de rodillas al suelo empezando a llorar, el chico preocupado se acerco a ella y la abrazo.... miro a las cartas con desprecio, en especial a Dark y a Light que eran las únicas en su forma original.... inmediatamente los dos desaparecieron frente a sus ojos ente ráfagas negras

***************************

D-vaya, ya se habían tardado en reaccionar- su guardiana asintió y todos los presentes la miraron intrigados deseosos de saber de una vez por todas a lo que se refería, ante las miradas de todos , entre ráfagas negras, aparecieron Sakura en brazos de el chico de ojos marrones, Shaoran trato de correr hacia ella pero Eriol lo detuvo, el muchacho los miraba sumamente enojado, con una mirada llena de odio, en especial hacia dux que lo miraba a los ojos, seria, pero sonriente....

D-vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecer... con que ahora te escondiste tras las faldas de una chica indefensa...-se hinco frente a ellos, el joven no hizo ningún movimiento, solo volteo a ver a Sakura preocupado (cosa que crispo mas el humor de Shaoran ¬¬) –creo que ya debes tener energía suficiente como para darme una buena batalla, no? O si no tu captura será mas que fácil- la guardiana levanto la mano y la dirigió recta hacia el chico que no alejaba su mirada de la chica que estaba en sus brazos, la palma de Albus se ilumino tenuemente y la mantenía doblada hacia abajo

A -anda, aléjate de ella, aunque no lo ceras no tenemos la intención de dañarla- no titubeo n volteo a verlas ni un minuto... solamente sonrió maliciosamente... acerco mas a Sakura hacia el y la abrazo fuertemente

-nunca... nunca me alejaran de ella... le prometí que cumpliría todos sus sueños.... que alejaría el sufrimiento de ella... es por eso que todos ustedes deben morir!!!!!!!!!-  un gran estruendo siguió a sus palabras, el viento seguía soplando fuertemente y truenos en el oscuro cielo lo secundaron ... el cuelo empezó a partirse a y los fragmentos se elevaban a su alrededor una intensa luz los rodeo y el chico se levanto dejando a Sakura recostada detrás suyo –por si no lo recuerdas niña, tengo conmigo el poder de la maestra de las cartas... por lo cual también tengo sus cartas – alzo la mano y todas las cartas que antes trataran de atacarlo se reunieron, el las tomo y tomo la primera... la puso frente a el y se la mostró a la chica que lo miraba enfadada –lo vez?... un poco mas y serán totalmente mías.... y nunca mas podrás sellarme...- poco a poco manchas negras inundaban el rosa de las cartas. La guardiana no lo dudo ni un segundo, levanto su mano y con ello una tremenda luz segadora rodeo al chico en una tremenda explosión.

Tomoyo , en brazos de Eriol que permanecía atento a cada palabra. parecía un poco aturdida, Shaoran estaba completamente desesperado al punto del colapso al no poder hacer nada por Sakura (imagínense como esta Touya!)l Meiling asustada solo trataba de contener a su primo alegando que en ese momento no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, los cuatro guardianes permanecían atentos a cada movimiento preparados para actuar en cuanto fuera necesario

El humo se disperso, todos contuvieron el aliento pidiendo por que a Sakura estuviera bien , pero tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar el escudo, ahora grisáceo, frente a los dos chicos...

El rostro de Dux se tono serio completamente, sin expresión alguna... poso sus manos frente al collar y salio una esfera azulada que se convirtió en la carta del hielo, la guardo en su respectivo lugar, y son un movimiento de brazo, como si diera una bofetada 

- FORME MUTIO!!!- un destello blanco golpeo al chico castaño , parecía no haberle echo nada, pero repentinamente empezó a brillar, al desaparecer el destello su apariencia había cambiado totalmente, ante ellos apareció  un chico de cabello blanco , y ojos de un muy claro color  violeta, casi blanco, sus ropas eran parecidas a las de yue...  pero era solo la pura camisa estilo chino, el pantalón y la tela que cruzaba desde su lado derecho enrollándose en el brazo, pasando por su pecho y terminado  en su cintura como si fuera un cinturón, todos, desde su ropa hasta sus zapatos era blanco

se notaba furioso, se miraba las manos, toco s cabello y observo sus ropas... su imagen había regresado a la normalidad... volteo hacia tras suyo para ver como Dux se acercaba a Sakura que seguía desmayada

-ALEJATE DE ELLA!!!- ráfagas negras envolvieron  a Dux impidiéndole respirar, don movimiento de sus manos la acerco dejándola frente a el... la miro e hizo que las ráfagas la asfixiaran cada vez mas –una muerte lenta... y dolorosa... es lo que todos ustedes se merecen... empezando por ti... ahora no puedes hacerme nada.... no sin tu verdadero cuerpo...- su sonrisa sádica se acentuó cada vez mas, eril en especial la miro extrañado... su verdadero cuerpo?. 

La sangre empezó a manchar las ropas de la joven, en su rostro se expresaba el dolor que sentía, era inmenso... y como ya había dicho el joven de ojos claros no podía hacer nada en contra suya, su poder era demasiado como para poder vencerlo en la forma en que se encontraba

R-no piensas ayudarla... después de todo es tu ama- rubi moon se notaba indignada ante la frialdad de la guardiana que no separaba sus dorados ojos de la chica y los mares de sangre que se desprendían de su cuerpo

A- ella se lo busco por actuar tan apresuradamente... desde el principio sabia que el deseo no es una carta con poderes ordinarios...especialmente teniendo con sigo el poder de la maestra de las cartas... solo hay una forma de vencerla y sellarla... – las palabras de Albus fueron interrumpidas por un tremendo resplandor, al darse cuenta una enredadera cubría a Dux dentro del torbellino negro protegiéndola, estas espesaron acrecer y crecer liberando a la chica que se encontraba cubierta de heridas y sangre por todo el cuerpo

-vaya...así que ya recuperaste la carta bosque... buena jugada- otras dos cartas se aproximaron y empezaron a brilla , pero estas se introdujeron dentro del chico que inmediatamente se abalanzo contra Dux que se encontraba en el suelo resintiendo las heridas, la hizo retroceder mas aun con un golpe en el rostro , la chica se levanto débilmente y tomo posición de pelea

-no creas que con eso me vencerás!!!- avanzo rapadamente contra el pero sus ataques fueron esquivados fácilmente y de un solo golpe la mando a volar nuevamente

-vaya... esto será mas fácil de lo que creí... primero morirás tu, y después seguirán tus amigos...- dirigió la mirada hacia el grupo que observaba sin poder hacer nada, especialmente hacia Shaoran y Eriol. 

Extrañado levanto su mano derecha y noto que estaba llena de sangre.... inmediatamente sintió un  gran dolor en el hombro y se dio cuenta de la daga  que tenia incrustada 

-pero que ...- 

vaya... te has vuelto demasiado lenta jefa... que diría kami al ver a su caudillo destrozada por un simple pedazo de papel?- la chica trato de levantarse al oír la voz y Albus parecía algo sorprendida... tal vez asustada

D-e...eres...tu..- unas pocas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de dux, que no levanto la vista, solamente saco su llave -**"Doce ad vera efigies unus hic et nunc in primis ad nutum magister dixit: exequatur desiratum"-pero inmediatamente volvió  a caer, eran demasiadas las heridas que tenia... **

-tonta...nunca cambiaras...- un extraño encapuchado apareció frente a la Dux y a la guardiana que lo observaba con recelo,  la carta lo miro furioso y lanzo la daga de vuelta, el extraño la esquivo fácilmente y con un ágil movimiento se abalanzo sobre el, encajándole en el estomago una espada negra que saco de entre sus ropas, volteo a ver rápidamente a Dux, esta se levanto como pudo y tomo su báculo el que lanzo hacia la carta, incrustándolo en el corazón, el báculo empezó a brillar junto con la carta, el joven se alejo de el removiendo su espada

- regresa a tu verdadera forma y brinda tus poderes divinos a tu nuevo dueño …- el cristal del báculo empezó a brillar al igual que la criatura - Exequátur desiratum!!!

Donde una vez estuvo el joven de cabellera blanca, la carta del deseo, capas de adueñarse de cualquier persona apoderándose de su corazón y llenándolo de maldad haciéndolo cumplir todas sus ordenes, ahora se encontraba una carta negra -sirviente de los dioses al que a sido otorgado el poder celestial,  purifica tu alma y libera tu ser de la maldad que te ha invadido para así cumplir c0on tu promesa de proteger la eternidad!!!- la carta brillo una vez mas cambiando su color negro por blanco. Dux no aguanto mas y se desmayo, Albus tomo el báculo y la carta que yacían en el suelo y se acerco a la chica, Tomoyo corrió hacia Sakura al igual que Touya que tomo en brazos a su hermana, Eriol se reunió con ellos abrasando a una muy asustada Tomoyo tratando de calmarla, Shaoran trato de acercarse a Sakura , pero la sola presencia de su hermano le molestaba, así que permaneció solo a un lado con su prima. El joven encapuchado se acerco a Dux, la guardiana lo miraba extrañada y con muy mala cara, se acerco mas hacia su rostro ,. Retiro los cabellos que le cubrían el rostro y la miro fijamente 

-sigues siendo la misma... eres  muy predecible mi ángel... – le dio un beso en la frente y le dirigió una mirada seria a Albus

-cuídala bien- el joven se alejo lentamente, no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia los espectadores, seria pero divertida, sus negros ojos era lo único que podían observarse debajo de esa obscura capa que lo cubría,

****************************** 

Touya llevaba en brazos a su hermana hacia el auto para regresar a casa, junto a Tomoyo , Eriol, y Yikito, los jóvenes li iban detrás de ellos preocupados por Sakura, que aun no recobraba la conciencias, en el camino al estacionamiento pudieron ver a lo lejos a Ayami, que ayudaba a Hibari a caminar torpemente, al verlas Shaoran corrió hacia su amiga y la tomo en brazos, Ayami no renegó claro

SH-que le sucedió?- la pobre chica se veía muy mal herida y al igual que Sakura, estaba inconsciente

Ay-cuando ustedes se fueron unas criaturas extrañas nos atacaron, trate de cuidar a Hibari pero me fue imposible- Ayami también lucia algo lastimada, pero no tanto como su prima –poco después desaparecieron- Yukito se acerco a Ayami preocupado

Y-te encuentras bien?-

Ay-si, estuve buscándote, pero no apareciste por ningún lado- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, Yukito correspondió el abraso ante el asombro del joven kinomoto, que veía la escena con el ceño fruncido.

Y-las llevare a su casa, vamos, el auto no esta lejos- ayudando a Ayami a caminar ce acerco a Touya             –ustedes pueden ir con Hiragisawa?- Touya no dijo nada, solo aventó las llaves del auto a yuki que las atrapo y se dio media vuelta alejándose con Eriol y Tomoyo

Y-vendrán con nosotros?- Shaoran y Meiling asintieron y se reunieron con la pareja dirigiéndose hacia el auto

***************************

Meiling se encontraba en la habitación de Hibari cuidándola mientras la prima de esta preparaba algo de cenar, Yukito se encontraba con ella, y Shaoran... estaba también en la habitación de Hibari, junto a la ventana y con la gata acurrucada en sus brazos.

Para cuando ellos llegaron a la casa, Ayako ya había regresado, y se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente

Ay-como se encuentra?- Ayami entro a la habitación con una bandeja con dos raciones de comida para que los jóvenes li cenaran –les traje algo de cenar por si tienen hambre-

M-muchas gracias... ella se encuentra bien, esta tranquila y la fiebre disminuye- la joven sonrió y dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche, justo cuando ella salio la joven empezó a despertar, Shaoran dejo a la gata en el suelo y se acerco a la cama de Hibari sentándose en la horilla, al igual que su prima

H-do... donde ...estoy?- trato de levantarse, pero el intento fue inútil ya que su cabeza le dolía un poco y estaba mareada 

SH- en tu habitación...como te sientes?- se notaba muy preocupado a Shaoran, miraba con ternura a su amiga y retiraba el cabello que le cubría la cara dulcemente, a lo que Meiling se sorprendió un poco

H-solo un poco mareada... y los demás?... que sucedió?-

M-deja de hacer preguntas y descansa, mañana te contaremos todo, de acuerdo?- Hibari asintió sonriendo, era la primera vez que Meiling la trataba tan bien, siempre se habían llevado mal pero en realidad eran buenas amigas, en ese instante entraron su prima y Yukito a la habitación 

Ay-como te sientes?-

H-mareada... y Ayako?-

Ay-dormida en su habitación...- la gata subió a la almohada de Hibari acurrucándose junto a ella, Hibari y Ayami intercambiaron varias miradas, hasta que de repente Hibari se levanto de golpe, parecía algo extrañada

M-que te pasa??!! Acuéstate! Debes descansar- su intento fue en vano, la chica se levanto de la cama  se puso su bata, varias veces tropezó por lo mareada que se encontraba, como pudo se acerco a la ventana y corrió las cortinas.... no vio nada... la calle estaba obscura y completamente vacía

***************

quinto capitulo listo!!!!

Primero que nada, lo que lee Dux al principio lo saque de una mezcla de trozos de canciones y de propios pensamientos, que quede claro. Bueno, hasta ahora este capitulo pudo quedar mejor, pero como he tenido algo de trabajo en la escuela no pude hacer mas, espero que aun así les guste y hasta el siguiente capitulo comenzaran las mejores sorpresas, y muchos mas problemas!!!

Saludos a mi bro horo y a gambler!!1

Hasta el sig. Capitulo

Mata ashita!!

*-Cerezo Astorya-*


	6. Capitulo 6 : Esperanza en Sueños

Todos los personajes (bueno, no todos, ya se darán cuenta cuales) son propiedad de mis admiradas chicas de clamp

[…] "comentarios de la autora"

(…) " indicaciones de acción"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

==== "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

el dialogo de cada personaje esta indicado con su inicial al principio

Lo pongo para distinguirlas, por que las dos tiene el nombre casi idéntico

Y como me dijeron que pusieran los nombres completos en los diálogos de los personajes, cosa que no me gusta, pondré que significa cada letra

Sakura = S

Shaoran = SH

Touya = T

Tomoyo = T, cuando esta Touya es TO

Eriol = E

Yukito/ Yue = Y

Nakuru = N

Rubi Moon = RM

Kero  = K

Spinel = S

Sonomi = SO

 Ayako = A

Ayami = AY

si me falto alguno, avísenme!!

************************

Cap 6: ... Esperanza en Sueños  ....

************************

Hibari bajo del auto que la dejo frente a la escuela, esta vez conducido por Ayami, ya que Ayako no pudo levantase, desde aquel día en que desapareció del festival la pobre sufría de una gran  falta de energía que ni ella ni su prima podían explicarse, camino entre los demás chicos que legaban a la escuela, levanto la vista y se topo con los ojos marrones de un chico que la esperaba recargado en un árbol, al verla se acerco a ella

SH- como te sientes? no te vez muy bien que digamos- el chico trato de tocar la frente de Hibari para checar su temperatura, pero ella le tomo la mano y siguió caminando sujetando la mano de su amigo

H-estoy bien, y deja de fastidiarme, esos dos días me fueron suficiente, que acaso ni tu ni tu prima tiene  vida social?-

SH-no conocemos a muchos aquí en Japón- al voltear a su alrededor se topo con Eriol que también lo vio y lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

H-que sucede?- Eriol y Tomoyo se acercaron a ellos

E-buenos días-

T-buenos días!... ya te sientes mejor Hibari?-

H-sip, ya estoy mejor Tomoyo-a pesar de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se notaba que Hibari no estaba de muy buen humor, un aire de seriedad inusual en ella la cubrían

SH-te vez muy feliz hoy Daidouji, paso algo?- Tomoyo volteo a verlo, y asintió (a pesar de que se trataba de el je,)

T-así es...mi felicidad regreso- justo en ese momento una chica se acerco a ellos

S-Hibari! Te encuentras bien? Me dijeron que estabas enferma- Sakura trato de hacer lo mismo que Shaoran, pero Hibari también tomo su mano y puso cara de puchero

H-por que todos preguntan lo mismo?! Estoy BIEN! Ya déjenme en paz- siguió caminando sujetando la mano de  Shaoran y ahora también la de Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo los siguieron

H-Sakura...- 

S-si?-

H-me alegro de que te encuentras bien...y por favor, prométeme una cosa-

S-que?-

H-la próxima vez ten mas cuidado con lo que deseas- el comentario sorprendió mucho a Sakura, y a Shaoran también, siguieron caminando hasta estar frente a la entrada, donde Hibari se paro en seco mientras todos sus amigos ala miraban extrañados

E-sucede algo Hayama?- Hibari no contesto, Sakura se acerco mas a ella y podo notar como lagrimas salían de los ojos de su amiga, parecía sorprendidas, asustada, trato de decir algo, pero no pudo... apretaba su mano y la de Shaoran fuertemente, trato de dar un paso, pero tampoco pudo, estaba en shock

Sakura volteo hacia donde Hibari miraba tratando de descubrir que le causaba tal reacción, solo pudo observar a un chico, aparentemente de su edad, de cabello café muy oscuro, casi negro, de ojos un poco rasgados, profundos y de un intenso color negro, de vestimenta negra, algo formal, pantalón de vestir, saco, zapatos y camiseta negra

El joven volteo, al verlos sonrió tenuemente y empezó a acercarse a ellos, Hibari retrocedió un paso, soltó las manos de sus amigos

H-no... no...- apenas y podía hablar, el joven se detuvo frente a ella

-sabia que aquí podría encontrarte...- nadie sabia que sucedía, n quien era ese extraño – ...ángel- 

al escuchar sus ultimas palabras non pudo mas y se lanzo a sus brazos, Hibari lo abraso fuertemente y soltó en llanto, el , algo sorprendido correspondió el abrazo y su mirada enterneció, trato de calmarla acariciando sus finos cabellos dorados

H-no fue un sueño... eres tu... realmente eres tu...- dijo ente sollozos, se separo un poco de el para verlo a la cara –creí que habías muerto... yo -  el la abraso mas fuerte apegándola mas contra el, impidiendo que siguiera hablando

-aunque no pueda estar contigo, siempre te cuidare... te estaré observando y no permitiré que nadie te dañe... mi ángel... -

-de que hablas... tu estas aquí conmigo... no me dejaras verdad??!!- el joven se separo de ella y empezó a alejarse lentamente, Hibari lo miraba desconsolada, trato de seguirlo, pero no podía moverse... el joven desapareció entre una oscuridad que inundaba todo a su alrededor, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba atada de pies y manos, y frente a ella apareció un hombre... alto, y encapuchado... del cual solo se podían observar unos penetrantes ojos negros que le helaron la sangre a Hibari, que lo miraba muerta de miedo, dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas

-suéltame...-dijo ente sollozos, mientras aquel hombre se acerco mas, y la tomo de la barbilla

-muy pronto pequeña Anael... acabare contigo... igual que lo hice alguna vez con tu Madre… y con la tonta de Cassiel –una repentina rabia la invadió por las palabras de ese hombre... trato de soltarse, pero fue imposible, el hombre la abofeteo, dejando correr  un hilillo carmesí por su boca –eres muy poca cosa... podía acabarte aquí mismo si lo quisiera... pero no... tendré paciencia, el momento llegara tarde o temprano... nada podrá evitar que llegue la noche de la Bestia... y ese querida... será tu fin... el día en que me regocijare sobre tu tumba y la de todos los que, igual que tu, alguna vez  trataron de detenerme... el séptimo y ultimo de los ángeles, caerá... – 

-no... no... no...-su corazón dio un vuelco... recuerdos llegaron a su mente... imágenes manchadas con sangre, la sangre e una batalla sin finque siempre acababa igual, en la misma noche... "la noche de la Bestia", no volvería a pasar, se lo había prometido, no dejaría que nadie mas sufriera, aunque eso significara sacrificar su propia vida para lograrlo... –no...-

-Nooooooooooo!!!- al despertar Hibari se encontraba en su cama nuevamente, cubierta pos las sabanas blancas iluminadas por los rayos del sol que se asomaba por la ventana, volteo a ver por todos lados, tratando de encontrarse con algo que le hiciera recordad... –fue solo un sueño...- salio de la cama y fue hacia su tocador, tomo el sepillo y empezó a peinarse,  por mera rutina... se encontraba todavía sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que se vio al espejo y noto algo en su rostro, justo en su boca, del lado derecho... un hilillo de sangre, fresca todavía.....

************************

Hibari bajo del auto que la dejo frente a la escuela, esta vez conducido por Ayami, ya que Ayako no pudo levantase, desde aquel día en que desapareció del festival la pobre sufría de una gran  falta de energía que ni ella ni su prima podían explicarse, camino entre los demás chicos que legaban a la escuela, levanto la vista y se topo con los ojos marrones de un chico que la esperaba recargado en un árbol, al verla se acerco a ella

H-"_es... extraño.... todo se esta repitiendo.."._- la chica salio de su estupor al ver al castaño llegar

SH- como te sientes? no te vez muy bien que digamos- el chico trato de tocar la frente de Hibari para checar su temperatura, pero ella le tomo la mano y siguió caminando sujetando la mano de su amigo

H-estoy bien, y deja de fastidiarme, esos dos días me fueron suficiente, que acaso ni tu ni tu prima tiene  vida social? _" tal vez si repito todo igual que en el sueño... tal vez..".-_

SH-no conocemos a muchos aquí en Japón- al voltear a su alrededor se topo con Eriol que también lo vio y lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

H-que sucede?- Eriol y Tomoyo se acercaron a ellos

E-buenos días-

T-buenos días!... ya te sientes mejor Hibari?-

H-sip, ya estoy mejor Tomoyo-a pesar de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se notaba que Hibari no estaba de muy buen humor, un aire de seriedad inusual en ella la cubrían

SH-te vez muy feliz hoy Daidouji, paso algo?- Tomoyo volteo a verlo, y asintió (a pesar de que se trataba de el je,)

T-así es...mi felicidad regreso- justo en ese momento una chica se acerco a ellos

S-Hibari! Te encuentras bien? Me dijeron que estabas enferma- Sakura trato de hacer lo mismo que Shaoran, pero Hibari también tomo su mano y puso cara de puchero

H-por que todos preguntan lo mismo?! Estoy BIEN! Ya déjenme en paz- siguió caminando sujetando la mano de  Shaoran y ahora también la de Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo los siguieron

H-Sakura...- 

S-si?-

H-me alegro de que te encuentras bien...y por favor, prométeme una cosa-

S-que?-

H-la próxima vez ten mas cuidado con lo que deseas- el comentario sorprendió mucho a Sakura, y a Shaoran también, siguieron caminando hasta estar frente a la entrada, donde Hibari se paro en seco mientras todos sus amigos la miraban extrañados –"_no esta..."_-

SH-sucede algo?...-

H-no, estoy bien... por cierto... donde esta la enfadosa de Meiling- el grupo de chicos siguió caminando, pero de ellos se separaron Tomoyo y Eriol, que se dirigieron al salón de música, los otros tres continuaron con su trayectoria hacia el salón

SH-tubo algunos asuntos que arreglar, no vendrá hoy a la escuela- al entrar se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares

S-que suerte la suya.... yo me estoy muriendo de sueño- Sakura se estiro y se recostó sobre su asiento, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.... Shaoran la miro atentamente... sin saber porque... esa escena le parecía bastante familiar, después, volteo a ver a Hibari, que miraba muy seria por la ventana...

SH-es muy raro verte tan tranquila sabes?... que es lo que te sucede?...-

H- ne?... bueno... es que han ocurrido muchas cosas...-

S-tiene algo que ver con mi hermano?- los comentarios de Sakura hicieron sonrojar sobre manera a la pobre chica, que Shaoran miraba reprobatoriamente

H-esqueee.... no he podido dormir bien últimamente- (safeeeeeeee!!!!) de echo eso era verdad y las tremendas ojeras que se le notaban era la evidencia.... –todas las noches.... se repite el mismo sueño... una y otra vez...- Hibari parecía algo distraída, no ponía atención en lo que decía, y menos le importaba la presencia de sus amigos - .... Cassiel ... Anael...quienes son?...- Sakura y Shaoran se vieron tratando de comprender lo que su amiga decía....-Sakura...- volteo a su amiga que la miraba con extrañes

S-hoe?-

H-necesito hablar contigo un momento... vamos a la terraza?-

S-claro...- se levanto de su asiento y siguió a su amiga fuera del salón, hasta que la voz de Shaoran las detuvo

SH-y la clase?-

S-no hay problema, no será la primera ves que no entre a una clase- y le guiño el ojo mientras salía del salón, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco

*************************************************

una hermosa melodía en piano se escuchaban por los pasillos, que ahora se encontraban en clase, dentro del salón de música Eriol tocaba, mientras Tomoyo lo escudaba recargada en el piano, con los ojos cerrados 

T-es muy hermosa....-

E-no tanto como tu...- ella solo sonrió, desde aquella noche desastrosa Eriol estaba mas cerca de ella que nunca, lo cual agradecía, ya que sin el no hubiera podido soporta todo lo sucedido... además de que se pudo dar cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran verdaderamente correspondidos.... pero no habían hablado de ese tema desde entonces... –se ve que estas muy feliz, ni siquiera maltrataste a lo... tiene algo que ver cierta flor de cerezo?- 

T-tu que piensas?... me da mucho gusto que Sakura haya regresado a casa... aun no sabes el por que de su comportamiento tan extraño?...-

E-eso solo "ella" nos lo puede decir... y hablando de la otra noche- Eriol dejo de tocar-esa canción que cantaste...-

T-yo misma la compuse... no se... solo me vino a la mente y quise arreglarla para esa ocasión.... estuvo mal?-

E-no, era muy hermosa en verdad- a su mente vino la imagen de Hibari y su extraño comportamiento de esa noche... específicamente, durante la interpretación e Tomoyo....

***********************************

S-y? Que es lo que querías decirme?- Sakura se recargo de espaldas en la reja, viendo hacia Hibari, que estaba sentada recargada en la pared

H-que fue lo que deseaste?-

S-ha?- no entendía la extraña pregunta.... a que se refería con ese "que deseaste..." pero, repentinamente recuerdos de aquella noche en la arboleda vinieron a su mente –pero... como lo supiste?!- Hibari no dijo nada, agacho la cabeza con una expresión de cansancio

H-eso no importa ahora, y por favor no le menciones nada a nadie sobre esta conversación....-

S-no lo haré... pero...-

H-solo quiero saber que fue lo que deseaste...-

S-... ya no sufrir mas...- Sakura permanecía observando a una pensativa Hibari, la cual permanecía muy seria...

H-no te entiendo... por que sufrías?... tu, una persona con una vida casi perfecta...-la chica, que parecía casi indignada, se levanto quedando frente a Sakura

S-a que te refieres con perfecta- -replico molesta- a haber crecido si una madre por que esta murió cuando esta murió apenas teniendo yo 3 años?!, a que mi padre muriera al cumplir mis doce?! Al haber descubierto el engaño de mi hermano, mi prima y mi mejor amigo?, las únicas personas a las que puedo llamar familia!!-

H-y que mas?-

S-te parece poco?!-

H- ya veo... – Sakura permanecía mirando a su amiga que caminaba a su alrededor, enfadada, con una mirada de enfado notable, se recargo contra la reja y volteo hacia Sakura, sonriendo cínica e irónicamente... je.., pareces solo una niña bonita que llora por que se le perdió su globo...si, no te niego que cualquiera se sentiría mal con lo que te ha "sucedido"-

S-...como te atreves...- la pobre se estaba irritando del juego de su amiga que seguía mirándola burlonamente... como se atrevía a burlarse de ella y su sufrimiento?! acaso era poco lo que había pasado ya?!

H-tu lo único que buscas es la compasión de los demás... sabes... toda mi familia murió cuando yo apenas tenia 6 meses, desde entonces mi vida se vio atada a una medición, mis mejores amigos... a los únicos que podía llamar familia murieron ante mis ojos, se me otorgo una misión la cual yo no tenia la intención de cumplir hasta que el destino de dos mundos recayó sobre mis hombros, ahora un demonio loco me persigue para matarme para así poder destruir todo a su paso... estoy enamorada de una persona pero se me esta prohibido querer, mi destino s vivir sola, con temores y sufrimientos... y sabes que es lo pero de todo?... que yo nunca moriré si no soy acecinada... eso me ha hecho desear mas de una vez quitarme yo misma la vida, pero tampoco funciona... hasta que alguien ajeno a mi llegue y se digne a arrebatarme la vida podré descansar de este suplicio... cuando algo parecido te suceda entonces tendrás una razón para que sienta lastima por ti– se acerco mas a su amiga y la tomo del cuello ahorcando la levemente – mide las consecuencias de tus actos...píenselo dos veces antes de volver a desear algo parecido tu no conoces las magnitudes de mi poder... y no cero que quisieras conocerlo... – ante la mirada de miedo de Sakura Hibari acerco su dedo índice a su rostro y lo poso en su frente, seguido por los demás cubriendo toda su frente, cerro sus ojos  empezó a recitar

_Abre tus ojos anchos al asombro_

_Cada mañana nueva y acompasada_

_En místico silencio tu latido_

_Por que un día comienza su voluta_

_Y nadie sabe nada de los días que se nos da y luego se deshacen_

_En polvo y sombra. Nadie sabe nada._

Sakura se desmayo en sus brazos, y al momento de retirar su mano su cabeza se aturdió como con un fuerte golpe, cayo al lado de Sakura en un profundo trance

H-do... donde estoy?!- todo rodeando era negro alrededor de Hibari, hasta que una tenue luz rosa resplandeció frente a ella

-_ayúdame_...- pregonaba sin cesar una voz proveniente de aquel destello... –_por favor... – y no se detenía, aquel destello desprendía una gran calidez _- ayúdame a salir...-__

Se alcanzo a deslumbrar un brazo saliendo del destello, seguido por el rastro del cuerpo de una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes

H-Sakura?! Eres tu?!- esa niña era una Sakura de alrededor de 11 años, se acerco a Hibari y la tomo de la mano...

-_vamos_... – rehusándose al principio Hayama siguió a la pequeña Sakura a través del resplandor, apareciendo del otro lado en un salón de clases, el cual reconoció como uno de la primaria tomoeda, ya que entre los estudiantes que se encontraban sentados en ese momento estaban Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo Y la pequeña Sakura... todos de la misma edad... la pequeña jalo la manga de Hibari y le señalo que mirara hacia la puerta, que se abrió dejando pasar a un pequeño de cabellos alborotados color chocolate y unos penetrantes ojos ámbar

H-pe...pero no es posible...-

La pequeña jalo ha la chica hasta la puerta trasera del salón, al salir de ahí aparecieron ahora en el templo Tsukimine, el día del Juicio final... Tomoyo, keroberus, y el mismo Shaoran observaban como la lucha...

Casi no alcanzo a observar nada cuando la niña ya la había jalado nuevamente a través de la puerta, apareciendo nuevamente en el salón de clases de Tomoeda chou... pero esta vez se li se encontraba entre los alumnos regulares, quien entro por la puerta principal fue un hico de gafas y cabello azulado

H-hiraguisawa...- la niña asintió señalando ahora hacia la ventana, al voltear Hibari vislumbro en el patio a Sakura acompañada de Hiragisawa, y por la esquina del edificio a Tomoyo grabando y a un Shaoran rojo y muy enojado- pero que hacen aya?! Si ellos estaban ...-

Al voltear a señalar a los asientos ya no había nadie, el salón estaba vació, solamente hasta el otro lado de la habitación y limpiando el pizarrón estaba Shaoran, serio y cabizbajo escribiendo la fecha del día... y algo mas

H-Sakura... li?!! Pero que demo...- no alcanzo a decir nada mas cuando la pequeña la había jalado nuevamente fuera del aula ahora apareciendo en la terraza de una cabaña, en una noche nevada... frente a ellas se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran

_"SH -la persona que me gusta... la persona que me gusta es...- el pobre se encontraba totalmente sonrojado y con la cabeza agachada mientras Sakura lo miraba atenta, sin mas ni mas ella se lleva las manos a la boca_

_S- lo ciento, no creo que yo sea la persona adecuada para que le cuentes tu secreto...- Shaoran casi se cae, al igual que Hibari que apenas y se aguanto las ganas de ir a zangolotear a Sakura (a quien no! Yo si lo hubiera echo!! Se pasa de ... despistada ¬¬U) "_

Ante el danzar de los copos de nieve todo se obscureció de nuevo, quedando solas otra vez Hibari y la pequeña Sakura, que ahora llevaba consigo un pequeño oso grisáceo

H -eso es...- la pequeña lo miro tristemente

_S-el me lo dio antes de irse... me prometió que regresaría... paso el tiempo y el nunca regresó... me dolió mucho... me abandono... Tomoyo y Touya no querían verme sufrir y me dijeron que lo olvidara, que comenzara de nuevo, pero yo no podía, no pude olvidarlo... ellos me dijeron que...-_ Hibari la tomo de los hombros y la agito fuertemente, entre asombrada y preocupada

H-que te dijeron??!!, que te hicieron??!!-

_S-que las cartas podrían ayudarme! Que solamente debía pedírselos, pedirles que me ayudaran a olvidarlos... pero yo no pude.. no pude!!, por eso es que sigo aquí, esperando a su regreso... y ahora que ha vuelto no puedo salir... por favor ayúdame!! Ayúdame a regresar a su lado!!- _decía entre sollozos sin poder retener las lagrimas –_tu también lo quieres, lo se... por eso... por eso te pido que me ayudes, entiendes mi sufrimiento, mi desesperación... el también esta encerrado, no puede regresar... los dos luchamos tratando de encontrarnos, pero esta barrera es mas fuerte que nosotros... tu eres la única que puede ayudarnos!!!- _

antes de poder pronunciar palabra miles de brazos con cuadros blancos y negros aparecieron de la nada sujetando a la pequeña Sakura que empezó a llorar y a gritar desesperadamente 

_S-tu eres la única que puede ayudarnos...-_ Hibari intentaba ayudarla, sujetando su mano, pero no resistió mucho... la pequeña se soltó dejando algo en la mano de la joven 

_S-suéltenme!! No quiero regresar!!... Quiero salir!!... Shaoran!!! ....SHAORAN!!!-_  el grito aturdió hasta el ultimo de los sentidos de Hibari y cerros los ojos fuertemente, al abrirlos se encontró junto a Sakura en el suelo de la terraza... intento levantarse pero algo le pico en su mano, al abrir su puño encontró un trozo de pergamino rosado que en letras doradas decia

_Por este dulce hueco, abierto sobre el aire, _

_Estoy en balanceo, en columpio, cantando._

_Mi cuerpo esta aquí dentro de mi, mi espíritu tan fuera _

_Como aquella cometa preciosa de mi infancia,_

_Esta ventana mía parece un espiráculo_

_Por donde, como pájaro, circula este trasiego,_

_Este salir, brotar, como un chorro continuo _

_Este enamoramiento, este enamoramiento._

_Me dio si te llegan las hondas que me nacen, que me surcan el pecho y o dejan exhausto_

_Como si me nacieran casi infinitamente, _

_Casi continuamente, en suave alternativa._

_Me pregunto si sientes mi sangre por la tuya,_

_Vida vivificándote en suceso de gracia,_

_Sin saber este salto de ventana a ventana,_

_Renovándote solo, naciendo de mi impulso._

_No es el agua tan solo lo que te refrigera_

_Ni la pura alegría de vivir en el mundo_

_Ni el sueño rumoroso como un bosque de cedros_

_Ni la figura dulce como ropa de muchacha._

_Yo soy también tu vida, aunque no lo sospeches,_

_Yo, que te voy soplando halitos de bonaza _

_Por cima de los bosques que cruzan desbocado_

_Yo soy tu proveniencia pequeña y efectiva._

S-hi...Hibari? eres tu?...- Sakura empezaba a reaccionar, sin recordar nada de lo sucedido anteriormente,  encontrando frente a ella a su amiga que  al escucharla la miro a los ojos... sorprendida, desesperada y triste... –que sucedió?... estas bien?- ella no respondió, solamente la abraso fuertemente mientras una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

H-_"te ayudare... te juro que te ayudare... de alguna forma... de algún modo te liberare de tu encierro...no se como... no se cuando... pero regresaras a su lado..."-_

***********************************

jojojojojo...  esta vez me quedo corto el capitulo... pero solo es un preludio a "una noche oscura", el capitulo que sigue, en ese se desarrollara toda la acción, como todo esto no lo podía poner en el cap 5 ni en el siguiente tuve que hacer un solo capitulo, espero les guste!!! Y porfa RR!!!

Mata ashita!!

*-Cerezo Astorya-*

-... _pétalos sin flor en las garras del dragón... el fénix renacerá... la lucha se desatara y ya nadie podrá detener el desastre provocado por el rencor y el odio... corazones rotos...mucho dolor, sangre y sufrimiento ... es lo único que les depara a los herederos... hasta que cada uno logre encontrar el camino a su corazón perdido...-_

Cerezo Astorya Cáp. 5 ... Sentencia y Desamor…, visiones de Tomoyo


	7. Capitulo 7 : Una Noche Oscura

Todos los personajes (bueno, no todos, ya se darán cuenta cuales) son propiedad de mis admiradas chicas de clamp

[…] "comentarios de la autora"

(…) " indicaciones de acción"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

==== "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

el dialogo de cada personaje esta indicado con su inicial al principio

Lo pongo para distinguirlas, por que las dos tiene el nombre casi idéntico

Y como me dijeron que pusieran los nombres completos en los diálogos de los personajes, cosa que no me gusta, pondré que significa cada letra

Sakura = S

Shaoran = SH

Touya = T

Tomoyo = T, cuando esta Touya es TO

Eriol = E

Yukito/ Yue = Y

Nakuru = N

Rubi Moon = RM

Kero  = K

Spinel = S

Sonomi = SO

 Ayako = A

Ayami = AY

Hibari = H

si me falto alguno, avísenme!!

************************

Cap 7: ... Una noche obscura ....

************************

la habitación estaba completamente obscura, a excepción del centro de esta que se iluminaba por las varias velas que se encontraban e la mesa, rodeando una casuela de cobre que se encontraba sobre un pentágono echo de piedras negras, alrededor varios frascos de diferentes colores y tamaños, plantas variadas y frente a todo eso un enorme libro de pasta gruesa y vieja color verde, abierto a la mitad  y sobre las el una hoja color rosado escrita en dorado, la puerta se abrió y tres siluetas entraron, la mas pequeña de ellas se postro frente a libro, trenzo su largo cabello dorado y acomodo su vestido blanco estilo griego (túnica, ya saben -_-)

-estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?....- la mujer de cabellos ébano se poso a un lado de la mesa mirando fijamente a la joven frente al libro

-ni siquiera sabemos para que pueda servir esto...- la joven de mirada oculta  sostenía a una gatita blanca ente sus brazos y se coloco al lado contrario de la mesa frente a su compañera, la niña, por que eso era comparada con sus compañeras, cerro los ojos notablemente irritada

-no se para que pueda servir esto, no se si funcionara... pero aun así lo are!! Algo que he aprendido con el tiempo es que las coincidencias no existen... solo lo inevitable... así que es mi obligación ayudarla – tomo del libro la hoja rosada y la miro atentamente -... ahora dejen de molestarme!!-

de entre los frascos tomo dos, uno pequeño y recto con un liquido cristalino y lo vertió en la olla de cobre, el segundo redondo y largo con un liquido amarillento, también lo vertió en la olla despidiendo un olor dulce, tomo después un pequeño ramillo de las hojas  secas y las despedazo dentro del platón de cobre... tomo un fósforo, lo encendió con una vela y lo tiro a la extra mezcla que inmediatamente empezó a humear despidiendo un penetrante olor dulce y aturdidor

el viento empezó repentinamente a soplar fuertemente seguido del sonar de truenos a lo lejos... el cielo se nublaba mientras el cielo seguía sonando con destellos dorados que iluminaban tenuemente la habitación al aparecer dejando ver en cada aparición la silueta de una mujer frente a la mesa mirando fijamente a la joven, la mujer aparecía y desaparecía al paso de los truenos, en imágenes entrecortadas se le veía alzar la mano señalando a la joven que la miraba sorprendida,  de la mano de la mujer callo hacia la olla un pétalo rosado... al caer el vapor desprendido aumento, el ambiente se sentía denso y apenas y podían respirar

_-es el momento...- _la débil y melodiosa voz de la mujer se escucho antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de la joven que asintió decidida, tomo el pergamino del libro y lo arrugo, cerro los ojos y recito 

_Por este dulce hueco, abierto sobre el aire, _

_Estoy en balanceo, en columpio, cantando._

_Mi cuerpo esta aquí dentro de mi, mi espíritu tan fuera _

_Como aquella cometa preciosa de mi infancia,_

_Esta ventana mía parece un espiráculo_

_Por donde, como pájaro, circula este trasiego,_

_Este salir, brotar, como un chorro continuo _

_Este enamoramiento, este enamoramiento._

_Me dio si te llegan las hondas que me nacen, _

_que me surcan el pecho y lo dejan exhausto_

_Como si me nacieran casi infinitamente, _

_Casi continuamente, en suave alternativa._

_Me pregunto si sientes mi sangre por la tuya,_

_Vida vivificándote en suceso de gracia,_

_Sin saber este salto de ventana a ventana,_

_Renovándote solo, naciendo de mi impulso._

_No es el agua tan solo lo que te refrigera_

_Ni la pura alegría de vivir en el mundo_

_Ni el sueño rumoroso como un bosque de cedros_

_Ni la figura dulce como ropa de muchacha._

_Yo soy también tu vida, aunque no lo sospeches,_

_Yo, que te voy soplando halitos de bonaza _

_Por cima de los bosques que cruzan desbocado_

_Yo soy tu proveniencia pequeña y efectiva._

Al terminar abrió los ojos y decidida lanzo el pergamino arrugado al fuego dentro de la olla, el pentágono negro brillo por un instante, el viento soplando abriendo el ventanal, apagando todas las velas y haciendo correr todo el vapor, el humo de olor penetrante que se disperso por todos las dos en la ciudad

-cumple tu misión, cualquiera que sea...- dijo la joven que después salio de la habitación azotando la puerta tras ella –"_kami ayúdanos_..."-

*********************

Pronto la lluvia azoto nuevamente la ciudad, que acaso siempre que decidía salir de su casa tenia que llover?? Eso ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, pero la corriente no siempre le traía cosas malas... al contrario, y esa noche no seria la excepción... el destino le deparaba una nueva jugarreta...

Camino tranquila por varias calles mas siendo empapada por la lluvia, llegando si darse cuenta, como en muchas ocasiones anteriores, ante el inmenso rey pingüino... su eterno refugio contra las tempestades del clima... como es que siempre llegaba al mismo lugar? Acaso ejercía una extraña atracción hacia ella??... bueno, no solamente hacia ella, también hacia cierto moreno que precisamente se encontraba parado bajo el pingüino refugiándose de la lluvia...

Ella dudo si acercarse o no, pero al darse cuenta sus pies ya había recorrido la mitad del camino –_traidores_ – pensó, el joven se percato de su presencia y esbozo una de aquellas sonrisas que a ella tanto le encantaban, siguió caminando casi por inercia hacia el moreno que la miraba atentamente de manera tierna

T- por que será que siempre nos encontramos de esta manera Hayama?-

H-coincidencia tal vez...- dijo al recargarse a un lado de kinomoto, levemente sonrojada

T- las coincidencias no existen... solo lo inevitable...-

H-si lo que dices es cierto, tal vez estamos destinados a encontrarnos- las palabras se le había encapado sin darse cuenta, que efecto causaba aquel chico en ella que ni siquiera podía controlar sus actos?!

T-vaya! Ya no sales con tu excusa de que soy un extraño para ti?- el joven parecía divertido y a la vez complacido

H-no tienes por que burlarte de mi kinomoto- la joven parecía enfadada, volteo a ver de reojo a kinomoto, que había tornado su mirada seria viendo caer las gotas de lluvia

T-Hayama... quisiera hacerte una pregunta.... esa melodía de piano que tocaste la otra noche... donde la aprendiste?- 

H-esa vieja canción? Es una de mis favoritas, me la enseño mi maestra de piano...- la respuesta sorprendió al joven que parecía aturdido y a la vez enfadado, volteo a ver a Hibari que como siempre no entendía la actitud del chico  

T-eso es imposible – balbuceo apenas alcanzando a ser escuchado por la joven a su lado –eso no...-

H-que? Que sucede? Que tiene eso de malo? Que no te gusto la melodía?- Touya se volteo completamente hacia ella quedando frente a frente y la tomo por los hombres bruscamente

T-eso es imposible!! Esa melodía... esa melodía la compuso mi madre tiempo antes de morir, ella misma me la enseño... aparte de mi nadie mas debería saber interpretarla!!!- la joven abrió los ojos hasta el tope, sorprendida por las declaraciones de kinomoto, el joven parecía aturdido y desconcertado, al igual que la pobre Hibari, que había cometido el pero error de su vida...

Los truenos resonaron iluminando todo a su paso, Hibari alcanzo a ver sobre el hombro del joven kinomoto que estaba inclinado sobre ella distinguiendo una silueta entre los destellos... nuevamente esa mujer... inmediatamente Touya volteo hacia atrás, pareciendo buscar algo... pero no había nada

H-que... que sucede?!- volvo a mirarla a los ojos, pero no dijo nada, solamente rozo su mejilla con la yema de los dedos haciendo sonrojar de mas a la pobre... la atrajo mas hacia el y la abrazo hundiendo su rostro triste en sus cabellos dorados... ella creyó haberlo escuchado sollozar, pero no podía hacer nada, solamente abrazarlo e intentar consolarlo... 

T-quien eres...?-  la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la joven... acaso el... –quien eres que has logrado entrar en mi vida de esta manera...tan repentina y misteriosa que no lo puedo comprender...- se separo un poco de ella observándola detenidamente –como es que me has hechizado de esta manera?...- sin pensarlo dos veces corto la distancia entre ellos en un apasionado beso, totalmente diferente a los anteriores... la mujer los observo tristemente entre las sombras y no logro evitar que una solitaria lagrima cruzara su pálido rostro mientras les daba la espalda para desaparecer de la misma manera en la que llego

Hibari no intento resistirse... esta vez se dejo llevar y correspondió abiertamente dejando fluir aquel intenso deseo que provocaba ese hombre en ella... aquella añoranza que la quemaba por dentro cada que siquiera pensaba en el...  sin darse cuenta un tenue brillo los cubrió por unos instantes antes de que la chica desfalleciera en los brazos del joven kinomoto que la sujeto preocupado

T-Hayama?!...- la chica no respondió, se encontraba inconsciente... pocos momentos después empezó a abrir los ojos tratando de comprender lo sucedido... encontró al chico frente a ella, sujetándola para que no cayera, preocupado y asustado...  aun aturdida se libero de su captor e intento alejarse a paso torpe intentando recuperar el equilibrio, Touya la sujeto de un brazo para impedir que huyera nuevamente como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, tenia que hablar con ella y dejar las cosas en claro de una vez por todas...  ero ella se las ingenio para soltarse y se alejo corriendo

Lo mas extraño fue la energía que sintió a su alrededor en esos momentos el joven kinomoto... especialmente la despedida por aquella chica que se alejaba de el... una extraña pero muy poderosa energía emanada por la ambarina... 

*********************

no supo por cuanto tiempo había corrido ya, pero sus piernas no daban para mas y se encontraba empapada hasta los huesos.. que había pasado? Por que corrió?!... por que aquel temor la inundo tan repentinamente en aquellos momentos... volteo en todas direcciones tratando de ubicarse, pero nada le pareció conocido... excepto un enorme edifico frente a ella, en el que alcanzo a distinguir a un joven de cabellera alborotada color chocolate en uno de los balcones....

*********************

S-Tomoyo...- Sakura entro a la habitación de su prima, la cual volteo a verla y le indico que pasara

T-sucede algo?- negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama junto a su prima

S-no... es solo que no puedo dormir y quería saber si me prestabas alguno de tus videos para verlos-

T-por supuesto! Toma el que quieras...- la joven analizo cuidadosamente la repisa llena de cintas mientras su prima hablaba –me da tanto gusto que te agraden mis videos- a Tomoyo le aparecieron dos estrellas en vez de ojos, Sakura tomo una de las cintas y salio de la habitaron, no sin antes asomar la cabeza

S-sip, o el mejor somnífero!- apenas y logro esquivar la almohada que Tomoyo le lanzo

Sakura regreso rápido a su habitación, apago las luces y encendió la televisión que se encontraba frente a su cama, introdujo la cinta y se acostó mientras analizaba la caja, con el control puso play y la cinta empezó a correr...

Paso casi una hora de cinta y no había nada fuera de lo normal... Sakura empezaba a ceder a los llamados de Morfeo y la televisión no mostraba mas que barras de colores y una muñequita de Sakura vestida de gato (ya saben, el traje negro con rosa ...) repentinamente se escucharon voces provenientes de la grabación y Sakura se despertó tallándose los ojos

S-ahora que?- al ver la pantalla no vio nada fuera de lo común... hasta que una imagen casi la hace caerse  de la cama... en la cinta Tomoyo se encontraba probando su cámara nueva, estaban en el salón de clases de la primaria tomoeda... todos sus amigos y ella de unos 11 años

**_-saluda a la cámara Sakura!!-_**se escuchaba la voz de Tomoyo mientras Sakura saludaba a la cámara con una gota en la cabeza, después de unos pasos la imagen cambio al joven que estaba sentado detrás de Sakura

**_-li!! Saluda a la cámara!! Vamos sonríe!!-_**_ ahora era un niño de rostro serio, cabellos castaños muy alborotados y ojos ámbar quien se encontraba en la imagen... esa misma mirada que persiguiera a Sakura en sus sueños..._

S-li?!!!- como era posible... Tomoyo lo acababa de llamar li?!!... momentos después entro en la imagen ella misma de 11 años parándose detrás del niño ámbar –**_vamos Shaoran! Sonríe_!- decía alegre mientras el niño se sonrojaba violentamente... ella misma lo llamo Shaoran... eso era imposible!!!...**

La imagen cambio, ahora parecía ser de noche y en escena estaba Sakura con uno de los típicos trajes de Tomoyo... momentos después llego corriendo en dirección a Sakura, muy preocupado, el mismo chico ámbar, esta vez ataviado con un traje chino color verde ... Sakura sombrada recordó cada momento de aquellos extraños sueños... esos ojos... ese traje... eran los mismo de quien aparecía en sus visiones nocturnas... y su prima... ella misma lo había llamado Shaoran!!, apenas reacciono salio de la cama y se puso su bata, saco la cinta y salio corriendo de su habitación 

Al salir rápidamente se tropezó con Tomoyo que estaba apunto de entrar a la alcoba, pero ni siquiera le presto atención y bajo apresuradamente las escaleras para salir de la casa... Tomoyo quiso perseguir a su prima, pero al voltear de reojo noto la caja del video en la cama... entro y lo tomo observándolo asustada, apresurada y con movimientos torpes tomo el teléfono del buró y marco 

*********************

SH-que rayos fue lo que te paso? Estas totalmente empapada...-  pregunto Shaoran regresando a la sala donde se encontraba Hibari sentada en uno de los sillón cubierta con una manta, su amigos e acerco ofreciéndole una taza de lo que parecía café

H-pug... esta amargo-

SH-como no me dijiste como lo querías lo prepare a mi gusto...-

H-bueno, bueno, por lo menos servirá para entrar en calor- Shaoran se levanto del banquito donde se había sentado y se salio al balcón, recargándose en el ventanal corredizo

SH-si lo que querías era entrar en calor por que no te quedaste con el?...-el comentario hizo sonrojar a Hibari a la que casi se le cae el café

H-pero de que rayos estas hablando li?!-

SH-estabas con el, no es verdad? con kinomoto...-como es que el podía saberlo?? –te conozco demasiado bien Hayama... y cuéntame, que fue lo que paso?- el tono serio de Shaoran no le gustaba nada a la pobre de Hibari, el generalmente reaccionaba sobre protectora mente con ella cuando el mayor de los kinomoto salía a la conversación... pero esta vez no.... que se traía entre manos??....

H-bueno… simplemente me lo encontré en el camino cuando empezó a llover-

SH-simplemente?... y por que te pusiste tan nerviosa cuando lo mencione?...-

H-bueno, y a que vienen tantas preguntas??- Hibari se levanto de golpe y se acerco a Shaoran un tanto enojada

SH-simplemente me preocupas...- el comentario hizo sonrojar a la ambarina –eres mi amiga y nunca dejaría que nada te dañara...-

*********************

Sakura corrió y corrió con esas imágenes dando vueltas por su cabeza una y otra vez 

S-"_es el... siempre fu el... Tomoyo lo dijo, yo lo dije en la cinta... Shaoran li... ese chico en mi sueños... sus ojos brillantes.. como es posible?! Yo no lo recuerdo... estoy seguro de que el no lo recuadra, el me dijo que esta era su primera vez en Japón...."- _

La noche se tornaba cada vez mas fría, las piernas le calaban y los pies le dolían, solo llevaba puesto su pijama y un abrigo que encontró en la entrada y unas chancletas delgadas, a duras penas logro llegar frente a los lujosos apartamento en los que vivía Shaoran, se detuvo un momento para descansar y   tratar de normalizar su agitada respiración.... cuando alzo la vista para seguir su camino se topo con una escena no muy agradable para sus ojos

Justo en un balcón a mitad del edificios estaban el tan mencionado ambarino besando a nada mas y nada menos que a su amiga Hibari que no parecía muy molesta de ello

Sin saber por que la pobre de Sakura empezó a desesperarse, un sentimiento no muy grato invadió su pecho molestándola, sentía punzadas en el corazón, apenas y podía contener las ganas de llorar, la fuerza la abandono rápidamente... dejo caer la cinta al mismo tiempo que ella callo de rodillas al suelo... el sonido se escucho bastante por lo traquido y silencioso de la noche, llegando a los oídos de los dos jóvenes en el balcón que se separaron rápidamente volteando a ver que sucedía

Shaoran palidece al ver a Sakura sentada con la cara baja recargada en la pared en la esquina, la culpa lo invadió,

SH- "_por que me ciento tan culpable?! Si nosotros no..."- entonces Sakura levanto la vista, estaba llorando y eso le dolió mas al ambarino que sentía su corazón despedazarse al verla triste inundándolo las ganas por correr a abrasarla y consolarla, pero fue tarde ya que al verlo ella se levanto como pudo y salio corriendo_

El volteo a ver a Hibari que permanecía con la mirada baja tocando sus labios con el dorso de su mano, se sentía muy mal y culpable por lo que había pasado momentos atrás, no quería dejarla ahí sola e ir corriendo tras otra chica después de lo ocurrido

H-ve con ella- murmuro seria, aun inseguro Shaoran se acerco a su amiga –no la dejes ir... no la pierdas...- no comprendía del todo sus palabras, pero eso no importo en ese momento, con mirada decidida dejo a Hibari y salio corrigendo del edificio tras Sakura, mientras ella lo miraba partir desde el balcón, abrasándose a si misma, con mirada triste...

H- lo único que importa ahora es que ustedes sean felices....- levanto su mano y susurro unas palabras después de lo cual apareció en su palma entre destellos blancos la cinta que Sakura dejara olvidada, entro a la casa nuevamente y dejo el video en la mesita de centro de la sala, tomo su chaqueta ya seca y se fue... –lucha por ella Shaoran... no la pierdas otra vez...-

*********************

una sombra observaba todo lo ocurrido desde la copa de un árbol, sentado tranquilamente mientras Shaoran corría desesperado tratando de encontrar a Sakura

-creo que es hora de jugar un rato, no creen?- una sonrisa cínica y macabra cubrió su rostro frente al cual tenia un mazo de pocas cartas –veremos... cual será ahora?...- jugaba tratando de escoger una de ellas  -ya se... este será tu turno- la tomo de entre las demás cartas y la lanzo frente a el... esta empezó caer alejándose y después desapareció, escuchándose a lo lejos una leve risa  infantil que se mezclo con la estruendosa y macabra risa del desconocido

*********************

H-ya regrese- Ayako  y Ayami fueron hacia la entrada al escuchar a Hibari, las dos parecían furiosas, incluso mas Ayami  la cual se veía muy extraña ya que no era fácil que se enojara –que les pasa?-

Ayako se acerco rápidamente hacia la chica y la abofeteo furiosa

A-pero que rayos has hecho niña entupida??!!- su prima solo la observaba fría y duramente –te lo advertimos! Te dijimos muchas veces que te alejaras de el!!!-

H-pero de que rayos estas hablando??!!- Hibari grito con rabia, como se atrevió a golpearla, estuvo incluso a un paso de regresarle la bofetada, pero logro contenerse

AY-te advertimos que te alejaras de Kinomoto... ahora el daño esta echo y es irreparable... tendremos que deshacernos del el de alguna forma...- la frialdad de las palabras de Ayami helo a la pobre Hibari que la escuchaba asustada... que tenían pensado hacerle a Touya? Y lo mas importante... como se habían enterado de que estuvo con el?!

H-de que están hablando?!-

A-estuviste con el... lo besaste de nuevo... no nos mientas...-

H-y que tiene eso de malo??!!-

AY-mas de lo que te imaginas....ahora el se convertirá en nuestro mayor obstáculo...y como toda barrera tendremos que destruirlo...-

*********************

Y-que sucede Toya?- el moreno había llegado a la casa de Yukito por que fue el lugar que mas cerca le quedaba, depuse de su encuentro con Hibari no se había sentido del todo bien, todo lo daba vueltas y su visión era borrosa, además de sentir cosas extrañas por doquier

T-no lo se... yo...- touya casi cae al intentar dar un paso, pero Yukito alcanzo a sujetar al moreno que pareció sorprenderse mucho en ese momento

Y-estas bien?... estas actuando extraño- al levantar la vista con los ojos abiertos al máximo, entre sorprendidos y asustados Touya tomo el rostro de su amigo

T-no... no es posible...pu...puedo sentirlo-

Y-sentir?! A quien?! Touya, que te sucede??!!-

T-a yue...-

*********************

waaaaaaaaaaa!!! Hasta aquí quedara el capitulo para hacerla de emoción muajajajajajajajaja, por que me encantara tanto hacer sufrir a Shaoran siendo que o quiero tanto??? Mis dos fics están llegando al momento en el que shao-chan sufre mas!!! ... espero que kass no traiga consigo su soga, mi cuello no lo soportaría T-T... bueno, sigan leyendo y ojala les guste!!! Y esperen "Una Noche Obscura, parte 2"

mata ashita!!

*-Cerezo Astorya-*

**_"soy el ángel más oscuro. Yo eclipso todo aquello que sea luz. Mis ojos son un mar negro profundo chispeado de vez en cuando como una amatista, ¿todavía hay alguno que puede mirarme recto?. En mi mirada hay un poder terrible. ¡Yo he reflejado imágenes guardadas en incluso la mirada más casual que podría deslumbrar el ángel más poderoso con locura!..." _**

****

**_de donde es... jajajaja lo descubrirán después ^^_**

****

**_ja naa!!_**

****

**_y si, kikyo debe morir!!!_**


	8. Capitulo 8: Una Noche Oscura 2

Todos los personajes (bueno, no todos, ya se darán cuenta cuales) son propiedad de mis admiradas chicas de clamp

[…] "comentarios de la autora"

(…) " indicaciones de acción"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

***** "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

el dialogo de cada personaje esta indicado con su inicial al principio

Lo pongo para distinguirlas, por que las dos tiene el nombre casi idéntico

Y como me dijeron que pusieran los nombres completos en los diálogos de los personajes, cosa que no me gusta, pondré que significa cada letra

Sakura = S

Shaoran = SH

Touya = T

Tomoyo = T, cuando esta Touya es TO

Eriol = E

Yukito/ Yue = Y

Nakuru = N

Rubi Moon = RM

Kero  = K

Spinel = S

Sonomi = SO

Ayako = A

Ayami = AY

Hibari = H

_T = _para la "actitud de Tomoyo"... ya sedaran cuenta en el transcurso del capitulo

si me falto alguno, avísenme!!

************************

Cap. 8: ... Una noche obscura ....(parte 2)

************************

_-...ahora el se convertirá en nuestro mayor obstáculo...y como toda barrera tendremos que destruirlo...-_

Hibari no podía quitarse las palabras de su prima de la cabeza por mas que lo intentaba, por que despreciaban tanto a Touya kinomoto?? Que les había echo para que lo odiaran de esa forma??... se levanto de su cama, después de mucho rato de mirar al techo, y se dirigió a la ventana y corrió las cortinas para encontrarse nada mas con un inmenso cielo negro cubierto de nubes e iluminado por pequeños instantes por el resplandor de los truenos

H-que clima tan loco...- cerro las ventanas de golpe enfadada, pero se regreso nuevamente al escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, entonces vio salir a Ayami  –ahora que se propone??- 

************************

Ayami paseaba por las calles de la ciudad, con su típica mirada fría ahora muy distraída... como era posible que Hibari ... que ella... simplemente no lo comprendía, que acaso ella no media las consecuencias de sus actos???, ahora por su culpa todo se complicaría... no podía evitar sentir desprecio por Touya kinomoto, al igual que lo sentiría por cualquier otro hombre que se acercara a Hibari... el mismo que por poco tiempo sintió por Li... no podía evitarlo, simplemente estaba ahí, tan vivo como el recuerdo de aquel hombre que causo la muerte de una de las personas mas queridas para ella... aquel hombre que les arrebato la felicidad hace ya mucho tiempo... 

No solamente por la muerte de su amiga... por que mas de lo que representara, ella era su amiga antes que nada... sino también por arrebatarle a la persona que alguna vez amara, cuando el se fue, también lo hizo esa persona tan especial para ella, no podía recordad bien a ese hombre, su rostro, sus ojos, su aroma y su tacto... nada recordaba, pero estaba completamente de que existía...  pero a pesad de que era real el tampoco podía recordarla... ni siquiera estaba conciente de su existencia... y todo por culpa de ese mismo desgraciado que les arruino la vida...

No estaba dispuesta a que la historia se repitiera... no la vería sufrir una vez mas... no derramaría ni una sola lagrima por aquel hombre representado en la figura de Touya kinomoto si estaba a su alcance... 

Ayami siguió caminando sumida en sus pensamientos, levanto la vista saliendo de su estupor y alcanzo a ver doblar la calle a un chico alto de cabellos plateados y brillantes ojos claros , acercándose a ella sin darse cuenta

Su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas tomaron un tenue color rosado 

A_ -que diablos me pasa??- pensó, mientras Yikito levantaba la vista que mantenía en el suelo topándose con la joven _

Y-a..Ayami... –

************************

-meeoww – Lenis maullaba tratando de que su ama le prestara algo de atención, mientras esta solo pasaba y pasaba las amarillentas hojas de su viejo libro

H-ahora no gata pegoste...- la gata frunció el seño y araño la mano que Hibari mantenía en el libro

H-pero que rayos te pasa??... por lo visto hoy todas están en mi contra-  enojada la rubia cierra el libro de un golpe y se levanta del sillón haciendo caer a la gata –mejor vete a fastidiar a otro lado – tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a la salida, pero la gata se interpuso en su camino – ya me tienes harta sabias?... no pueden ordenarme que hacer... Ayami, Ayako y tu... todas váyanse al diablo- tomo a la gata por el lomo y la lanzo saliendo rápido azotando la puerta ante la mirada de Ayako que permanecía recargada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina...

- pronto se dacha cuenta de su error... y no sabes el gusto que me dacha el que sufra por ello... tiene que aprender a afrontar las consecuencias de sus estupideces....-

***************

E-que fue lo que sucedió?!- Eriol acababa de llegar a la residencia Daidouji después de la extraña llamada de parte de Tomoyo la cual se lanzo a sus brazos llorando desesperadamente

S-Sakura... Sakura tomo la cinta... no me di cuenta de cual era... ella ... ella-

E-de que hablas...- por primera vez Eriol parecía muy preocupado al imaginarse lo que la amatista trataba de decirle...

E- ya sabe sobre Li... -

***************

por cuanto tiempo había permanecido corriendo? No lo sabia pero ciertamente había sido mucho, en especial tratando de esquivar a li... no quería verlo, en ese momento no... era demasiada la confusión, su cabeza era un completo lió... no tardo mucho en regresar a casa encontrando frente a la puerta un auto negro, el de Eriol, -_seguramente Tomoyo lo llamo –pensó, a paso lento y muy cansada entro en la residencia, inmediatamente Tomoyo y Eriol, quienes se encontraban en la sala, corrieron hacia ella, Tomoyo trato de abrasarla, pero Sakura callo al suelo pesadamente, con la cabeza baja, sollozando_

S- tu lo sabias Tomoyo... por eso... por eso te molestaba tanto su presencia... por eso conocías a Meiling... tu también, verdad Eriol?... Tu también lo sabias...  una mentira mas para la colección- dijo tratando de sonar graciosa, las lagrimas la vencieron y empezaron a inundar su rostro y trato de detenerlas con el dorso de sus manos

T-Sakura... yo...-

S-no te preocupes Tomoyo... no estoy molesta contigo, no se por que, pero no lo estoy... sabes que es lo mas gracioso?...-dijo tratando de sonreír entre sollozos –cuando salí de aquí corrí como una loca y sin darme cuenta llegue hasta su casa solamente para encontrarlo besando a Hibari... aunque realmente no se por que me molesta...- Sakura nuevamente rompió en llanto, Eriol la abraso tratando de consolarla y la ayudo a levantarse llevándola escaleras arriba hacia su habitación

Tomoyo se quedo estática en el mismo lugar, sin mover ni un músculo, sus ojos abiertos hasta el tope por la impresión de las palabras de Sakura se cerraron con rencor mientras apretaba los puños con odio... una vez mas lloraba por su culpa... una vez mas sufría por el... eso era lo único que el le brindaba a Sakura, sufrimiento y lagrimas y ella no lo merecía, ella menos que nadie merecía tanto dolor... la sangre le hervía, se sentía horriblemente culpable...aquel día se había jurado a si misma que mientras estuviera viva Sakura no volvería a derramar una sola lagrima por el... y no había logrado cumplir... otra vez ella lloraba y su corazón se volvía a romper... esto no podía quedarse así... Tomoyo tomo su abrigo, las llaves de Eriol y salio furiosa de la casa...

***************

M-a donde rayos fuiste?- grito Meiling al ver a su primo entrar, pero el no presto atención, solamente se tiro en el sillón viendo hacia la nada muy pensativo. Meiling solo atino a sentarse a un lado de el –no me vas a decir nada? Ni siquiera por que Hayama estuvo aquí hace rato?-

SH-como supiste? creí que estabas dormida-

M-la vi irse... y dejo esta cinta aquí- dijo tomando la cinta de la mesita de centro y entregándosela a su primo, el cual al verla se quedo aun mas pensativo

SH-"_esta cinta... será?"-_

M-que tienes? Sabes de que es ese video??- el negó con la cabeza, y Mei se la quito de las manos –entonces veámosla- Mei se paro e introdujo la cinta en la video, encendió la tele y tomo el control

Priiiii priiiii priiiiii

M-toma, yo contesto- le aventó el control a Shaoran y  fue hacia al teléfono contestándolo –Bueno? Departamento de los Li? Quien habla?-

E-Meiling, soy Eriol, 

M-haaa, Hiragisawa!-

SH-que rayos quiere ese  tipo?-

E-de casualidad Sakura estuvo con ustedes esta noche?-

M-que yo sepa no... a la única que vi por aquí fue a Hayama-

E-a Hayama?... tal vez... de pura casualidad no dejo una cinta con ustedes?-

M-una cinta?... de echo si, tal vez se le olvido... en este momento Shaoran la esta viendo, sabes de que es?-

E-demasiado tarde- el tono tan serio y algo preocupado de Eriol descoloco a Meiling

SH-... Mei...-

M-a que te refieres??-

SH-... Meiling...-

E-esa cinta es de....- la llamada se corto, cuando Meiling se dio cuenta Shaoran estaba a un lado de ella, presionando el botón que corto la llamada, con el rostro ensombrecido

M-Shaoran... que sucede?...- si decir nada señalo el televisor, Meiling, al verlo, soltó la bocina, impresionada y con los ojos abiertos al tope

**_-li!! Saluda a la cámara!! Vamos sonríe!!- _**en la pantalla se veía a un Shaoran de once años serio, como siempre... cuando detrás de el aparece una niña de ojos verdes y cabellos Color canela sonriendo alegremente –**_vamos Shaoran! Sonríe_!- después se escucho una vos proveniente de detrás de la cámara – **_vamos!! Sonríe li! No querrás que Meiling te vea así de serio?!_**- **

M-hay... dios santo...-

SH-podrías explicarme que rayos significa esto??!!-

M-creo... creo que debemos hablar muy seriamente... mejor siéntate que esto no será nada grato Shaoran-

***************
    
    **_"I won't say what's on my mind, because you already know_**
    
    **_I am forever in your arms, and this moment will remain in my heart_**
    
    **_China rose"_**

Tomoyo apago irritada la radio del auto, lo ultimo que quería escuchar eran ridiculeces románticas... esperaba impaciente la luz verde golpeando el volante con los dedos _-"Por que rayos tarda tanto??!!"- _pensó_..___

_-y por que tienes tanta prisa?...-_ una voz se escucho a su lado sorprendiendo a Tomoyo que volteo rápidamente... pero no vio nada

-"_debe ser que estoy muy cansada..."-_

_-realmente estas cansada? Entonces por que no mejor te quedaste en casa?- _se escucho nuevamente a la voz, esta vez detrás de ella.... Tomoyo acomodo el espejo retrovisor, pero nuevamente no vio nada,  solamente el resplandor de las luces de los autos que venían detrás de ella

_T-que diablos me pasa?...- _

_-mmm... cierto, que sucederá?.. no será también culpa de Li?... tal vez te hizo algo para que te alejaras de Sakura y hacerla sufrir mas...-_

T-eso es imposible, el no recuerda nada..._ "vaya, ahora le respondo a la nada...".-_ Tomoyo estaciono el auto y se tallo los ojos con pesadez

_-... segura que no soy nada?... y será cierto que li nuca la haría sufrir?... recuerda todas esas noches que pasaste junto a ella, tratando de calmarla, viéndola llorar por su culpa...... el la abandono... y ahora que regreso nuevamente la hace sufrir engañándola con otra... su amiga ... es un maldito no crees?... -_

-el....el...- Tomoyo parecía perturbada... bajo del auto apresurada tratando de alejarse de "_eso"... pero en su mente seguía gritando "_es un maldito desgraciado.... el lo único que hace es hacerla sufrir....no merece su cariño.... solo merece morir... si... morir como el maldito perro que es...."_ la amatista dejo de correr y quedo viendo hacia el cielo del cual empezaban a caer pequeños copos blancos... sus ojos parecían vacíos y sin vida....  -... morir?...debe morir?... realmente es eso lo que merece?...– callo de rodillas al suelo que empezaba a cubrirse de blanco... con las manos en las sienes meciéndose lentamente, preocupada y asustada –el... el...no... yo no... no puedo... – _

-_debes hacer algo... protegerla... de el, de todo el sufrimiento que le causa.. si,  tal vez eso la haga sufrir también.. pero será temporal... no será tanto como el la hará sufrir si sigue a su lado... condenadota a una vida de dolor... a esa vida de la cual ya habías logrado librarla... tanto esfuerzo para nada?... tanto batallaste para que ellas te obedecieran... todos tus esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada acaso?... no! Esto no se puede quedar así... tiene que hacer algo... ya lo quitaste del camino una vez... pero regreso... así que tendrás que hacerlo nuevamente, pero esta vez deberás asegurarte de que nunca vuelva...-_

T_-debes pagar li... te sacare de nuestras vidas... pero esta vez para siempre..._- _Tomoyo se levanto... con la cabeza baja... sus ojos amatistas recuperaron la vida pero perdieron su brillo ensombreciéndose... regreso lentamente al auto y lo puso en marcha  _

*******************

SH-... quieres decir que...- Shaoran miraba a su prima bastante sorprendido y extrañado

M-así es... perdiste la memoria en aquel accidente durante tu entrenamiento... la tía Ieran prefirió que el tiempo pasara y que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder... no quería forzarte a recordar por temor a que algo malo pudiera pasarte- Shaoran se levanto de golpe, muy confundido – Shaoran... –

SH- en esos días empecé a tener sueños muy extraños Mei... al principio no les di importancia, eran demasiado extraños y no los comprendía... poco a poco fueron aclarándose y cada noche me mostraban algo nuevo...- Mei escuchaba atenta ante las revelaciones de su primo –me encontraba yo, con mi viejo traje de batalla, a lo alto de una enorme torre iluminada por la luna, rodeada de muchos edificios... de repente empezaba a caer muchos pétalos rosas... siempre en el mismo momento volteo al frente y distingo a alguien e el tejado del edificio de enfrente... al principio no puedo distinguir, solo era una sombra borrosa... después vi claramente a una persona... una joven, con un traje muy  parecido al que uso ahora, solo que en color rosa... llamándome... al querer saltar hacia donde esta pierdo el equilibrio, ella me dice que todavía no es tiempo y caigo el vació -

M-....- Mei no supo que decir, era claro que la chica en sus sueños solo podía ser una persona...

SH-... que fue lo que paso entonces?!... vine a Japón, no pude capturar las cartas, Sakura se quedo con ellas y después que?... algo mas debió haber sucedido... -

M-creo que yo no soy la persona mas indicada para decírtelo...-

SH- no empieces Mei, si no eres tu quien me lo dirá?! Debo saber la verdad!!- Shaoran se veía notablemente molesto, tomo a su prima por los hombros –que fue lo que sucedió Meiling?!!-

M-YO NO SOY QUIEN DEBE DECIRTELO! YA DEJAME QUE ME LASTIMAS – Shaoran la soltó

SH-Mei...yo...- apenas y podía hablar, cayo en el sillón, con los codos en las rodillas y apretándose  la cabeza con las manos–no se que me sucede... estoy demasiado confundido.. perdóname...-

M- olvidalo... -

SH- PERO POR QUE NO ME DIJERON NADA??!!- sus gritos asustaron a la pobre Mei, que apenas y podía contener el llanto –por que...-

M- Tu madre así lo quiso... no quería perturbarte... quería que tu recordaras por ti mismo...-

SH- y ella... ella por que no me recuerda?...-

M- eso realmente solo Tomoyo lo sabe.... cuando llegue aquí hable con ella, pero no me dijo nada al respecto... -

-Ding Dong...- el timbre sonó y sonó, hasta que Meiling se digno a abrir la puerta

SH-tengo que hablar con ella...-

- con quien Li?- Shaoran volteo encontrándose cara a cara con la amatista, pero se notaba vagamente diferente, extraña, sus palabras fueron cortantes y su mirada fría como nunca

M-To... Tomoyo, que haces aquí?!- Mei parecía asustada ante su presencia, al no saber que podría suceder entre ella y su primo ahora que el tenia conciencia de la situación

SH – Daidouji...- Shaoran se levanto decidido a saber la verdad, que solo podría obtener de la amatista, y se la sacaría a golpes de ser necesario...

_T_- por que volviste?... – no sabia que mas decir, apenas y podía hablar de lo enojada que estaba – logre borrar todo ese dolor que le causaste... borre cada lagrima... cada noche de desvelo pensado en que día volverías... toda esa desilusión...la desesperación... te borre de su mente por completo Li! Logre sacarte de nuestras vidas!!... y ahora regresas solo para hacerla sufrir de nuevo...- 

SH-de.... de que hablas?-

M-Tomoyo...-  

_T_-si lo hice una vez... podré hacerlo de nuevo... pero esta vez me encargare de que no regreses!!-

*********************

Hibari permanecía caminando si rumbo siguiendo la luna que brillaba a lo lejos, callada y cabizbaja.. los pleitos con sus amigas la tenían muy desanimada... y lo peor de todo era saber que de alguna forma u otra ellas tenían razón... siempre la tenían, nunca fallaban... prácticamente eran perfectas –si! Lo se! Yo no soy perfecta, y?!- grito a la nada pateando una piedra enojada y azotando el pie en el suelo –ushhhhhhh... ahora que hago... ni siquiera se a que se refieren... por que le temen tanto a Kinomoto?!- 

*********************

Ayami se encontraba mas que incomoda, tomando el te en casa de Yukito junto a Touya... pero no pudo rehusar la invitación del joven Tsukishiro

Y-estas bien Ayami?- pregunto un tanto preocupado al notar la actitud de la joven que mantenía el ceño fruncido a mas no poder

A- estoy bien ,gracias por preguntar...-

T-y por mera curiosidad... por que siempre mantienes los ojos cerrados?- (C: estilo Yamasaki ._.) la pregunta  la agarro en curva, en especial al notar la expresión de Yukito que expresaba abiertamente la curiosidad de saber el por que, al no atreverse el mismo a preguntar...

Permaneció callada pensando, intentando encontrar una respuesta para ello... pero a su mente solo volvieron imágenes del pasado... ella sentada e un campo de flores haciendo una corona... feliz como en muy pocas ocasione... pasos escuchándose a lo lejos...  un par de ojos violetas brillantes y serios acercándose a ella, mirándola tiernamente ... fuego cubriendo repentinamente todo a su alrededor... estaba asustada, preocupada... un par de las blancas se extendieron... se alejaba de ella... intento detenerlo... apareció un hombre de cabellera larga hacia el aquella persona se acercaba llegando a su lado, extendiendo sus alas para protegerlo... los dos se desvanecieron... una mujer de corta cabellera negra se poso a su lado, limpio sus lagrimas y cerro sus ojos  "_cierra tus ojos al pasado... ve solo el resplandor del futuro... sigue tu camino.. el debe cumplir su misión, igual que tu...  se que tu corazón sufrirá por ello... pero algún día... tal vez no muy lejano... el te elegirá a ti.. sus blancas alas te cubrirán protegiéndote, y demostrándote cuanto te ama... ."_

Y-Ayami?...- la escuchar la voz de Yukito, que la miraba preocupado por la tristeza que inundaba su rostro, salio de su trance

A-yo... debo irme... gracias por el te...-

T-que chica tan rara- dijo en voz baja mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de te, Yukito le dirigió una mirada de reproche ¬¬ (O.O milagro!!!) y fue tras Ayami que ya estaba en la salida poniéndose sus zapatos

Y-Ayami... que sucede?... te sientes bien?...-

A-"_ya déjame en paz!!"- pensó casi en un grito, desesperada y molesta, sin saber por que... esas imágenes seguían molestándola...-si, estoy bien, ya debo irme, es muy tarde...- dijo tratando de no sonar molesta o irritada_

Y-pero...- trato de detenerla, Yukito estaba bastante preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de la joven –Hayama esta bien?- pregunto sin pensar?

A- po... por que la pregunta?-  ciertamente era extraño que el preguntara por su "piedrita en el zapato "

Y- no se... estas demasiado distraída... preocupada... pensé que tal vez tenia que ver con tu prima... acaso le paso algo?- Ayami se sonrojo levemente, precisamente esa era una de las cosas que la tenían distraída en esos momentos... volteo quedando cara a cara con el conejo de nieve... pero no supo que decir...  hasta que el la tomo de la mano sonriéndole tiernamente –si acaso sucede algo, no dudes en decírmelo, tal vez no sirva de mucho, pero a veces es mejor contar los problemas y desahogarse... siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites... – Touya miraba la escena molesto, Ayami prácticamente estaba que se derretía, y Yukito seguía sin saber de donde habían salido esas palabras... 

Ayami se ponía mas nerviosa a cada momento... pero repentinamente sintió un golpe frió en el pecho "_no te dejes llevar... no otra vez..."_ soltó la mano de Yukito y su rostro recobro la habitual seriedad sorprendiendo a los dos chicos

A-muchas gracias, pero no será necesario...- tomo sus cosas y salio rápidamente de la casa, dejando a Yukito sorprendido y confundido por su actitud

T- que fue eso?- Touya llego a su lado 

Y-yo... –

T- siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites?... de donde salio eso?...-  Yukito regreso a la realidad, apenas notando el sarcasmo en las palabras de su amigo 

Y- no se... pregúntaselo a mi otro yo...-

**************************

M-TOMOYO! QUE HACES?!!-

_T_- me encargare de que nunca regreses!!!-

**************************

holi holillas a todos los lectores!! (wa, soné muy flanders...estupido flanders ¬¬U)

Wa no puedo creerlo, por que  no puedo continuar escribiendo?!! Por que por que?!!

Lo que menos quería era que esta cosa tuviera una tercera parte T-T quería acabarlo aquí!!! Pero no puedo seguir!!! Algo me molesta y no se que es (aunque tengo una leve idea de lo que es), el caso es que no me deja escribir!!! Y para colmo se me borro el Cáp. 6 de Cerezo Astorya el cual estaba prácticamente terminado!!!!!! T-T  sin duda empecé con el pie izquierdo el año!!

Weno, whatever!,  esto va pa largo, y quería que fuera un Cáp. largo y no 3 medianos!!! Pero no puedo escribir!! El caso es que en esta noche (de tres caps ¬¬) se descubrirá parte del misterio entre Sakura y Shaoran, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, y lo importante viene en lo que será el 3ra parte de "una noche oscura" 

Lo peor de todo es que estoy entrando a mi "rachita" de enero, no monetaria grax a dios, si no que tengo que presentar mi titulo de contabilidad, tengo que empezar a estudiar desde mañana mismo (5 de enero, día en que tengo que ir a pagarlo ¬¬) si es que quiero pasarlo,  y debo! Así que tendré que estudiar con diana, la contadora de mi tío, todas las tardes mínimo 2 horas (y eso me parece poco!!!) por lo cual tendré que seguir estudiando por mi cuenta en mi casa  lo cual significa menos horas en la computadora (tendré suerte si estoy 1 hora máximo T-T) así que no poder escribir bien bien hasta digamos pasado el 17 de enero... o tal vez hasta el 20... y encima ese asunto que me preocupa!... T.T joie... Wa me ciento fatal!!! Así que doy gracias a dios por haber podido terminar este cap a salvo si haber parado con el lokero !(momento..., mi madre es lokera O.O... rayos -_-), agradezco su comprensión y recuerden RR y visiten la comu de susurros! Voten para los Sakura awards!!

Saludos a kass, a tiff, al chico lindo gambler, al chico fénix iori y a todos los que han dejado RR!! 

Ha! Lo olvidaba! Aquellas que deseen enseñarle mas frases a Yukito, aparte de "estas bien?" comuníquense con migo, la paga es buena, además de tener al conejo para ustedes solitas

Y-    ( ) ( )

     =(O.O)=

      ((") ("))   

C-  ^.^  mata ashita!!!

*-Cerezo Astorya-*

y si, kikyo debe morir!!

_"Cuando mis alas se extienden totalmente, toda la luz se extingue excepto para la corona pálida azul que es mi vida y sirve para idear mi forma contra las sombras. Yo soy el eclipse de toda la vida, ¡Yo soy él que la mayoría temió entre todas las eras, todavía no el más temeroso! Mi simbólico corazón' está frío y todavía ...quema con una pasión más allá de imaginación humana..."_

_insisto__, sabrán de donde es mas adelante jojojoj ^o^,  kass, robaste mi idea poniendo algo parecido en el ultimo de que escenita ¬¬___


	9. Capitulo 9: Una Noche Oscura 3

Todos los personajes (bueno, no todos, ya se darán cuenta cuales) son propiedad de mis admiradas chicas de clamp

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

***** "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

el dialogo de cada personaje esta indicado con su inicial al principio

Y como me dijeron que pusieran los nombres completos en los diálogos de los personajes, cosa que no me gusta, pondré que significa cada letra

Sakura = S

Shaoran = SH

Touya = T

Tomoyo = T, cuando esta Touya es TO

Eriol = E

Yukito/ Yue = Y

Nakuru = N

Rubi Moon = RM

Kero  = K

Spinel = S

Sonomi = SO

Ayako = A

Ayami = AY

Hibari = H

_T = _para la "actitud de Tomoyo"... ya sedaran cuenta en el transcurso del capitulo

Aunque dejare de poner las iniciales, ya que me acostumbre a no hacerlo, si prefieren que las ponga avísenme en un RR

si me falto alguno, avísenme!!

_************************_

Cap. 9: ... Una noche obscura ....(parte 3)

_************************_

_"Peoples hearts change…_

_… so I want to believe it_

_so__ that I can live tomorrow.__.."  
  
_

_************************_

M-TOMOYO! QUE HACES?!!-

_T_- me encargare de que nunca regreses!!!-

**************************

El sonido de cada tecla brillante como marfil resonaba hasta el mas pequeño rincón de su cabeza...  aquella bella melodía que le recordaba aquellos días felices que había pasado en aquella hermosa casa junto a sus seres queridos, en paz y tranquilidad... que había sido de aquellos momentos? Por que se fueron?... tantos recuerdos que la torturaban... como había comenzado todo??... aquella tarde...

_-por que estas triste?- _una niña de unos 4 años se acerco a una bella mujer que se encontraba sentada a las orillas de un arrollo observándolo melancólicamente

_-extraño a mis niños- _respondió sonriéndole a la pequeña que se sentó a  su lado

_-y donde están?-_ volvió preguntar la curiosa pequeñina 

-_en casa... con su padre...mi niño debe de estar en practica de fútbol... siempre lo esta a estas horas... solo espero que sea bueno con su hermanita y la cuide mucho..._-

_-se portaron mal?-_pregunto recostando la cabeza en el regazo de la mujer

_-no... ellos son muy buenos...-_respondió acariciando sus cabellos dorados

_-entonces por que no estas con ellos?-_

_-por... por que yo estaba enferma... y no pude quedarme mas tiempo a su lado... y donde esta tu mama pequeñita?- _pregunto tratando de esquivar la conversación

_-mmm... no se... kami me dijo que ella se fue volando hace mucho... tampoco pudo quedarse conmigo...- _comento inocentonamente

_-entonces yo te cuidare... no estarás sola... dime, cual es tu nombre mi niña?-_

_-Hibari...- _

************************

Eriol permaneció al lado de Sakura desde que llego, pero se encontraba demasiado preocupado por Tomoyo, en especial desde que aquella aura extraña apareció en el ambiente

Una mucama entro a la habitación trayendo consigo una bandeja con la cena para Sakura, la cual se encontraba descansando en su cama, con Eriol montando guardia, acostado en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la cama, preocupado y con la mirada perdida en el candelabro que colgaba del techo

-ve a buscarla- dijo con la boca medio llena

-he?- volteo Eriol algo distraído

-a Tomoyo, estas preocupado por ella cierto?... entonces que haces aquí conmigo, ve a buscarla...-

-pero...-

-nada de peros, te me vas ahora mismo o hago que te corran de la casa Hiragisawa- contesto tranquilamente mientras comía, Eriol no dijo nada, solo se levanto, la observo nuevamente y ella lo corrió con una seña, a lo cual el salio sin decir nada

************************

-donde se habrá metido?... brrr esta haciendo frió- Hibari caminaba por las obscuras calles de tomoeda, Ayako le había hablado por teléfono para que buscara a Ayami y las dos regresaran a casa para cenar... pero ni rastro de su prima, había pasado casi una hora caminando y nada, para colmo había olvidado traer consigo un suéter, o algo parecido, así que se moría de frió –donde estas Ayami?! Donde donde donde?!!- gritaba al dar vuelta en la esquina de la cuadra –WAAAAA!!- grito al ver a un chico acercarse a ella corriendo y sin poder esquivarlo la tiro al suelo

-lo ciento, no me fije- dijo dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-ne, estoy bien, no te preocupes... Hiragisawa?!!- grito al levantar la vista y toparse con los ojos azules del joven, que al notar quien era le soltó la mano y la dejo caer de nuevo

-que haces aquí Hayama?!- pregunto algo molesto

-yo busco a mi prima, y tu?-

-...-

-si yo te dije ahora te oca a ti- reprocho la rubia, pero no le dio tiempo de mas al observar la extraña actitud de Hiragisawa que parecía sorprendido, observando atento hacia el frente _–"que es esa extraña energía?!... dios, ahora no!"_-

Eriol salio corriendo en dirección desconocida, simplemente siguiendo aquella aura que había percibido

-y tu por que te quedas ahí parada niña?- se escucho preguntar una voz desde atrás de Hibari, a la cual se le pusieron los pelos de punta, al voltear se topo frente a frente con Ayami, que lucia mas seria de lo normal

-simplemente pienso...-comento mientras empezaba a caminar resignada, seguida de su prima, por la misma dirección donde Hiragisawa había desaparecido

************************

ya había dado como tres vueltas a todos los canales y no había nada decente para ver, de que sirve tener mas de 150 si en ninguna dan algo bueno? Solamente tardas mas en darte cuenta

rendida al fin apago la tele y se recostó... rodó varias veces en la cama por no lograr conciliar el sueño hasta quedarse viendo el techo... por su mente pasaban imágenes varias... recordando lo que haba sucedido desde que conoció al ambarino en aquella arboleda... por que tenían que sucederle tantas cosas?? Acaso no podía ser simplemente una chica como cualquier otra?

En ese momento una extraño presentimiento la saco de sus pensamientos... un aura poderosa se sintió a lo lejos entremezclada con una demasiado familiar para ella, lo cual la extraño muchísimo, dándole miedo de lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo. Se levanto rápidamente y abrió su armario inconscientemente 

************************

Eriol llego lo mas rápido que pudo al lugar de donde provenía la extraña energía, que para su sorpresa eran el edifico donde vivía Shaoran, sin pensarlo dos veces siguió corriendo llegando lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el departamento indicado, el cual permanecía con la puerta abierta... se acerco lentamente y justo en el momento en que se decidió a entrar para ver que sucedía algo choco contra el

La chica de ojos rojos que ahora mantenía cerrados por el susto se estrello contra Eriol que la sujeto en un abraso, ella trato de regresar, pero el no e lo permiti

-SHAORAN!!!-grito desesperada entre  lagrimas, luchando para sacarse de Eriol

-que sucede?!! Mei! Donde esta Shaoran??!!- 

-QUE LE HAS HECHO?!! POR QUE?!! POR QUE TOMOYO?!! RESPONDE!!!- gritaba como loca, sin escuchar a Eriol que quedo helado ante los gritos de la chica 

-donde esta Tomoyo?!! Dímelo??!!- al no encontrar respuesta soltó a Mei entrando rápidamente al apartamento 

y ahí estaban... Tomoyo, de pie, volteo a verlo con una mirada vacía... sin expresión alguna... volteo a ver sus manos las cuales se encontraban manchadas de sangre sosteniendo una daga de empuñadura negra de la cual escurría el liquido vital manchando todo a su paso... nuevamente regreso la mirada a Eriol

-el lo merecía, verdad?- pregunto en un susurro la amatista, como una niña pequeña asustada 

entonces Eriol se dio cuenta, que frente a ella se encontraba Shaoran pálido e inconsciente, sobre un mar de sangre que seguía aumentando a cada momento

Eriol no supo que decir, se acerco lentamente a Tomoyo, la cual dio unos pasos para atrás, alejándose de Eriol, con mirada temerosa

_no__... aléjate de el...quiere dañarnos... nos odia,  nos desprecia por haber echo justicia... el no comprende lo que sufres... no te quiere... matalo... -_

-no... el no... el es bueno... el me quiere... el no...- murmuraba Tomoyo entre sollozos, sujetándose la cabeza y dejando caer la daga –NO QUIERO!!-  grito abalanzándose contra Eriol tomando la daga del suelo con un ágil movimiento, lo ataco, intentando incrustar aquel brilloso objeto en su cuello, Eriol intentaba defenderse, pero le era muy difícil... desde cuando Tomoyo era tan fuerte??

Esta hubiera logrado su cometido si en ese preciso instante no hubiera sido detenida por una mano que la volteo hacia si dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen, dejándola inconsciente

-Por lo que veo te alegras de verme, Hiragisawa... siempre hay una primera vez para todo...- comento con voz burlona la recién llegada mientras Eriol la miraba perplejo... 

-tu...- trato de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían

-huggg..- el gemido hizo voltear a todos, y Meiling, que había permanecido al margen, se acerco hasta Shaoran que parecía reaccionar queriendo ponerse de pie, Mei lo detuvo y se arrodillo a su lado, sujetando su cabeza

-podrías explicarme lo que sucede?!!- exigió Hiragisawa volviéndose hacia Dux que permanecía observando la daga que había recogió del suelo

-pregúntaselo a ella- respondió tranquila dándose la vuelta para ver como Tomoyo se reincorporaba como si nada hubiera pasado, sacudiéndose el polvo acomodándose la ropa tranquilamente, al levantar la vista vio a Dux y le sonrió alegremente

-vaya! Nunca pensé que tu presencia traería algo bueno mocosa ^^ - ninguno de los presentes comprendi

-Mei.... cuida a Shaoran... llevatelo de aquí... - ordeno Eriol serio sin apartarle la vista de encima a la amatista, Meiling asintió, tomo a su primo y lo levanto como pudo saliendo del departamento a paso lento pero seguro

-Daidouji... – Dux aun sujetaba la daga con fuerza –como obtuviste esto?- pregunto mostrando el letal objeto, con tono molesto

-hay, eso es _pecata__ minuta ..._ y es inútil que le hables, la tal Daidouji esta inconsciente gracias a ti, lo cual me permite manipular mas fácilmente su cuerpo... esta niña empezaba a poner se difícil –

-quien eres?!!- se abalanzo a preguntar Eriol

-yo?... por que no mejor le preguntas a ella ^^ - respondió señalando a Dux, que permanecía seria, observándola

-te estas tardando bastante sabes?... por que dudas tanto?...en este estado debería serte fácil atrapar al espíritu, dado que se encuentra en un cuerpo bastante débil- todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquella voz... aquel ángel sin alas de ojos dorados

-es verdad... – pregunto la amatista con fingido asombro con la mano en la barbilla aparentemente pensando -acaso hay algo de esta niña que te interese, a ti, a la gran y todo poderosa Dux, cazadora de las cartas y ayudante directa de kamisama?- resonó lo ultimo en tono "pomposo" lo cual causo aun mas curiosidad en Eriol _"ayudante directa de kamisama?!! Como puede ser es posible?!"_

-no es de tu incumbencia gasparin de cuarta... ahora contéstame, quien te dio esta daga?!!-

-si ya lo sabes para que me lo preguntas ^^ - la respuesta agarro desprevenida a Dux que parecía que le hubieran aventado un balde de agua fría, al reaccionar vio como  la ahora Tomoyo se abalanzo sobre ella para sujetarla del cuello ahorcándola

la batalla entre las dos chicas comenzó, mientras Tomoyo intentaba ahorcarla Dux se decencia como podía pero el poder de Tomoyo aumentaba incomprensiblemente para morena que aprecia algo asustada "_ahora no kami... ahora no!!!"_

-el no te ayudara...estas sola...- rió con sarna la aparición al apreciar los ojos suplicantes de su presa inmóvil, adivinando sus pensamientos 

Eriol intento ayudarla, pero simplemente había quedado inmóvil, congelado ante tal escena... no podía ser Tomoyo... aquella chica tan bella y alegre que lo había cautivado, la misma que momentos atrás apuñalo a su amigo y ahora intentaba ahorcar a aquella "extraña"... reunidas las fuerzas se decidió a intervenir, pero algo lo detuvo, volteo a ver a la dueña de aquella mano en su hombro, la cual lo observaba seriamente

-no clow... ella debe hacerlo por si misma, si no, nuca aprenderá... de por si ya nos ha causado muchos problemas- aquella mujer le causo un sentimiento demasiado extraño a Eriol, provocándole un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo

-POR QUE RAYOS SIEMPRE DICES LO MISMO?!! SIEMPRE ES PROBLEMAS PROBLEMAS Y MAS PROBLEMAS!!! PERO NUNCA MENCIONAS LAS VARIAS VECES EN QUE LES HE SALVADO EL PELLEJO INGRATA!!!-

-Acaso hay algo bueno en ti?!- contesto molesta, pero aparentemente tranquila

-aun sigues molesta?!!-

-... podrían dejar sus discusiones para después?!!- Dux regreso la mirada hacia su rival que la golpeo fuertemente en el rostro haciéndola caer 

_-"...su fuerza aumenta a cada momento... que puedo hacer ahora?!"- _lentamente Tomoyo se acerco a ella tomando la daga nuevamente con mirada fría y sonriendo cínicamente

-que será mejor... el cuello?... o directo en el corazón?...lentamente o rápido y sin dolor?... hay, no se por cual decidirme- dijo con pena fingida

************************

-TOMOYO!!!- se escucho un fuerte grito desde afuera, el cual se escucho por todos lados –donde estas?! Tomoyo, Eriol!!-

el aludido volteo hacia la entrada, espantado, y regreso la mirada rápidamente a las dos jóvenes, vio como Tomoyo sostenía el arma sobre su cabeza en dirección hacia el corazón de Dux, la cual al notar las intenciones de la falsa amatista le tomo las manos, evitando que el filo se hundiera en su pecho mientras caía, se levanto y las dos forcejearon duramente hasta que en un instante de desesperación Dux logro arrebatarle el arma a Tomoyo y sin pensarlo lo hundió en un costado de su pierna, arrancándole un estruendoso grito de dolor

Eriol intento ayudarla al ver caer a Tomoyo... no podía creer lo que veía, el escuchar los sollozos de dolor de la chica lo aterraba, pero Albus logro detenerlo

Forzosamente se volvió a levantar y se abalanzo nuevamente hacia Dux, que la esquivo y le volvió a clavar el filo, esta vez en el costado, logrando hacerle una herida bastante profunda, manchando todo alrededor de sangre que salpicaba, Tomoyo cayo de rodillas, respirando agitadamente –maldita perra...- mascullo entre dientes

-no te desesperes, recuerda que no es ella!!!- grito Albus, tratando de detener a Eriol que nuevamente fue a socorrer a Tomoyo

-es su cuerpo y con eso me es mas que suficiente!!!- se saco como pudo y corrió a ayudar a Tomoyo,  pero se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a ella, al verla levantarse como si nada, aunque a sangre seguía bajando por su cuerpo desde sus profundas heridas

-ERES UNA ESTUPIDA! CREI QUE APRECIABAS AUNQUE FUERA UN POCOA  ESTA NIÑA!- grito furiosa la aparición

-ese no es asunto tuyo! Y los sacrificios que haga bien valdrán la pena si logro detenerte!- a Eriol solo escuchaba estático del miedo que le causaban las palabras de esa chica, y el tono tan frió que usaba

-de que rayos hablan? Cual sacrificio?-

-pues veras. Las heridas que le echo al cuerpo de esta chica son un tanto letales, así, si muere, yo me quedare atrapada dentro de su cuerpo y no podré liberarme... pero... no crees que el precio que tendrás que pagar es demasiado, querida? No aprecias la vida de tu amiga?-

-amiga o no... es mejor perder solo una vida que miles... es un sacrificio valido- y sin mas Dux se abalanzo contra la herida Tomoyo, hundiendo una vez mas la daga en el estomago, fue tal su impulso que llegaron hasta el balcón en un intento desesperado de la chica por sacarse a su atacante, pero en un movimiento ágil Dux le saco le puñal y la lanzo por la horilla "_perdóname Tomoyo... perdóname..."_

ante la aterrada mirada de la card captor el cuerpo de la joven que caía emano un extraño y denso humo negro, que después tomo la forma corpórea de una niña de negros cabellos sujetos en una coleta alta trenzada y extrañas vestimentas de estilo griego, la cual le saco la lengua a Dux mientras ágilmente se alejaba del lugar

-NOOOOO TOMOYO!!!- al escuchar el grito proveniente de abajo se asomo por el barandal y diviso a Sakura –VIENTO!!!-  se le escucho clamar, para ver como Tomoyo caía ahora lentamente para ser sujetada por su amiga, Eriol, que había bajado desde el momento en que Dux la lanzo, ya se encontraba abajo, al lado de las dos chicas, y junto a ellos Meiling, que aun sostenía a su primo inconsciente, ciertamente no había podido irse dejándolos ahí luchando

-que esperas... todavía tienes trabajo que hacer...- Albus se acerco a su ama y poso sus manos sobre las pocas heridas que tenia, sus palmas brillaron tenuemente mientras los daños desaparecían –como tu lo dijiste, es un sacrificio valido... pero si no la atrapas no habrá valido de nada... así que apresúrate...- Dux asintió pesadamente, mirando a los ojos de su guardián, que extrañamente ahora la miraba compasivamente, incluso con lastima, se dio vuelta rápidamente y salto desde el balcón, para caer ágilmente al lado del grupo que la observaron extrañados, con coraje y miedo... ella solo vio a Tomoyo, inconsciente y desangrándose... por su culpa... y salio corriendo en dirección de aquella criatura conocida como "The Spirit" 

************************

ya pasaba de la una de la mañana... Tomoyo y Shaoran yacían cada uno en una cama de hospital, la amatista permanecía en cuidados intensivos gracias a las múltiples y profundas heridas que había sufrido... 

su madre no se separaba de su lado, preocupada, casi histérica, la pobre sonomi rogaba por la vida de su hija y por que atraparan a los malditos bandidos que se había atrevido a dañarla

Sakura y Eriol se habían visto en la necesidad de inventar que a Tomoyo la habían atacado varios rufianes, con intención de robarle, y en el momento justo Shaoran había llegado en su auxilio, pero ningún de los dos salio bien librado ya que sus atacantes les llevaban ventaja por sus armas

-Meiling...- murmuro Sakura al ver salir a la aludida de la habitación que ocupaba su primo, esta solo le sonrió tiernamente

-esta mejor... por que no pasas a verlo?- Sakura asintió nerviosa y entro a la habitación, donde se encontraba aquel chico de mirada ambarina dormitando placidamente

un calido sentimiento broto en su interior al verlo... muchas cosas vinieron a su mente de golpe, haciéndola sentirse aturdida.. tantas cosas que decirle, tantas preguntas... pero el no podía contestarlas, no ahora que dormía tan tranquilamente... quien era ella para molestarle con niñerías? Nadie... un ser tan perfecto no podía ser turbado por simples banalidades, como lo era su eterno amor por el que ahora relucía...  al verlo ahí tendido... sus mechones revueltos por las leves brisas que se escabullían a la habitación, la luz de la luna iluminando tenuemente su rostro tan perfecto... un leve tono carmesí se asomo por las mejillas de la joven, que no se atrevía a cercarse, su sola presencia le ponía nerviosa  

el viento empezó a soplar mas y mas trayendo consigo un dulce aroma a cerezos... sin saber por que su cabeza se sintió despejada y ligera... al mismo tiempo que muchas imágenes la inundaban... permaneció ahí parada, observándolo entre temerosa y sorprendida

_"... su nombre es Shaoran li, y viene de Hong Kong"_

_"... me gustas mucho..."_

_"...tu tienes muchas cualidades que yo no..."_

_"...siempre te seguiré..."_

_"tu me ense__ñaste a sonreír...__"_

_"...te amo Sakura..."_

esa ultima frase rondaba su cabeza, el tono carmesí de sus mejillas se intensifico... ya todo estaba claro...

-Sakura?- al escuchar la voz la chica salio de su estupor, volteando a ver al joven que la miraba atentamente, algo preocupado –que... que haces aquí?- el ambarino, ahora sentado sobre la cama, parecía algo impresionado por la presencia de Sakura en la habitación

la chica al verlo no pudo soportar y varias lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, el solo le sonrió tiernamente, en ese instante Sakura se abalanzo contra Shaoran, para abrasarlo mientras lloraba  -Sha...Shaoran yo...- la pobre no sabia que decir, simplemente permaneció ahí, abrasada de aquel chico, que aunque sorprendido, respondo el abraso, acariciando tiernamente sus cabellos

".... _lo lamento Sakura... lamento no poder recordarte... pero aun así existe lo que siento por ti ahora..._ " – Shaoran sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de Sakura, que lo observaba sin comprender  por que la miraba de aquella forma tan melancólica, pero a la vez tierna

-sucede algo?... te encuentras bien?...-pregono algo temerosa

-si... es solo que... te vez graciosa con ese traje – le contesto tratando de contener la risa, a lo que Sakura se alejo un poco falsamente ofendida

-por si no lo habías notado es prácticamente igual al tuyo!-Shaoran asintió sonriente, feliz por aquella afirmación... era igual al suyo...

y sin previo aviso la tomo por la barbilla y la acerco a el sujetando su cintura con la otra mano libre.... y la beso tiernamente, ella, bastante sorprendida, no se resistió y rodeo su cuello tímidamente con sus brazos

-"... _tal vez o pueda recordar todo de ti... pero ahora estoy seguro que eres tu... eres tu la que siempre ha permanecido en mi mente... y esta vez el momento llego... ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos... ya se quien eres y nunca mas podrás escapar te de mi..._ "-

************************

la puerta de la residencia se abrió dejando pasar a una cabizbaja joven, con las ropas algo rasgadas y cubiertas de la sangre que emanaba de las varias heridas que había por su cuerpo, llevando entre sus manos algo parecido a una carta, que aventó  en la mesita de la entrada y se dejo caer pesadamente mientras lagrimas fluían de sus ojos, empapando su rostro completamente

_"...No aprecias la vida de tu amiga?..."_

las palabras resonaban en su mente, junto con la imagen de la amatista cubierta de sangre y con las poca vida que le quedaba escapándosele por entre las manos .... todo por culpa suya...

-en eso me han convertido?... en una maldita asesina?... no puedo creerlo... no quiero creerlo...- se reclamaba acurrucada en un rincón, abrasándose a si misma mientras las lagrimas seguían descendiendo por su ostro

-todavía queda el asunto de kinomoto... que piensas hacer ahora que prácticamente sabe quien eres?- pregunto una silueta femenina que se acerco a ella tratando de poner la mano en su hombreo, pero la chica solo la esquivo y se levanto rápidamente, alejándose de aquella mujer de largos cabellos azabache

Flash Back

Dux corría velozmente por entre los árboles, saltando de copa en copa persiguiendo a la aparición, sin darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía siquiera, su único objetivo era atraparla lo antes posible

Repentinamente aquella niña de mirada obscura se detuvo en u tejado algo distante a ella, así que se apresuro a llegar a su lado... al ver que esta no se movía permaneció alerta, pero sin atacarla ... hasta que escucho las voces que parecían salir de la casa

-que sucede To-ya? Estas bien?!-

-es una presencia demasiado extraña- respondió el aludido mientras salía de la casa de su amigo y observaba el techo atentamente, notando la silueta de las dos jóvenes

-anda... atrápame... no opondré resistencia- hablo la criatura, con un gesto de sádico regocijo –pero bien sabes las consecuencias que eso te traerá...- Dux bajo la mirada pesadamente y libero su báculo mientras su cuerpo emanaba extrañamente mas energía de lo normal, ante las miradas de los dos jóvenes que observaban atentamente los sucesos desde abajo

Dux, resignada pero decidida levanto al báculo hacia la criatura que la esperaba, con las manos extendidas - regresa a tu verdadera forma y brinda tus poderes divinos a tu nuevo dueño:_ Exequátur desiratum!!!!-_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA TAL VEZ NO PUDE MATARTE CAUDILLO, PERO SERA MAS GRANDE EL DAÑO QUE CAUSE A TU CORAZON.. ESO ME SERA MAS QUE SUFICIENTE JAJAJAJA- _las risas malévolas de la criatura se apagaron al ser sellada en una carta negra mientras una enorme cantidad de energía envolvía a Dux que no levantaba la mirada 

_-__ sirviente de los dioses al que a sido otorgado el poder celestial,  purifica tu alma y libera tu ser de la maldad que te ha invadido para así cumplir con tu promesa de proteger la eternidad!!!-_ la carta emano un vapor negro que fue absorbido por el cristal del báculo, tornándose esta blanco con dorado la cual guardo junto con las demás cartas en su funda, de un brinco bajo del tejado, quedando frente a kinomoto y Tsukishiro que miraba atentos a cualquier movimiento que la chica hiciera

al levantar la vista se topo con los ojos de Touya que la miraban entre sorprendido y molesto

-tu... tu eres...- trato de hablar, pero ella se lo impidió dándole la espalda

-lo lamento... creo que estas conciente de que no te puedo dejar así coma si sabiendo mi secreto kinomoto...- ante la mirada de los dos jóvenes, especialmente de Touya que permanecía expectante y algo asustado, desapareció saltando la cerca 

fin del flash back

-que mas me queda por hacer mas que eliminarlo?- pregunto llorosamente abrasándose mas –pero... no comprendo como fue que el... se suponía que no tenia ni una pizca de poderes-

-el poseía la capacidad de ver espíritus y sentir presencias... pero perdió sus poderes al entregárselos al guardián lunar- se escucho la voz de la joven de cabellos claros y mirada fría acercarse a ellas –el era el unió que hubiera podido sentir nuestra presencia aun con la barrera – dijo tomando la mano de la joven que permanecía sentada en el piso, observando el anillo que llevaba en su dedo índice -pero ahora le has regresado sus poderes con ese acercamiento... tu le brindaste parte de tu poderes al igual que el lo hizo con Yue... es por eso que ahora te ha descubierto... tienes que hacer algo...-  la joven ambarina se levanto asidamente, notablemente molesta y se alejo de sus dos compañeras

-SI! LO SE! TENGO QUE REMEDIAR ESTE PROBLEMA!... PERO POR NADA DEL MUNDO LO MATARE! NO ME CONMBERTIRE EN UNA CESINA COMO ESTUVE A PUNTO DE HACERLO HACE UNOS MOMENTOS!! NO LO HARE!-

-NO HAY OTRA FORMA DE HACERLO NIÑA TONTA!!- le grito la de cabellos negros bastante molesta –SI NO LOHACES TU LO HAREMOS NOSOTRAS!-

-NO LO HARAN!!! SI HE DE DEJARLAS ENCERRADAS EN ESTA CASA CON TAL DE DETENERLAS ESO HARE! PERO NO LO TOCARAN.... yo me encargare de remediar este problema ...- y sin mas ni mas salio corriendo de la casa. Las dos mujeres solamente la observaron alejarse 

************************

la noche se encontraba ahora tranquila, el mayor de los kinomoto se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la sala esperando el regreso de su hermana, además de que no había podio conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que había ocurrido horas entes... hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre

se levanto con cansancio para abrir, quien podría ser a esas horas de la noche... tal vez Sakura ya había regresado, lo cual encontraba imposible siendo que por fin se había reencontrado con "ese gaki"... lo cual no le gustaba del todo, pero había de admitir que lo que habían echo el y Tomoyo había estado demasiado mal... y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Hibari de pie, con la mirada perdida, en la entrada

-...Hayama...- ella no le contesto, levanto la vista para observar bien a kinomoto

-...yo...tengo algo que decirte...- no sabia como reaccionaria el moreno que la miraba atentamente -... como te dije... no puedo dejar las cosas así...- un sorprendido Touya comprendió de lo que estaba hablando la rubia 

-...entonces es cierto...- ella no contesto, ni siquiera volteo a verlo –y que piensas hacer... acabaras conmigo?- ella sonrió tierna, pero a la vez tristemente

-... nunca podría hacer eso... por eso es que he venido ... hay personas que si están dispuestas a eliminarte para que no causes problemas... pero yo no... no puedo permitirlo... por que yo...- se detuvo tomando aire pesadamente, y lo vio directamente a los ojos –por que... no se como, ni mucho menos cuando fue que me enamore de ti... es por eso que no puedo matarte ...- dijo tímidamente

-... entonces.... que harás?...-

-... solo tengo una opción... la única forma en que no causaras problemas era si no sabes nada... si no recuerdas...- le dijo, poniendo alrededor de su cuello una cadena en la cual se encontraba un anillo dorado con varias inscripciones como dije –por favor no lo pierdas... siempre llevalo contigo- mientras hablaba puso su mano en la frente de Touya, dedo por dedo... pero el la detuvo ante su sorpresa, y la beso... 

-... no lo hagas...- pero no lo escucho, se alejo de el con los ojos llorosos y continuo con su labor, dejándolo inconsciente en la entrada al final

_"hasta nunca touya..." _

************************

hooo dios santo u.u triste triste triste

tal vez el cap no me quedo como quería, pero si me quedo bien ^^ espero les guste y sigan leyendo! Y no olviden los RR!!

waaa... de aki en adelante el cambio de Hibari será radical... así ke esperen y verán! JOIJOIJOIJOI ^0^


	10. Capitulo 10: Alas

* * *

Nee... otro capitulo mas de las cartas eternas... u.u sin duda es el fic con el que mas dificultades he tenido, se me hace muy difícil escribirlo x.x es demasiado revoltoso y pesado, incluso para mi, su autora, pero bueno... NUNCA ME DARE POR VENCIDA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Así que tienen cerezo para rato ku ku ku ku o.

Todos los personajes (bueno, no todos, ya se darán cuenta cuales) son propiedad de mis admiradas chicas de clamp

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

"cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

flash back

fin del flash back

* * *

Cap. 10: ... Alas...

* * *

la pobre no había podido parar de llorar en toda la noche, hasta que cayo rendida, sin siquiera haberse cambiado las ropas maltratadas, al sueño... la brisa mecía las cortinas dejando entrar levemente la luz de la luna que se escapaba por entre las nubes de tormenta, que en los últimos días eran demasiado comunes en esa región

_-gracias...- _escucho una voz a su alrededor... lo que la hizo levantarse, pero ya no estaba en su habitación... todo se encontraba oscuro a su alrededor

_-que?... Sakura? ...- _nuevamente frente a ella se encontraba la pequeña Sakura de 11 años, con el osito grisáceo en brazos, ahora bastante sonriente

_-muchas gracias... por haberme liberado... no te preocupes... tu secreto esta a salvo... ella no será conciente de nada –_ le dijo la pequeña Sakura

-ella quien?-

-_Sakura... la real... yo soy solamente una parte de sus recuerdos... su amor por Shaoran li... hace ya varios años fui encerrada en la parte mas profunda de su memoria gracias al poder de la carta "The __erase" al no haber podido borrarme completamente... ahora gracias a ti he podido salir... y estaré junto a mi querido Shaoran nuevamente – _

-a eso se refería con eso de que las cartas la ayudarían-

_-así es... ella no quería hacerlo, pero sus cartas estaban concientes de su dolor, al igual que Tomoyo, que fue la que realizo el hechizo usando la carta-_

-QUE DICES?! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TOMOYO USARA LAS CARTAS?! SI NO TIENE NINGUN PODER MAGICO!!-

_-eso no es verdad- _le respondió negando con la cabeza serenamente_ – la prueba esta en que pudo usar las cartas, las cuales se pusieron a su disposición por querer ayudar a su ama... –_

-pero... como... yo no... ESPERA! EXPLICAME!!- le exigía a la pequeña que desaparecía poco a poco frente a ella

* * *

la clase había comenzado ya, todos apuntaban las ecuaciones que el maestro escribía en el pizarrón...

Había pasado mas de una semana de aquel incidente, todo parecía tranquilo, Shaoran y Tomoyo habían salido del hospital, el primero ya se había reincorporado a su vida normal, pero Tomoyo todavía tenia que guardar reposo por indicaciones del doctor, por lo cual no podía asistir a clases. Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran la visitaban todos los días para mantenerla al tanto de lo ocurrido en la escuela, y por el solo echo de estar con ella, cuidándola y apoyándola.

Pero todos los días era la misma pregunta "_Hibari no vino con ustedes_?" ciertamente le era extraño que su amiga no la hubiera visitado ni una sola vez desde que estaba en el hospital... un extraño sentimiento le hacia preguntar por ella, quería verla, saber si estaba bien... por que sentía que no... que algo estaba muy mal con ella... tenia la extraña necesidad de hablarle y confortarla, sabia que estaba sufriendo y mucho, era alo mas que un mero presentimiento, lo sentía real y latente dentro de ella

sus amigos le comentaros de su extraño comportamiento de los últimos días, sin mas ni mas se había alejado completamente de ellos, apenas les dirigía la palabra, solamente un hola y adiós, siempre fría y distante, incluso Shaoran parecía muy sorprendido, nunca la había visto así pese de tantos años de conocerla... ni siquiera a el le dirigía la palabra

Al terminar de anotar los problemas el maestro les indico que la clase se había acabado (chirrin chin chin? O.o? no! XDD) todos se levantaron y guardaron sus cosas ya que era la ultima hora , todos salieron del salón menos Hibari, que permanecía aun en su lugar observando a través de la ventana

Sakura y Shaoran había permanecido fuera del salón observándola, Eriol se había ido ya por que quería ver a Tomoyo

-debo hablar con ella...- comento Shaoran preocupado

-sabes acaso lo que le sucede?...- le pregunto Sakura, seria, algo extraño viniendo de ella

-aun no... por eso quiero hablar con ella- volteo a verla y noto algo en su mirada –acaso tu si sabes?- ella neg

-solamente se lo que me dijo mi hermano... el ha estado muy extraño estos días también... demasiado triste- aquello le extraño a Shaoran

-a que te refieres?...-

una de tantas noches Sakura y Touya preparaban una bandeja de te y unos postres para las visitas (Shaoran y Eriol) que estaban con Tomoyo que recién acababa de salir del hospital ese día

-hermano... te encuentras bien?- el solo hizo un sonido parecido a un "hum" como repuesta –es que últimamente has estado muy callado.... se te nota algo desanimado... acaso sucedió algo?- obtuvo la misma respuesta, pero no se daría por vencida -... acaso se trata de Hibari?- esta vez había atinado y se dio cuenta de eso al ver como Touya dejaba caer un plato y este se rompía en mil pedazos, se notaba algo nervioso y al parecer estaba sonrojado (Touya kinomoto sonrojado?! No puedo creerlo!!)

-... yo...- no sabia ni que decir el pobre... como podía hablar de eso con su hermana?!!

-... solamente dime que te gusta y ya, no es tan difícil de admitir cierto?- Touya miro sorprendido a su hermana

-... pero como es que tu... desde cuando...- con comprendía cono es que sabia que el sentía algo por su amiga

-mmm pues de hace tiempo... eres demasiado obvio hermanito...- Touya se sonrojo mas mientras terminaban de recoger los pedazos del plato y los echaban a la basura -... pero cual es el problema?... acaso ella te rechazo?!- pregunto Sakura que se notaba entre molesta y sorprendida, no podía creer que existiera una chica que se pudiera resistir a su hermano (bueno, la niña sabe bastante bien lo mucho que atrae a las mujeres su onichan XD)

-no es eso... – Touya se escuchaba bastante cabizbajo, lo cual preocupaba mas a su hermana

-me imagino que ni siquiera se lo has dicho verdad?- el asinti

-eso, además es la diferencia de edades es mucha- le contesto el, Sakura bufo

-por si no lo recuerdas papa era mayor que mama cuando se casaron, ella solo tenia dieciséis años... es casi la misma situación en la que están ustedes no?... y... sabes siquiera si le gustas?- una vez que terminaron Touya fue hacia la sala, parecía no gustarle mucho hablar de ese tema y menos siendo con su hermana, se sentía raro

-no lo se monstruo... me daba la impresión que si... pero últimamente ha actuado demasiado extraña, pareciera que quiere alejarse de mi... – comentaba mientras jugaba con el anillo que traía colgando de una cadena en su cuello mientras Sakura entraba a la sala con la bandeja

-"_no solamente de ti ..." _es verdad, Hibari ha estado actuando demasiado extraño estos días... que bonito anillo, tu lo compraste o te lo regalaron?_- _aquella pregunta le extraño bastante a Touya... de alguna forma no sabia como había obtenido la cadena con el anillo

-... no lo se, creo que alguien me lo dio... pero no recuerdo bien quien o por que... pero al verlo me recuerda a alguien, quiero creer que a Hayama- Sakura se sentía mal por su hermano, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, al parecer realmente sentía algo fuerte por su amiga

-no te preocupes hermano, ya veras que todo saldrá bien...-

-... dijiste un anillo? Como era?- pregunto Shaoran bastante intrigado, mientras caminaban a la salida

-mmm... era dorado, con un extraño grabado en plateado creo, no lo vi muy bien, lo tenia sujeto en una cadena plateada- Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran, que mantenía el seño fruncido - sucede algo malo? – el negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta

-no, no es nada, pero tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Hibari...- Shaoran camino de regreso al salón para buscar a Hibari, y Sakura fue con el

* * *

-puedo pasar?- se escucho una voz por fuera de la habitación, Tomoyo la reconoció y se puso feliz de solo escucharla

-adelante...- la puerta se abrió y entro Eriol, con un enorme ramo de flores de ciruelo en mano, se acerco a ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-como esta hoy mi ángel?- le pregunto mientras besaba su frente

-igual de aburrida, mama no me deja salir de esta habitación, dice que todavía tengo que descansar... son para mi?- el asintió entregándoselas a Tomoyo –y Sakura y Shaoran? No vinieron contigo?-

-no, se quedaron en la escuela, además creo que deberíamos darles un tiempo para que estén solos no crees?- ella asintió, comprendía perfectamente lo que Eriol quería decir

-y Hibari?, como esta?- Eriol pareció molestarse ante la pregunta y se levanto –acaso dije algo malo?- el negó con la cabeza

-no, nada.... pero no comprendo por que te preocupas tanto por ella-

-es mi amiga... además esta pasando por momentos amargos y no puedo dejarla sola...-

-como lo sabes?, acaso has hablado con ella?-

-como lo haría si no he salido de aquí?... no me preguntes como, solamente lo se...- Eriol se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Tomoyo y le acaricio tiernamente el rostro, mientras la observaba seria y melancólicamente –sucede algo?-

-no... es solo que me molesta un poco saber que te preocupas tanto por Hayama...- le confeso serio bajando un poco la mirada

-ha? por que? es mi amiga, es normal que me preocupe por ella... pero... nunca he podido entender por que te desagrada tanto-

-por la misma razón por la que tu la aprecias tanto y puedes sentir lo que ella siente...- Tomoyo quedo sorprendida, Eriol la miro a los ojos y la beso tiernamente

* * *

-que es lo que quieres Li?- pregunto fríamente Hibari cuando Shaoran le cerro el camino

Shaoran y Sakura había seguido a Hibari cuando esta salio de la escuela, la llamaron varias veces, pero esta no se detenía y los ignoraba olímpicamente, hasta que el ambarino se arto y decidió que si ella quería jugar a la niña mala, el podía ser muchas veces mas rudo

-desde cuando me llamas Li?- Shaoran se encontraba bastante desconcertado por su actitud, pero no lo demostraba, lo escondía tras su dura mirada

-no tengo por que darte explicaciones- respondió cortante, Sakura se mantenía al margen de la discusión, solamente observando preocupada

-que es lo que te sucede Hibari? Últimamente estas actuando demasiado extraña, incluso ni siquiera nos hablas y ahora me llamas por mi apellido... que fue lo que paso?... tiene que ver con Kinomoto?!- al escuchar nombrar al moreno Hibari entristeció un poco y se llevo la mano al pecho, sujetando su dije, para luego recobrar su fría expresión

-no todo gira alrededor de los kinomoto, Li-la respuesta y el tono delante de su amiga lo sorprendió mucho y también a Sakura

-entonces que fue lo que te sucedió?- ahora fue Sakura la que pregunto, se encontraba bastante preocupada por su amiga

-no es lo que me ocurrió a mi sino lo que provoque... solamente traigo desgracias a este mundo...- sin darse cuenta había pensado en voz alta –no quiero dañar a nadie mas...-

-por que? a quien dañaste?!- Shaoran se preocupaba cada vez mas por su amiga, y podía sentir nuevamente esa extraña aura rodeándola, lo que empeoraba el asunto, la notaba triste, incluso deprimida, y temía por que pudiera hacer alguna locura, después de todo no seria la primera vez que intentara algo...

-... a todo el que se me acerca... solamente causo muerte y desgracias a los que quiero... mi destino es estar sola y so nada lo cambiara- sin decir nada mas siguió caminando dejando con la palabra en la boca a sus amigos, pero Sakura corrió hacia ella, sujetándola de un bazo evitando que continuara, pero no le dio la cara

-... por favor, ve a ver a Tomoyo, ella esta muy preocupada por ti- Hibari se zafo con un movimiento brusco y salio corriendo

* * *

la tarde paso rápido, todos se encontraban, como de costumbre reunidos en la residencia Daidouji, muy callados y pensativos... esos días habían sido de demasiado desanimo para todos.

El grupo se encontraba retiñido en la sala como de costumbre, solo que esta vez Tomoyo si estaba con ellos ya que había mejorado notablemente, incluso ya podría asistir a la escuela desde el día siguiente

-Y bien, por que la reunión esta vez??- pregunto Sakura que se encontraba sentada al lado de Shaoran, que la abrasaba para disgusto de Touya que no dejaba de verlo con odio

-si, habla rápido Hiragisawa- gruño Touya

-lo trajiste?- le pregunto Eriol a Shaoran, que dejo a Sakura un momento para entregarle el cofre que con tanto recelo guardaba

-aquí esta, para que lo quieres??- le pregunto li algo extrañado, ya habían examinado varias veces el cofre, pero no habían encontrado nada en absoluto

-ahora veras... Touya, podrías permitirme tu cadena un momento?- con recelo Touya le entrego la cadena de donde colgaba el anillo y Eriol lo examino con cuidado, su mirada se notaba seria, parecía pensativo, y temeroso de dar el siguiente paso de lo que fuera que haría, pero no podía esperar mas para ver si sus suposiciones era correctas, tomo el anillo y lo saco de la cadena, para colocarlo en la ranura que tenia el cofre en la tapa

nadie comprendía el por que de las acciones del ojiazul, solamente Tomoyo parecían captar, ya que ahogo un grito sorprendida; Eriol prosiguió con gran parsimonia y presiono el anillo, un leve "clic" se escucho y la tapa se boto por un lado

al abrir la parte superior del cofre encontró dos cosas: un pergamino mal doblado y que aparentemente habían intentado quemar anteriormente, y junto a el se encontraba una pequeña liberta da hojas amarillentas escrito en una extraña lengua, aparentemente era un diario, Eriol no le tomo atención y se lo paso a Touya para que lo guardara mientras el tomaba el pergamino y lo analizaba, para después proseguir a leerlo en voz alta, pero el moreno, fastidiado, decidió levantarse para ir a su habitación

_-"si alguien esta leyendo estas breves palabras, significa que mi vida se ha acabado, junto con la de la persona que mas he querido en la vida, aunque su cariño me fuera prohibido.-_en el instante en que Eriol empezó a leer Touya regreso a su lugar

_-La batalla ha sido ardua y dolorosa, tanto para mi como para las personas que se han visto involucradas en ella, y mas lo será para los que en el futuro tengan que enfrentarla, hasta que llegue aquella cuyo corazón este puro de maldad y tenga su mente libre de ataduras, la que logre, como yo lo hice, entregar su alma a un dulce y hermoso sentimiento humano, que es el amor; Y digo humano por que nadie mas que ellos pueden logran sentir algo tan grato y hermoso. Ese ha sido, y será, el mas grande error de nuestros ancestros, que pregonan amar al prójimo, pero no sabes siquiera que significan esas palabras al no haber podido sentir nunca la verdad de tan puro sentir._

_mi vida ha sido atada al destino de las cartas eternamente, y el de muchos mas haciendo la cadena de desgracias mas y mas grande, incluso tu, mi amado Clow, que eres quien lee estas palabras, no serás libre hasta que ella llegue, pero te juro estar a tu lado siempre, cuidándote, al igual que tu regresare todas las veces que sean necesarias, aunque no lo notes, no me importa, el poder estar junto a ti será suficiente para mi._

_Tu elegida no saldrá bien librada, el dolor para ella será inmenso, tu herencia llegara a ella, y no me refiero precisamente a las cartas, cosas que ni tu pudiste prever sucederán, ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso... y de una vez quisiera pedirle perdón por que yo mas que nadie le causare mucho daño y un gran dolor; todas las vivencias, el dolor, la felicidad, las tristezas son necesarios._

_A ti también debo pedirte una disculpa, por haber sellado tus recuerdos, pero era necesario... por favor no busques mas... aun no es hora, tan solo sigue a tu corazón, el te guiara... todo se descubrirá a su tiempo, solo te pido que la ayudes, pretéjela, ella es su única esperanza, solo ella posee la fuerza para enfrentar los terribles desastres que se avecinan, pero aun no la encuentra, sus miedos empezaran a inundarla y la inseguridad nublara su mente... por favor ayúdenla a encontrar su camino... no la dejen sola, por favor, traten de pretejerla hasta que llegue la no.. – _todos permanecían callados esperando a que Eriol continuara, pero permaneció callado, no había nada mas en el texto que al parecer habían intentado quemar… dejo el papel en la mesa y se tallo los ojos, su mente estaba inundad de pensamientos, no sabia que sentir… estaba confundido, enfadado, incluso un poco asustado… todo se salía control y el no podía hacer nada…. Todos lo miraban condena y confusión…. Eriol no aguanto la presión y decidió abandonar la sala…. Nakuru intento detenerlo pero el no dejo que lo tocara siquiera.

Tomoyo preocupada lo siguió y todos quedaron expectantes en la sala

-que... que fue eso?!- se pregunto Sakura tomando el pergamino y repasándolo

-no tengo la menor idea... pero creo saber quien podrá decirnos, lo difícil será encontrarla-comento serio Shaoran

-estas hablando de la tal dux?- le pregunto Yukito algo desconcertado

-quien si no ella- le respondió muy seriamente

* * *

era mas de media noche, pero Touya no había logrado conciliar el sueño después de lo que había sucedido en la tarde, mantenía su lámpara de noche encendida y jugaba con el anillo que estaba sujetado a la cadena

-que sucede contigo, Hibari?...- se pregunto melancólico, volteo su mirada hacia el vació, pero se topo con la libreta que antes le diera a guardar Hiragisawa, curioso, la tomo entre sus manos y se sentó en la cama; abrió el librillo y lo ojeo, pararía una extraña escritura, pero entre mas pasaba al sojas mas clara se hacia hasta poder verse letras completamente normales, lo cual le pareció muy extraño al moreno que no dudo en leer desde la primera pagina

* * *

los días pasaron rápidamente, el clima se había vuelto loco últimamente en tomoeda y llovía cada vez mas seguido y durante mas tiempo, extrañamente solo era en esa región de Tokio

desde semanas atrás se había planeado un una excursión para realizar un trabajo de campo en la clase de ecología en la clase de Sakura, Shaoran y compañía, pero por el mal clima les era imposible a los maestros cuidar de tantos muchachos así que se decidió que cada equipo fuera por separado a realizar dicho trabajo, estando como supervisores un familiar de algún miembro o un adulto responsable del equipo, que se encargara de transportarlos y vigilarlos durante el viaje.

uno de los equipos era conformado por Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol y Hibari, y lógicamente los responsables de ese equipo serian Touya y Yukito que se ofrecieron de voluntarios muy amablemente.

-Hibari!- se acerco Sakura a su amiga, que permanecía sentada bajo un árbol leyendo tranquilamente mientras almorzaba, sola, como lo hacia desde días atrás, como siempre evitando acercarse a la gente

-que deseas kinomoto?- Sakura permaneció seria, no se acostumbraba a que Hibari la tratara así de cortante

-he... venia a avisarte que saldremos mañana a las 7:30 de la mañana, en mi casa, llega temprano por favor- Hibari asintió y regreso a su lectura – nos hospedaremos en una cabaña en el campo que era de mi bisabuelo- la rubia volvió a asentir, como Sakura no supo mas que decirle se fue , volteando a ver de reojo a su amiga

* * *

esa misma tarde, en casa de Hibari

-QUE IRAS A DONDE Y CON QUIEN?!!- el grito de Ayako se escucho por toda la manzana

- pero que tiene de malo,? además no te estoy pidiendo permiso Aya... además no lo hago por gusto, es por un trabajo de la escuela– comento seriamente Hibari a su amiga mientras se sentaba en el sof

- cual es el problema – Ayami llego a la sala, al parecer para servir de mediadora de la pelea

- nada, que esta niña esta terca irse de campamento kinomoto y li por una, sin siquiera hacer caso de nuestras advertencias -

- puede ser muy peligroso... – decía muy calma calmadamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá en el lugar que dejo Hibari

- ya te dije que no les estoy pidiendo permiso, no tienen ningún derecho para prohibirme nada!!! –

- pero...-

- ella tiene razón –

- a si? – de alguna forma sabia que por aquella respuesta Ayami planeaba algo, a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, se tomaba muy a pecho su misión de cuidar a su ama, así que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante la situación

- no tenemos derecho de prohibirle nada, pero si podemos obligarte a llevarte a Lenis, y podremos mandarte "vigilancia extra"-

- QUEEEEEEEEE??? –

- eso claro, si todavía te quedan ganas de ir - en el rostro se le notaba que disfruto el momento y la expresión de Hibari, había que admitir que la idea de Ayami era muy buena, y ni ella lo habría dicho mejor, Hibari no dijo nada, solamente les dio la espalda y se encerró en su habitación

* * *

_-día uno: El Sr. Reed me regalo esta pequeña libreta hoy en la mañana, me dijo que podría hacer lo que quiera con ella, que era para que me entretuviera, así que decidí volverla un diario, para no olvidar nunca mis momentos en este hermoso lugar, mis pocos momentos de paz y tranquilidad, y que mejor que estar al lado del Señor Reed, que es muy amable conmigo... ya había escuchado hablar de Clow Reed muchas veces a través de los ancianos, en especial después de que le otorgaran el poder de crear las cartas... pero nunca creí que fuera una persona tan agradable_

era de noche, la habitación del mayor de los kinomoto solamente se alumbraba por la luz de la luna y una lámpara que se encontraba al lado del sillón donde Touya se encontraba recostado, leyendo aquel extraño diario que aun no sabia de quien era, pero le era bastante interesante, aparentemente era de una mujer allegada al Mago Clow

_-Día dos: hoy Clow me presento a uno de sus mejores amigos, es un hombre muy agradable, pero parece que el principio no le agrade mucho, después de platicar un rato se mostró mas amable conmigo y me pregunto como es que había conocido a su amigo Clow... yo solamente pude responderle cuando lo conocí: días atrás en el bosque cercano a su residencia el me había encontrado desmayada y algo malherida, sin siquiera saber quien era o que me había sucedido el me llevo hasta su casa, me curo y ahí me dio alojamiento, nunca se detuvo a preguntarme como había llegado al lugar, o que me había ocurrido, lo cual le agradezco mucho, ya que no quería contarle mi tan trágica historia, y como me vi obligada a huir de los ancianos que querían encerrarme de por vida junto con las cartas_

sin poder evitarlo Touya quedo dormido, pero en su mente seguían las palabras que había leído... ese diario era de la dueña de las cartas, y había estado con Clow... y si mal no recordaba lo que Shaoran les había contado sobre las notas mandadas por la Sra Li... en todo esto había algo muy extraño, y cierto presentimiento le decía que la duda se la resolvería esa libreta que solamente el podía leer

* * *

-por que?... por que me tiene que pasar todo esto?- preguntaba Hibari entre lagrimas, mientras una presencia de largos cabellos grisáceos y finas y brillantes alas blancas le acariciaba la cabeza, que mantenía recostada sobre su regazo dejando caer sus lagrimas

_-calma mi niña, todo tiene una solución, y con llorar nada se resolverá-_

-ya ni siquiera la puedo ver a los ojos, y menos a Shaoran... no después de... de- Hibari no soporto y nuevamente se echo a llorar mientras la mujer la consolaba con suma melancolía

_-calma, mi niña, yo siempre estaré aquí a tu lado, para cuidarte... nunca te dejare y lo sabes- _y así Hibari se quedo dormida en el regazo de aquella mujer que la cuidara desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez, aquella que se encargaba de velar sus sueños y evitar que algo malo le sucediera... ese era su destino después de todo, por algo murió, y no permitiría que su muerte, el que la hayan separado de sus seres mas amados, fuera en vano...

_

* * *

_

ho... ya no puedo, hasta aquí dejo este capitulo y tendré lo mas interesante para el siguiente U así ke sigan leyendo, no se me desesperen, se que el fic esta pesado, pero no lo puedo evitar XD, gracias a sus reviews y sigan leyendo!

Sai jan!

Cerezo Astorya

Y si, kikyo debe morir!!


End file.
